<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Another World by StoryPointA</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29075958">In Another World</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryPointA/pseuds/StoryPointA'>StoryPointA</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Backstory, Brainwashing, Canon Universe, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Discrimination, F/M, Genjutsu, Jinchuuriki-centric, Kirigakure | Hidden Mist Village, M/M, Past Abuse, Yagura freed from genjutsu, Yagura-centric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:08:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>97,114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29075958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryPointA/pseuds/StoryPointA</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In one world, most of the nine jinchuuriki are unknown and die. In another world, they come together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Karatachi Yagura/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Naruto, the world, the characters or any of the situations. All of these belong to the creator Masashi Kishimoto.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The fourth Mizukage and jinchuuriki of the three tailed beast,Yagura, slowly walked along the lush path to Konoha. His footsteps were silent, and his pink eyes were glazed over in a blank expression like a hazy mist. Along him were two of his seven swordsmen as bodyguards. </p><p>The group was travelling to Konoha for a Kage summit, one they could not afford to miss. Usually, the youthful Kage would be conversing with his entourage and being much more energetic. However, at this point in time the Mizukage was not himself, having been put under a genjutsu just a few weeks before by a masked man. Yagura was a mere puppet for the masked man as he would soon start implementing policies that would slowly turn Kirigakure to ruin.</p><p>Before that, though, the Hokage of Konoha had called a summit to discuss each of the villages, and Yagura had already accepted before he was controlled. Thus, the masked man would have his puppet attend, then announce the end of his participation in the summits and thus, could further isolate the village. </p><p>Arriving at the meeting room in Konoha, Yagura settled into one of the five seats, his swordsmen standing behind him silently. The other four Kage were already there and seated, the fourth Raikage and Kazekage, as well as the third Tsuchikage and Hokage. The third Hokage looked tired, still reeling from the Kyuubi attack that had transpired four years before. The four Kage glanced at the young Mizukage, who at his first and last meeting had been quite more energetic, but did not comment as the summit commenced. </p><p>Throughout the summit Yagura’s change of personality was abruptly obvious, so silent and cold instead of the warm, vibrant young man who they had known. The masked man controlled Yagura’s actions and words, making him a compliant puppet with no will of his own. All he did through the summit was contribute about his own village, and that everything was fine. At the end of the summit, when all the Kage were rising, the masked man had Yagura speak.</p><p>“I have an announcement before we all depart back to our villages.” Yagura announced with a blank monotone voice so much unlike him. The other Kage turned to the look at him questioningly, and slowly sat back down.<br/>
“Kiri will be withdrawing from the summits in the near future, we will be handling our own affairs.” He continued emotionlessly. This surprised all who were attending, even his own swordsmen stared at him as they proceeded to leave the summit for what might be the last time. But, the old Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi called out to him.</p><p>“Lord Mizukage, are you alright?” The old man asked, sensing that something was not quite right with the young man. Yagura turned so that his blank eyes met the Hokage’s.</p><p>*In one world*</p><p>The masked man kept his control firm. “I’m fine, thank you.” Yagura—the puppet—Mizukage replied and left what would be his last Kage summit in years. </p><p>*In another world*</p><p>The masked man was distracted, he lost concentration for just a small fraction of a moment, and the puppet was able to loosen his strings. </p><p>Yagura blinked, then blinked again. His head was foggy and he wondered what was going on. Slowly, the last few weeks came back to him and as a Kage he realized what had happened and that he had to act quick before he was controlled again. The life is his eyes returned abruptly as he suddenly got a look of desperation of his face. “Genjutsu, I’m under genjut-“ He gasped out before the masked man took back control, but the masked man was too late. Yagura stepped back, muttered a small apology and made to flee.</p><p>“Apologies, Yagura.” He heard Sarutobi say before his world went black.</p><p>———</p><p>Slowly, Yagura regained consciousness and looked around hours later. He was in a hospital room, most likely in Konoha. There was no windows and he was restrained in the bed. Trying to lift his left arm up, he felt a stab of pain wrack his body before realizing he had regained control over his body. </p><p>He was out of the genjutsu. </p><p>Breathing out a sigh of relief he took some time to observe his body once more, it looked like he went through a large beating to snap him out of the genjutsu as he was covered in bandages. After pondering this over for a bit he tried to reach out to the three tailed beast inside him, Isobu. </p><p>“Isobu, are you there?” Yagura asked mentally, hoping to hear from the turtle. </p><p>“I am here Yagura, I am glad to be out of the genjutsu.” Isobu spoke from within Yagura’s mind. </p><p>“So you were affected by the genjutsu too, that would explain why you couldn’t snap me out of it.” Yagura stated darkly. </p><p>“That is likely the reason, it is rare for me to be affected by a genjutsu, that masked man had to be someone very strong.” Isobu noted. </p><p>“They would also have the sharingan.” Yagura added as he played the moment back in his head, feeling mountains of anger then regret. “Gosh dammit! I’m supposed to be the Mizukage. How could I let someone take control of me like that!” He frustratingly muttered as he lowered his head in shame. </p><p>“Yagura, you have only been the Mizukage for a few months. You just have to be more careful from now on. Besides Kirigakure needs you.” Isobu tried to comfort assuredly.</p><p> “Some Mizukage I would’ve been, I remember writing those horrid drafts under his control! I would’ve have started a genocide Isobu! A genocide!” Yagura despondently stated, horrified at himself. </p><p>“But you did not yet, when we get back to Kirigakure you can still fix things,” Isobu reassured as Yagura started to calm down. </p><p>“Yeah, yeah I guess you’re right, you wise old turtle.” He let out as he leaned back into the hospital bed. </p><p>“Of course I am right, shorty.” Isobu shot back, taking pleasure in the mental indignant yells from his host. </p><p>Shortly after that exchange, Sarutobi entered Yagura’s hospital room, observing that the young man was awake. “Hello Yagura.” He politely greeted. </p><p>“Sarutobi.” Yagura said back as he glanced at his restraints once more. “Can I be let out of these restraints, please?” He asked, wanting to test his body out after not being in control of its actions for some time. </p><p>“Of course, it was just a safety precaution in case you were still under the genjutsu.” The old man said after observing that the life had returned to his eyes. </p><p>After the restraints were removed from him, Yagura slowly put his hand through his grey-blond hair. “Like I could still be under that genjutsu, I feel like I got thrown into a mountain.” Yagura laughed, cracking a joke. </p><p>“You were, specifically A threw you into a mountain.” Sarutobi informed. “After you said you were in genjutsu and then started to leave, everyone else in attendance immediately started fighting you and your swordsmen, who I don’t think quite believed you when you said you were under a genjutsu. On that regard they are threatening to launch war on all the villages for this.” The old Hokage said sighing. </p><p>“I apologize for them Sarutobi, all my swordsmen can get a little rowdy sometimes. But I can not thank you enough for getting me out that genjutsu.” Yagura said, his eyes thinking back to Kirigakure, his home. </p><p>“It was no problem Yagura, none of us got too seriously injured except maybe your swordsmen. But that’s besides the point, we must discuss how you, a Kage and jinchuuriki, fell under a genjutsu.” Sarutobi said seriously, looking stern. </p><p>“Let me guess, there is another summit to discuss this.” Yagura concluded to which the other Kage nodded. “That makes sense. I feel good enough to start moving so may I please talk to my swordsmen and get some of this sorted out?” The younger Kage asked to which the older of the two approved. Later, when meeting with his swordsmen and informing them that yes, he was in a genjutsu, and no, no one is going to war, he proceeded to go to the summit flanked by one of Konoha’s shinobi teams.</p><p>They were all meeting in a new room, as the previous fight had destroyed the last one. Yagura still had some bandages covering him but thanks to his jinchuuriki status and the medical-nin of Konoha, he was mostly healed and in good shape. His fellow Kage were once again already there and, except Sarutobi, observed him as if he would start attacking at any moment, which was fair considering they looked like they all took a beating in restraining him earlier. </p><p>“Hello, sorry about that.” Yagura said awkwardly motioning to the numerous injuries as he sat down, cracking a small smile to ease the tension. </p><p>“Great, you are back to your usual self, shorty.” Isobu said from within his mind, looking at the tense atmosphere. </p><p>Yagura’s eyes twitched but he remained silent. </p><p>“I’m glad everyone could make it to another summit, thank you all for coming.” Sarutobi started, looking around once more at the assembled group. “We have much to discuss, as all of you know.” He continued, looking at Yagura at his last point.</p><p>“That the Mizukage here managed to fall under a genjutsu.” The tsuchikage said mockingly, glaring at Yagura who sighed while Isobu snorted. </p><p>“Yes, Onoki, but it’s more of the strange circumstances of this predicament. It has been an eventful day for everyone.” The Hokage said. </p><p>“Are you saying that you believe one of us could be targeted next, Sarutobi?” Rasa, the Kazakage asked crossing his arms. </p><p>“Quite possibly, but we don’t know if Yagura was targeted because he was a Kage or a jinchuuriki.” Sarutobi answered plainly, as Yagura’s status as a jinchuuriki was not something he tried to hide. </p><p>“Are you saying that you do not believe we can protect ourselves?” A, the Raikage accused angrily, his eyes narrowing at the Hokage. </p><p>“A calm down. Yagura is both a kage and jinchuuriki, that makes him considerably powerful but he still fell under the genjutsu for weeks. I believe that would be a cause for concern for everyone here.” Sarutobi stated. </p><p>“I think I should mention that while under the masked man’s control, he made me write up drafts to target kekkei genkai users in a genocide, I believe he was trying to undermine Kirigakure’s power through me.” Yagura contributed, putting his arms on the table.</p><p>“Masked man?” Sarutobi said alarmed, reminded of the man who caused the nine tails attack years ago. </p><p>“Yes, the one who put me under the genjutsu was a masked man with a sharingan.” Yagura stated, looking at the Hokage questioningly. </p><p>“Was it possibly your Uchiha clan then?” A asked alarmed. </p><p>“I don’t think so. When the nine tails attacked Konoha, Minato tried to tell me of a masked man. I believe these events could be connected.” Sarutobi tried to reason. “I will question them, maybe they know something we do not. When we return to our respective villages I think it is for the best that we keep a lookout for this masked man.” Sarutobi concluded and ended the summit after trading possible information with the rest of the Kage.</p><p>Some time later, when the swordsmen were ready to travel, Yagura began heading back to Kirigakure solemnly with an additional Konoha team from Sarutobi. All were alert to look out for a masked man should he possibly    try and attack again. The entire journey was tense and he was relieved to get back to Kiri soon, he walked through the village slowly and looked around. </p><p>*In one world*</p><p>This village slowly falls to ruin under the tyrannical reign of the fourth Mizukage of the bloody mist. </p><p>*In another world*</p><p>The Mizukage is free, and he can start helping the village the way he intended to, the reason he became Mizukage. </p><p>“It’s time to fix things” Yagura thought as he started to walk faster and with more purpose through Kiri, but then sighed and stopped for a second. “It feels like so long ago I was a kid running through here.” He thought again as he continued walking.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Yagura's Childhood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: i obviously do not own Naruto, the world, the characters or any of the situations. All of these belong to the creator Masashi Kishimoto.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A six year old Yagura Karatachi ran down the streets of Kirigakure wearing a bright, broad smile on his face. Kirigakure had a haze of mist surrounding it, giving the village its name of the hidden mist village. To outsiders and travellers, this mist was rather unsettling. But to the inhabitants of Kiri, they had long gotten used to it and even took pride in how it protected their village. One of those inhabitants was the young Yagura, who was rushing home to greet his parents, Yuki and Hayato Karatachi. </p>
<p>The duo were both respected shinobi in Kirigakure, known for their complex skill in water jutsu. Hayato had light grey hair and vibrant green eyes like a serpent, and he was rarely home due to the ongoing war. Yuki had long blonde hair and Yagura’s pink eyes, she had been recognized by her long staff, for which she mainly fought with. However, at one of the war’s early battles, she had suffered an injury that forced her to retire and use a cane to move around. </p>
<p>“Hey, Mom! Hi, Dad!” Yagura greeted jumping into his Mom’s arms in the small wooden house’s kitchen. </p>
<p>“Hello, Yagura.” His Mom said, embracing her son warmly. </p>
<p>His Dad was in the living room reading a book on the couch. “Hey kid, where did you head off to this morning?” He prodded curiously at his energetic son. </p>
<p>“I was practicing the jutsus you showed me the other day Dad. I’m getting better at them!” The young boy answered eagerly. “Can you show me more? Pretty please?” He asked running in front of his Dad. </p>
<p>“More? Have I not taught you enough already Yagura?” His Dad inquired, raising one of his eyebrows up. </p>
<p>“Yeah but you have to leave again soon Dad. I need enough stuff to practise until you get back to teach me more!” Yagura exasperated pouting, crossing his small arms across his chest. His parents looked at each other when Yagura said that, a worried look passing between them. </p>
<p>“Alright kid, but I’m going to show you more difficult ones if you want to keep training so badly, you little prodigy.” Yagura’s Dad relented, a small smile resting on his face as Yagura cheered and hugged him before running off to go train more. Yagura was a prodigy in the making, mastering justus much faster then others his age. It was no surprise though, given his parentage. </p>
<p>“Why can’t Yagura take more after me Hayato? All he wants to learn is your justus.” Yagura’s Mom playfully complained as she took a seat next to her smirking husband. </p>
<p>“Hey he got your looks and my talents I guess, not my fault he doesn’t want to wave a stick around.” He said absentmindedly, to which his wife punched him in the arm for. </p>
<p>“That stick, knocked you unconscious how many times love?” She asked, putting a pale hand on her chin as if in deep thought. Her spouse grumbled before returning to his book. “Hey Hayato, are you prepared to head back out soon?” She continued seriously, looking at her husband, covered in scars. </p>
<p>“I still have a week before I have to go out Yuki, it will be fine.” He replied curtly, not meeting her eyes as the two sat in silence. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>——- </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yagura ran out to his secret spot in one of the clearings around Kirigakure to keep training. He was entering the academy in two years and he wanted to become a shinobi and be like his parents. The spot he always trained in was a small lake that was well forested despite the general island geography of the land of water. He immediately began going through the multiple jutsus his Dad taught him until he had them at least semi perfect. </p>
<p>All of a sudden he heard a sound come from behind him and turned around. Yagura was surprised when a girl who looked around his age popped out of a bush, as not many people came out like he did. The girl had auburn hair and striking green eyes. </p>
<p>“Who are you?” He asked confused, tilting his head, the girl was taller then him which made him a little sad as not many people his age were around his height.</p>
<p>“Those jutsus were really cool, who taught you?” The girl asked him brightly, leaning forward. </p>
<p>“Oh, my Dad taught me. He’s a shinobi. But you didn’t answer my question.” Yagura stated plainly. </p>
<p>“I’m Mei, Mei Terumi.” The girl, now known as Mei answered excitedly. </p>
<p>“Nice to meet you Mei. Do you want to learn how to do some of the jutsus with me?” He asked as an afterthought, hoping to make a friend. </p>
<p>“Huh? Wait really, sure! That would be great…” Mei said trailing off, indirectly asking him for his name. </p>
<p>“Oh, my name’s Yagura Karatachi.” Yagura quickly said smiling, putting his hand forward for a handshake, which Mei took. </p>
<p>“Good to meet you Yagura. So, can my friends learn too, we were all kind of watching for a while.” She added after they exchanged pleasantries, which surprised Yagura who had not noticed anyone else. Mentally he scolded himself as his father had said a good shinobi should be able to detect intruders. Out of the same bushes two other kids his age emerged, a girl and a boy who looked similar. </p>
<p>“This is Asuri and her brother Gou Kaito.” Mei introduced. Asuri waved at him and sent a small smile which Yagura returned. </p>
<p>“You’re really short.” Gou noted to Yagura’s offence, he also had about half a foot on the smaller boy.</p>
<p>“I’m not short, my parents just say I haven’t hit my growth spurt yet.” Yagura exclaimed angrily to which Gou snickered. Height was a sore subject to Yagura who really did not like being teased about it. Immediately when Gou started snickering Yagura began plotting how to get back at him. Suddenly he got an idea and started forming hand seals discreetly. Behind Yagura near the lake a water clone slowly formed and ran at Gou before dispersing, dousing the boy with water. </p>
<p>“Don’t call me short.” Yagura smugly said as he formed another clone to fist bump. While Gou pouted, drying himself off. Mei and Asuri approached him. Asuri and Gou both had inky black hair tipped off in white. </p>
<p>“That was cool, I’ve never seen someone put Gou in his place.” Asuri said sweetly as Mei nodded amused. </p>
<p>“Thanks I guess. I just don’t like people calling me the s word.” Yagura stated, his eye twitching at the last word. </p>
<p>“Yeah okay, let’s go guys.” Gou ordered as he finished drying himself off.</p>
<p>“I think we’re good Gou, right Asuri?” Mei asked her friend who found herself in the middle of a dispute. </p>
<p>“Yeah, we’re good. I’ll see you at home though Gou.” Asuri said awkwardly as she tried to ease the tension by cracking a smile. Gou just scoffed and began walking away.</p>
<p>“Hey wait, you can stay if you want to learn too Gou.” Yagura interrupted before he got too far. Asuri and Mei looked at him surprised before he continued.</p>
<p>“Listen, I personally don’t want a bad relationship with someone over something minor like this. Plus, Asuri and Mei seem really nice and I could really use some friends.” Yagura added politely to defuse the remaining tension. Gou looked at all three of them before sighing and skulking over. </p>
<p>Hours later, when the four kids were tired out and had to head home, they promised to meet again. And that is how Yagura made his first friends. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>———</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Over the next two years, the group of four got closer with each other. They would spend their free time teaching each other jutsus and generally just hanging out. Yagura found out that he was the same age as Gou, but that Mei and Asuri were a year younger. All of them wanted to become shinobi like him as well, which made him extremely happy to have other people who shared his interests. </p>
<p>Yagura’s father had left again though, it made Yagura sad but he knew his father was important and had to go. Both he and his Mom had seen him off at Kiri’s gates. At first Yagura thought it would only be for a few months like usual, but this time his Dad had been gone during the entire two years. The only correspondence he and his Mom had with his Dad was the multiple letters they received from him every month. His Mom  had been worried but kept a straight face for Yagura though so he tried not to think about it. </p>
<p>When Yagura turned eight, he and Gou both enrolled in Kiri’s academy to become shinobi. Both Mei and Asuri had been miffed they were going to become shinobi before them but they still cheered them on as they slowly progressed. </p>
<p>Yagura had unsurprisingly been topping their class while Gou remained in the upper average. The only aspect that Yagura had struggled with was taijutsu, so to his Mom’s delight had asked her to teach him. Soon, Yagura had become adept to using a bo staff like his Mom. </p>
<p>Soon, the year was over and their graduation was in a month. The entire class was excited to become shinobi. Both Yagura and Gou discussed what their graduation test would be while walking to their respective homes. </p>
<p>“I heard it was a fight to the death, a lot of the older shinobi are always so silent about it though.” Gou said as he looked ahead. </p>
<p>“That’s ridiculous. There’s no way Kiri would make us all fight each other to the death Gou.” Yagura dismissed confidently, in a relatively good mood. </p>
<p>“Yeah, you’re probably right. I bet it’s just them trying to scare us or something.” Gou muttered though he looked unsure still.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about it, I’ll see you later okay! Tell Asuri I said hello.” The smaller boy said as he rushed off home. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>———</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Yagura got home and went inside, he noticed it was quiet. Which was odd, considering his Mom was usually in the kitchen at this time cooking dinner. He shrugged and sat down in the living room to wait until she got home from wherever she was. However he started to hear noises from down the hall, which started to concern him. Slowly and silently, Yagura made him way down to his parents room, where his Mom and Dad usually shared when his Dad was home. </p>
<p>After listening a bit more, Yagura discerned that the noise was definitely coming from his parent’s room and peaked in.</p>
<p>He saw his parents, both of them which was surprising as he didn’t hear his Dad was back. Yagura made a sound and revealed his presence, his Dad turned surprised to see him. </p>
<p>“Dad, you’re back.” Yagura said calmly and a little excited.</p>
<p>“Yagura.” His Dad breathed out, he was panting for some reason. Yagura was going to ask more questions regarding his Dad before looking down a little and seeing his Mom on the floor. </p>
<p>“Mom..?” He whispered staring at her. She was sprawled out on the floor, her pale hands were on her chest. Blond hair littered her head but it was, red everywhere. There was blood everywhere. Yagura froze.</p>
<p>“MOM! What happened?” He yelled at his Dad who just looked away from his son. </p>
<p>“Listen son, you weren’t supposed to see, I didn’t mean too…” His Dad trailed off darkly taking a step forward. Yagura took a step back.</p>
<p>“YOU DID THIS? WHY?” Yagura yelled in shock, his pink eyes drifting to each of his parents individually. </p>
<p>“Calm down Yagura, calm down.” He tried to say, reaching for his son who flinched back, drawing his staff. </p>
<p>“CALM DOWN! YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN! YOU KILLED MOM!” Yagura continued to scream as his vision blurred a little.</p>
<p>“I wen’t rogue about a month ago-“ His Dad started to explain until Yagura interrupted him.</p>
<p>“YOU WENT ROGUE?” The younger of the two continued to scream, his hold on his wooden staff tightening so much his knuckles turned white. </p>
<p>“You wouldn’t understand, you’re too young, too young. War… war….WAR DOES THINGS! JUST MORE BLOOD AFTER BLOOD AFTER KILL AFTER KILL! AND FOR WHAT!” His Dad started to scream as he grabbed a bloodied kunai, covered in his Mom’s blood. </p>
<p>“For.. FOR PEACE… for Kirigakure Dad!” Yagura tried to reason though his vision was really blurring at that point, the room started to spin a little. </p>
<p>“You don’t understand, none of you understand do you? Not Yuki, not Yagura..” The man slurred as he raised the kunai. </p>
<p>He walked toward a petrified Yagura whose thoughts were spinning of his Mom and Dad and how wrong this all was, but one word kept repeating itself over and over again… traitor. </p>
<p>His Dad with the bloodied kunai, only a few feet in front of Yagura then proceeded to stab himself in the heart, and fell down dead. </p>
<p>Yagura’s world continued to spin and spin and spin, but after that he didn’t know what happened, as he fell unconscious. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>———</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he woke up he was in the Kirigakure hospital, the white walls blared in his face and he squinted his eyes as he processed his memories. Soon he remembered what had happened and truly broke down. </p>
<p>Later, he was asked what had happened in his parents room. And he told them all the same heart wrenching story. Soon, he was out of the hospital. Still living in his parents house because all his other family was dead and he had no where left to go, the door to his parents room barred and locked. Soon, it was time for graduation, and it’s not like he could afford to miss it so he went. </p>
<p>He had barely talked to his friends in that month, he just continued to live his existence alone and trained. Yagura knew he would have to face at least Gou that day, and decided to just get it over with so he could go back to the house, no longer home, and continue on with his miserable life. Gou was the one who hunted Yagura down in the examination room.</p>
<p>‘Hey Yagura!” Gou said as he raced in front of the short boy, dull lifeless pink eyes met him.</p>
<p>“Hey.” Yagura said curtly with no emotion. </p>
<p>“Are you okay, we’re all worried about you. We heard about what happened Yagura-“ Gou tried to start but was promptly interrupted.</p>
<p>“I don’t want your pity.” Yagura interrupted, eyes turning into a glare.</p>
<p>“It’s not pity to worry about a friend! Listen we’ve known each other for three years, and we are here for you!” Gou urged and Yagura tilted his head as if to say “go on.”</p>
<p>“Okay listen, after the exam you come with me to meet Asuri and Mei okay. We are going to get through this together!” He cried and a little life and spark returned to Yagura’s eyes. He sighed and put a small, very small smile on his face.</p>
<p>“You mean it Gou I mean, you’re not going to go and stab me in the back right?” Yagura asked, as ridiculous as the reassurance was. </p>
<p>“What kind of question is that? Obviously we would never!” Gou said, a little quietly though.</p>
<p>“Then.. then… thanks Gou… I’ve just been too wrapped up in everything.. I… I really just needed a good pep talk you know.” Yagura said shakily as they both turned to pay attention to the graduation instructor. </p>
<p>“I’m going to get to the point. In order to pass and become full fledged shinobi you going to need to kill each other.” The instructor said after a long sigh. Immediately everyone in the room started yelling in confusion. Yagura looked to Gou who had a dark look on his face. However after a few minutes, the fighting began, initiated by the more ruthless of the graduating class. Yagura called out to Gou but got no response and settled on just surviving through the time limit despite his own surprise. </p>
<p>“Dang, he was right about those graduation rumours…” Yagura thought looking back to his earlier conversation with Gou as he dodged a kunai and shoved someone out of the way with his staff. Time was beginning to run out and so the number of people began to visibly dwindle. </p>
<p>“Yagura!” He heard Gou call to him and Yagura turned to see what his friends needed-</p>
<p>A blinding pain filled the left side of his face as he stumbled back, with his right eye he saw Gou with a small sword raised in a resigned stance. </p>
<p>“GOU!” Yagura yelled as he clutched his left eye in pain. </p>
<p>“Listen Yagura, I am so unbelievably sorry about what I’m going to do, believe me.” Gou said but Yagura didn’t see any regret or any sort of negative emotion on his friend. Gou easily overpowered the weakened Yagura and snapped his wooden staff, throwing it away. Yagura layed on the ground still in shock over this betrayal. Time seemed to slow down as his thoughts began to race again.</p>
<p>“Are you kidding me! Gou is about to kill me! Gou is about to kill me! I don’t get it, we’re friends, he just comforted me earlier, how could this happen?” He thought as the sword slowly began to dip. “Gou was always a little distant i guess, even from Asuri but… but there’s no way he could do this… right? I mean every time we practised jutsus… I guess he always seemed a little too negative that he never did the best but that’s no reason for this! To kill a friend that he has had for years…” Yagura thought as the sword reached halfway. “Not again… not again… first my Dad and now Gou? Is everyone going to betray me? Why is this happening to me! The.. the… Traitor!” Yagura thought as suddenly all he could see was his mother covered in blood and his Dad standing over there, trying to explain. Yagura quickly rolled away from Gou and formed hand seals against his charging friend.</p>
<p>“Water style: Water wall!” He cried out blasting his friend.. no the traitor into the air. Gou dropped his sword which Yagura picked up angrily. When Gou landed Yagura charged him despite the looming pain on his face and slashed as hard as he could at Gou, fuelling his anger into each strike until the boy stopped breathing. “Traitor… Traitor!” Kept repeating through Yagura’s mind the entire time, until he suddenly stopped and dropped the sword in exhaustion. </p>
<p>“Gou…” Yagura muttered looking at his friends still body, the blood straining the floor. </p>
<p>“I did that…” He muttered stepping away in disgust and shook his head. “What did I just do?” Yagura continued as he just kept staring at the body of his former friend. Eventually the body was dragged away, and later Yagura was too so he could be treated.</p>
<p>Hours later, with a white bandage adorning the left side of his face, Yagura went to meet Mei and Asuri.</p>
<p>“I should’ve came with Gou…” He thought as he saw them, in the clearing where they always met. “He was a traitor though… he way trying to kill me…” Yagura thought as he watched his two other friends converse so happily and innocently. “Gou… betrayed me… but he never betrayed them… he was still Asuri’s… brother….” Yagura continued to think as he slowly became more disgusted with himself. “I don’t deserve to be their friend, now do I…” He went and slowly made a decision as he approached the duo. </p>
<p>“Yagura! You’re back! What happened to your eye?” Asuri said jumping up to greet him.</p>
<p>“Where’s Gou?” Mei asked looking around for the fourth member of their group. It hurt Yagura’s heart to see them so happy, they didn’t know anything yet. But he had to warn them, so they could be prepared. </p>
<p>“Guys…” He started but stopped, hesitating. Yagura looked down to his feet, he had changed out of his bloody clothes earlier but he could still see Gou’s blood.</p>
<p>“Yagura what’s wrong?” Asuri asked concerned, the more perceptive of the two.</p>
<p>“I… forget it. Listen guys, when you go to the academy next year, the graduation test is to kill your graduation class and whoever survives graduates. I… I killed Gou.” Yagura stated not meeting their eyes and immediately fled the scene despite their calls. He couldn’t face them, not now, and he didn’t know if he ever could. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Team Mori</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Naruto, the world, the characters or any of the situations. All of these belong to the creator Masashi Kishimoto.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A year passed since Yagura last talked to Asuri and Mei. It was easy to do, being a genin meant being able to go on missions now. Because of the war, the genin were being sent on more dangerous missions away from Kirigakure. Yagura obediently obeyed his orders, killed whoever needed to be dealt with and performed all his missions to the best of his abilities. </p><p>His former friends had tried to reach out to him, but Yagura didn’t make it easy. For an entire year he avoided them. During his sparse free time, he would continuously train and train until he could barely move anymore. </p><p>When the next graduation exams came, Yagura wondered how Mei and Asuri performed. They both still joined the academy despite his short warning. He was glad when he saw that both of them were still alive and doing their own missions. The boy briefly wondered if his warning had any effect on them at all, but was content to just stand aside and watch from a far. </p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p>One day after a mission with his team, Yagura’s sensei asked to talk to him. </p><p>“What do you need to talk to me for sensei?” Yagura asked obediently. </p><p>“Karatachi, you’re being transferred to a different team.” His sensei muttered, not happy about the fact.</p><p>“May I ask why I’m being transferred?” The boy asked, perplexed but not disappointed, as he and his current team were not close. </p><p>“All they said that some of the genin you’re close to requested to work with you. They also want to try putting the more talented bunch into the same teams.” Sensei informed him scoffing. </p><p>“Close?” Yagura muttered confused. “He could’t mean Mei and Asuri could he?” He questioned in his head.“Understood, where is this team meeting.” Yagura asked, accepting the unexpected development. </p><p>“Near the village gates tomorrow morning.” His former sensei grumbled before storming off to mope about losing his most talented team member. </p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p>Yagura traveled to Kirigakure’s village gates in the early morning to wait for his new team to arrive. A few questions remained swimming in his mind, but he was not too concerned. </p><p>“The only people who would be genin that I’m sort of close to is Mei and Asuri, but it’s unlikely they requested us to be a team, we haven’t talked for a year.” Yagura thought as he continued to wait for the other members of his team. </p><p>Slowly he saw three figures approach the gates. One was a taller man with a black beard and rowdy hair, while the other two were Mei and Asuri. </p><p>“Yagura!” Asuri said running up to him.</p><p>“Hi Asuri. What are you and Mei doing here.” Yagura asked blandly though he already sensed that they were his new team. </p><p>“We formed a team together, we asked for the three of us to be grouped together because we already knew each other and would work better.” Mei told him smugly.</p><p>“Of course you did, because we know each other so well.” Yagura said, letting out a defeated sigh. “Are you our sensei then?” He asked the older man, not wanting to talk to his old friends. </p><p>“Right you are kiddo, my name is Mori!” The older man said brightly as he looked over his team. “So you already know each other then?” Mori asked curiously. </p><p>“We used to be friends sensei.” Yagura informed, trying to put some emphasis on the ‘old’ part. </p><p>Mei and Asuri gave him looks when he said that. </p><p>“That’s great, so you guys already know some things about each other. When they asked me to lead this team, they told me that you three were particularly skilled and could go on the more dangerous missions instead of D ranks.” Mori brightly said, gesturing a lot when talking.</p><p>“What’s the mission sensei?” Yagura asked, wanting to get going so he could avoid Mei and Asuri, which he figured would get harder now that they were a team but he would have to try. </p><p>“Slow down there shorty-“ Mori started before getting interrupted.</p><p>“I’m not short old man.” The younger boy grumbled, but both Mei and Asuri tried to hide their laughs. “It’s not my fault I have’t grown yet.” Yagura angrily thought to himself, though it was subdued as he still wanted to get going, and causing a ruckus would make things take longer.</p><p>“Sure thing kid. So anyways, I as your sensei want to get to know you a little too before we start our mission.” Their sensei said cheerfully. Yagura inwardly groaned as he started gesturing Mei to start some sort of introduction.</p><p>“My name is Mei Terumi. I like to fight others and want to help Kirigakure.” Mei started confidently if a little awkwardly. </p><p>“I’m Asuri Kaito, I want to protect those close to me and bring peace to Kiri.” Asuri noted after Mei. All three of them looked to Yagura to finish.</p><p>“My name’s Yagura Karatachi, I want to become strong so I can defend myself against strong opponents. I also don’t like being called short.” He said begrudgingly. “And traitors.” As an afterthought, but he didn’t say it aloud. </p><p>“Okay then, those are very to the point, any more personal information you want to share guys?” Mori asked displeased at the fighting based answers. “The only thing I got from that is that they’re all fighters and Yagura doesn’t like being called short.” The older man thought and sighed at the blank faces of his team. “I bet it’s because of that stupid graduation exam they are getting the newer generations to do, it’s really affecting these kids in the heads.” He mentally added.</p><p>“Moving on, our mission is a C-Rank to go deal with some old fool whose harassing travellers.” Mori informed them as he started to signal them to head out. “This guy is getting annoying because he’s using jutsus to scare people off, and is generally bringing in a negative reputation, so be careful just in case he goes bonkers.” He lectured as they entered the wooded areas. </p><p>“How dangerous is he sensei?” Mei asked as Kirigakure slowly disappeared from view.</p><p>“Not too dangerous that you’ll be in trouble, we probably won’t need to fight.” Their sensei said as they drifted into an uneasy silence. </p><p>“Hey Yagura.” Asuri said after a few minutes.</p><p>“Yes.” He briefly replied, not making eye contact with her. </p><p>“Thanks for the heads up about the graduation exam. Me and Mei prepared a defence for the exam so we could get through without going through too much, you know?” Asuri said with a small strained smile. </p><p>Yagura knew she was thinking about Gou, it was inevitably going to come up in conversation.</p><p>“It was nothing. I had to tell you, there was no way I couldn’t.” Yagura stated, still avoiding her azure eyes. </p><p>“Okay Yagura, about Gou-“ She tried to say quietly.</p><p>“Listen I killed him in the exam, got it? I stabbed him with his own damn sword.” The small boy snapped before speeding forward next to Mori. </p><p>He would not look weak in front of his team, and if he had to talk about Gou he probably would’ve broken down right there and then. He had been trying to push past his exam the past year by dedicating his time and focus to his training and studies, but he was still incredibly hurt by it. He knew that he had to get the issue over with eventually, or the team would be hurt overall, but when it came up he just couldn’t do it, just couldn’t talk about it, about him. Yagura cared about his former friends, and he knew that they all cared about Gou. He would not ruin their memory of their dead friend. </p><p>Mori sent him a sympathetic look as they walked, but Yagura pretended not to notice as he adjusted his green poncho. He continued to hold his staff tightly in his hand, it was a new harder one he got after his last one broke.</p><p>“Lets just get this over with.” He muttered before anyone else could talk, and they continued the mission in silence. </p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p>The next day Yagura woke up in his house alone as usual. They had finished the mission peacefully without fighting the old man, who just needed a show of force and intimidation to stop disrupting the travellers. The moment they got back to Kiri he stormed off back home to simmer. </p><p>Yagura slowly got himself ready and sat in his lonely kitchen to ponder his next course of action. </p><p>“I need to face this already. I can’t keep putting it off like a baby, it’s been a year for goodness sake Yagura.”  He thought in his head as he slowly ate. “May as well be the bigger person and apologize for my outburst yesterday, shinobi are responsible and do what is necessary for the greater good of the village. Any and all tension and problems have to be solved so we can work effectively.”  He mentally chanted in his head as he headed toward the training grounds where the rest of the team were meeting. </p><p>Arriving at the grounds, he noticed no one there. Yagura assumed he was just early and thus settled in doing some basic forms to pass the time. However after a few minutes he sensed someone watching him. Put on guard, Yagura looked around slowly, moving in a circle. </p><p>“Water Style: Water prison!” He heard his sensei call out, and before he knew what was going on he was trapped in a sphere of water. </p><p>Yagura once getting over his shock at being caught, and the one holding him captive was his sensei, he looked around and saw both Mei and Asuri approach. </p><p>“Sorry about that Yagura, but we don’t want you running off when we talk like you’ve been doing all year.” Mei said unapologetically while Asuri looked a bit more ashamed. </p><p>“I also want my team to be dispute free, so listen up to what your friends have to say kid.” Mori said as he released the boy from the sphere. </p><p>Yagura gave him an angry look as he faced his team, crossing his arms. </p><p>“I was going to apologize anyways.” He thought standing before his former friends. </p><p>“Listen if this is about Gou, I’m sorry for-“ The boy started before he was immediately interrupted. </p><p>“Yagura, did Gou attack you in the exams?” Asuri asked seriously, meeting his eyes, looking at the scar that plagued his face.</p><p>“What…?” Yagura whispered, put in shock over the sudden question.</p><p>“He attacked you in the exam on purpose?” She continued, and he could see resolve in her eyes. </p><p>“How did you know?” He asked before he could stop himself, confirming her question. </p><p>Yagura could see the hurt in her eyes when he said that.</p><p>“She probably wanted to believe that he wouldn’t do that.” He thought as he stared at her and Mei.</p><p>“We guessed a few months after your exam Yagura. Asuri filled me in with a few details we didn’t know about Gou, and we put the pieces together.” Mei explained with a tinge of remorse in her voice, eyes dark.</p><p>“Details?” Yagura asked confused.</p><p>“You and Mei may have been friends with Gou, but he was still my brother. Gou has always been jealous of others, he has always wanted to be the best out of everyone. It only got worse when we met you guys, he was never the best when we hung out, and that made him mad. When we were alone at home he would always just complain about how it was so unfair. I thought he would change though, I mean he was my brother, I wanted to see the best in him. I never thought he would, try and kill you thought, I never thought he would kill anyone over jealousy.” Asuri explained, tears brimming her eyes.</p><p>“Can we just hear what happened Yagura, please?” She added quietly and Mei stood beside her, hand on her shoulder solemnly.</p><p>And so Yagura told them the whole story, how his Dad died and how Gou had comforted him before their exam. And then how he had tried to kill him, how Yagura killed him after. When he finished he looked up to see his team, no tears were shed, Mori looked disgusted but it wasn’t at Yagura. Mei looked angry but sad at the same time. And Asuri, was just looking down. </p><p>“She probably hates me for killing her brother, she probably doesn’t care that he was trying to kill me.” Yagura thought as he ducked his head once more in shame. </p><p>However, soon he felt something warm on his chest, lifting his head, he saw Asuri hugging his small form. “Asuri?” He mumbled, surprised by what was happening.</p><p>“Listen, I don’t like that you killed my brother Yagura. But even if you didn’t, I don’t know if I could forgive Gou for trying to kill you. But also, I don’t want you suffering because of him either, you’re one of my first closest friends.” She said lightly sobbing. </p><p>Soon Mei joined in on the hug, crouching down as she was significantly taller then the other two, and soon Yagura finally let out his bottled up emotions. </p><p>Mori looked on at his young team fondly, the three kids having to suffer because of the village’s sins and mistakes. He looked upwards, to the grey sky hidden by mist.</p><p>“One day, this will end, this madness. This next generation is special, they’ll fix things. As long as they stand by each other, they’ll be able to end this, I’m sure of it.” The older man thought as the sun shown through.</p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p>After that day, Team Mori worked together almost flawless, performing dangerous mission after mission. The years began to pass, and soon they became chunin after passing the respective test. The missions they were getting sent on were getting more dangerous, and they had to fight more and more. To reward his team for their promotion, Mori decided to take them on a small trip out of Kiri.</p><p>“Where are we going sensei?” Mei asked after a few minutes of walking.</p><p>“Just on a small trip out of Kiri for a while, it will only be for the evening.” Their sensei said with a smile, as they slowly reached a clearing surrounded by tall trees. </p><p>“What if we’re attacked?” Asuri asked suspiciously as they settled down.</p><p>“Aw Asuri, you don’t think we can defend ourselves?” Yagura asked pretend pouting, to which the former stuck her tongue out. </p><p>“So, how are you three? We haven’t been able to talk much personally besides on missions for a while.” Mori asked as he brought out sandwiches to eat for everyone.</p><p>“Good, I personally don’t mind going out on su many missions. If we are helping Kiri it’s fine with me.” Yagura informed as his teammates nodded in agreement. </p><p>Mori sighed at this answer and put his food down. </p><p>“Did you know that the graduation exams are being cancelled?” He asked his team whose eyes all widened at the news. “Some kid named Zabuza killed his entire class. Mizukage decided that it was too inefficient so he cancelled the entire thing.” Mori explained as his team gaped.</p><p>“That’s…” Mei went, folding her arms.</p><p>“Good.” Yagura finished.</p><p>“Let me ask you something guys. What do you think of Kiri?” Mori asked slowly, watching his team think of an answer.</p><p>“It’s home.” Asuri said, as if it was obvious. </p><p>“No, like what about Kiri do you like or dislike.?” He specified. </p><p>“The graduation test, I didn’t like that.” Yagura said, his eyes focusing on the ground as he spoke. </p><p>“I’ve noticed that a lot of the people are unhappy. Everyone seems sad and gloomy.” Mei added.</p><p>“Now do you think that should change?” Mori questioned, looking at each member of his team.</p><p>“Of course.” Mei answered after a while. </p><p>‘Who do you think has the power to change that?” Their sensei asked his team.</p><p>“The Mizukage and his council.” Asuri said confidently. </p><p>“But they’re not doing anything.” Mori noted out loud. He watched as his team reacted to that answer, opening their mouths to protest but then closing them as they thought over this answer. </p><p>“We’re in a war, of course the Mizukage can’t do that much for the village right now.” Yagura protested finally. </p><p>“The Mizukage only cancelled the tests because they was finally proving to be inefficient. Which leads to another question. How do you run a village?” The older man kept asking and talking. </p><p>“With compassion.” Asuri went.</p><p>“With strength.” Yagura said. </p><p>“Your both only partially right, a leader should rule with a combination of both. Our Mizukage only rules with strength.” Mori explained, gesturing slowly with his hands. “We are sometimes called the ‘bloody’ mist because of the academy, other villages don’t want to ally with us because of that. That itself is not good for the people.” He continued. </p><p>“You sound like a traitor sensei.” Yagura said darkly, this was reminding the boy of a very unpleasant memory. </p><p>“Yagura, when you became a shinobi, do you fight for Kirigakure?” Their sensei asked.</p><p>“Of course sensei, what else would I be fighting for?” The boy asked offended at the question.</p><p>“The Mizukage is not Kirigakure, I am loyal to Kirigakure, but not the Mizukage. I do not believe he is a leader that benefits Kirigakure. Being loyal to Kiri, does not necessarily mean you are loyal to the Kage.” Mori explained as his team took this in. “You all care about Kiri, correct?” He added to which they are passionately agreed. “What would you do for the village?” He questioned.</p><p>“Anything at all, if it’s for the good of the village I would do anything.” Yagura said.</p><p>“For what you believe is good for the village, you mean. And what if that included going against those in power?” He said stroking his beard as his team fell silent, thinking about his question. “You kids have the potential to do great things you know. I’m just here to guide you along.” Mori encouraged as the sky began to darken.</p><p> </p><p>——— </p><p> </p><p>A week later, Team Mori was on a mission to gather intelligence on the enemy stronghold. About halfway to the post, they ran into an enemy team from Konoha. It started out normal, they all started to fight and began gaining the upper hand. Yagura was finishing up his opponent, and glanced over to his teammates. Mori and Mei were also finishing up their fights, dispatching the enemy. Asuri however, was struggling. Her opponent seemed to be adept to fighting water style users and was gaining on her. Yagura’s eyes widened in worry as he saw that Asuri was in a bad position, but immediately that slight pause in his attacking costs him. Yagura felt a large, agonizing pain in his abdomen and looked down. His opponent had thrusts his sword into Yagura’s stomach while he was distracted looking at Asuri. The small boy gave a scream of pain and landed on his side, clutching the wound as his opponent started to retreat when Mori came charging toward them. </p><p>Black spots started to fill his vision, he felt so much pain. Suddenly the thirteen year old began to feel sudden dread about his injury.</p><p>“This really feels bad! What if this is it, am I going to die?” Yagura frantically thought as he started to feel tired, he tried to fight it, but he was slowly falling asleep. </p><p>He was looking around in a dazed vision, Mori was aggressively taking down his attacker, and Mei was still fighting her opponent, though she looked worried. Yagura began to worry if he was going to die alone. </p><p>However, then he sae Asuri over him, her black and white hair swaying as she stood over him. She was saying something he thought, but he couldn’t make out the words. He tried to focus on her, on his friend. In Yagura’s vision her eyes looked so bright, so clear. Yagura let out a peaceful sigh despite his overwhelming pain, if he was going to die, at least it was with Asuri with him. </p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p>It was dark when Yagura woke up tired. He was in one of the teams tent, covered with a blanket. He looked out the open flap, and saw a small pond. He groaned as he struggled to sit up and felt pain in his stomach. Looking down, he saw that it was heavily bandaged and recalled his wound. Pondering that he was alive happily, Asuri entered the tent.</p><p>“Yagura, you’re awake. We were so worried about you.” She said excitedly, kneeing next to him smiling.</p><p>“Hey Asuri, mind telling me what happened?” Yagura went in a light tone.</p><p>“Well, you passed out. And sensei went crazy on the guy who stabbed you, I think he killed him. But after you passed out, I healed you as best I could and we made camp here.” Asuri explained to her friend. </p><p>“Ah that makes sense, so where are sensei and Mei?” He asked as he grasped his staff that lye next to him.</p><p>“Sensei and Mei continued the mission earlier. He said that the Mizukage would have his head if he didn’t complete it.” The girl informed as she checked her friend over. </p><p>“Oh so it’s just us then.” Yagura stated, wincing a little as he moved.</p><p>“Yup, and try not to move on that wound much Yagura, I did what I could, but you still need to get that checked when we get back to Kirigakure.” Asuri said as she smiled. </p><p>“Yeah got it. So you know medical ninjutsu?” Yagura asked as he put his shirt back on.</p><p>“I learned it in my free time, sensei did say that all good teams should have some sort of medical-nin.” She said as she started to leave the tent. “Take it easy okay, I’m going to go patrol until sensei and Mei get back” Asuri yelled as she exited.</p><p>Sighing, Yagura proceeded to intently study the view from the open tent flap. He tried to picture the scenery with the reflection in the pond. Thinking he got an idea for a new jutsu as he watched the leaves rustle in the ponds reflection. Satisfied, he decided to take a nap.</p><p> </p><p>——— </p><p> </p><p>Hours later, Yagura woke up to lots of loud noises from outside. Slowly and carefully not to disturb his wound, he grabbed his staff and exited the tent. He saw Asuri fighting a shinobi, he could see that it wasn’t sensei or Mei. Focusing he tried to look at the forehead protector to determine what village they were from but all the movement made it hard to keep track. Asuri was doing a descent job at keeping the shinobi at bay but she was visibly getting tired and more sloppy. </p><p>“She is probably low on chakra from healing me.” Yagura thought guiltily as he slowly crept toward the fighting. </p><p>His friend finally made an opening despite her efforts and the shinobi slashed her lightly on her arm, some blood falling to the ground as she stumbled back clutching the injury. Suddenly, Yagura felt an urge to protect his friend and charged forward with his staff extended. Before the shinobi could close in Yagura got between the two and knocked them back panting.</p><p>“Yagura! What are you doing? You’re injured!” Asuri exclaimed as she slowly stood up again, though her wound was’t too serious, she couldn’t fight much longer. </p><p>The shinobi looked surprised to see another contender in the fight but quickly recovered, making hand seals for a jutsu. </p><p>“Fire style: Fireball Jutsu!” He heard them call and quickly decided to test out his new Jutsu. </p><p>Making a pool of water in mid air, he solidified it so that the fireball formed a reflection in the water. Using his staff, Yagura turned it around so that another fireball appeared and neutralized the first. </p><p>“Water style: Aqua Mirror Jutsu!” He called and readied his staff to continue the fight. </p><p>The shinobi looked at him, then Asuri before swiftly retreating, deciding they weren’t worth the trouble. Panting more, Yagura felt pain in his stomach and got down on one knee, wincing. </p><p>“You idiot! What were you thinking?” Asuri berated as she healed him despite her own injuries. </p><p>“I wanted to protect you. Plus, I wanted to test out my new jutsu.” Yagura explained with a crooked smile. </p><p>Asuri paused for a second taking in his words, then shook her head as she continued to berate him as he lost consciousness. </p><p> </p><p>——— </p><p> </p><p>He woke up in the Kiri hospital, though it wasn’t the first time he had woken up within its white walls. Next to him were his team, including Mei and Mori.</p><p>“Hello.” He warmly greeted. </p><p>“Hey there kid, good job out there.” Mori said proudly as he put a hand on his students shoulder. </p><p>“Thanks sensei. I made a new jutsu.” Yagura continued as he got up.</p><p>“Well I’ll be happy to see it later at out next meeting.” Mori said as he got up to make a report about the mission. </p><p>“You know, that jutsu was really cool.” Asuri admitted as she breathed out a tired sigh. </p><p>“Yeah, but using my bo staff was a little hard to turn, I think it would be easier if I used something to actually grab the mirror.” Yagura noted as he suddenly got an idea. </p><p>“So what is this new jutsu?” Mei curiously asked as she watched her two friends converse.</p><p>“I’ll show you and sensei later.” Yagura cheekily answered as Mei huffed and walked off. Both he and Asuri laughed once she left. </p><p> </p><p>——— </p><p> </p><p>Once he was discharged from the hospital, Yagura ran back to his house. He took a breath once he entered, going over his decision before hardening his resolve and going forward. Yagura walked in front of his parent’s room door and paused, before entering the room. </p><p>It was cleaned up and the bodies were removed by the time he returned home the last time after the incident, but he could still remember the bodies, lying motionless on the floor surrounded by lakes of blood. Yagura shook the memory away though tears stung his eyes. Walking to the corner of the room he found his target, his mothers old staff. It didn’t look a day old, taller then Yagura itself and sleek black, with opposing hooks and a single green flower decorating the top. Grasping it, Yagura turned it in his hands breathing in, before harding his grip and slinging it behind his back. </p><p>Exiting the room, Yagura slowly made his way to the training grounds to meet the team. </p><p> </p><p>——— </p><p> </p><p>Getting to the training grounds, Yagura looked around and saw both Mei and Asuri huddled in the corner but Mori was no where in sight. Approaching the two he saw that they both seemed distressed.</p><p>“Hey are you guys okay?” He asked concerned as the two turned to look at him.</p><p>“Yagura! It’s sensei!” Asuri cried as tears spilled over her eyes. </p><p>“What do you ‘it’s sensei’? What happened?” Yagura questioned as he sat down next to the duo. </p><p>“Sensei got sent out to the front lines on a SUICIDE MISSION! HE’S BASICALLY DEAD!” Mei yelled as Yagura went pale.</p><p>“How do you know? Has he already left?” Yagura continued to ask.</p><p>“I was walking pass when he was leaving, he told me to tell you guys. I tried to stop him but he simply told me it was no use and left with the others.” Mei answered quietly.</p><p>“H… how could this h… happen?” Asuri sobbed through her hands as she knelt down.</p><p>Yagura recalled the conversation they had had with Mori earlier that week. “I am loyal to Kirigakure, but not the Mizukage.” He remembered him saying and realized why Mori had been sent out to die. </p><p>“It’s because he’s not loyal to the Mizukage. They found out and decided to punish him with his own death.” He explained as he and his team just sat in the training grounds, shocked.</p><p>“We can’t even do anything about it!” Mei said in frustration. An order from the Mizukage was absolute in Kirigakure.</p><p>“What do we do now?” Asuri asked into the foreboding silence that followed.</p><p>Thinking back and replaying the conversation one week earlier in his head, Yagura closed his eyes and gripped his staff.</p><p>“Do you remember a week ago…” He started, and the team began to plan.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Isobu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The current ages in this chapter are as follows: Yagura is sixteen, both Mei and Asuri are fifteen.</p><p>Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Naruto, the world, the characters or any of the situations. All of these belong to the creator Masashi Kishimoto.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Three years passed since Team Mori’s sensei passed away in the line of duty. Yagura, Asuri and Mei all made a plan that day to become stronger, so they could take down the Mizukage and help change Kirigakure. In that time, the three of them became jounin and remained as a team, doing various missions together. Their trio became quite well known in the village, amassing a sizeable reputation amongst the shinobi even when the war ended.</p><p>Yagura moved out of his old house in that time, deciding to find somewhere else to live, somewhere he could truly call home. He found a small apartment to live in that suited his needs, and that is where he was one fateful morning.</p><p>The young man was sitting in his apartment eating when he heard the door knock. Moving to answer it, he saw both Mei and Asuri at the door. </p><p>“Hey Mei, Asuri.” He greeted politely and stood aside to let his two friends in. </p><p>“We’re not here to hang out shorty.” Mei said and waited for the boy’s outburst. </p><p>“I’m not short!” Yagura complained to which Mei snickered. </p><p>Yagura’s height, or lack thereof, had become a running joke in the group. He had barely grown during the years while his friends had gained a lot of height over him. However, only Mei and Asuri could get away with teasing him about his height. Everyone else who dared try would instantly learn otherwise at the end of the boy’s hooked staff. </p><p>“So why are you guys here then?” He asked curiously, tilting his head.</p><p>“We have another mission, we got to go report to the Mizukage.” Asuri explained, her azure eyes darkening.</p><p>“Oh, got it. Let’s go.” Yagura said understandingly, discarding his breakfast to avoid making the Mizukage wait. </p><p>The three jounin walked at a silent, brisk, tense pace, walking toward the Mizukage’s tower, which housed said persons office. Heavy mist surrounding the trio felt like metal chains weighing them down as they entered the building. </p><p>“Ah, Yagura, Asuri and Mei. You’re here, good.” The Third Mizukage said, wearing the Mizukage hat over his long black-blue hair. </p><p>“We’re here for our mission, Lord Mizukage.” Yagura reported respectively, hiding his loathing for the man. </p><p>“Yes that, you are being assigned a B-Rank mission. You are and another team are to investigate a disturbance near the borders of the Land of Water. This particular area is reporting a strange presence near a lake. I want you to figure out what this presence is and resolve the problem.” The Third Mizukage ordered them from behind his desk. </p><p>“Understood, Lord Mizukage.” The younger shinobi said, nodding his head once. </p><p>“You and the other team will leave in the evening, for now you are dismissed until then. All except Yagura Karatachi, you may go.” The Mizukage said.</p><p>The three’s eyes widened a bit in surprise but Mei and Asuri obeyed, though they gave each other concerned looks as they left the building. Yagura faced the Mizukage with his head down, wondering why he was asked to stay behind. </p><p>“If it was about the mission then he would’ve asked all three of us to stay, so it must be something unrelated concerning me.” Yagura thought in his head as the Mizukage stood from his desk. </p><p>“Bring her in.” The Mizukage motioned to his assistant, who left the room briefly only to return with a middle aged woman wearing a long fancy robe. </p><p>The assistant then left the room entirely leaving only the three of them inside. Yagura began to feel uncomfortable, sensing that something was not right. He dared not speak up though, for disrespecting the Mizukage came with harsh consequences. </p><p>“Yagura Karatachi, you’re a remarkable shinobi and jounin for your young age you know. You might even be able to become Mizukage one day.” The older man began, a fond smile on his face as he talked. </p><p>“He’s hiding something.” Yagura thought as the Mizukage continued to sit off his numerous accomplishments as a shinobi. </p><p>“Your parents were Yuki and Hayato Karatachi, correct?” The Mizukage prodded, to which the young man simply nodded in affirmation. </p><p>“They were some of my best shinobi during the war, it’s such a shame that they died so tragically.” He continued while Yagura had to stop himself from growling. </p><p>“You remember the incident of which they died correct? You were there after all?” He asked cunningly, waiting for something.</p><p>“Yes Lord Mizukage. My Dad went rogue around a month before entering my home. He then proceeded to murder my Mom and then himself when I witnessed the scene.” Yagura recounted, eyes darkening at the current topic of discussion. </p><p>“The official conclusion we decided upon was that your father tried to convince your mother to help him hide from the authorities while he was in Kirigakure finishing business. When she refused and threatened to report him, he murdered her and that was when you showed up.” The Mizukage added a little more quietly. </p><p>“Of course, now usually these sort of things are discussed with other people. But since these were some of my best shinobi, I’m taking precedence over the incident.” The Mizukage informed, gesturing his hands at Yagura who looked on with confusion. </p><p>“Now as a young child you are aware we had to look through your memories to confirm your account of the incident Yagura.” The older man stated and Yagura slowly nodded again, still very confused on why they were discussing this. </p><p>“Here’s the thing, no matter how many times you were asked to recount the event, it would just not match up to what we saw in your memories.” The Mizukage informed and Yagura’s eyes widened. </p><p>“Excuse me Lord Mizukage, but what?” Yagura asked, face paling. </p><p>“In the official report, we saw that you were the one who ended your fathers life after he tried to attack and most likely murder you as well when you stumbled across your mothers murder at his hands.” The older of the two added.</p><p>“I don’t recall such a thing happening.” The younger man protested, not realizing he was starting to sweat. </p><p>“You most likely blocked out the traumatic event from your memory, as such things do happen during traumatic experiences. However, as a jounin of Kirigakure, I believe it necessary for you to deal with this now rather than later. Hana here will be assisting with that, she will be using her kekkei genkai to help you relive and remember the incident.” The Mizukage explained and before Yagura could act and protest this, the woman known as Hana moved in front of him and put her hands on his head. </p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p>*Flashback*</p><p> </p><p>His father held a Kunai covered in blood, his Mom’s blood.</p><p>“For.. FOR PEACE… for Kirigakure Dad!” Yagura tried to reason, his hand shook as he stared at his Dad.</p><p>“You don’t understand, none of you understand do you? Not Yuki, not Yagura..” The man slurred as he raised the kunai. </p><p>Yagura was frozen, stuck to the ground with boulders on his feet. Thoughts were rapidly going through his young mind.</p><p>“Traitor… traitor…” The young boy thought as the crazed man slugged over. </p><p>He swung at his son. </p><p>Yagura blocked with his wooden staff, looking shocked still. </p><p>“DAD!” He yelled, his hold firm despite his body shaking. </p><p>His Dad was panting, there was an insane glint in the man’s eyes. Something Yagura couldn’t place. He swung the kunai again, to which was also intercepted. Yagura pushed him back and circled further into the room. Yagura’s Dad was unsteady, unfocused, he wasn’t thinking. Raising the kunai and letting out an inhuman scream he charged again. Thinking fast despite his overwhelming panic Yagura sidestepped his Dad and brought his staff down on his head. The man fell down unconscious but not dead, dropping the bloodied kunai to the floor with a clatter. </p><p>For a few seconds Yagura just stood there in a daze, wondering what had just happened. But then, his betrayed thoughts took over his body and he proceeded to grab the kunai off the floor. </p><p>“You…. traitor…” Yagura thought as he raised the kunai, tears begin to fall from his pink eyes.</p><p>He screamed down in rage and sadness as he brought the kunai down over the mans heart, he shortly stopped breathing. Still clutching the weapon, Yagura stood up tense and stiff. He swayed, looking down at the man who was once his Dad and choked. Blood from the wound slowly poured out from the body and soon he was standing in a puddle of blood. Dropping to his knees, Yagura lifted his hands up, now covered in blood. Eyes bulging as his breathing started to pick up, the room span and the boy passed out next to his two dead parents. </p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p>*Flashback End*</p><p>Yagura blinked and shook his head as he stumbled back, looking around the room and seeing Hana and the Mizukage. He felt sick and before he could stop himself he puked in the Mizukage’s office. Clutching his head and dropping to his knees, he panted heavily. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, he glanced up to see the Mizukage next to him, with a sympathetic expression on his face. </p><p>“Your mother was a loyal kunoichi of Kirigakure Yagura Karatachi, that is all. You are dismissed.” The older man said and Yagura didn’t wait if he had anything else to say. </p><p>For a while it was just the two of them in the room, Hana and the Mizukage. Soon, Hana left as well, bowing to the Kage before she left. Then the Mizukage sighed and put a hand on his light forehead. </p><p>“A loyal shinobi indeed, as is he.” He said as he turned to continue his work. </p><p> </p><p>——— </p><p> </p><p>The two teams met at the village gates, silent and tense. After affirming that they were to work together they set off toward their destination near the border. Mei and Asuri looked toward Yagura with concern. The boy in question kept his face blank, trying to focus on the mission. At night when they made camp, the two friends made their move. </p><p>“Yagura, are you alright? You haven’t been yourself after you got back from the Mizukage’s office, and you’re so tense.” Mei asked concerned, crossing her arms over her chest.</p><p>“Yeah, what did he want to talk to you about?” Asuri continued, looking at the shorter boy who just stared blankly into nothing.</p><p>“I…. I can’t talk about it right now. I’m sorry.” Yagura eventually said, breaking his emotionless facade for a second, a hint of desperation and hurt replacing it. </p><p>The two girls understood what he was feeling and backed off temporarily, talking to the other team about the mission. Yagura was left alone for the most part, but when it came to sleep he found himself unable to lull himself into unconsciousness. Slowly rising and exiting his lone tent, he decided he couldn’t keep this bottled up lest he bring down the team and delay the mission. </p><p>The short boy walked to where both Mei and Asuri were camped, and paused looking between his two closest friends. </p><p>He walked to Asuri’s side and gently woke her up. </p><p>“Ugh… Yagura?” The drowsy teen yawned as she looked toward her friend. </p><p>“Can I talk to you Asuri?” He said quietly, meeting her azure eyes. </p><p>She nodded and stood up, glancing at Mei for a second. </p><p>“Just you, I don’t want to tell both of you at the same time.” Yagura sheepishly said as he looked away in shame.</p><p>Asuri just nodded and led him away into a small clearing near a steam. The sound of the rushing water filling the void of silence between them.</p><p>“So Yagura, what do you need to talk about?” Asuri asked, though she guessed it was related to what was discussed in the Mizukage’s office.</p><p>“I.. I killed my Dad.” Yagura said, stuttering a little at the beginning. </p><p>Looking toward Asuri, Yagura could see she was shocked at this revelation but she still stood next to him. She motioned for the shorter male to continue and so he continued to talk. He described what the Mizukage had showed him and he must of blocked the out memory out of trauma when he was young. When he was done, Yagura was crying a few stray tears.</p><p>“I think there’s something wrong with me Asuri.” Yagura said after a while, holding his pale face in his hands. Before Asuri could comment on his words he continued. “What kid just decides to kill his Dad? All I was thinking while doing it was that anger, but… but it felt like a daze while doing it… like a trance…” He muttered as he kept his face in his hands. </p><p>“Yagura, there’s nothing wrong with you. We’re shinobi, we kill people, it’s in the job description. You were a kid, and no kid should have to go through that.” Asuri said comfortingly as she put a hand on his shoulder. </p><p>“But..” Yagura started to protest before he was silenced. </p><p>“You feel guilty about killing him don’t you? That’s all you need to know to assure yourself that it will be okay. Me and Mei will always be here for you when you need us.”  Asuri assured as she pulled her shorter friend into a warm hug.</p><p>Yagura sniffled then breathed out, nodding. </p><p>“I… Thanks Asuri. I mean it.” He shakily answered as he did once before with her brother, only this time he could trust her to be genuine. </p><p>Asuri have him a wide warm smile, as she tightened her hold before releasing the hug.</p><p>“So, what did I miss?” A sudden entertained voice echoed out from the trees.</p><p>Startled, the two looked around to find an amused Mei standing by the tree line. Both of them had been too caught up to detect her presence. </p><p>“Oh uh, Yagura wanted to talk to me about something.” Asuri quickly defended, looking away to the ground, as did said boy,</p><p>“Sure, so I’m going back to sleep, we got a mission and all tomorrow.” Mei teased as she turned to do said task.</p><p>For a few awkward minutes the two teens just stood there, avoiding each others gazes. </p><p>“So yeah. Night.” Yagura quickly said, speed walking away as did Asuri.</p><p> </p><p>——— </p><p> </p><p>The next day, fully rested. The group began travelling to the lake near the borders. Yagura sent Asuri a goofy smile which was returned, easing small tensions. Arriving at the lake, they searched around for a few hours but found nothing.</p><p>“What do you think we should do?” Mei asked as the group all met up near the shore.</p><p>“Lets head back and search the forest more, the lake might not be the catalyst of the presence that was reported.” An older member of the other group agreed and they started to make their way back to the forest. </p><p>Yagura had noticed the others being more tense around the lake, he however felt fine and at peace. Thinking for a while, he decided to investigate a bit more just to make sure that it was clear.</p><p>“I’ll hang back a bit, I want to investigate the lake a little more.” He reported to which the others agreed that he could do.</p><p>Yagura sat on a rock overlooking the lake and breathed in, meditating. </p><p>“There’s something with this lake, I just can’t place it.” He thought, feeling his staff on his back. </p><p>After a few minutes of just sitting there, the water in the lake began to swirl. Curious and intrigued, Yagura got closer to the lake, the swirling water had begun to rise and swell.</p><p>“What is this?” Yagura muttered as he observed the water’s movements. </p><p>Suddenly, the water solidified into a sphere and quickly glided through the water toward Yagura.</p><p>“WHAT THE!?” The surprised boy yelled as he dodged.</p><p>More spheres of water continued to form and rush toward him, which he quickly dodged each time. After a few minutes, the spheres seemed to get more frenetic and random. The movements become slowly more unpredictable. The trees near the shoreline were drowned in water or destroyed. While dodging, Yagura kept observing his surroundings. The trees were very much damaged and the water was still moving, but at the centre of the lake was the continuous ripples and swirls, the source of the attacks. </p><p>Breathing in, Yagura built up his chakra and ran across the lake toward the point before ducking down under the water. He expected to find some sort of object or person. However, a few feet in he saw a large hard surface. Surprised, he put his feet on the surface and began to feel around to gather more information. Suddenly, the surface began to move and before he could react, Yagura was flung out of the water and into the air. Falling off the surface and back into the lake, Yagura quickly retreated back to dry land and looked up. </p><p>It was a giant turtle. A weird giant turtle, but a giant turtle nonetheless. </p><p>Yagura gaped at the large creature, it was coloured grey and red. The body was covered in spikes as well. It slowly turned around to face the astonished shinobi, closing one eye. </p><p>“Who are you?” It said in a calm yet threatening voice that echoed through the lake.</p><p>“I… uh… what…” Yagura mumbled, still staring at the creature before him. </p><p>“Okay, found what was causing the disturbances.” He vaguely thought as he just stared at the turtle.</p><p>“Have you come to seal me again?” Blasted human.” The turtle asked irritated. </p><p>“Seal? Why would I be here to seal you.” Yagura asked slowly, dazed.</p><p>“Because that’s what you blasted humans do. Capture and imprison us for our power.” The turtled answered angrily, water spraying Yagura in the face.</p><p>“Um, I don’t understand, large… turtle… beast?” Yagura went, tilting his head, a little bit of his confusion disappearing. “Wait, sealing beasts.” He continued in his head, and suddenly come to a realization. “Are you a tailed beast?” He then asked curiously.</p><p>“That is the name you humans call me and my siblings.” The turtle replied irritatingly.</p><p>“Oh in that case, no I’m not here for that. The villages treat the jinchuuriki horribly. There is no way I would willingly make someone go through that.” Yagura answered, letting loose a small nervous chuckle as he patted his head. </p><p>“Hmph, couldn’t fool me short human, I just regenerated after being sealed in that last human.” The tailed beast went.</p><p>“I’M NOT SHORT! YOU HEAR ME!” Yagura immediately rebutted angrily, throwing his fist in the air as he yelled. </p><p>The turtle tailed beast let out a humungous laugh at Yagura’s response, which only served to infuriate the shinobi more.</p><p>“To me all of you humans look small.” The turtle added as Yagura continued to huff. </p><p>“I have a name, you big lousy turtle.” The young man muttered.</p><p>“And I have a name too, short human.” The turtle returned, quieter then their previous comments though.</p><p>“Why don’t we introduce ourselves to each other then. I apologize if I disturbed you earlier by stepping all over your back.” Yagura said despite his irritation at being called short, trying to ease tensions between the two of them.</p><p>“I don’t just give my name out to humans. But anyways why are you not running away in fear, my presence is usually quite intimidating to humans.” The tailed beast asked, more curious then angry now. </p><p>“I don’t really know then, I just don’t feel scared of you.” Yagura answered honestly, shrugging his shoulders as he conversed with the beast. </p><p>“Interesting.” The turtle said absentmindedly as it began to relax. </p><p>“You’re not going to go back under water?” The shinobi asked, looking around as he sat down on the shore. </p><p>“No, I have been underwater for a while short human. You seem harmless enough that I can enjoy the surface before hiding once more.” It said sighing.</p><p>“Thanks… I guess.” Yagura replied, eye twitching again at the comment about his height. “So okay then, I’ll introduce myself first. My name is Yagura Karatachi, jounin of Kirigakure, the hidden village of the mist.” Yagura greeted, standing up again as the tailed beast glanced at him.</p><p>“Do I have your word you will not tell a soul about this? No other humans will know of this meeting?” The tailed beast asked cautiously. </p><p>“Of course, I swear.” The young man affirmed, nodding his head.</p><p>“I am Isobu, the three tails.” The turtle introduced confidently. </p><p>“A pleasure to meet you Isobu.” Yagura said cheerfully before turning away to look at the forest. “It was fun talking to you Isobu, but I have to get going before my team notices how long I’ve been here.” He added a little disappointed, giving the large turtle a wave before walking off. </p><p>However, before he took even three steps, the other team emerged from the tree line. </p><p>“HUMAN! YOU BROUGHT MORE HUMANS!” Isobu angrily shouted as the other team surrounded Yagura, who gripped his staff.</p><p>“I didn’t Isobu!” Yagura yelled as the other team began to attack him for some reason. “Why are you attacking me? We’re on the same side aren’t we?” He questioned indignantly. </p><p>Isobu looked at the small shinobi fighting, and for some reason trusted him to be truthful. </p><p>“Nonetheless, you all must leave!” They yelled as it turned to attack the group. </p><p>“Isobu wait-“ Yagura tried to call before one of the other team members got behind him and knocked him unconscious. </p><p> </p><p>——— </p><p> </p><p>Yagura groaned and found himself in the hospital once again. </p><p>“I’m waking up in these a lot recently.” He mumbled as he went to sit up, only to find that he was restrained to the bed. “Huh?” The boy questioned as he tried to free his arms. </p><p>The door to his room opened, and the Third Mizukage walked in.</p><p>“Lord Mizukage?” Yagura asked, confused on why he was restrained and why the Mizukage was visiting him.</p><p>“Yagura Karatachi, you’re alive that is good.” The older man cheerfully replied, taking a seat next to the restrained shinobi. </p><p>“Why would I not be alive?” The younger of the two questioned, suspicion crawling up his throat as he studied the Mizukage. </p><p>“Not now boy, but how did you find the three tails?” The Mizukage asked, tilting his head. </p><p>“Excuse me?” Yagura asked, nervously gulping back. “I told Isobu I wouldn’t tell, but the other team must’ve have done something.” He added mentally.</p><p>“The only reason we sent you out on that mission was to see if you specifically, were compatible with the Sanbi, the three tailed beast.” The Mizukage explained nonchalantly. “The team that was sent with you, is a specialized sealing team that was ordered to seal the beast within you if you were found to be compatible with it.” He continued despite the boy’s shouts.</p><p>“You already sealed it?” Yagura shouted angrily at the Kage. </p><p>“Unfortunately he did Yagura.” A voice said is his head, causing him to yelp in surprise. </p><p>“No close relatives or relations of mine were available for the sealing, and we couldn’t risk the other villages reaching the sanbi before us. So as your mother was one of my most loyal kunoichi, you as her son who has proved themselves already would do.” The older man said slyly, gauging the boys reaction. </p><p>“That’s why he made me remember yesterday!” Yagura thought angrily as he thought back to his meeting with the Mizukage the day before. “He was testing my loyalty.” He added. </p><p>“I suppose you should get ready for training soon Yagura Karatachi. You should also get used to your new resident, I’m sure you already know the consequences of your new position.” The Mizukage said as he exited the room without waiting to see his response. </p><p>“Get used to me shorty, I’m stuck with you for life.” Isobu said, sounding angry but surprisingly keeping calm. </p><p>“How are you so calm about this? Earlier you were saying about how much you didn’t want to be sealed.” Yagura mentally questioned, ignoring the remark as his restraints were removed from the bed, letting him sit up and cross his arms rebelliously.</p><p>“Yes, but now I’m already sealed. You are not my first jinchuuriki Yagura.” The tailed beast informed him, as Yagura felt his stomach.</p><p>Yagura sighed, looking around the hospital room, his empty hospital room.</p><p>“I wonder where Mei and Asuri are?” Yagura thought, worrying about his friends. </p><p>“I would doubt that they’re still your friends kid.” Isobu noted in his head, a sympathetic tone in their voice. </p><p>“Why do you say that?” The shinobi mentally asked, though he already knew what they meant. </p><p>Dread piled up in him.</p><p>“You already know what I mean. Jinchuuriki are not treated the best in the villages as you said. Your ‘friends’ might not want to associate with you anymore.” His tenant reported, cutting into his mind with his comments.</p><p>“Mei and Asuri wouldn’t do that, we’ve known each for years.” Yagura shot back, though in the back of his mind he had his doubts. “Where are they?” He thought to himself as he stared at the hospital wall. </p><p> </p><p>——— </p><p> </p><p>Leaving the hospital days later, Yagura uneasily walked through the village. The new jinchuuriki looked around for his team. However, Mei and Asuri were nowhere to be found. Biting back the tense cold feelings within him, Yagura continued his search. </p><p>“This place has changes since I was last imprisoned.” Isobu noted from his mind. Yagura stopped for a second before resuming. He was still not used to having the Sanbi’s thoughts intruding on his own. Or having a practical stranger know them at all times. But, he did appreciate the chat for taking his mind off his current focus.“More mist.” The tailed beast passively commented. Slowly, the jounin nodded. </p><p>“It’s normally not this heavy… give it a few days to clear up…” Yagura replied, passing a few shops. The weather was indeed denser that day than the typical haze of Kirigakure. </p><p>“Is it?” Isobu questioned. The two talked some more to pass the time. Unfortunately, Yagura’s observant eyes locked onto an incoming fist from the mist’s claws. The jinchuuriki quickly jumped back to avoid the attack, standing in a defensive pose. However, when his assailant became visible, Yagura was surprised to see a familiar face. </p><p>Their name was Oda, he had graduated along with Yagura back at the academy. They didn’t interact much, but things had always been polite between them. Now his former schoolmate’s face was contorted with disgust and malice. </p><p>“O-Oda?” Yagura stuttered, taking a confused step forward only for the former to menacingly snarl at him. </p><p>“Back off, damn tailed demon!” Oda insulted, raising his fist once more. Yagura’s face paled at his words.</p><p>“They already know…” The pink eyed shinobi realized. They had already turned their backs on him. Yagura took a sad step back, turning to leave the area. From his vision he could see more people watching their exchange. All their expressions similar to Oda’s. Fellow shinobi and kunoichi, nobles and the common citizen, old and young. Even the kids looked at him with contempt. </p><p>“Worse then what you heard.” Isobu observed from Yagura. Their host didn’t respond, backing away-Wait… was that a kunai? </p><p>Instinctively, Yagura gripped Oda’s arm and flung him backwards. The latter couldn’t react fast enough to counter, kunai clattering to the ground. Oda howled, clutching his arm. He looked to be in much more pain than from a simple throw down. Something was off. Trailing his eyes down Oda’s reddening arm, Yagura’s eye widened. </p><p>There were small, jagged coral pieces stabbed into the shinobi’s flesh. Blood dribbled down into the dirt as the crowd grew bigger. They roared for justice, hurling obscenities. </p><p>Yagura dragged his eyes to his own hand, where the same coral chunks gathered around him. He had done this? </p><p>“How….?” His mind raced for an answer. </p><p>“That is one of my unique techniques involving coral. It appears-“ Isobu had begun to explain until their host interrupted. </p><p>“I lost control…” Yagura whispered, lost in the wind. “I-I didn’t mean to-“ The jounin tried to explain himself as others hurried to race Oda away. </p><p>“DEMON! CURSED BEAST!” The crowd attacked, bombarding his ears with hate. Yagura was almost frozen watching their eyes. </p><p>“Why…why are they looking at me like some traitor….?” The young man wondered in a daze. The jinchuuriki moved to yell something. But the moment he opened his mouth, the crowd dispersed. “They’re scared of me?” Yagura realized, horrified at the thought. Snapping out of it, Yagura ran from the scene. Stumbling through his shock, he realized there was some kind of red tail coming from behind him. It vanished soon enough as he disappeared into the mist.”Traitor…traitor…traitor…” Bombing his mind. </p><p>All of Kirigakure would’ve heard of the news by then. He needed some place to think. Yagura settled on the clearing, and maybe Mei and Asuri would be there.  <br/>Yagura went to the clearing to train. He would at least try and master these new abilities. Those expressions of fear wouldn’t leave him. He would just have to prove himself. That he wasn’t some no good traitor. </p><p>Yagura would not lose control.</p><p>His mind was heavy and Isobu tried to convince him to not have his hopes up.</p><p>“Isobu…can you please be quiet…just for now?” Yagura desolately asked, shoulders drooped. Isobu fell silent, before taking pity and granting their host’s request. They were one to be respectful towards the jinchuuriki’s first few days. </p><p>Arriving, he looked around to see if his friends were there, but no one else but him were at the clearing. The jinchuuriki’s face fell, pink eyes dulling. He sighed and readied his hands to start practising. </p><p>“Yagura?” A familiar voice echoed down from above.</p><p>He looked up and saw Asuri. Her hair was drawn back and bundled up at the end, she was still wearing her kunoichi clothing. She sat on the tree branch above him, dangling her legs over the wood.</p><p>“Asuri.” He said relieved and jumped up to join her on the solid branch. </p><p>“Me and Mei tried to visit you at the hospital, but they wouldn’t let us in. They told us you would be out today though.” Asuri informed him as they conversed animately. </p><p>“Where is Mei, by the way?” Yagura asked as he looked around, as if the girl in question would magically appear out of thin air. </p><p>“When we got back to the lake on our last mission, they were already sealing the Sanbi inside you.” She explained sighing, putting her elbows on her legs.</p><p>“So they already know.” Yagura thought sadly as he looked at his friend.</p><p>“Mei said she needed some time to think, don’t worry though, it’s not she suddenly doesn’t like you. It’s just shocking that you’re suddenly a jinchuuriki.” Asuri continued to say quietly.</p><p>“Mei’s a kekkei genkai user, if anyone understands right now it would be her.” Yagura defensively thought to calm himself down, then he thought something.</p><p>“But you’re here.” Yagura said, smirking at his friend.</p><p>“Of course I’m here. I was worried sick about you the past few days.” She went, returning the wide smile.</p><p>“Asuri came, she waited for me.” Yagura thought warmly as he suddenly felt something warm in his chest. Smiling, he looped his hand in hers.</p><p>The girl with black and white hair looked at their intertwined heads for a second, before blushing and leaning her head on his, as he was shorter. </p><p>The two just sat there in a comfortable silence, as the mist began to clear.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>One more flashback chapter to go before we start the main story. Besides that, I think it’s a good connection between Yagura and Kagura with the bloodlust thing. Since Yagura was controlled by Obito in canon, Kagura must have gotten it from somewhere.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Fourth Mizukage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Naruto, the world, the characters or any of the situations. All of these belong to the creator Masashi Kishimoto.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nineteen year old Yagura meditated on an isolated island near Kirigakure. He was often ordered to train with Isobu here so he could control his new abilities without damaging Kiri. Breathing in and out, he focused on his chakra. </p><p>“You’re working too hard.” Isobu interrupted from within his mind, Yagura twitched.</p><p>“Shut up Isobu.” The jinchuuriki said, sighing. </p><p>In the three years since he and Isobu had been forcefully partnered up. Yagura had quickly worked on mastering all of the new abilities he acquired from Isobu, becoming a perfect jinchuuriki. It helped that Isobu was a calm, sane individual who actually looked forward to talking to his host.</p><p>“You’re always working, you need to take a break once in a while.” The turtled complained inside of him as Yagura tried to focus.</p><p>“If you asked Asuri, I would say I am taking my breaks Isobu.” Yagura calmly said.</p><p>Isobu turned out to be much more laid back when not doing anything at all, which frustrated Yagura to no end when he needed to focus and work. </p><p>“You and the turtle done yet Yagura?” Asuri called out, approaching with Mei in tow. </p><p>“I would be if the turtle piped down.” He muttered as said turtle scoffed in his mind. </p><p>Taking a break, he stood up and gave Asuri a quick hug before greeting Mei. He and Asuri had officially become a couple, which came as no surprise to their auburn haired friend. While they talked, Yagura detected a presence watching them. </p><p>“Who’s there?” He called out, grabbing his staff and putting it forward. </p><p>Mei and Asuri both got tense and into fighting positions. They heard a rustle behind the bushes, and out came a young boy, no older then ten by the look of it. He had shoulder length brown hair that covered one of his hazel eyes. </p><p>“Who are you kid?” Mei relaxed, as the boy did not look like he posed a threat. </p><p>“Yagura.” Isobu spoke up.</p><p>“What is it Isobu?” Yagura asked, as they all watched the kid kind of awkwardly mumble.</p><p>“That boy houses the rokubi, the six tails.” The turtle answered, and Yagura’s eyes widened.</p><p>“My… my sensei told me to watch you, to learn, sir.” The boy continued to mumble, gesturing to Yagura. </p><p>“Are you a jinchuuriki?” Yagura asked, just to make sure Isobu wasn’t pulling his leg. </p><p>The boy sheepishly nodded, and Yagura grinned.</p><p>“Cool, I’m Yagura, what’s your name kid.” He asked, even though the boy was his height.</p><p>“Utakata.” The boy mumbled shyly, his arms behind his back. </p><p>“Hey Asuri, Mei. Do you guys mind if you left us alone for a bit?” The elder jinchuuriki asked his friends who shrugged and left. </p><p>“So, six tails right?” He started, to make conversation.</p><p>“Yes sir, and you’re the three tails?” Utakata asked to which Yagura nodded warmly. </p><p>“Don’t call me sir Utakata, I’m only nineteen.” Yagura stated sitting down and the boy nodded again. </p><p>“So, when did you become a jinchuuriki?” The older of the two prodded, trying to get the kid to lighten up. </p><p>“I’ve been one all my life I think, I don’t ever remember Saiken not being with me.” Utakata said as he joined Yagura on the ground. </p><p>“Saiken huh? Do you two get along?” He asked curiously, at which the young boy got a look of annoyance on his face.</p><p>“He’s loud, very annoying. Likes my bubbles though.” The younger jinchuuriki huffed, sighing. </p><p>“Sounds familiar…” Yagura trailed off tiredly.</p><p>“HEY! I am not annoying!” Isobu protested in his mind to which Yagura mentally scoffed at. </p><p>“So you know bubble jutsu?” He asked the younger boy who eagerly nodded. “Did this sensei teach you?” He added to which he got another fast nod. “This sensei of yours sounds incredibly smart.” Yagura finished and Utakata smiled.</p><p>“He’s really nice, and he teaches me a lot of things. He knows my grandad.” Utakata informed him smiling, but the smile was strained when he mentioned his grandad. </p><p>“Who’s your grandad, if you don’t mind me asking.” The jounin asked. </p><p>“He’s the Mizukage, I never see him though.” He answered, looking toward the sky blowing bubbles through his pipe. </p><p>“The Mizukage has a grandkid? I bet that’s why he got chosen to become a jinchuuriki.” Yagura thought bitterly as he watched the boy. </p><p>“Say why don’t you come hang out with me, Mei and Asuri some time, I’ll show you a few things you and Saiken can try.” He offered the younger boy, whose eyes lit up. </p><p>After a few minutes where Utakata presumably talked to Saiken, he eagerly accepted the offer. Yagura then gave him directions to the clearing he, Asuri and Mei all trained at. </p><p>“Is Asuri your girlfriend?” Utakata asked, noticing how fondly Yagura talked of the girl.</p><p>“Yeah kid, she sure is.” Yagura muttered lovingly.</p><p>“Though I hope that changes soon.” He mentally added as he and Utakata continued to converse.</p><p> </p><p>——— </p><p> </p><p>“It’s a nice day out.” Asuri commented as they settled on a hill overlooking Kirigakure.</p><p>“Yeah, mist isn’t as thick.” Yagura joked, fiddling with his apron. </p><p>“Today’s the day…” He thought nervously, watching his girlfriend admire the view. </p><p>“You humans and your theatrics, just ask her and be done with it shorty.” Isobu prodded in reaction to Yagura’s nervous state. </p><p>“Be quiet Isobu! And don’t call me short!” Yagura snapped back as he took deep breaths. </p><p>“So why did you ask me out here alone turtle boy?” His girlfriend asked curiously, resting her head on her hands.</p><p>“Do I need a reason too?” He smoothly retorted with.</p><p>“No, but you’ve been acting weird all day. You would think there’s a reason.” She said, grinning.</p><p>“Does she know. Oh she so knows!”  Yagura frantically thought, as he wiped some sweat off his forehead. </p><p>“This is pathetic Yagura, JUST ASK HER!” Isobu yelled and Yagura smothered a wince from the volume. </p><p>“You know what? Fine, I’ll just do it your way.” Yagura mentally mumbled as he sighed.</p><p>“Okay, Asuri. I’m not good with words so I’ll make this quick.” He began, staring at her deep azure eyes that he saw so many years ago. </p><p>She was anticipating something. </p><p>“She knows..” The young man thought defeated through Isobu’s laughter. </p><p>“I love you, have and always will. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So, will you become Asuri Karatachi and marry-“ He didn’t finish before Asuri tackled him in a “Yes!” </p><p> </p><p>——— </p><p> </p><p>“That’s it Yui, come to mama.” Asuri said happily as their one year old daughter waddled on the floor of Yagura’s, and now Asuri’s apartment. The family of three was interrupted by a knock at the door. </p><p>“I’ll get it Asuri.” Yagura said as he got up. Opening the door he found two people, Mei and the Mizukage. </p><p>“Mei… Lord Mizukage.” Yagura stuttered respectively bowing as he let the two inside. </p><p>“Owie Meh” Yui babbled as she crawled to ‘Auntie Mei’, who picked her up happily. </p><p>“Hey there Yui, you’re getting kind of big.” Mei said as she sat the toddler down with Asuri.</p><p>“Not to be disrespectful, but Lord Mizukage, what are you doing here?” Asuri asked while holding Yui in her arms. </p><p>“I think it is about time I met yours and Yagura’s child, no?” The older man said as if it were simple. </p><p>“Of course Lord Mizukage, but is now really a good time? She’s only one.” Yagura tried to deflect, to no avail.</p><p>“One is a perfectly reasonable age to meet the important people, you never know what could happen? She’ll grow up to be a strong kunoichi like her parents undoubtedly.” He said, gesturing to Yui, then at Yagura, specifically his midsection. </p><p>“He just….” Yagura thought, time slowing down. </p><p>“But never mind, you two are her parents, so I guess I’ll come later.” The Mizukage said cooly as he left, the three adults in the room glaring at his back as the door closed. </p><p>“Papa, up.” Yui asked but Yagura continued to stare at the door. </p><p>“He JuSt ThEaTeNeD mY dAuGhTeR!” He thought as he unconsciously felt his stomach.</p><p>“Yagura! Stay calm, Yui’s right there!” Isobu said, trying to calm his furious host down.</p><p>The young man took a deep breath and let it out, steam practically flaring out of his nostrils. He picked up his daughter and handed her to Asuri, then grabbed his staff.</p><p>“I’m going to kill him!” He seethed as he geared up, Mei and Asuri did not look shocked at this statement, but they did have their own reservations. </p><p>“Hold on Yagura, he’ll be expecting a retaliation for this!” Mei said, trying to convince her friend to not act rashly though she herself was angry. </p><p>“Who cares? I’m going to kill him. End of story.” He snapped back as he walked to the door. </p><p>“Yagura, wait…” Asuri pleaded as Yui went over and leaned against his small frame, </p><p>“Papa.” She went, giving him a tight hug.</p><p>Yagura looked at Yui, then to his wife and Mei.</p><p>“Guys, someone has to kill him eventually, someone has to start changing things.” He said, bringing up their deceased sensei’s words. “How many others are in danger while he lives? Everyday, we see how the village suffers under him. How many others are affected, not just Yui.” He whispered, giving his daughter a kiss on the forehead. </p><p>“Kirigakure will only respect the strongest shinobi as the next Kage, and the only way to prove myself as the strongest, is to defeat who they consider the one so” He added quietly, giving them one last look before exiting.</p><p>He travelled in the shadows, avoiding the civilian and shinobi alike who would cast him disgusted gazes and glares. Moving into the Mizukage’s towers, he dispatched the guards and made his way to the office, being where the Third Mizukage most likely resided. </p><p>“Are you sure about this?” Isobu asked him calmly before he entered.</p><p>“I am Isobu.” Yagura replied determined.</p><p>Entering, he saw that the Mizukage was standing behind his desk, back turned to the door and facing the windows. The Mizukage hat lay abandoned on the desk.</p><p>“You’re here to kill me.” The Mizukage stated, not asked. </p><p>“The era of the bloody mist is over.” Yagura simply said, readying his staff in a fighting stance. The sky was darkening in the distance, shadows were cast upon the room. The Mizukage did not turn or flinch. </p><p>“I did what I had to do for Kirigakure. I believed it best.” He said resigned.</p><p>“The people are suffering under you! You led the village into a war!” The jinchuuriki snapped, his hold steady.</p><p>The Mizukage remained silent, his hands behind his back.</p><p>“You sealed a tailed beast into your own grandson! Do you know what life is like for the jinchuuriki?” The younger man grilled, wanting to get some sort of reaction out of him, to see the man who had killed Mori, and wrecked so many lives. </p><p>“I have many regrets Yagura Karatachi, there are many things I would do differently if given the chance.” The older man answered cryptically, sighing. </p><p>“Then why didn’t you change anything? Why did you never try to fix things?” Yagura questioned frustratingly. “Why isn’t he fighting?” He wondered.</p><p>“There are some things you will learn, when you become the Mizukage boy. That even though people believe you have power, in reality you have none.” The Mizukage stated before finally turning around, eyes closed. “I leave you the hat, and I hope you can fix what I’ve done wrong. Please, kill me.” He said, before dropping his head. </p><p>“What..?” Yagura said, breathing in. “Why aren’t you fighting me?” He yelled.</p><p>“I have no reason to fight any longer.” The Mizukage simply said quietly, lifelessly. </p><p>“Yagura you must hurry!” Isobu yelled suddenly, as they both sensed approaching presences. </p><p>Yagura wanted to continue questioning the man who was supposed to be the all powerful Mizukage, the one who was supposed to be the cause of all their suffering. But he had a job to do, a purpose for coming here. And if he had to ponder this forever, then so be it. </p><p>He charges the Mizukage. </p><p>The glass shatters as his lifeless body falls to the ground below. Above him standing in the fading evening light is Yagura. Thinking the moment back, a thought came to him.</p><p>“Did he threaten Yui to bait me here?” He asked himself.</p><p>The jinchuuriki turns to the open door, the shinobi piling into the room, ready for a fight but stopping when they see him. Yagura ignores them, as he walks to the desk and picks up the Mizukage’s hat. Putting it on his small head slowly, he looks at the gathered audience. </p><p>“I am Yagura Karatachi, the Fourth Mizukage.” He loudly proclaims. </p><p>Down below, surrounding the fallen body of the third, is Mei, who looks up at her friend, the new Mizukage. She smiles, as the last light of the day fades, taking with it the old era of the third.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Each of the time skips is one year apart, so Yagura became the Mizukage at twenty one.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Start of the Journey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Naruto, the world, the characters or any of the situations. All of these belong to the creator Masashi Kishimoto.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yagura slaved over his paperwork, a resigned look on his youthful face as he worked. Taking a break he looked up and sighed. A small smile grew on his face as he glanced over at the picture on his desk. It was of Yui’s sixth birthday, only a week prior. Returning to the dreadful paperwork, Yagura began to hum a small lullaby he and Asuri had created for the kids. </p><p>“You sound happy.” Isobu noted from within his mind.</p><p>“Of course I’m happy. Once I’m done here I’m leaving to go to the Kage Summit, that’s a whole week without paperwork.” Yagura explained to his tenant as he signed another paper. “If I had knew there was this much paperwork in the job, I might’ve let Mei become Mizukage instead.” The Fourth Mizukage thought gloomily afterwards. </p><p>During the last five years, Yagura overworked himself to start implementing changes to Kirigakure. Undoing what the Third had created had been difficult, dealing with his council and the reputation left behind by him. Slowly however, he was edging the village away from the bloody mist. </p><p>Cheering once he finished up his paperwork, he took a leisurely pace toward his home. Upon officially becoming Mizukage, he and the rest of his family moved into the Mizukage’s mansion. It was a fairly large grey and white building surrounded by a metal fence and gate, with a sizeable lawn and garden as well. </p><p>Entering the house, he was tackled by a hyperactive Yui.</p><p>“Papa! You’re back!” The energetic girl greeted. </p><p>Yui had proven herself to be every bit her parent’s child, with her mother’s azure eyes and her fathers hair colour. She was a natural when it came to performing jutsus as well at such a young age, reminding Yagura of when he and his friends were young. </p><p>“Hey sweetie, how was work?” Asuri sweetly greeted, holding the hand of the three year old Akimori. </p><p>Akimori was the second child and first son of Yagura and Asuri. A quiet child with his mother’s eyes and a short mix of black, white and greyish blond hair covering his head.</p><p>‘Dreadful as always.” Yagura answered his wife who laughed.</p><p>“Has Mei gotten here yet.” He asked, taking Akimori from his mother and hosting him onto his back.</p><p>“No, I think she and Ao wanted to discuss something first.” Asuri explained as she watched her husband entertain their son. “He’s almost getting to big for that Yagura.” She noted as the older male spun Akimori around the room.</p><p>“I know, but until then I’m going to enjoy this time while they’re still small. Plus I can always use the transformation jutsu if need be.” Yagura said, smiling as he watched his son laugh. “I don’t know whether to be happy or sad that they seem to have inherited your height.” He added when Akimori ran off to play with Yui. </p><p>His wife shrugged, standing next to the shorter man. </p><p>“When do you have to leave for the Kage summit.” She asked a little sadly, though resigned. </p><p>“In a few hours. Don’t worry, it’s only for a week.” Yagura informed, flashing her a smile.</p><p>“I’m going to go find Utakata. Knowing Mei she’ll probably try and flirt for a while before coming.” He said, giving his wife a quick kiss before leaving.</p><p>Walking toward Kirigakure’s graveyard for deceased shinobi, Yagura found the seventeen year old standing before Harusame, his sensei’s grave.</p><p>“Hey Utakata.” He greeted gently as he stood next to him. </p><p>“Hello, Lord Mizukage.” Utakata answered, to which Yagura sighed. </p><p>“I told you, it’s just Yagura.” The older man protested. “Are you alright, we got to leave soon you know.” He asked the bubble style user who just stared at the headstone. </p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p>*Flashback* Three months ago…</p><p> </p><p>“Lord Mizukage!” A shinobi cried, bursting into Yagura’s office in a panic.</p><p>“What is it?” Yagura asked, concerned and alert.</p><p>“There’s a disturbance in the southern island forests! It’s the six tails!” The shinobi reported, panting. </p><p>“Utakata.” The Mizukage whispered, and immediately began rushing off to the location. </p><p>Quickly arriving to the southern area, Yagura immediately saw trouble. Many of the forest trees were melted off, most likely with acid.</p><p>“Isobu, can you sense what’s happening with Saiken and Utakata?” Yagura asked as he continued forward, readying his staff for a fight if need be.</p><p>“I can feel Saiken nearby, he’s in much stress right now. I think they tried to extract him from the boy.” Isobu informed him which made Yagura pale.</p><p>“Extract him? Can you tell if Utakata is alright?” He asked his tenant worriedly. </p><p>“I’m sorry, but I can only sense Saiken right now. It’s possible that the extraction failed though and he merely transformed into Saiken.” Isobu told him which made Yagura quicken his pace toward the epicentre of the chaos. </p><p>Entering a colosseum shaped rock structure centered in a lake, Yagura found the six tailed beast wrecking havoc in the area. </p><p>“UTAKATA!” He yelled out and the six tails turned to him, pausing it’s attack.”Is it Saiken or a transformed Utakata?” Yagura wondered as he inspected the damage.</p><p>Looking around briefly, he saw the materials for extracting a tailed beast, and clenched his fists. </p><p>“Yagura, I still sense the boy with Saiken, he should be fine once he transforms back.” Isobu reported suddenly.</p><p>Yagura let out a sigh of relief upon hearing this news. Walking toward the slug like being, he tried to calm Utakata down. </p><p>“Utakata! It’s me Yagura! Calm down and transform back. Everything’s okay.” He tried to call but the his friend didn’t move, but he wasn’t attacking anything either. </p><p>“Isobu? I need some help here.” Yagura asked Isobu with a concerned tone.</p><p>“I could try and connect you to his mind, and you could try and calm him down from there.” Isobu offered and Yagura nodded. </p><p>Closing his eyes, he let his surroundings change as he was suddenly pulled into Utakata’s mind. It was not the first time Yagura had visited his fellow jinchuuriki’s mind scape, so he was not surprised when the familiar cavernous setting greeted him. Looking around, he soon found the brown haired shinobi huddled close to Saiken, dazed. </p><p>“Utakata, are you alright? What happened?” Yagura asked standing in front of Utakata’s prone form.</p><p>“Y… Yagura, my… my sensei t… tried to extract Saiken from me.” Utakata stuttered out quietly as Yagura lightly shook him.</p><p>“Harusame? He tried to extract Saiken?” Yagura clarified, in disbelief that the caring sensei would do such a thing. </p><p>His fellow jinchuuriki only slowly nodded. </p><p>“Okay then, I’ll look into this when we get back. But you need to let your transformation go, okay.” Yagura asked, to which he got a blank stare. “Right, this is your first transformation, Um. Saiken, can you help Utakata?” He asked the enormous slug a little pleadingly.</p><p>“Sure I can! I will help Utakata!” It replied in an energetic voice happily. </p><p>“Okay then, Isobu can you pull me out?” Yagura exhaled after making sure Utakata was alright and not dead. </p><p>As quickly as he had entered, he was back in the real world in his real body. When he turned to look back at Utakata he was glad to see him struggling onto his knees, panting. Moving to approach his friend to check on him, he heard a pained groan from the side. It was from Harusame. Yagura looked between the two before deciding to talk to the older bubble style user first. The old man looked badly injured, having acidic burns all over him, he didn’t have much time left before he hit the bucket. </p><p>“Harusame.” Yagura curtly said with a serious tone, standing in front of the man.</p><p>“L… Lord Mizukage…” He croaked out in pain. </p><p>“What happened here?” The shorter male decided to ask, getting to the point. </p><p>“I… I tried to get the beast out of Utakata. I thought it was holding him down, but then he suddenly-“ Harusame tried to say before Yagura began talking.</p><p>“You idiot! That would have killed Utakata! Saiken came out to prevent you from murdering him!” Yagura yelled, failing to maintain his calm composure. </p><p>“I… I didn’t know… I didn’t know.” Harusame tried to say, tired eyes widening in horror. </p><p>“Sen… sensei.” Utakata muttered, dragging himself over to the two while heavily panting. </p><p>“Utakata, I… I didn’t know it… it would kill you I swear. I thought it would be better if you didn’t carry that beast in… inside y… you.” He tried to say before launching into a painful coughing fit. “I… I’m so… so sorry…” Harusame trailed off before slumping over, dead. </p><p>“Sensei?” Utakata whispered, staring at his former master’s still body. </p><p>*Flashback end*</p><p> </p><p>——— </p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine. It’s just hard, you know?” Utakata answered quietly, letting out a sigh. </p><p>“Harusame did care for you Utakata, he didn’t know an extraction of Saiken would have taken your life.” Yagura comforted, offering a reassuring hand to his friend. </p><p>“I know that, but it’s so confusing.” The younger of the two said, taking the small hand in a firm grip.</p><p>“It takes time, but it will get better one day. Trust me, I’ve lost people I was close to as well.” Yagura said in a wry smile. “But we should get going, the kids will want to see you before we leave after all.” He added with a chuckle. </p><p>Utakata nodded with his own smile, before following the older jinchuuriki. </p><p> </p><p>——— </p><p> </p><p>Arriving back at the house, Utakata was the one who was tackled by both kids.</p><p>“Utakata! You came to visit!” Yui said, giving the older boy a hug.</p><p>Akimori stood to the side, but he too was smiling. </p><p>“Can you show us the bubbles, please?” He asked curiously, and the teen nodded, letting himself be dragged away by the children. </p><p>“There you are.” A smooth seductive voice rang from the stairs. </p><p>Looking up, Yagura saw Mei leaning on the railing amused. </p><p>“Hey Mei, who you’d flirt with this time?” Yagura joked as he greeted his old friend. </p><p>“Oh please Yagura, you hurt me.” She answered in mock pain. </p><p>“Right. So, you ready to tackle the paperwork for the week.” He asked as Mei visibly paled.</p><p>Whenever Yagura was away on trips for long periods of time, he usually got Mei to do the paperwork as she was just as if not more qualified for the position of Mizukage. He would have let her take on the position so he could spend more time with his family a while ago, but he knew that it would make her so busy that she probably wouldn’t be able to get the love life she wanted. The Fourth could wait a while before he retired.</p><p>“Yup.” Mei answered stiffly, obviously not looking forward to that part of the job. </p><p>“Okay then, well everything is already set up in the office. I just need to go find the kids and Asuri before I’ll be off.” Yagura stated as he already started to wonder off through the house is search of his family. </p><p>He didn’t have to look long, as he found all three of them with Utakata in the backyard. </p><p>“Am I being replaced?” He asked teasingly as he scooped his kids into a hug.</p><p>“Why whatever do you mean?” Asuri asked, faking confusion as she leaned on Utakata, who looked uncomfortable. </p><p>“Ha, So will you guys be alright?” Yagura asked as Utakata stood next to him. </p><p>“You’re leaving again Papa?” Yui asked disappointed.</p><p>“I am unfortunately, as are the responsibilities of the Mizukage.” Yagura sighed. “It’s only for a week though, I’ll be back before you know it. You and your brother will take care of your Mom for me though right?” He asked his daughter, who put a brave face on and nodded eagerly.</p><p>“Right! Me and Aki will protect Mama while your away!” She proclaimed loudly while Akimori gave him a small hug. </p><p>“I’ll see you guys soon, don’t worry.” He called out to his family after giving a goodbye kiss to his wife. </p><p>Making their way to Kiri’s gates, Yagura was stopped by Ao before officially leaving. </p><p>“Right, you’re good Lord Mizukage. Come back safely.” Ao told him after checking him over with his byakugan. </p><p>When Yagura revealed that none of them had caught he was under a genjutsu for weeks, the entire guard was greatly embarrassed. Even though it was years ago, Ao still made it a habit of checking the Mizukage with his byakugan to make sure he wasn’t under the influence of anything or anyone. </p><p>“Thank you Ao.” Yagura said before departing with Utakata to the Kage summit.</p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p>Days later, the jinchuuriki duo entered Konoha where the summit was being held. Politely greeting the other assembled Kage, Sarutobi began the summit.</p><p>Yagura, being a responsible Kage, Listened intently as the other Kage talked about their respective villages and the like. </p><p>‘Lord Mizukage, I have reports of hooded figures that you might be interested in.” The Raikage suddenly said, piquing Yagura’s interest. </p><p>“Hooded figures as in?” Yagura asked blandly, wanting him to continue.</p><p>“They might be related to that masked man you spoke of.” He continued uninterested as Yagura’s dilemma still really didn’t involve him much. </p><p>“I understand, thank you.” The shorter male thanked as the summit ended without incident. </p><p> </p><p>——— </p><p> </p><p>They travelled back to Kirigakure soon after, the Mizukage uncharacteristically silent as he was in deep thought.</p><p>“Isobu, what was the extent of your previous jinchuuriki’s treatment.” Yagura asked as they walked.</p><p>“Usually bad, they are almost always isolated.” Isobu informed as Kiri became visible in the distance. </p><p>Yagura’s eyes narrowed. </p><p>“Living life alone, having so many people hate you for something you can’t control. And most jinchuuriki are created young” He thought to himself, looking at Utakata sadly.</p><p> </p><p>——— </p><p>Hours later, back in his office as Mizukage, Yagura stared at the floor.</p><p>“What are you planning Yagura?”Isobu suspiciously asked as they observed their host.</p><p>“I’m thinking…” Yagura mumbled out loud, as he was currently alone in the office.</p><p>“About?” The turtle prodded, getting the feeling that he was going to do something reckless.</p><p>“You know how A brought up some hooded figures?” Yagura asked, a misty look in his eyes as he turned his attention to the ceiling. </p><p>“Yes, but I don’t see how-“ Isobu started confused before being interrupted. </p><p>“Well that reminded me of when I got put under that genjutsu years ago, we still haven’t find that masked man.” He explained soberly, leaning on his elbows. </p><p>“Okay?” His tenant continued, not getting where the conversation was going. </p><p>“I want to gather all the jinchuuriki together.” Yagura plainly stated is his head, though there was a tinge of doubt. </p><p>“You what?” Isobu cried, shocked at the sudden declaration. </p><p>“What if that masked man comes after another one of the jinchuuriki? And they’re alone when that happens. We’re stronger in numbers, and you know, no one should have to go through this alone.” Yagura defended bravely. </p><p>“That would take a long time to do, you’d be gone for months, maybe even a year.” The tailed beast said, trying to dissuade the Kage from pursuing his endeavour. </p><p>“I know, that’s why I’m having doubts!” Yagura frustratingly groaned, leaning back into his chair sighing. </p><p>“Why don’t you ask Asuri? Or your kids.” Isobu asked in his wise, understanding tone. </p><p>“I can’t do that. The kids won’t understand, and I don’t want to hurt Asuri.” He said as he continued to think over his decision. </p><p>“You’ll never know unless you try.” The turtle said, sympathetically. </p><p> </p><p>——— </p><p> </p><p>When Yagura did get back home and enthusiastically greeted his family, Asuri could tell something was off. She kept a nonchalant composure for the kids though, but once they left she took her husband aside. </p><p>“What’s wrong.” She asked in a knowing but tired voice. </p><p>“Asuri.” Yagura started, then stopped. </p><p>“Did something happen at the summit?” Asuri asked concerned, pushing their hands together.</p><p>“Don’t avoid the issue Yagura, just explain. She’ll understand.” Isobu pushed, and Yagura sighed.</p><p>So he explained his dilemma, and how he had suddenly had the thought to reunite all nine jinchuuriki together in case they were attacked. Throughout his entire explanation Asuri just stayed silent, and when he was done she finally spoke.</p><p>“Do you really want to do this?” She asked, staring at the ground. </p><p>Yagura tensed, before he slowly nodded. </p><p>“If that’s what you need to do then I won’t stop you, but you’re explaining it to the kids.” Asuri said, relenting as she pulled the man into a tight hug. </p><p>“You’re okay with this?” Yagura asked shocked as Isobu laughed.</p><p>“No of course not, why would I be okay with you leaving for such a long time? But this is something I know you feel like you should do, and honestly I morally cannot stop you without feeling guilty. Besides, if one of the jinchuuriki were attacked without any of the villages doing anything, that would set a worse example for the kids.” She cooly said, though her eyes were glassy. </p><p>“I’m sorry.” He said, his eyes too filling with water. </p><p>“Don’t be you idiot, just don’t do anything reckless..” Asuri went as she brought the kids out. </p><p>“Papa what’s going on?” Yui asked as she looked between her parents. </p><p> </p><p>——— </p><p> </p><p>After many tears were shed and hugs given. Yagura promising to come back safely. He went to find Mei and Utakata. </p><p>Mei was at her home in the village, and simply sighed when he explained his plan.</p><p>“I assume this means you want me to take over the Mizukage position again.” Mei said, letting out a resigned sigh.</p><p>Yagura sheepishly nodded. “Don’t worry Mei, it will be a year at most, you’ll still have plenty of time to get married.” He noted, already backing out of the house when the enraged women lunged at him. </p><p>He found Utakata near the river, meditating. After listening the six tails jinchuuriki simply nodded. </p><p>“You want to come with me though? It would help to have another jinchuuriki with me when trying to get the others to at least listen.” Yagura asked before leaving. </p><p>The brown haired boy merely nodded again. </p><p>Finally after all was well and good, Yagura and Utakata set off to find the other jinchuuriki.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Kumogakure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Naruto, the world, the characters or any of the situations. All of these belong to the creator Masashi Kishimoto.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For a week, Yagura and Utakata travelled north by boat to the Land of Lightning. Having planned the route before starting their journey, they planned to start in Kumogakure before slowly making their way to Iwagakure in the Land of Earth. For three more days upon reaching the shore of the Land of Lightning they trekked across the rocky terrain toward the mountainous city. </p><p>When they reached the the base of Kumogakure, high in the mountains. Yagura cast a sideways glance to his travelling companion. </p><p>“So, Utakata, do you mind if we use your bubbles to get to Kumo? I really don’t want to climb this entire mountain.” Yagura asked looking up to the village. </p><p>“You really don’t need to ask that, I share your sentiments.” Utakata replied shivering in his uniform, already creating a large bubble for the two to occupy. </p><p>“Would be a shame if your bubble popped.” The shorter jinchuuriki noted, looking at their ever increasing distance from the ground with a nervous expression on his face. </p><p>Hearing the bubble’s other occupant snicker, Yagura looked up to see him lazily waving a kunai around in his hand. </p><p>“Real shame, yes.” Utakata agreed nonchalantly, spinning the sharp weapon with his fingers. </p><p>“Don’t you dare.” Yagura grumbled as the bubble slowly rose. </p><p> </p><p>——— </p><p> </p><p>Reaching the village’s gates unharmed, but a little shakily in Yagura’s case. They entered the village, after describing their business to the shinobi. </p><p>“What’s your plan now?” Isobu asked as they explored, gaining a few curious glances from the inhabitants. </p><p>“I’m just going to look around for a bit before asking to meet with the Raikage. Then I’ll just explain my mission, my purpose and hope for the best that Kumo’s jinchuuriki would like to come with me.” Yagura mentally explained as he and Utakata began to push forward through the various structures. </p><p>“And if they don’t?” The turtled prodded.</p><p>“Then it’s their choice. I’m no different then the villages that sealed the beasts if I force them into this.” The jinchuuriki stated, a serious look in his eyes. </p><p>At first the sanbi had been hesitant about the journey. But after seeing there was no changing his host’s mind, and that he would not have to spectate boring paperwork for a while, he easily relaxed on his criticisms.</p><p>After a few hours of just looking around the city and asking around, they finally decided to try and meet with the Fourth Raikage.</p><p>Finding the Raikage’s office had been extremely easy, as there had been a few kage summits in Kumogakure which Yagura had attended. Entering the tall building, they were met by a young woman dressed formerly, with light grey hair and green eyes. It was Mabui, the current Raikage’s exasperated assistant. Mabui recognized Yagura from the many summits she had witnessed in Kumo, and were able to quickly rush them to the Raikage. </p><p>“Mizukage? What are you doing here?” The Raikage loudly questioned the shorter male and his companion. </p><p>“Oh well I’m on a mission that involves the jinchuuriki.” Yagura cheerfully started, going on to explain his plan and such while ignoring the Raikage’s angry outbursts. </p><p>“That attitude is going to be the death of you.” Isobu chastised him when he finished. </p><p>“Hypocrite.” He quickly retorted with, alluring to the numerous occasions where the turtle had outwardly mocked and ignored his host.</p><p>“So, you want to just take our jinchuuriki out of Kumogakure.” The Raikage asked, narrowing his eyes at the pair. </p><p>“Well ideally, it’s their own choice of course.” The young Kage corrected. </p><p>“This is ridiculous, we are not just letting our two jinchuuriki leave.” The man said, openly glaring at the shorter of the two.</p><p>“They’re people and should be treated as such to make their own decision. Besides, you care for them don’t you Lord Raikage? One of them is your brother after all.” Yagura continued to speak, trying to push his message across to the prideful Kage. </p><p>“What a silly question, Of course I care. What is it to you?” Said Kage retorted, scoffing.</p><p>“Well you are the one who gave me the report of hooded figures around here. While I don’t doubt the abilities and prowess of your training, I think it would be best if they came to see and meet the rest of the jinchuuriki in the world so they can be prepared if personally threatened.” Yagura explained persuasively, flattering the man. “And before you make your decision on the matter, please remember that I, both a jinchuuriki AND Kage was defeated and controlled by the masked man.” He quickly added, leaning forward to put emphasis on his words. </p><p>The Raikage paused, then thought for a few minutes before letting out a defeated sigh. </p><p>“I will call both of our jinchuuriki over here, and they will make the decision themselves.” The older Kage relented. </p><p> </p><p>——— </p><p> </p><p>Around a hour later, two new figures were led into the office by Mabui. A tall, dark well built man and a shorter, blonde haired woman. Before any greetings or introductions could be made the newer male began to, speak. </p><p>“Hey what’s up big bro A, What do you need me Killer B to say?” He rhymed, gesturing with his hands as he rapped out. </p><p>Yagura’s eye twitched.</p><p>“I forgot that he did that…” The short Kage thought to himself.</p><p>“Yo! Yagura! Mizukage what you doing here? In Kumogakure, where the sky is clear!” Killer B questioned in an energetic rhyme.</p><p> </p><p>——— </p><p> </p><p>*Flashback, two years ago…* </p><p>The five Kage were in Kumogakure for a summit, they were all quietly conversing when the door burst open. </p><p>“Hey sorry to interrupt Kage, but my friend wants to meet his sibling sanbi!” Killer B announced scanning the five surprised Kage’s faces.</p><p>“Isobu…?” Yagura asked as the odd man ran up to him. </p><p>“He’s the jinchuuriki of the eight tails, Gyuki.” The turtle calmly informed as the two began an awkward discussion in the middle of the summit, to which A promptly face palmed in frustration at his adopted brother’s antics. </p><p>*Flashback end.*</p><p> </p><p>——— </p><p> </p><p>“Hello B, it’s a pleasure to see you again.” Yagura politely greeted, facing the enthusiastic rapper. </p><p>He then turned his attention to the blonde woman. </p><p>“And that goes for you too…?” He trailed off, not knowing her name yet. </p><p>“Yugito Nii, jinchuuriki of the two tailed beast, the Nibi.” She introduced formally, in a stern serious tone. “Why have we been called here, Lord Raikage.” Yugito asked, directing the question toward the older Kage.</p><p>After explaining his mission yet again, Yagura invited the two jinchuuriki to join him on his travels. Looking to see the Raikage give a shrug, the two debated in their minds. Well, it was more of Yugito debating as Killer B instantly jumped at the chance for an adventure. </p><p>“I am in, let’s go find the rest of Gyuki’s kin!” He happily rhymed as the rest of those assembled just awkwardly nodded.</p><p>“I’m unsure.” Yugito finally said after a while, after which Yagura bit back his disappointment.  </p><p>“Ah, that’s all right. It’s your choice after all. Would you like some help with your tailed beast before we go though, tips and the like.” He kindly offered. </p><p>“I don’t think that’s needed Lord Mizukage. I already have complete control over the Nibi.” The female jinchuuriki denied, shaking her head stiffly. </p><p>“Oh you do? Would you mind if I observed then.” Yagura requested curiously. </p><p>Granting the Kage his request, Yugito led them to a small training area outside the Raikage’s office. While following her, Isobu began to speak.</p><p>“I am getting a strange feeling from the human Yagura. I do not sense that Matatabi the Nibi, has a strong presence within her.“ The turtle informed, concern lacing their voice for their sibling. </p><p>“What does that mean Isobu?” Asked Yagura curiously but intrigued at this new information.</p><p>“I think that the human has subjugated Matatabi, so she has complete control over them without Matatabi’s consent.” Isobu hypothesized, making Yagura’s eyes slightly widen.</p><p>“You can do that?” He thought surprised.</p><p>“To my limited knowledge, it is the preferred method for dealing with me and my siblings.” The turtle soberly answered, to which his jinchuuriki mentally comforted. </p><p>Arriving at the training area, Yugito took a deep breath and swiftly erupted into blue flames and forming into a large feline being, made of blue and black flames. She proceeded to trail the perimeter of the area before releasing the transformation, falling onto her knees. </p><p>“Impressive Yugito, but you lack the cooperation of the Nibi.” Yagura critiqued, staring at the woman as she stood. </p><p>“Excuse me?” Said woman asked, offended that he believed there to be a flaw in her technique. </p><p>“Do you ever meet or converse with the two tails?” Utakata suddenly asked after a prolonged silence. </p><p>“Talk to the two tails? Don’t be ridiculous, I have it under my control.” She answered coldly, her eyes hardening.</p><p>Despite Isobu’s growls from within his mind, Yagura continued his questions. “Ah, but that’s a problem you see, it’s easier to borrow the chakra from the tailed beast if the jinchuuriki and it get along. You can also let your tailed beast take control-“ He started but was interrupted. </p><p>“Take control? Are you crazy? There is no way I would let that monster control me.” Yugito hissed angrily. </p><p>“WHY THAT ACCURSED-“ Isobu yelled and Yagura winced. </p><p>Yugito looked at the three jinchuuriki before storming off, seething. </p><p>“Yugito come back! They have a point that there’s something you lack!” Killer B rhymed distressed. </p><p>“Oops, sorry about that. She had a bad experience with the Nibi, didn’t she? Yagura apologized as they watched the female jinchuuriki slowly disappear from view. </p><p>“It’s a long story. Yugito does not like to talk about it.” The Raikage told them solemnly as the breeze rushed past them. </p><p> </p><p>——— </p><p> </p><p>Yugito jumped through the rocky terrain, precisely storming off to get away from her previous company. </p><p>“How dare they even suggest that I let that monster have even an ounce of control over me!” She angrily thought as she started to slow down. “It took everything from me and made my life a living hell.” Yugito added as she slowly sat down near a stream of water and let her thoughts wonder to her past.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Age update, Killer B is twenty-eight and Yugito is twenty-one</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Yugito Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Naruto, the world, the characters or any of the situations. All of these belong to the creator Masashi Kishimoto.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yugito didn’t remember much of her early life, she remembered colours and faint voices she didn’t recognize when thinking of her early years. Sometimes when she was sleeping, she could see a woman holding her, but Yugito could never remember the face. </p><p>She was only two years old when she was made the jinchuuriki for the Nibi. It was just a case of being in the wrong place at the wrong time. The older jinchuuriki had died, the large cat like creature had been released and started attacking Kumogakure. They told her when she older, that she had been an orphan, crawling out of the orphanage after it had been destroyed. Desperate, the sealers grabbed her, the only possible candidate for the resealing at the time and the rest was history.</p><p>Once she became the jinchuuriki, she was raised by a middle aged woman named Haril. The two lived in a secure house near the village’s borders, and she was often alone growing up, confined to the plain wooden walls which hid chakra suppressant seals.</p><p>Haril didn’t like Yugito, that much was apparent to the young girl. She was often berated for little things, and her caretaker often yelled at her when she did something wrong. Haril would snap whenever Yugito disturbed the woman, so most days she just practised her jutsus by herself.</p><p>No one kept it a secret that Yugito was the jinchuuriki, though at first she was too young to understand what having a ‘monster’ inside her stomach really meant. She just knew that it was very bad and to listen to Haril. Said woman kept Yugito under a harsh training schedule. The old woman justified her training to keep the ‘monster’ away. She would wake up in the early morning and sleep at around midnight, always training in the small area near the house, where the seals were removed. </p><p>However, Yugito grew up and started to understand why everyone didn’t like her when she did go to the village, casting her wayward looks of disgust and hatred. She was the jinchuuriki, and it was her job to control the Nibi and serve Kumogakure any way she could. </p><p>That understanding developed when she was around eight years old. She had to grow up fast. </p><p>One day though, while she was training and Haril was in the house, someone called out to her. Surprised, Yugito turned to the rocky landscape to find a young boy around her age, with curly red hair. </p><p>“Hey!” He called cheerfully, not looking at her like she was a monster like the rest did. </p><p>“Hi.” Yugito answered quietly, raising her hand in a small wave. </p><p>“What are you doing here? Haven’t you heard the rumours?” The boy asked curiously, looking around at the barren land.</p><p>“Rumours?” The young girl asked, though she already suspected that the rumours were about the ‘monster’. </p><p>“There’s a monster out here, it’s really big and scary apparently. So no one comes over here.” He explained, though chuckling. “I’m not scared though.” He added grinning. </p><p>Yugito averted her dark eyes from the boy for a second. She didn’t know why she decided to do what she did that day, maybe she wanted someone who didn’t look at her weird for once, maybe she was lonely. She did know that she never regretted her decision. </p><p>“I live here, those are just rumours, there is no monster.” Yugito told the boy, acting as it were the most obvious thing in the world. </p><p>“Aw really… Well I guess that’s cool.” The boy pouted, though his grin returned a few seconds later. “I’m Roy by the way.” The boy introduced later, extending his pale hand as his eyes sparkled. </p><p>“Yugito.” She said, smiling as well. </p><p>She made a good friend that day. </p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p>Some more years passed, Yugito was eleven now, she kept her blond hair in a ponytail. Roy visited her almost every day, and never questioned her when she said she didn’t want to come play in the village. Haril would sometimes leave for a few months at a time, they trusted Yugito to be responsible and not let the beast out in those months. So, when Haril left, Yugito got to have the house to herself as a vacation from training. </p><p>One time while they were talking, Roy asked her why she dressed weird. </p><p>“I live with my sensei, she’s training me to be really strong.” Yugito explained tiredly. </p><p>“Do you want to be a kunoichi when you grow up?” Roy asked curiously.</p><p>“I guess, I mean I’ve been told all the time that it’s my duty.” She explained absentmindedly.</p><p>“My parents tell me that I should do what makes me happy.” Her friend explained smiling.</p><p>“What makes you happy?” Yugito asked, tilting her head. </p><p>Roy simply grinned and led her to a small crack in the ground, covered in rocks. In between the hard surfaces was a white lily, it’s pale petals fading to a dark pink at the ends, the light illuminating the flower. “I don’t get it.” She said staring at the small plant in confusion.</p><p>“I like plants and nature. When I grow up I want to explore the world and see what it offers.” Roy stated with a blissful expression on his face. </p><p>“You’re only eleven though.” Yugito pointed out, scrunching her face up.</p><p>“I can dream can’t I? Besides, you’re only eleven too.” Roy added cheekily.</p><p>Yugito didn’t have anything to say when he said that.</p><p> </p><p>——— </p><p> </p><p>When she was twelve and Haril was gone, she had been hanging out with Roy talking about the world. </p><p>“Have you ever been to the ocean?” Roy asked her while they sat on the rocky ground. </p><p>“No, Haril never lets me go on trips out of Kumogakure.” Yugito answered sadly as she watched the clouds that hid their village. </p><p>“That’s too bad. My parents and I went once, it was so cool, all I could see was the blue water.” He recounted, seemingly lost in his memories. </p><p>“Maybe I’ll see it someday, when I’m older.” The girl wondered out loud smiling.</p><p>“If you go bring me along, okay.” Roy stated as they both laughed. </p><p>Suddenly, Yugito felt a drop of water on her head, then another and another. Soon it began to pour rain on the duo. </p><p>“It’s raining.” Roy observed as they began to get soaked in the shower.</p><p>‘That much is obvious.” Yugito shot back as it continued to rain.</p><p>“Can I come to your house until it stops? I don’t think I can get back to mine with this weather.” He asked after a few heavy minutes.</p><p>Yugito paused, thinking. “Haril doesn’t like people coming over, but she’s not home right now. And Roy might not want to by my friend if I say no.” She thought before nodding, leading her friend to her lonely abode. </p><p>Panting as waster dripped off their clothes, they dried themselves off and Yugito showed Roy around. </p><p>“Your house is really big, it’s pretty cold though.” He noted as they sat on the living room couch.</p><p>“Huh? Cold?” She asked perplexed at his observation.</p><p>“It might just be the rain, but it feels cold in here.” The boy elaborated in a thinking gesture, shrugging. </p><p>The two got caught up in a discussion about Kumogakure and the Raikage, before moving back into the other villages. “I heard that Konoha got attacked by a giant fox.” Roy began to say before the two heard the door slowly creak open. </p><p>“Hide!” Yugito hissed, as she shooed her friend behind the couch, away from the halls view. </p><p>Haril entered, brushing off frazzled hair as she entered the room, looking irate. </p><p>“Go make me some tea.” The older woman harshly ordered, sitting on the couch as she huffed, not even sparing a glance at the nervous girl.</p><p>Sparing one last look at where Roy hid, Yugito quickly nodded before rushing off to do as Haril said. </p><p>When she returned a few minutes later, with a cup of Haril’s favourite tea. The woman gingerly picked it up, sighing. She raised the cup to drink before suddenly glaring at Yugito. Haril then threw the steaming hot liquid over the girl. Yugito gasped in pain, wincing as she stepped back. The older woman just scoffed at the injured jinchuuriki, briskly stepping over to where Roy had been hiding. Glaring at him, she began to order the boy. “Boy get out of my house, now. Me and Yugito need to have a talk about guests.” Haril demanded and practically pushed him out of the door. </p><p>Roy tried to protest, looking at his friend in shock as she felt her burnt skin. Before the door was slammed in his face, he made eye contact with Yugito. The girl looked small as she got to her knees, wet and distressed and a face of fear as the door was closed.</p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p>Haril had never been physical before, but Yugito assumed she finally cracked that day. Maybe she just wanted an excuse to beat the ‘monster’ herself. Anyways, Yugito spent a few days alone in bed when she was done, twitching and silently crying as her body slowly healed itself. Yugito knew that the ‘monster’ healed her and helped her recover fast, but for hours, she just lay there, staring at the ceiling in pain. </p><p>Spending so much time isolated, she thought about Roy, and what he was doing. Haril might not let her go out anymore during her training breaks, so maybe he would just forget about her and find a new friend, one who wasn’t a ‘monster’. </p><p>Yugito was correct on her first guess, being confined to her room the first day training resumed. Haril was merciless, not even waiting for the injuries she herself had inflicted to heal properly before throwing the girl back into her brutal regime. But she was clever, Yugito waited until Haril had fallen asleep before sneaking out the door, quiet like a cricket. </p><p>Making her way slowly and desperately to the secret spot she and Roy met up in. Yugito breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Roy, curly hair and all waiting. </p><p>“Yugito!” He cried, running to the limping girl when she appeared, putting her up against a boulder gently. </p><p>“Hey Roy…” She mumbled back, smiling softly. </p><p>“Oh geez, what happened when I left?” The worried boy asked, panicked and concerned before his face went dark. “Was it Haril? Was that lady Haril Yugito?” Roy questioned quietly, scanning the area as if the accused might appear to take his friend away. </p><p>“Yeah, she’s my sensei.” Yugito answered, resting her head on her shoulder. “Training started back up today.” She added as if it explained everything. </p><p>“You’re injured.” Roy pointed out, incredulous at the absurdity of the situation. </p><p>“I guess she didn’t want to wait.” She simply stated, giving a pained small shrug. </p><p>“Has this happened before? Please tell me Yugito?” Roy pressed, pleadingly. </p><p>“No, it was only a few days ago. I’m sorry.” The injured girl babbled, staring up at her red haired friend. </p><p>“Why are you apologizing?” He practically yelled as he began to pace back and forth. </p><p>Yugito merely shrugged again.</p><p>“I’m telling my parents when I get home, they’ll talk to people and help you. I’m sure of it.” Roy planned as he looked toward Yugito, who shook her head.</p><p>“No one would care Roy, no one ever does.” She said hurt but resigned, closing her eyes.</p><p>“That’s ridiculous, why would no one care about this” Roy asked, gesturing to her numerous injuries. </p><p>“Because I’m a monster…” Yugito whispered, so very quietly.</p><p>“What?” The boy asked, confusion replacing anger.</p><p>Yugito merely gestured to her stomach, and his eyes widened as the realization hit the twelve year old. Slowly, his footsteps echoed off and he left, leaving Yugito alone.</p><p> </p><p>——— </p><p> </p><p>She didn’t see Roy for a few days, but she guessed it was inevitable that he would find out and stop visiting her. Yugito was resigned as the training continued, meditating in front of Haril to chain the beast and bend it to her own will. </p><p>But one day, things were different. </p><p>Yugito woke up and got dressed as usual, exiting her room. This time though, she heard shouts and yells from outside the house. Cautiously she exited and found Haril and three men. One was the Raikage, who she knew from various meetings, the other two looked to be his bodyguards. </p><p>It looked like Haril was arguing about something with them. </p><p>“Yugito!” A familiar voice cheered from behind the three men, Roy. </p><p>“Roy?” She questioned surprised at her friend’s appearance. “What are you doing here.” The jinchuuriki added, confused.</p><p>Roy had been very busy the last few days, he talked with his parents who ordered him to not talk to Yugito when he brought the girl up with scorning looks. That surprised Roy despite his general knowledge of the tailed beasts, he tried to talk to other people, who gave him more or less the same response. Through a cleverly crafted disguise and acting, he somehow managed to get it to the Raikage who despite his stern build, was a caring person who didn’t approve of Haril’s ‘methods’. </p><p>Taking with him his two trusted bodyguards, he confronted the woman who was at the moment, denying everything. </p><p>“Of course, I’ve never layed a hand on her! How outrageous!” The older woman cried as she was questioned. </p><p>The Raikage was investigating based off a rumour, he needed a confession. But there was always the chance that the boy who told him of this was lying. Said boy was now animately chatting with the jinchuuriki of the two tails. </p><p>“Nii! Get over here.” He roughly ordered the girl who walked over silently, sparing a look to the boy. </p><p>“She doesn’t look like she’s been injured, but the jinchuuriki heal unnaturally quickly.” The Raikage thought as the girl presented herself obediently. “Tell the truth Yugito, has Haril been treating you okay?” He asked uncommonly gently. </p><p>Yugito looked toward the glaring woman she had lived with for the last ten years. Unsure, she looked at Roy, her friend who treated her better then anyone she had ever met. He gave her an encouraging smile as if to say ‘come on you can do it!” She breathed in and gave a small shake of her head at the Raikage, whose face hardened. </p><p>Haril yelled obscenities at the group as she was hauled away. Yugito never saw her again, and frankly she didn’t care. </p><p>The Raikage made one of his bodyguards stay with her until he could find her a new caretaker who ‘would actually do their job’, as he put it bluntly. So, as they watched the Raikage slowly grow smaller in the distance, Roy turned to her. </p><p>“So, you’re a jinchuuriki.” He stated, not asked but also not in any negative or hateful way. </p><p>“Yeah, two tails.” Yugito mumbled, looking away embarrassed. </p><p>“I don’t think you’re a monster just so you know. You’re my friend Yugito, and that’s all I care about.” Roy comforted, giving her a quick hug while smiling. </p><p>“Really?” She asked sceptical, though a little less after all that had happened. </p><p>“Yeah, actually, it’s kind of cool.” He continued as they eased into a lighter subject, continuing to talk until he had to leave. </p><p>Yugito felt good when she went to sleep that night, she was smiling as she drifted off.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Yugito Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Naruto, the world, the characters or any of the situations. All of these belong to the creator Masashi Kishimoto.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The jinchuuriki of the Nibi could easily call the next six years the best years in her life, it was peaceful and everything was going right. It felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders when Roy learned about her jinchuuriki status. She felt so relieved when he didn’t abandon her in disgust or hate. With her secret out in the open, the two had finally begun to meet in Kumogakure. </p><p>Yugito didn’t mind the stares and whispers, the people shooting her looks of disgust and hatred as she passed. Roy on the other hand… </p><p>“What you looking at, huh?” He loudly asked at an older man who was leering at Yugito.</p><p>Said girl sighed, “Roy, it’s fine, let’s go.” She reprimanded, dragging the seething teenager away for the millionth time. </p><p>“And you deal with this every time you go to the village?” Roy asked awestruck yet saddened as they sat down in a restaurant. </p><p>“Unfortunately, but it’s alright Roy. I’ve been dealing with this for years. I am used to it.” Yugito answered with a small grin. </p><p>Roy sighed and relented, then got into a very long argument with the waitress over refusing them service, specifically Yugito service. The young girl sighed, but she was smiling. </p><p>Another thing that had changed was Yugito’s new caretaker and sensei. After a few months, a young woman named Una introduced herself to the girl. Una was much nicer then Haril ever was even on her good days. The two had more of a sisterly relationship then that of a teacher and student. However, the long training endured, but Yugito understood that part. No matter how badly she was treated, she was still the jinchuuriki, and there were many more orphans from when the two tails was last released then just her. </p><p>Una had been kinder on that regard even then, setting more breaks and gently nudging her in the right direction instead of screaming out her mistakes. Yugito would bare it, she really didn’t mind if it meant controlling the two tails inside of her. The house felt warmer, according to Roy, and Yugito could understand what he meant. It felt more like a home then before. </p><p>Regarding her training, Yugito had made great strides in controlling the Nibi. She could steal more and more chakra from the beast as time passed, and she had begun truly mastering the blue flames the beast was said to wield.</p><p>The only thing she had yet to do was communicate with the beast itself, but Yugito was not complaining, apprehensive over this specific detail. It’s not like she was afraid, the opposite really as she often thought about the topic. But, it was one thing to acknowledge a second presence and power in oneself, but a second mind? Yugito was not that comfortable with meeting the being who had ruined her childhood.</p><p>She was still young though, and had plenty of time to ponder the issue. </p><p> </p><p>——— </p><p> </p><p>Over dinner, when Yugito was fifteen years old and growing, Una made a small announcement. </p><p>“The Raikage wants you and his brother to meet.” She warmly stated, putting meat onto Yugito’s plate. </p><p>“The Raikage’s brother, but why?” The teenager asked confused after swallowing. </p><p>“His brother is the jinchuuriki of the eight tails you see, both of you have gained impressive control over your respective beasts. So, he feels it ready for you two to meet.” Una explained as she began to clear the table. </p><p>“Okay, do you know where I have to go?” Yugito asked after nodding. </p><p>“He said to just go to his office.” The older woman informed. </p><p>“Got it, thanks Una. I’m going over to Roy’s now.” The jinchuuriki said after quickly washing up, waving as she ran out the door of the house. </p><p>Una just stared at the empty spot before sighing, softly smiling to herself at her pupil. </p><p> </p><p>——— </p><p> </p><p>After hangout out with her friend, Yugito made her way to the Raikage’s office at the given time. When she entered, she was sat down in one of two chairs that were positioned in front of the Raikage’s desk. </p><p>“Greetings, Lord Raikage.” She politely said, giving a slight bow of her head. </p><p>“Nii.” He replied curtly, stiff as always. </p><p>A few awkward minutes passed by in complete and utter silence before the Raikage suddenly roared out, slamming his fists on the desk. </p><p>“Wheres B!” He yelled angrily, surprising Yugito who had to stop herself from jumping back. </p><p>“I’m sorry Lord Raikage, but we couldn’t find him again.” One of the Raikage’s bodyguards, Darui said tiredly. </p><p>“Again?” Thought Yugito as she watched the Raikage storm out of the office to search for his brother himself. </p><p>Alone in the office, Yugito began to scan her surroundings a lot more calmly then before, noticing that the Raikage’s hat was left on the desk besides an abnormally large stack of paperwork. “No wonder the Raikage is always so stern, I would go crazy having to do all that.” She thought to herself shivering. </p><p>Soon, the Raikage returned, dragging a young dark man by the ear into the office. Throwing his younger brother at the chair, he coughed. </p><p>“Okay, both of you are here.” He said, taking his seat behind the office once more. </p><p>The man next to her, presumably the eight tails jinchuuriki stretched before taking a proper seat, slouching. </p><p>“Why am I here? Killer B was busy rapping so dear.” They rapped energetically. </p><p>Yugito made a face of confusion, glancing at the Raikage who simply shrugged at his brother’s behaviour. </p><p>“Is this normal?” She asked to herself, observing her fellow jinchuuriki curiously. </p><p>Said jinchuuriki then noticed her presence for the first time. </p><p>“Who are you? You new?” He asked rhyming. </p><p>“Yugito Nii, jinchuuriki of the Nibi. the two tailed beast.” She introduced slowly but politely. </p><p>“Nice to meet you Yugito, Gyuki says you’re who you say to be so.” He continued. “My name is Killer B! The eight tailed jinchuuriki!” The young man then yelled into her face. </p><p>“Why do you talk like that?” Yugito asked, sweat dropping and slowly lowering her expectations for the eight tailed jinchuuriki. </p><p>“I am going to be, the most famous rapper in the land you’ll see!” He explained happily, doing a little dance beside the Raikage whose eye twitched. </p><p>“As I was saying. Now that you both are acquainted with each other, I suggest getting to know each other as you will undoubtedly fight together one day.” The Raikage explained, more so to Killer B then Yugito, who was picking it up much faster. </p><p>“Roger that big brother, I promise not to be a bother.” Killer B said, aiming the last part to Yugito, who just nodded again. </p><p>And that is how Kumogakure’s two jinchuuriki got to know each other, awkwardly talking in rhymes and confusion while the Raikage observed, reprimanding Killer B every now and then.</p><p> </p><p>——— </p><p> </p><p>When Yugito was seventeen, she and Roy began exploring the forests near the village, being allowed to leave for the day. The two friends didn’t get to see each other as often due to the fact that Yugito has become a kunoichi and went on missions now. Roy on the other hand had begun studying the natural world in his own ways. Through it all however, they remained close friends. </p><p>“You doing anything in the future Roy?” Yugito asked as the two lay in a field of grass and rock in the forest, watching the clouds. </p><p>“Oh nothing major.” Roy droned on, but before Yugito could speak he spoke again.</p><p>“Just going on a trip through the five countries and beyond in a year,” He added quickly, whistling as his friend reacted.</p><p>“You’re what?” She asked, blinking at the news.</p><p>“Yeah, I got it all planned out, I told you I wanted to see what the world had to offer and this is how I’m going to do it.” Roy explained with a small strained smile on his face.</p><p>“Oh, well that’s good for you Roy. I know how much you’ve wanted to go out and explore the world.” Yugito congratulated though she was disappointed her friend would be leaving.</p><p>“I mean, I’ll have Una, But it won’t be the same without Roy. I can’t stop him from pursuing his dream though.” She thought despairingly.</p><p>“You can come you know?” He suddenly whispered into her ear. </p><p>“Huh?” Yugito went, turning to face her friend.</p><p>“I mean, do you like being a kunoichi?” Roy asked nonchalantly.</p><p>“Well, I mean I don’t mind it…” Yugito started to defend before falling silent. “I never chose though…” She thought as she stared at the fluffy white clouds, soaring overheard. </p><p>“The offer will always be open to you Yu.” Roy told her as they began to make their way back to Kumogakure. </p><p>Yugito pondered that offer for hours, and in her head she dreamed of leaving of it all behind with him. </p><p> </p><p>——— </p><p> </p><p>She didn’t know what went wrong that day, playing it over in her head again and again until every detail was burned into her memory. Maybe if she had waited until later, maybe if she decided to talk first, maybe if she was better. </p><p>Yugito remembered it all too well, she was eighteen. She was supposed to visit Roy and then Killer B after meditating for a while in her usual training area. It was supposed to be a good day. She remembered how she was going to accept Roy’s invitations to leave Kumogakure, she had it all planned out as well. </p><p>But it went so very wrong.</p><p>Yugito was meditating as usual, nothing out of the ordinary, until something out of the ordinary occurred. A voice startled Yugito out of nowhere, opening her eyes she looked around quickly, finding no one.</p><p>Perturbed, she made to leave. </p><p>“Hello?” She heard again, the same voice, dark and smooth like a knife. </p><p>The jinchuuriki spun again, weapons drawn, but still saw no one. </p><p>“Who’s out there?” She called out angrily, alert. </p><p>“I am not out there. I am in you.” The voice echoed through her mind, making the new adult step back shocked. </p><p>“You are the Nibi then?” She shakily asked out loud, not comfortable with this new development in the slightest. </p><p>“Yes, that is the name the humans have given me.” The tailed beast answered cooly. </p><p>“Why have you decided to make your presence known now?” Yugito asked, trying to regain her composure. </p><p>“I have decided I am ready to greet the humans again.” They answered, a little sadistically.</p><p>“What does that mean?” The jinchuuriki asked alarmed, but soon started to feel a burning sensation throughout her body, falling to her knees. “What the?” She though erratically as she began to scream in pain. </p><p>“It means I have let you have enough control until now. It is much easier to take control when the humans least expect it.” The Nibi echoed in her mind like a beating drum, coldly despite the burning flames that consumed Yugito. </p><p>“NO! You… you can’t!” The woman wheezed as she tried to control her changing body, feeling like the flames themselves were running through her veins.</p><p>“Do not try and resist, it will make things less painful human.” The Nibi stated before the two beings heard a voice in the distance. </p><p>Looking up, trying to resist the Nibi’s will as she slowly cried. Yugito saw Roy, standing by the edge of the rocky land, staring at her.</p><p>“YUGITO?” He yelled at her shocked.</p><p>“ROY GET AWAY! RUN! GO TO KUMO AND WARN THEM! THE NIBI IS-“ She tried to yell before being choked from her own body, the Nibi pushing her will out as she took control of the flaming body. </p><p>Grinning, the two tailed beast grew the flames on her hand as Yugito felt her body growing, it was faint but she could feel herself losing. She could only watch in horror as a passenger to what her tenant did next. </p><p>The beast made Yugito’s body charge the shocked boy, grabbing him with a flaming claw, Roy’s body was engulfed in flames instantly. </p><p>He screamed.</p><p>In agony, Yugito watched her friend burn to a charred skeleton, the Nibi laughing as they stood over the body. </p><p>“STOP!” Yugito yelled at the beast, this could not be happening she started to think desperately.</p><p>For some time, all she could hear was the Nibi’s laughter but something changed. All she felt was anger, despair, sadness and pure rage. With a renewed burst of energy Yugito took control of her own body again as the transformation completed, mercilessly caging the beast away in mental chains and boulders. </p><p>What stood was the form of the Nibi, but in control was Yugito Nii. </p><p>Yugito stood there for a while, the flaming blue feline still and panting. Before she slowly released the transformation on her own, falling onto all fours, tired. </p><p>“I can’t believe you managed to take back control.” The beast within her spoke, callous and disappointed.</p><p>“You…” Yugito growled, her eyes narrowing at the ground as she coughed. </p><p>“I was so ready to raze that village to the ground.” The Nibi pouted as Yugito screamed.</p><p>The jinchuuriki stumbled over to the charred remans of Roy, staring at the body of her friend before falling over in loud sobs.“I only managed to kill one measly human.”  The two tails continued to mock as their host mourned. </p><p>“SHUT UP!” The blonde screamed as she cried, pounding her burnt fist into the rocky ground. </p><p>“Or what? I’m stuck with you for life.” The Nibi pointed out. </p><p>“That doesn’t mean I have to listen to you while I live. You’ve had your fun, now I think it’s time for you to go away, you monster.” Yugito whispered, as she began to twitch. </p><p>“I’ll have you know, my name is Matatabi.” The beast corrected arrogantly, as Yugito locked their subconscious away while she still had the energy to. </p><p>And then it was silent, and Yugito was alone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Nibi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Naruto, the world, the characters or any of the situations. All of these belong to the creator Masashi Kishimoto.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sitting by the stream, Yugito sighed as nostalgia took over. When she had finally learned to control the Nibi, at the cost of Roy’s life, she had closed herself off. Una, Killer B and even the Raikage once tried to console the distant jinchuuriki, to no real avail.</p><p>She had thrown herself into her work to try and distract herself, she did more missions that year then all her previous career history combined. Blaming herself for her friends death, for Roy never got to see the world because of Yugito in her mind. </p><p>Two long years she had mourned him, for two long years she had locked away the Nibi. </p><p>“I wonder what the monster thinks, now that it has no chance of escaping for now.” She thought absentmindedly as she observed the rushing water in the stream tenderly, almost touching her stomach on reflex. </p><p>Letting a breath out, Yugito wandered back into Kumogakure, ignoring the various looks and glares as always. Their stigma of her had only worsened once Roy died, they say she did it on purpose, that she was a cold blooded killer. </p><p>Yugito made her way to her old home near the border, abandoned and silent. Once she had the financial means to leave, Yugito fled and got her own apartment, alone. Una had left for some small village soon after. They had tried to reconnect, they really did put the effort in, but not enough. </p><p>Once inside, she felt the dusty, old wooden walls, watching the small particles float down softly to the ground. </p><p>“They still haven’t removed the seals.” Yugito noted after feeling the familiar sensation of the suppressants. </p><p>Not once had she returned when she left, it had been a while since she had even thought about her past. Yugito surmised that the new jinchuuriki triggered some forgotten urges. </p><p>“Curse them.”The blonde scorned for her current mental predicament. </p><p>Locating her old room in the house, devoid of identity, she situated herself on the plain blanket-less mattress. Yugito let her thoughts drift while she closed her eyes, and soon she was gone.</p><p> </p><p>——— </p><p> </p><p>A soft breeze woke her up, though no wind could blow through the house. Yugito’s eyes snapped open as she observed her surroundings, odd unfamiliar settings greeted her. </p><p>“What the? Where am I?” Yugito thought, put on alert. </p><p>Quickly rising from the grassy ground, she scanned her new setting cautiously. She was in a lush, lively forest by the looks of it, the sky blindingly blue overhead. Waiting for an attack that never came, the blonde slowly made her way through the area, staying as silent as possible. Soon, the grass turned to cracked rock, the trees and plants thinned, before she stumbled upon mountains similar to those surrounding Kumogakure. </p><p>Continuing her advance she stumbled upon a large pile of boulders and glowing chains, firmly attached to the mountains. Recognizing the scene Yugito stepped back, eyes widening. Remembering that day, she clutched her head, the scene of the blue flaming beast being buried under the rubble by her hand. </p><p>Her breathing hitched and before she could control herself Yugito is running again, running from what she doesn’t quite know. </p><p>But she stopped, suddenly the brown haired jinchuuriki’s words were echoing through her mind. </p><p>“Do you ever meet or converse with the two tails?” She remembered him asking as she glanced back at the prison she had created for her tormentor. </p><p>“Ridiculous, absolutely ridiculous.” Yugito muttered as she turned away again. “That monster killed Roy, there’s no way I am having a civil conversation with it.” She tried convincing herself, taking another step in the opposite direction. </p><p>Yugito could not stop herself from indulging her own curiosity. Approaching the rubble of rocks and chains, she stayed a certain distance from it, thinking.</p><p>“So this is my mind scape.” She noted as she continued to stare. “No, what if the Nibi escapes if I remove the boulders. But the chains look sturdy enough.” Yugito debated. </p><p>Suddenly she began to think of that day, of the last thing the two tails said. “I’ll have you know, my name is-“ </p><p>“Matatabi.” Yugito unconsciously growled as she recalled the beast’s haughty laughter and remarks.</p><p>Right when the jinchuuriki said the beast’s name, the rubble growled and hissed in return. Surprised, Yugito stepped back. Two slanted eyes with different coloured pupils showed through the cracks in the rubble formation. It was Matatabi, the Nibi. </p><p>Keeping a straight face at the beast, Yugito let her breath out. </p><p>“You are awake, Nibi?” She asked with a straight voice, not showing any weakness.</p><p>“I am always awake, just imprisoned here within your mind human.” The Nibi answered venomously.</p><p>“Are you angry at me? When I locked you away, you seemed perfectly content and collected?” The jinchuuriki curiously asked, despite her opinions.</p><p>“Well when you sealed me, I thought it would be no different from the eighteen years I spent waiting to pounce on your village human, but it seems that without the drive and opportunity to do so I am rather, bored.” They explained, venom seeping into each and every word. </p><p>“Poor you.” Yugito sarcastically stated, eyes hardening into a glare. </p><p>For a while it was silent between the host and tenant, both sending icy glares toward each other.</p><p>“Why are you here human? You’ve never visited me before, besides stealing my chakra.” Matatabi asked snarling.</p><p>“I don’t really know if I’m being honest, I just woke up in my mind scape. Probably due to the Mizukage and six tails jinchuuriki.” She explained cooly, rolling her dark eyes in a disapproving manner. </p><p>“How cute.” The two tails noted mockingly.</p><p>“I don’t even know why I’m giving you the time of day monster. You ruined my life if you don’t remember,” Yugito exasperated, pacing in a line in front of the rubble. </p><p>“I ruined your life? What about me? Do you know how boring it is just sitting here without being able to see or do anything, how aggravating? Do you think I wanted you humans to keep imprisoning me and my siblings, day after day, for years?” Matatabi snapped incredulous, yellow and green pupils shrinking. </p><p>The jinchuuriki just gave the beast a cold, sideways glance. “Is it because i killed that human boy, what was his name you so often called him, Roy.?” The two tails asked in response, eliciting a reaction from the young woman.</p><p>“Don’t you dare speak his name.” She hissed furiously, tightening the chains unconsciously. </p><p>“You’re mad at me aren’t you? You want to hurt me, to get revenge and make me suffer. Why do you think I loathe humans so? They hurt me, so I hurt them when I can in return.” The two tails shot back as the rubble shook but not fall undone. “That may be the only thing we share in common human, revenge.” They added as an afterthought, stinging Yugito with the truth of the remarks. </p><p>“Shut up, just shut up.” Yugito muttered darkly. “You know what, this is hopeless, you’re hopeless. There is nothing to gain from speaking to you. I’m leaving.” She threatened as she began to walk away before pausing. </p><p>“Go! Please leave, you must know how don’t you.” Matatabi teased, grinning from the darkness of their prison. </p><p>Yugito growled frustratingly as the beast was right. She had trained to visit her mindscape before, but this was different, she had never actually gone to it, seen the beast face to face like this. Crossing her arms in rebellion, she scoffed at the two tails in defiance. </p><p>“Have it your way then, my jinchuuriki. I’ll always be here when you change your mind.” Matatabi sing songingly informed as the silence returned.</p><p>Not for long though, after about ten minutes Yugito finally gave in and turned back to the beast. </p><p>“How do I leave?” She demanded as the two tails laughed in victory. </p><p>“Before we get to that, lets come to an, agreement of sorts.” The beast negotiated with the seething jinchuuriki.</p><p>“Why you-“ Yugito started before Matatabi cut her off.</p><p>“Hush now, you don’t really have a choice now do you, Yugito.” Matatabi said, taking pleasure in her jinchuuriki’s grunts of begrudged cooperation. </p><p> </p><p>——— </p><p> </p><p>Hours later, with a splitting headache Yugito woke up in the old house, panting. Feeling her forehead, she double checked to make sure she was back in her own body before sighing.</p><p>“Ah, out of that dark rubble prison at last.” Matatabi cheered from Yugito’s mind, making her jump. </p><p>Sighing, realizing the encounter with her tenant was not a dream. Yugito rose and exited her old home, wandering to the edge of a mountain and gazed at the setting sun. She knew it could have been worse, like surrendering full control and thus her life or an eternity with the overgrown cat. But, she was still concerned for what she had ended up agreeing to with Matatabi. Together the two, well mainly the two tails had worked out an agreement.</p><p>Yugito would let Matatabi roam around her mindscape, but she would still be bound by the chains so she couldn’t take Yugito over if they wanted. She would also allow the beast into her head to talk to the jinchuuriki, which she didn’t doubt would annoy her to the end of her life. In return, besides telling Yugito how to leave her mindscape, Matatabi would make it easier to use her chakra. </p><p>A sound agreement that would benefit her in the long run, but she still had had to do what the beast wanted, which further concerned Yugito. </p><p>“I’m not that bad Yugito, I probably won’t try and escape until a few years have gone by.” The two tails tried to say. </p><p>The two were also on a first name basis in the beast’s opinion as well, but that wouldn’t stop Yugito from calling them what she wanted to call them. </p><p>“That’s so very good to hear from you monster.” Yugito commented dryly as she observed the mixing colours of the sky. Roy would be babbling about how pretty they were, and how the world was just wonderful if he were here and not a burnt skeleton six foot under. She sighed thinking about her friend, and now how she had made a deal with her friend’s murderer. </p><p>“That’s a little, little isn’t it Yugito? I’ve done much worse then killing a single human that fast.” Matatabi told her, and Yugito ignored the feline beast, not rising to the bait. She figured it would be a waste of energy responding to every single irk. </p><p>“I wonder what the other jinchuuriki and the Raikage are doing? It’s been a good five hours since I left.” Yugito idly wondered as she dangled her legs off the rocky ledge. </p><p>“You should go on that little trip they invited you on. I would personally love to see my siblings again.” The beast suggested calmly as they sat there. </p><p>“Oh right, that.” She went, remembering the reason the new arrivals had shown up in the first place. </p><p>“Should I?” The blonde pondered, thinking it over. </p><p>“Why should you stay?” The two tails asked, with a wise tone she had never heard it use before. </p><p>“I am a respected kunoichi of Kumogakure. I have a responsibility here.” Yugito defended quietly. </p><p>“It’s not like you’ll be gone forever, you’ll come back, you might even learn some things while you’re out there in the world.” Matatabi persuaded still.</p><p>The way the beast worded her sentence, surprisingly reminded Yugito of Roy. </p><p>“I want to see what the world has to offer.” She knew he would undoubtedly say, he would tell her to join them, and then ask to join himself as a tag along. </p><p>“You really cared for the boy, didn’t you?” The two tails asked soothingly, to which Yugito nodded. “What do you think he would want you to do.” They added to which both Yugito and them knew the answer to. </p><p>“He would want me to go. To explore and be happy for me.” Yugito stated smiling, staring at the sunset one last time as she stood to travel back. </p><p>“You’re actually not that bad when you start acting all wise. Maybe even tolerable.” She told her tenant, who scoffed in return. </p><p> </p><p>——— </p><p> </p><p>She found the Raikage and the other jinchuuriki near the village gates as night came, geared up for a search.</p><p>“Yugito you’re here, for some time we had some fear!” Killer B greeted as she walked next to them. </p><p>“Sorry everyone, I just needed some time to think by myself.” She apologized, bowing to the Raikage respectively, who simply scoffed and told her to ‘not do it again.’ </p><p>Facing the Fourth Mizukage and his companion, the brown haired six tails jinchuuriki. Yugito began to speak.</p><p>“By the way Lord Mizukage, I’ve changed my mind about your request from earlier. I’d like to accompany you if you will have me.” She said clearly and determined. </p><p>The youthful man grinned.</p><p>“That’s great news to hear Yugito. We’ll be happy to have you along.” He stated though the Raikage huffed in disappointment. </p><p>“Do not worry Lord Raikage, I will return to my duties in Kumogakure when we finish the mission. As I’m sure B will as well.” She eased, glancing at said person who nodded enthusiastically. </p><p>“The decision belonged to the both of you solely, just don’t die, and don’t start a war either.” The Raikage ordered to a polite nod from her. </p><p>“I suggest we stay the night in Kumogakure for the night before departing, Lord Mizukage.” Yugito informed who nodded in an understanding way.</p><p>“Of course, you two must have some things to wrap up before we leave. Does tomorrow afternoon work for everyone?” The Mizukage asked to general positivity. “Oh and also Yugito, I’m not the Mizukage right now, just call me Yagura.” He added with a smile. </p><p>“Understood, Yagura.” She said, trying the name out. </p><p>“So, what made you change your mind about coming with us.” Yagura asked as they found a place to stay the night. </p><p>“I had a talk with the two tails.” Yugito said, holding back an eye twitch. </p><p>“Oh really, so you finally had a proper talk then. What did you discuss?” The short man asked curious. </p><p>“I was blackmailed into giving them all sorts of freedoms in exchange for their assistance in combat.” Yugito informed him curtly and angrily. </p><p>“That makes me sound like the villain here.” Matatabi complained.</p><p>“Oh, well it’s a start at least.” Yagura brightly pointed out, using his staff to pat her on the back. </p><p>Yugito sighed at his comment, before moving away from the group to do something before she left the village. </p><p> </p><p>——— </p><p> </p><p>The family of Roy had never really liked her, that she knew. But even then, Roy cared and loved them dearly. He spoke of his family with an air of fondness usually, he had a newborn sibling as well which he gushed about for weeks. </p><p>Yugito tried visiting once, but got kicked out immediately by the family. Roy had argued for hours on her behalf to no avail. </p><p>But even then, she didn’t mind doing this one last thing for the family, for Roy. She would never forget her first real friend, her closest friend. But, she could say goodbye to him in Kumo. </p><p>When his family opened their door the next day, they would see an anonymous straw basket filled with mountain lilies. Roy always loved his plants and nature. </p><p> </p><p>——— </p><p> </p><p>Then, the group was off the next day. Travelling with four jinchuuriki in the group, they slowly descended the mountains and started the next phase of their journey. </p><p>Unbeknownst to any of them though, they were being watched. From the shadows in the mountains, a masked man watched them. </p><p>“This certainly makes things interesting…” The masked man noted as they observed the group.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. To Konoha</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Naruto, the world, the characters or any of the situations. All of these belong to the creator Masashi Kishimoto.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yagura was pleased with how their journey was going, they technically already had almost half the jinchuuriki in the group. There were some downsides of course, the larger group made them move slower, so they would be getting to Konoha in the Land of Fire later then usual. Of course, one of the negatives were the people too. Killer B’s rapping was usually entertaining, but sometimes he was just so energetic. This provided a contrast to the other three more collected jinchuuriki. </p><p>“Have any of you ever been to Konoha?” Yugito asked the males in the group as they walked.</p><p>“Yes, many times for Kage summits, I would bring Utakata along on many of them too.” Yagura answered calmly and leisurely.</p><p>“That must be nice. Me and B never left Kumogakure unless on missions, so I never really looked around for the aesthetic value.” She explained, looking at the rolling fields they passed by.</p><p>The short Kage nodded slowly, noting the cool breeze that flew through the group. </p><p>“The wind’s picking up, should be around fall or winter when we get to Konoha, might have stay there longer to avoid travelling in the weather.” He noted which the group agreed to. </p><p> </p><p>——— </p><p> </p><p>Arriving at the hidden leaf village, Yagura introduced himself and was allowed in with the rest of the group. Looking around the village, he sighed. Konoha had always been the most lively and vibrant of the five villages. </p><p>“So are we going to meet with the Hokage then Yagura?” Utakata asked as they walked around the village.</p><p>“I suppose we should, Sarutobi has always been the one I’ve gotten along with best out of the other Kage.” Yagura noted, turning toward where the Hokage’s office would be. “I’ll go talk to him alone, he’s a reasonable old man. Why don’t you just enjoy the scenery for a while.” He added before leaving the group. </p><p>Making his way to the large mountain with the previous Hokage’s faces carved on them. Yagura took in the view of Konoha’s ninja academy. “It’s so bright…” He thought as he entered.</p><p>“Very different from Kirigakure and Kumo indeed.” Isobu agreed as they were led to the Hokage’s office. </p><p>“Isobu, you’ve been awfully quiet lately.” Yagura thought as they walked forward through the academy’s halls.</p><p>“I have been content to just observe as of lately.” They informed to which Yagura gave a small smile.</p><p>“You glad to see your siblings again huh?” He knowingly asked the turtle.</p><p>“Yes, it has been such a long time since so many of us have been reunited, even like this.” The turtle said with a fond tone.</p><p>“Well I’m glad you’re happy Isobu, I hope you can see all your siblings eventually.” Yagura said warmly as he was led into the office.</p><p>“Lord Mizukage, I wasn’t expecting a visit.” Sarutobi the Third Hokage said pleasantly if surprised. </p><p>“Yes, let’s just say I’m on a special mission that is taking me away from Kirigakure for the moment.” The Mizukage stated, shrugging nonchalantly. </p><p>“What? A coup.” The older man joked to which Yagura scoffed amused. </p><p>“No, not a coup fortunately. It is something that involves the jinchuuriki.” He began his explanation of his mission and journey. </p><p>Throughout his long explanation and summary of what had happened thus far. Sarutobi listened intently, though he was concerned about his own jinchuuriki. </p><p>“You have already gathered three jinchuuriki, from both Kiri and Kumogakure.” Sarutobi asked when he was done, a little surprised that the Raikage had agreed to such a thing. </p><p>“Correct, but the decision was left up to both Yugito and B respectively.” The three tails jinchuuriki corrected with a nod. </p><p>“I see.” The Hokage mumbled, staring at the youthful Kage. </p><p>“The situation with our jinchuuriki is complicated you see Yagura.” He tried to explain, wanting to keep Naruto in Konoha. </p><p>“You ‘own’ the Kyubi, the nine tails correct?” Yagura asked curiously, non verbally asking about the nine tails attack years ago. </p><p>“That would be right, but you see the jinchuuriki is… uh.” Sarutobi tried to say, thinking over how to explain Naruto’s circumstances on the matter. </p><p>“Who is the jinchuuriki for the nine tails by the way?” The younger Kage interrupted before Sarutobi could continue. “I want to at least meet them while we’re here.” He further explained diplomatically. </p><p>“I do not wish to tell you Yagura. Apologies but I do not believe it is in our interests to disclose our jinchuuriki’s identity.” The Hokage stated seriously. </p><p>“I see your point and why you would be concerned but-“ Yagura tried to argue before being cut off. </p><p>“Yagura, I do not wish to discuss this matter further. You and the other jinchuuriki are permitted to stay in Konoha as long as you please, but you may not contact our jinchuuriki.” Sarutobi ordered before a thought suddenly came to him.</p><p>“Where are the other jinchuuriki?” He asked concerned. </p><p> </p><p>——— </p><p> </p><p>The other three jinchuuriki were exploring Konoha and all it had to offer. Currently, they were sitting near a park, conversing amongst themselves. The village was decorated in a layer of white snow as winter had arrived. </p><p>“How is Konoha so bright all the time?” Utakata asked, squinting his eyes as he had spent more time inside Kiri then Yagura. </p><p>“It’s not that bright, I quite like it here.” Yugito noted, observing some children playing in the park. </p><p>“How innocent, little humans are so small and cute.” Matatabi gushed inside her head. </p><p>“I thought you hated humans?” She asked curiously.</p><p>“I do, that doesn’t mean I can’t observe their physical features.” The two tails elaborated, resulting in a sigh from their jinchuuriki.</p><p>Killer B was performing some of his rapping to some villagers, who looked oddly amused at him. As he was about to belt out another amazing rap, the large man sensed something from far away. Looking about, he saw a young blonde boy with whiskers being harassed by some of the older villagers.</p><p>This scene ignited Killer B’s sense of justice, and soon he was defending the boy from his harassers. </p><p>“B..” Gyuki tried to speak up but was ignored. </p><p>“Hey kid, you okay, you look injured if I may?” He asked the boy who was just staring at him shocked. </p><p>“You helped me?” The boy asked surprised, as no ever stood up for him. </p><p>“Yeah! You’re helping that demon?” One of the villagers asked angrily, being one of those stopped by B.</p><p>“Demon?” B asked perplexed, before it started clicking in his head. </p><p>“Gyuki? Is this kid one of us, a jinchuuriki?” The rapper asked his tenant to confirm his suspicions. </p><p>“Yes B, this boy holds Kurama, the nine tails.” The eight tails informed, though there was a hint of malice in their voice. </p><p>“What’s going on here?” Yugito asked stepping into the situation, glaring. </p><p>“None of your business lady, scram, and take your friend with you.” One of the villagers snarled, pointing at B.</p><p>“I believe it is my business now.” She replied, deepening her glare. </p><p>Before a fight broke out, two people joined the fray. </p><p>“Hey! Hey! What are you guys doing?” Yagura asked as he and Sarutobi approached. </p><p>“Lord Hokage, we are uhh.” One of the attackers tried to defend, stammering. </p><p>“You should be ashamed of yourselves! Attacking a defenceless boy like that!” Sarutobi reprimanded angrily, gazing at the yellow haired child. </p><p>“Old man, I’m fine.” The child said, seeing the Hokage. </p><p>“Defenceless, right.” Muttered one of the villagers as others surrounded the area, observing the commotion. </p><p>“Enough out of you.” Sarutobi simply said, watching as shinobi arrested the attackers. “Are you alright Naruto.” He then asked the boy stiffly, eyeing the Mizukage and the rest of the jinchuuriki.</p><p>“Naruto huh, he looks a lot like the Fourth Hokage.” Yagura thought as he stood to the side, overusing the chaos. </p><p>“I’m alright old man, I’m tough and there’s no way I would get hurt if I’m going to be the Hokage!” Naruto yelled beaming. </p><p>“How sweet.” The Mizukage muttered as Isobu tried to get his attention. </p><p>“Yeah?” Yagura asked finally, prying his eyes away from the scene. </p><p>“That boy, Naruto contains the nine-tails.” Isobu informed him curtly.</p><p>“Oh, that would explain him getting attacked like that. Isn’t the nine tails the one you always grumble about?” The jinchuuriki asked as he began to make his way to the boy. </p><p>“Kurama and the others, have never gotten along the best.” The turtle explained but said no more. </p><p>Yagura sighed at his friends quarrel with their siblings. Reaching the action, he stood beside Sarutobi who was talking to Naruto. </p><p>“Even the Hokage can get hurt.” The older Kage was saying before he arrived, with a concerned yet firm tone. </p><p>“Hey there, Naruto was it? Nice to meet you, I’m Yagura.” He introduced himself gently, giving the boy a smile. </p><p>“You look like the Mizukage.” Naruto told him which made him laugh.</p><p>“That’s because I am the Mizukage.” Yagura corrected, which made his eyes go wide. </p><p>“Woah, that’s so cool!” Naruto gushed as they began to ease into a lighter conversation. </p><p>While they talked Yagura noted that Sarutobi eyed them nervously. </p><p>“I wonder why he looks so nervous.” He wondered as he conversed to the boy.</p><p>“You know Naruto, being a Kage is a lot of work. Mainly paperwork.” Yagura stated, eyes twitching when he mentioned the dreaded sheets. </p><p>“When I become the Hokage I’ll just make someone else do it.” Naruto simply waved off continuing to smile. </p><p>“If only…” The Mizukage lamented mentally. </p><p>Deciding to cut to the chase, he began directing the conversation to jinchuuriki.</p><p>“So want to know something cool?” He asked the boy who nodded eagerly. “Me and you have something in common.” He continued and before he could really explain what he meant, Sarutobi was storming over and dragging the Kage away. </p><p>“The Mizukage has things to discuss with me Naruto!” The older man yelled as he ran off with the shorter adult. </p><p>Naruto looked disappointed and slowly walked away gloomily as he stared at all the people around him. </p><p>“Those people seemed nice…” The boy thought as he began to walk to his empty apartment. </p><p> </p><p>——— </p><p> </p><p>All four jinchuuriki were eventually brought to the Hokage’s office by ANBU shinobi, some struggling like Yagura. </p><p>“Okay, was that really necessary Sarutobi?” The irate Kage asked once he was released. </p><p>“You were about to talk to Naruto about the tailed beasts!” Sarutobi defended as if it explained everything.</p><p>“So? Wouldn’t he be at least cheered up to meet some others like him? He was being harassed by your own villagers before B stepped in.” Yugito interjected calmly. </p><p>“It’s complicated.” The Hokage stiffly answered. </p><p>“How is it complicated?” Yagura exasperated, gesturing wildly. </p><p>“He doesn’t know he has the Kyubi in him!” Sarutobi finally yelled out, shocking the room into silence. </p><p>“What?” The four jinchuuriki started, before blowing up. “HOW IN THE WORLD DOES HE NOT KNOW SARUTOBI?” The shortest man exploded. </p><p>“There’s a law against talking about it, Naruto deserves a chance at a normal life.” The Hokage explained. </p><p>“A normal life? You think a jinchuuriki can live a normal life, IF EVERYONE KNOWS HE HAS THE KYUBI IN HIM? YOU SAW HOW HE WAS TREATED EARLIER!” Yagura furiously argued, making the Hokage cringe. </p><p>“He’s being treated so horribly, and he doesn’t even know why!” Utakata added, just as angry though keeping his composure. </p><p>The Hokage was silent, breathing in and out before he spoke next. </p><p>“The moment the snow clears I want you out of Konoha, all four of you. The only reason you’re being allowed to stay is because of the weather, so please do not contact Naruto in that time.” He ordered sternly, looking to one of the ANBU shinobi.</p><p>“Find them a place to stay.” Sarutobi ordered before looking back to the jinchuuriki. </p><p>“I only want what’s best for him, please understand Yagura.” The Hokage added before they were led away, grimacing at the look the short Kage was giving him. </p><p> </p><p>——— </p><p> </p><p>The group was practically shoved into a secure inn near the middle of the village, ANBU watching them as they conversed. </p><p>“Well that went well.” Yagura sarcastically noted, staring at the ceiling. </p><p>“Did you have to blow up at the Hokage Yagura?” Isobu asked him after a while.</p><p>“Listen, we all have our days when we just burst. But can you blame me? I can’t imagine going through the sort of treatment we go through without knowing why.” He explained, looking at his three companions in similar states of mind. </p><p>“So what is your plan now?” The turtle asked as they all stewed.</p><p>“Get out of here and talk to Naruto.” Yagura answered as he went to try and initiate conversation with his group. </p><p>“How are you guys doing?” He asked quietly to the other jinchuuriki.</p><p>“How do you think we’re doing, cooped up like animals.” Utakata dryly responded.</p><p>“Yeah, I know.” The Mizukage answered back, taking a deep breath. </p><p>Then he cast a genjutsu on the ANBU.</p><p>Standing up he quickly ushered the shocked jinchuuriki out the inn and into the village. After explaining what he did and what they were doing, the group began to discreetly search for Naruto. </p><p>It was Yagura who found the blonde, eating ramen at a stand called Ramen Ichiraku, sighing softly he took a seat next to the kid. </p><p>“Hey Naruto.” He said casually, like they were old friends. </p><p>Naruto gaped when he saw him, almost jumping out of his seat.</p><p>“Mizukage?” He asked shocked.</p><p>Yagura simply grinned and put a finger over his lips.</p><p>“Right now I’m just Yagura.” The jinchuuriki said and the boy slowly nodded, returning to his food. </p><p>“So you like ramen huh.” The short adult noted as Naruto rapidly ate. </p><p>“Yeah! Ramen is the best food ever!” He excitedly retorted with as he finished. </p><p>“You want to have a talk with me? We didn’t get to finish earlier.” Yagura asked once they left the stand.</p><p>“Sure! We can go to my house, it’s kind of messy though.” Naruto said, guiding the Kage to his apartment.</p><p>Doing a double take at the mess, Yagura began to slowly talk.</p><p>“I didn’t think I would need to ever explain what a jinchuuriki was…” He thought awkwardly while he tried to figure out how to word things.</p><p>“So Naruto, do you know why all the people seem to not like you?” He asked at first, feeling sympathy when the kid shook his head. “Well, do you know who the tailed beast are?” The short man then asked to which the boy had a reaction too. </p><p>“Yeah, a long time ago the nine tailed fox attacked Konoha! Then the Fourth Hokage fought it and stuff and killed it.” Naruto explained admiringly in his own way which made Yagura laugh a little.</p><p>“Like a human could kill us.” Isobu chuckled as well.</p><p>“Sort of, but he didn’t quite kill it.” Yagura went, and Naruto got a confused look on his face. </p><p>“Then what happened if the Hokage didn’t kill it?” He asked, tilting his head. </p><p>“Well, he sealed it inside a person.” Yagura explained slowly, calming himself for the news he was about to drop.</p><p>“Who?” The boy asked innocently.</p><p>“Well, he sealed it in you Naruto.” The Kage said and the kid’s eyes widened.</p><p>“In me? I have a monster inside me?” He screamed, clutching himself.</p><p>“It’s not a monster Naruto, it’s called a tailed beast, and there are nine of them actually.” The shorter man explained as he pat the boy on the shoulder. </p><p>“So everyone hates me because I have the monster- beast inside me?” Naruto questioned, staring at the ground sadly, tears brimming in his eyes. </p><p>“People fear what they don’t understand Naruto, they don’t understand that you never asked to have the beast in you. They don’t understand that you yourself are not the tailed beast.” Yagura continued. </p><p>“Why?” The kid asked, wiping his tears.</p><p>“Well, people are weird like that.” The Kage explained softly, in the dark of the messy apartment. </p><p>“Why are you telling me Yagura?” Naruto asked when he was done crying, silence ringing in the area. </p><p>“You deserve to know for one, but also I have a tailed beast inside me too.” He told the boy.</p><p>“You do? So you’re like me then?” The blonde questioned curiously though saddened.</p><p>“Yup, we’re called jinchuuriki. There are actually more of us, three of them you met earlier in that fiasco. We’re gathering the jinchuuriki and making a group, so we’re not alone.” Yagura kindly explained as the boy began to bob his head.</p><p>“A group?” Naruto went, hope filling his small body.</p><p>“Yeah you see, we came over to Konoha to meet the jinchuuriki and see if they wanted to come with us and travel and train. So, would you like to come with us.” Yagura finally invited, extending his hand out to the kid.</p><p>Naruto stared at the hand, then at Yagura’s smiling face. </p><p>“You actually want me to come with you? And we’ll train? Like shinobi and the Hokage?” He asked giddily, bouncing a little.</p><p>“Of course, no one deserves to be alone Naruto, and besides I’m a Kage myself so who better to train you?” Yagura answered warmly.</p><p>“Yeah! I want to come! I want to come!” The blonde went, shaking Yagura’s hand so fast, he had to rest it when the kid was done. </p><p>“Well then, let’s go Naruto, the other’s are in the village right now trying to find you you know.” The short man told the boy who nodded in understanding. </p><p>“Watch out world! Get ready for future Hokage! NARUTO UZUMAKI!” He yelled as the exited the apartment.</p><p>But then they were stopped by an ANBU with silver hair.</p><p>“Hold it right there.” He said coldly from behind his mask.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Winter in the Hidden Leaf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Naruto, the world, the characters or any of the situations. All of these belong to the creator Masashi Kishimoto.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Damn it” Yagura thought as he and the silver haired ANBU stared each other down. Naruto looked between the two from behind the Mizukage, looking awkward and nervous. Sensing around, Yagura believed the ANBU was alone, but he didn’t want to start a war. </p><p>“Naruto get back inside. The Mizukage has to go now.” The ANBU spoke, trying to shoo the kid away.</p><p>“No, I’m going with him to see the other jocherokee.” Naruto protested huffing, moving to stand beside the shorter man who grinned despite the incorrect pronunciation.</p><p>“That’s right, we jinchuuriki are going to stick together.” The Mizukage said confidently and smugly at the shinobi, who sighed in annoyance.</p><p>“You can’t leave Naruto.” They continued, reaching for the boy.</p><p>However, Naruto ducked away, avoiding the man’s reach. </p><p>“I don’t see any reason he shouldn’t be allowed to leave. Naruto’s his own person and can make his own decisions about where he wants to be.” Yagura stated absentmindedly. </p><p>“He’s nine.” The ANBU coldly retorted.</p><p>“When I was nine I was already doing B-ranks in the war.” The short man shot back. </p><p>“And I was doing missions since I was five.” The ANBU stated. </p><p>“What? D-ranks helping some lady plant tulips? Yagura argued. </p><p>The two continued to argue like an old married couple until Naruto poked Yagura. “Huh? Oh yeah, we got to go.” The adult jinchuuriki went as he shook his head. </p><p>“I said he couldn’t leave shorty.” The ANBU once again said cooly. </p><p>Promptly spinning so fast his neck could’ve snapped, Yagura gave a small malicious grin. </p><p>“Do, not call, me, short.” He hissed seething though the ANBU was not affected. </p><p>“Mister ANBU, I want to go with him.” Naruto interrupted obliviously, though his eyes had a seriousness behind them that was unlike the usually cheerful boy. </p><p>“Naruto you shouldn’t leave the village, your Dad-“ The ANBU began before being interrupted.</p><p>“You knew my Dad?” The youngest among them suddenly asked.</p><p>The ANBU mentally cursed themselves, as they weren’t supposed to let that slip. But they were resourceful, and they would use the information to persuade Naruto to stay while he dealt with the Mizukage. </p><p>“Yeah kid, your Dad was my sensei.” They spoke bored, though inside they were filled with emotion.</p><p>“What was he like?” Naruto eagerly asked, desperate to learn about his heritage. </p><p>“He was the Fourth Hokage.” The ANBU informed, trying to clinch his opinion. </p><p>“My Dad was the Fourth Hokage?” The boy asked excitedly and when he received a nod he grew a bright wide smile. “My Dad was the Fourth Hokage, that’s so… wait. If my Dad was the Fourth Hokage then that means he sealed the fox in me.” Naruto realized, disappointment and shame filling him. “My Dad is the reason everyone hate’s me.” He sniffled. </p><p>“How do you know about that?” The ANBU asked in a panic, for they only thought the boy had learned he contained a beast, not of the details surrounding it’s sealing. </p><p>“I told him.” Yagura suddenly cut in again, a serious expression painting his face. “Listen Naruto, I’m sure your Dad had his reasons for sealing the Kyubi in you.” He tried to comfort the boy, putting his hands on Naruto’s shoulders which he could manage due to their similar heights. </p><p>“That would explain why he looks so much like the Fourth Hokage. The Fourth must have died sealing the Kyubi in his son.” Yagura solemnly concluded as he soothed the boy through his tears. </p><p>After assuring the boy everything would be okay, he swiftly turned to the ANBU. “Listen you, it’s Naruto’s choice whether he leaves or not got it? We’ll even go to the Third Hokage about it.” He snapped at the ANBU, who looking at the tearful child slowly nodded. </p><p>The ANBU motioned to the boy, then his mask, non verbally asking to comfort him. Yagura nodded after sensing no ill will from the shinobi. Removing the cat mask, a gleaming red eye revealed itself which made the Mizukage instantly step back. “SHARINGAN” He screamed through his head, on guard. </p><p>Before he knew it, Yagura had released his killing intent at the ANBU, who froze upon feeling it. </p><p>“This is…” They also thought, remembering a distant memory from long ago. </p><p>Realizing what he had done, Yagura drew his intent in, taking a shaky breath. </p><p>“I apologize, that was uncalled for.” He said darkly, though still glaring at the ANBU like his life depended on it. </p><p>The ANBU slowly recovered as well, rising and then nervously staring at the Mizukage. </p><p>“None needed.” They spoke, quiet. </p><p>“You are an Uchiha?” Yagura then asked, thinking them one of the survivors of the massacre years ago, or maybe even the masked man. </p><p>Something hard materialized in the ANBU’s now visible eyes. </p><p>“No.” They instantly corrected. “I am a Hatake, Kakashi Hatake.” They introduced, solemn in tone. </p><p>“This is Kakashi of the sharingan then, that makes sense.” Yagura thought, regaining himself before deciding to just go visit the Hokage already.</p><p>Kakashi didn’t complain when the Kage began to guide Naruto away, though willed himself to start following them to make sure they headed to the Hokage’s office. Silent as he followed, he began to lose himself to his thoughts and memories.</p><p> </p><p>——— </p><p> </p><p>For the third time, Yagura entered the Hokage’s office with Naruto. The Hokage looked a little shocked at seeing the younger jinchuuriki given his reaction. </p><p>“Naruto, what are you doing here?” He began to ask but the boy cut him off.</p><p>“I want to go with the other jinchuuroke old man.” Naruto said shyly though bravely.</p><p>Shocked at the boy’s statement, Sarutobi looked to Kakashi for an explanation.</p><p>“Mizukage was already there when I arrived.” He put it bluntly, dazed for some reason. </p><p>“Why do you want to leave Naruto?” The Hokage asked gently, trying to understand why the boy would want to leave, though inside he already knew the answer. </p><p>“I want to be with people who won’t look at me weird and yell at me and call me mean things.” Naruto explained, staring at the floor of the office. </p><p>“Naruto…” He tried to protest but found he couldn’t. </p><p>Deciding to try a different approach, the old man tried to tell him about his Dad. “Your father-“ He went to say before being interrupted.</p><p>“I already know about my Dad!” The boy half yelled, a little angrily as well.</p><p>Sarutobi looked to Kakashi who looked to Yagura, who gave him a calm but angry look.</p><p>“It’s not safe.” He weakly protested quietly.</p><p>“And it’s also not safe to let him go without knowing how to ‘control’ the kyubi. Or at the very least his parentage.” Yagura immediately shot back, fire in his pink eyes. </p><p>For a while it was completely silent, the only sound the panting of breath. Before the Hokage spoke again.</p><p>“Do you really want to do this Naruto?” Sarutobi asked, his voice steady though he was breaking inside. </p><p>“Yeah old man, I do.” Naruto quietly but confidently affirmed, raising his head to meet his eyes. </p><p>“If that is what you wish to pursue, then you may be allowed Naruto.” The Hokage pronounced, defeated. </p><p>Feeling a warm lump on his form, he found the boy giving him a hug. </p><p>“Thank you old man!” He yelled excitedly, before bouncing over to Yagura and talking at frenetic speeds. </p><p>Kakashi later led the boy away for a moment, leaving the two Kage alone.</p><p>“That must have been hard Sarutobi, I’m sorry to have put you through that.” Yagura consoled, warm but diplomatic. </p><p>“I know, I know. But I also know that this is for the best in the end.” The old man spoke softly. </p><p>“Remember, this isn’t forever, he’ll be back eventually.” The Mizukage reminded him and the thought brought a smile back onto his face. </p><p>“I suppose you are right Yagura.” The Hokage relented as they both heard a loud yell from the boy outside the closed doors. “He is so much like his parents.” Sarutobi said without thinking, fondness in his voice. </p><p>“I never met them personally, but they sounded like good people.” The shorter Kage stated.</p><p>“They were” Sarutobi confirmed. “Yagura, may I ask you a question?” The older Kage asked after some time. </p><p>“What is it you want to know?” Yagura replied, curious.</p><p>“How did you know I would let Naruto go.” He asked. “How did you know I simply would not just keep him under watch until you left?” He elaborated. </p><p>Yagura grew a small smile on his face, but he wasn’t all there in the moment. For once he looked his age, old and having seen many things.</p><p>“Because you’re a good person Sarutobi, you always have the people’s best interests at heart. And it’s always good people that make the hardest choices now don’t they?” Yagura droned not looking at the other occupant of the room. </p><p>“Maybe… maybe…” Sarutobi commented, as the silence once again enveloped the room.</p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p>After the Hokage agreed to house the jinchuuriki until the weather died down, Yagura exited the building. The other jinchuuriki were most likely back at the inn at that point. A hand on his shoulder stopped the Kage from advancing though. Looking up, he saw Kakashi holding him back.</p><p>“Kakashi.” He noted blandly, removing himself from the hold easily. </p><p>“Fourth Mizukage.” The ANBU replied back, quietly.</p><p>“Do you need something?” He asked in monotone, though he was curious.</p><p>“Are you still worried about his sharingan?” Isobu asked the jinchuuriki.</p><p>“I’m still uneasy around him. You know I don’t have a good history with those eyes.” Said jinchuuriki thought back, shivering at the memory. </p><p>“What tailed beast do you possess?” The silver haired male asked pointedly after a pause. </p><p>“Excuse me?” The shorter of the two asked perplexed by the odd question.</p><p>“Just wondering?” The ANBU explained, trying to look unbothered by it. </p><p>“Strange. Isobu what do you think?” He asked his tenant for advice.</p><p>“I see no harm in informing him, do not say my name though please.” The turtle replied wisely. </p><p>“I know.” Yagura answered mentally. “I contain the three tails.” The Kage promptly replied in a serious tone, gauging the other man’s reaction. </p><p>Kakashi stiffened, eyes hardening. </p><p>“I guessed as much..” He muttered hazily, leaning against the wall of the academy.</p><p>“If you don’t mind me asking, Kakashi of the sharingan, why did you want to know?” Yagura questioned the renowned leaf shinobi who just lay on the wall peacefully. </p><p>“I, had a bad experience with the three tails once.” They answered after a few long minutes. </p><p>That surprised Yagura, whose eyebrows rose. </p><p>“Isobu?” He asked the three tails, hoping for some sort of elaboration from the beast. </p><p>“My last sealing before you is foggy, and I’ve been around a long time for one human, one that must’ve looked different so long ago is not very memorable, apologies Yagura.” The turtle explained and he sighed.  </p><p>“It’s fine Isobu, I’ll ask myself.” He mentally waved off, preparing a new question.</p><p>“Care to share?” Yagura curiously asked still intrigued.</p><p>Kakashi took a long deep breath in, before letting it out, foggy in the chilly night air. </p><p>“Ugh, why not.” He drawled, slumping against the wall as he thought. </p><p>“My friend, my old teammate was the last jinchuuriki of the three tails.” He revealed which Yagura did not expect.</p><p>“Oh yes, my last host was a girl I think.” Isobu guessed to which Yagura noted. </p><p>“Wasn’t one for long though, bloody faulty seal by Kiri, turned her into a living suicide bomb. She jumped into my Chidori to kill herself and thwart their plans.” Kakashi continued with venom. “Which then broke my other promise.” He added, almost at a whisper. </p><p>“Other promise?” Yagura questioned, hearing the whisper thanks to Isobu. </p><p>The taller man shook his head, blinking and feeling his eye which contained the sharingan.</p><p>“Obito Uchiha, my other teammate died on a mission but gave me this before kicking the bucket. He made me promise to protect Rin, the last jinchuuriki.” He concluded the story with a dark laugh. “You know Mizukage, it’s funny in a dark twisted way. You could represent how Rin died, Kiri shinobi and the three tails host.” Kakashi noted, falling silent. </p><p>Yagura stared off to the side, saddened by the story. </p><p>“I’m sorry,” He said lamely, a haunted look in his eyes of the many people killed by him while using Isobu’s power. </p><p>“Nah, don’t be Mizukage.” The leaf shinobi whispered again.</p><p>“I hope you’re okay with me taking Naruto for a while, I guess he is your sensei’s son after all.” Yagura said, changing the subject. </p><p>“It’s fine, sensei… Minato would’ve wanted him to go anyways, not to be scorned and ignored by those meant to trust and protect him.” Kakashi drawled before falling silent again.</p><p>Looking at the established and accomplished shinobi, Yagura slowly turned and walked away. Both he and Isobu were silent, both were thinking as the distance increased between them and the sharingan user. </p><p>It was easy to forget sometimes, caught in their own self loathing. How they weren’t the only ones hurt by the tailed beast.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The Land of Sand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Naruto, the world, the characters or any of the situations. All of these belong to the creator Masashi Kishimoto.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yagura didn’t sleep that night. He had one of his many ethical and life talks with Isobu again to pass the time. Eventually getting through the issue, they enjoyed the rest of their stay in the hidden leaf village.</p><p>Naruto’s addition to their growing group was mostly positive. The similar energetic personalities of both he and Killer B sort of attracted one another, and at first they kept all the hyper activity to themselves. Of course, eventually all that energy spread beyond their two person boundaries and the rest of them spent a solid few weeks under siege by pranks.</p><p>There were many heavy snows storms in those weeks, and it took longer to melt as well, so the five of them were stuck in Konoha for longer then expected. Naruto for one was moved into their little inn abode so they could get to know one another. It made them closer, and officially adopt the kid into their dynamic.  </p><p>Eventually though, all good things must come to an end. </p><p>Their youngest member spent hours saying goodbye to anyone that would listen, and soon, they were at Konoha’s gates ready to leave again. </p><p>“Don’t cause any trouble, alright Naruto.” Sarutobi drilled into the boy’s head as he walked him out.</p><p>“I know old man!” Naruto whined though he was still a little saddened at the thought of leaving. “Bye!” He eventually called out though as he departed. </p><p>“You’re under a troublemaking oath as well huh?” Yugito asked as they walked the trails. </p><p>“Welcome to the club little cub!” Killer B rapped which made the blonde boy laugh as the others stifled back a silent groan. </p><p> </p><p>——— </p><p> </p><p>Travelling southwest, towards the Land of Wind, it was a new sight for most of the jinchuuriki as the terrain slowly changed. They moved through the Land of Rivers with ease and edged into the Wind territory, finding the sand lands that marked Sunagakure. Naruto, who was the only one in the group who was not a registered shinobi was especially curious.</p><p>“So much sand, for our band.” He rapped, as the impressionable youth had started to take after Killer B. </p><p>Whether that was good or bad depended on who was asked. </p><p>“He’s right, I never had many missions here.” Yugito added thoughtfully. </p><p>“My brother the Raikage, always kept me close to Kumogakure.” Killer B voiced out loud as they transversed the sandy dunes. </p><p>“We should get to Sunagakure in about a week at this pace.” Yagura announced as they trekked. </p><p>“A WEEK?” Naruto whined. </p><p>“Yeah, it’s pretty difficult to travel the closer you get to Suna, so be careful.” The Mizukage added cheerfully, marching on. </p><p>“Why are you so calm about this?” Isobu asked calmly hypocritically. </p><p>“Why wouldn’t I be calm Isobu?” Yagura asked curiously in response. </p><p>“We are in a desert, there is not much water to manipulate if we have to fight.” The turtle pointed out and his host hummed a soft tune. </p><p>“I suppose it is because I am not alone. Plus I can always create my own water if need be.” The short male replied easily.</p><p>“I hope Sunagakure has ramen.” The youngest jinchuuriki hoped wistfully as they continued to walk. </p><p>“All you think about is food and becoming Hokage Naruto.” Utakata said from beside him, twirling his pipe leisurely. </p><p>“Because ramen is amazing and I am going to become the Hokage one day!” Naruto shouted. “Can you blow more bubbles, they’re really fun to watch blow away while walking.” He requested. </p><p>“Why do kids find my bubbles so entertaining.” The bubble user wondered.</p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p>A long slow week later, the group of five reached Sunagakure. Marvelling at the clay buildings for a short time, Yagura decided to just bring the entire group to the Kazekage. Said Kage was surprised like his predecessors when the Mizukage and four other jinchuuriki entered his office. </p><p>“Mizukage, this is unexpected?” Rasa said after a short pause, observing.</p><p>“Yes, that is the common response I’ve been getting to these visits.” Yagura responded, representing the group once more.</p><p>“So why are you and your, companions here.” The Kazekage then asked, stern but perplexed.</p><p>After once again explaining the mission, purpose and all other appropriate facts, Yagura popped the question.</p><p>“So, may we see and discuss this with your jinchuuriki, Kazekage?” He said with a polite straight face.</p><p>“No, you may not Mizukage.” Rasa answered, annoyed if anything. </p><p>“And I will use the same points I used before to a denial.” Yagura immediately said right after, starting to talk again before his fellow Kage could react. “This would be good for the jinchuuriki, to meet the others in case one of us are attacked.” He began nonchalantly. </p><p>“But that would make our jinchuuriki softer, more emotional then.” Rasa observed, stiffening his posture as he sat in the Kage’s office chair. </p><p>“Why, I suppose that would be one of the general outcomes.” Yagura noted, nodding.</p><p>“Then I once again deny your request to see our jinchuuriki. Becoming softer would make them weak and what we need them to be is-“ The red haired Kage started to explain before noticing the sharp looks and glares being sent his way.</p><p>“I would watch what you say in a room full of jinchuuriki.” Yugito told him, glare fixated on the man. </p><p>At once when she said that some of Suna’s nearby shinobi were poised to attack. The jinchuuriki themselves got into fighting and defending positions. </p><p>A panicked Yagura immediately sighed and began telling everyone to calm down.</p><p>“No one is going to attack anyone Kazekage, but she has a point to please watch how you are wording things.” He tried to say, to defuse the eerie tension in the room. </p><p>“I am aware of that.” Rasa noted slowly, fixing his eyes on the assembled group before telling his own shinobi to stand down.</p><p>“Back to the matter, what was that about your jinchuuriki?” The shorter Kage pushed.</p><p>“That going on your little trip would be a waste and make them weak.” He replied sternly.</p><p>“But they would also learn how to control their tailed beast.” Yagura tried to explain.</p><p>“I believe that they are doing fine by them self.” Rasa stated, putting much emphasis on the ‘self’ part. </p><p>“I believe, that this is the choice of the jinchuuriki.” Yagura once again said, serious.</p><p>That one sentence formed an idea in the head of the Kazekage to end the matter quickly and efficiently. </p><p>“Fine then, I suppose you are right. it is their choice in the end.” He went, closing his eyes and sighing.</p><p>Yagura blinked, he was suspicious of the sudden switch in the older Kage.</p><p>“So you will permit us to meet your jinchuuriki then?” He asked slowly but non believing. </p><p>“Yes, you can try and talk to them, but whatever happens during your meeting from any of you is on you solely.” Rasa informed, motioning to the entire group when he said it.</p><p>“Okay then, when can we meet your jinchuuriki?” Yagura asked, his gaze still fixed on the older Kage.</p><p>“Right now. We command the one tails. He is my, son, Gaara.” The Kazekage explained, waving for one of the close shinobi to guide them to the one tail jinchuuriki.</p><p>“Oh, that must be hard, to put such a burden on your son.” The younger Kage awkwardly said, momentarily forgetting his suspicions. “I mean it is tradition for the jinchuuriki to have some sort of connection to the Kage, but still.” He mentally thought to himself. </p><p>The Kazekage remained silent, even as the shinobi began leading the group to where Gaara supposedly was currently. As the door closed, he sighed again before thinking to himself. “I’m sure the beast will drive them out, and even make him have more resent and further try to utilize his abilities.” He thought to the empty room. </p><p> </p><p>——— </p><p> </p><p>The Suna shinobi were slowly leading them outside through the village, past the staring eyes of the slowly thinning crowds. </p><p>“Have you noticed that the more we travel, the less people there are?” Utakata noted to the group quietly as they walked. </p><p>“Yeah, it’s odd. Do you think it has something to do with their jinchuuriki?” Yugito answered in a similar tone.</p><p>“Possibly, we should keep our guard up, just in case.” Utakata went to a nod from the rest of the group. </p><p>The only one who wasn’t observing any tension at all was Naruto, who was switching from conversation from Killer B and the Suna shinobi. Said shinobi looked at the energetic boy with a calculating look before calmly answering his questions nervously. </p><p>“They’re nervous around him, around all of us.” Yagura observed as he watched the little interactions as they travelled. “Isobu, what was the one tails like?” He asked his tenant, hoping to get a grasp on some sort of information for later. </p><p>“The one tails is called Shukaku, and they are one to hold a grudge against the humans. We all do without a doubt, but their reactions tend to be deeper and more rambunctious.” Isobu informed, struggling with describing their sibling. </p><p>“How so?” Yagura prodded curiously. </p><p>“Shukaku would be one to immediately try and kill any human it can if given the chance. They would also most likely like to torment their jinchuuriki.” Isobu explained tiredly. </p><p>That saddened the short Kage before he proceeded to ask another question. </p><p>“Would that mean if the village mistreated the jinchuuriki, and the one tails did as well, the jinchuuriki would have almost no one for them?” He asked sympathetically, hoping the boy had at least someone to care for them, seeing as the Kazekage didn’t seem to have any such warm feelings. </p><p>“Unfortunately, you would be correct.” The turtle carried on sadly. </p><p>Turning, they saw a child’s playground up ahead, with a sole redhead boy around Naruto’s age walking around. Confirming with the nearby shinobi that the boy was the one tails jinchuuriki. They watched as the Suna shinobi made a hasty get away from the area. </p><p>Getting a bad feeling, Yagura stopped Naruto from running forward to play. </p><p>“Yugito, do you mind if you and Naruto stand back for a bit.” He asked the female who nodded, taking the boy and beginning to distract him, talking about things he liked. </p><p>Sharing a look with the other jinchuuriki, they slowly moved forward to talk to the boy. </p><p>“Are you Gaara?” Yagura asked the redhead, who looked up with a menacing glare. </p><p>“Who are you?” The boy asked suspiciously, narrowing his glare further. </p><p>“I’m the Mizukage, Yagura.” He began, pointing to himself with a soft smile. </p><p>“I’m Utakata, I’m from Kirigakure.” Said shinobi introduced calmly, though he didn’t exactly smile. </p><p>“From the bloody mist?” The boy went quickly after, stiffening.</p><p>“We’re trying to move past that.” Utakata explained quietly, glancing at Yagura who looked regretful.</p><p>“And I’m KILLER B! Nice to meet you see!” Killer B introduced himself rapping energetically. </p><p>“Why are you here?” The redhead then asked coldly, but still tensed.</p><p>“Oh your Dad the Kazekage said we could talk to you.” Yagura began to explain but his words only seemed to make the boy more tense.</p><p>“Why?” He curtly questioned, not taking his eyes off them. Utakata noticed the black bags around the boy’s eyes. </p><p>“He must not get much sleep.” The brown haired jinchuuriki noted to himself. </p><p>“We’re like you, we’re jinchuuriki.” Yagura explained, happy at the fact that he didn’t need to explain what a jinchuuriki was. </p><p>The boy’s eyes visibly widened at this fact. “You have a beast in you as well?” He tried to affirm, more curious if anything.</p><p>“Yeah kid, that we are! Together we want to go together far.” Killer B informed energetically. </p><p>The rest of the group visibly cringed at the rapping except Naruto who liked it and Gaara who was more surprised then annoyed. </p><p>“What do you mean by together?” Gaara then asked, looking over the jinchuuriki. </p><p>It was Utakata who explained the entire concept to the boy, who looked mildly surprised at the offer before hardening his heart. “I don’t want to go with you.” Gaara said after some time. </p><p>This surprised the group. </p><p>“Oh well that’s okay then. Do you mind explaining why you don’t want to though?” Yagura asked the redhead, tilting his head while thinking. </p><p>“He’s not treated that good I think Isobu, I don’t know why he would want to stay.” He thought to his tenant who offered their own opinion.</p><p>“I do not know either, it could very well be Shukaku, who does not like Kurama much due to a past disagreement.” Isobu noted, intriguing their host who decided to ask about said detail later. </p><p>“I don’t need your help to control the one tails.” The redhead coldly explained, feeling the red marking above his eye. </p><p>“Okay, but don’t you want to meet other jinchuuriki though Gaara?” Yagura asked, taking a step forward to plead his case.</p><p>Gaara immediately stiffened, and sent a wave of sand toward the Kage to attack him and the others. </p><p>The Kage reacted though, ducking out of the way and rolling onto his feet. “Hey! Why are you attacking us.” He asked confused. Gaara simply continued to stand in the middle of the sand, uncaring. </p><p>“You’re a threat to me, so I’m going to kill you.” He coldly explained as more sand began to attack the trio of jinchuuriki. </p><p>“What do you think we’re going to do? Kill you?” Killer B questioned while rapping, dodging sand. </p><p>That was the wrong thing to say.</p><p>Letting out an angry scream the boy increased the sand amount, attacking wildly in all directions. </p><p>However, the three jinchuuriki got themselves together and immediately began defusing the situation. Both Yagura and Utakata began to use their water release to render the sand useless, while Killer B continued to dodge and rap. This made Gaara panic as he now believed they would kill him, so he increased the sand and his attacks which was continuously countered until the weaker jinchuuriki was exhausted. </p><p>Walking over to the exhausted but terrified jinchuuriki, Yagura slowly sat next to the kid and breathed out a sigh.</p><p>“Listen Gaara, we’re not here to hurt you. We genuinely want to help.” He explained though the kid did not believe him. “Hey, if you don’t mind Gaara, can you tell me why you think we’re a threat to you.” He asked comfortingly. </p><p>“You’re stronger then me.” Gaara explained tiredly, but still trembling. </p><p>“So?” Yagura went, a little confused. </p><p>“People who are stronger then me can kill me. So I want to kill them so they can’t kill me ever.” Gaara continued, maintaining eye contact with the youthful Kage. </p><p>“But you know that not everyone stronger then you wants to kill you, right?” The pink eyed man questioned quietly. </p><p>“Doesn’t matter, the only thing I really care about is keeping me alive.” The redhead said as if it were obvious.</p><p>“Why do you think that?” The Kage continued to relentlessly question but in a warm manner.</p><p>And from there Gaara explained his reasoning for his thinking, and how he grew up. The more the boy talked the jinchuuriki who are listening started to really dislike the Kazekage and feel sympathy for the red haired boy. While he talked, Gaara slowly started to believe that the other jinchuuriki were truly genuine in their offer and feelings. They had not killed him yet or even seemed like they were pretending at all. Slowly, the boy started to cry. </p><p>Yagura felt a familiar sense on comforting the sobbing child, and pulled him into a hug. </p><p>“Hey, hey it’s alright. All of us here have gone through similar things, we understand you Gaara.” The Kage comforted warmly, patting the boys back. “You just need someone who cares for you, and that’s why we’re here, to be there for each other.” Yagura said as he held the boy. </p><p>“You… you really mean it. You’re not just saying it just to trick me?” Gaara asked through his tears even though he knew they could easily lie. </p><p>“Yeah, we’ll be here for you.” The older jinchuuriki affirmed as the others nodded their agreement. </p><p> </p><p>——— </p><p> </p><p>After it became clear that Gaara was stuck with the group, Yugito bringing in Naruto who immediately started to become quick friends with the stunned redhead. The older jinchuuriki began to discuss their future plans. </p><p>“That went well.” Isobu observed happily. </p><p>“Indeed it did.” Yagura agreed.</p><p>“You were very good at helping the redhead.” The turtle noted at his host who actually smiled.</p><p>“It was a lot like comforting Yui and Akimori after they had a nightmare.” The short man explained with a fond tone.</p><p>“You miss them.” Isobu said to which Yagura strained his smile a bit.</p><p>“Of course. I miss them each and every day I’m away from them and Asuri. But helping the other jinchuuriki, seeing them so happy makes it worth it.” Yagura said as he and the others began to walk away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Reason</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Naruto, the world, the characters or any of the situations. All of these belong to the creator Masashi Kishimoto.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The group of six jinchuuriki now, decided to stay in Sunagakure for a day and then leave, as they had enough supplies to last until they reached a more fruitful climate. While preparing everything, it was decided that Gaara should at least say goodbye to his family. So while Yagura spoke with the Kazekage one last time before they set off, Yugito and Utakata would go with Gaara to his house. Naruto and Killer B would stay together in the meantime. </p><p>Yagura looked calm as he walked into the Kazekage’s office, though inside he was fuming as he had heard the entire story about how Gaara was treated.</p><p>“Rasa.” He nearly bit back the urge to growl as he talked. </p><p>“Mizukage.” Rasa answered back, still stern and cold.</p><p>“Gaara agreed to join us on our mission.” Yagura informed him curtly. </p><p>“I am aware.” The Kazekage said gruffly, not liking the outcome of the event in the slightest. </p><p>“We’re leaving soon, after Gaara says his goodbyes.” The shorter Kage went.</p><p>“Oh.” Rasa quietly but plainly said, his face void of any real emotion. </p><p>“Are you not at least going to say goodbye?” The jinchuuriki asked, struggling to keep his composure under check. </p><p>“I don’t see why I should.” Rasa stated, keeping a mask of indifference on.</p><p>Yagura would’ve said that Gaara was his son, but he knew that their relationship was badly developed and strained. </p><p>“He might come back when the mission is over you know.” Yagura told him, the room felt cold despite the pounding sun from outside. </p><p>“Might?” The Kazekage asked in mock confusion, they both knew exactly what he meant by might. </p><p>“Yeah, when this is over there’s nothing physically bounding him to Sunagakure. He can just leave if he wants, go with one of the others.” Yagura continued with a calm tone.</p><p>“I, am aware.” The older Kage stated, before silence fell upon the room. </p><p>“I’ll be leaving then, Kazekage.” Yagura concluded as he left the office, leaving both Kage’s to their thoughts. “That was almost eerily like my last meeting with the Third Mizukage, wouldn’t you say Isobu?” The younger of the two asked solemnly. </p><p>“I agree, I wonder if the Kazekage will try and stop you all from taking Gaara by force.” Isobu wondered calmly. </p><p>“He won’t Isobu, I think he truly does believe this will benefit Sunagakure, and Gaara. He still cares for him, in some odd way.” Yagura replied as he walked. “Maybe in the future, when everything settles down, they’ll talk it out.” He added wistfully.</p><p>“Humans are strange, strange indeed.” Isobu stated which made the short Kage laugh out loud, receiving some wayward looks his way. </p><p>“I know Isobu, I know that.” Yagura answered with a chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>——— </p><p> </p><p>The Kage met up with the others at Suna’s gate, soon they were walking through the sandy fields once more. It was decided to then head north, to Iwagakure. When they were finally easing into a more consistent pace, Yagura observed that some of the group seemed odd. Gaara looked a little in shock, nervous even while both Yugito and Utakata seemed cold and furious.</p><p>“What do you think happened to them?” Yagura asked his tenant with a tired sigh.</p><p>“Most likely something with the boy’s family.” Isobu answered, which Yagura agreed to.</p><p>Speeding his pace a little to Utakata, he asked the brown haired jinchuuriki what had happened. </p><p>“It was a little heated, the goodbyes.” Utakata explained with his expression in a scowl.</p><p>“Do you mind explaining?” Yagura asked.</p><p>“Sure.” The teen almost adult droned. </p><p>He revealed that the two other sand siblings, Temari and Kankuro had acted odd the entire meeting. After confronting the two once Yugito and Gaara had left, he found out that they were slightly relieved the boy was leaving. Utakata had more or less snapped that they were his siblings and should at least have gave him a proper sendoff. It was then that they revealed they were scared of their brother.</p><p>It only mildly shocked the jinchuuriki, but he still lectured them like a disappointed parent about how they should have made an effort to make a relationship with their brother. Even if they were barred from seeing Gaara, as siblings they still should’ve tried to avoid making him seem so scary by helping him.</p><p>In the end, he left the siblings in silence with a huff to find that Yugito and Gaara had been listening in. </p><p>“Ah, so that’s why Gaara’s in shock, Utakata stood up for him. Nervousness must just be because we’re leaving.” Yagura concluded in his head as his fellow Kiri shinobi finished.</p><p>“So Yugito is mad at the siblings then.” The brown haired jinchuuriki summarized. </p><p>“I guessed as much. I have an idea for later. To bring everyone together.” The shorter man informed, whispering the plan. </p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p>Later as they made camp among the sand, a campfire billowing smoke into the dark sky, Utakata awkwardly stood. Gazing at the intrigued faces of his companions, he began to explain.</p><p>“Would, you, all, mind if, I, sang, a song?” The brown haired jinchuuriki forced out, ignoring the urge to glare at the smug Mizukage. </p><p>“You sing?” Yugito asked perplexed but amused.</p><p>“Yes, it was a fun pastime after training.” He explained, remembering an unfortunate incident where Yagura, Asuri and Mei stumbled upon him singing once, they never really let him live it down every time the topic came up. </p><p>“I want to hear!” Naruto shouted from beside Killer B, who also positively shouted.</p><p>Sighing, and shooting a glare at the whistling Mizukage, Utakata began singing an old song from a book he read. </p><p>He had a good singing voice, no doubt about it. Soon, after just contently listening to the singing shinobi, Naruto joined in with his own lyrics, and soon everyone was tuning in and contributing to the melody. Even Gaara, who had a bright cheerful smile on his face as he sang along with the group. </p><p>Yugito passed along a sweet drink she had taken from Suna, and as they all enjoyed the moment, Yagura just gazed around and smiled. </p><p>“This is the reason we came, this is the reason we’re on this journey.” He thought to himself as their laughter reached the twinkling stars.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. The Girl from Taki</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Naruto, the world, the characters or any of the situations. All of these belong to the creator Masashi Kishimoto.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was relatively peaceful the next few weeks, even though their pace was slowed down considerably with two kids and a growing number. Gaara got along best with Naruto and Utakata, who didn’t mind showing the redhead some cool tricks with his bubbles. </p><p>On the first night on the road with the group, Gaara had been very resistant to sleep. After some ‘chill’ interrogation from Yagura, they found out Shukaku threatened to possess the boy if he slept for too long. </p><p>“That sounds like something they would do alright…” Isobu exasperated tiredly.</p><p>“I swear the more you talk about your siblings Isobu, the more I’m glad to have gotten you for a tailed beast.” Yagura happily informed as he worked with Yugito on a solution for Gaara’s sleeping problem. </p><p>“Thank you for the compliment. I’m lucky that you’re a reasonable host instead of continuously screaming how I’m the reason for all your faults and trying to chain my conscience.” The turtle returned, with only the faint trace of irritation and anger in their voice.</p><p>“Are you speaking from personal experience? Those seem like quite specific examples.” The short jinchuuriki asked, though he only heard some quiet seething from the shelled beast.</p><p>“I once had a jinchuuriki that was always beat by the humans in his village for containing me. I didn’t even do anything crazy like Kurama probably does when he get’s released! I just tried to get to some water.” Isobu huffed </p><p>“Oh.” Yagura went, trying to comfort his tenant before a thought struck him. “Hey Isobu? So you’re a giant turtle right? So that means you must’ve done a great deal of damage to Kiri trying to leave.” He asked slowly. </p><p>“I… I don’t really remember thinking about that actually, I just wanted to get out.” Isobu spoke with a contemplating tone.</p><p>“You hate humans for imprisoning you for so long, while humans hate the tailed beasts for the destruction they cause when they are released.” Yagura hypothesized.</p><p>Isobu remained silent as they both started to think, though Yagura was at the same time discussing with Yugito about how to deal with the insomnia problem. </p><p>“Then again, it’s rare that you guys were given the chance to voice your opinion. All the villagers ever thought was that you were raging senseless monsters whenever I asked. So really, it’s only natural you would want to escape that. All in all, the blame is on whoever thought it was a good idea to start sealing you and your siblings in the first place.” Yagura concluded his philosophical discussion.</p><p>“I suppose, you are right. A long time ago there was a man, who cared for us and wanted us to be protected.” Isobu began to say, before stopping them self.</p><p>“Hmm?” Yagura questioned curiously. “You never talked about your past this much before Isobu?” The short jinchuuriki noted, curious.</p><p>“The conversation just spurred it on, I apologize.” The three tails rambled on.</p><p>“Don’t apologize please, I enjoy learning more about you and your siblings, it helps break the mould we were indoctrinated with growing up about the ferocious horrifying tailed beasts.” The Mizukage waved off nonchalantly. </p><p>“Maybe at a later time, it was so long ago.” Isobu deflected successfully. </p><p>“Okay then, that’s fine. Tell me only when you feel comfortable doing so.” Yagura went. “I’ll be here ready to listen whenever, you wise old fool.” He added after a thought.</p><p>“I understand as well, shorty.” The turtle shot back without hesitation.</p><p>“WHY YOU-!” The offended jinchuuriki yelled obscenities mentally while he worked, the smug turtle laughing his irritating laugh. </p><p>Later, Yugito and Yagura presented Gaara with a chakra suppressant seal. The redhead looked surprised for a moment, looking from the seal to them. </p><p>“It’s to help you sleep kid. Trust me, Shukaku won’t be able to escape while you have this thing with you.” Yagura said, telling a brief white lie. </p><p>“That’s a stretch is it not Yagura?” Isobu asked the smiling Kage.</p><p>“We both know that if he feels the one tails can’t escape, then he’ll be able to put up a better defence against them. Just giving him some confidence.” He explained.</p><p>“Consider it a welcome gift to our small band of jinchuuriki.” Yugito continued with a cheerful expression for once. </p><p>“Oh, thank you!” Gaara said smiling brightly as he took the seal. </p><p>“Now get a good sleep, we got to get going tomorrow.” The pink eyed adult added as he tried to get his own sleep after making the seal. </p><p> </p><p>——— </p><p> </p><p>Gaara didn’t have any sleeping problems after that, which he seemed very happy about. Some time later he began to show his abilities to help around more and it showed. </p><p>“This kid is a prodigy.” Yagura noted to himself as he observed the sand quickly moving around. “Then again, I think I heard about some really talented kid from Suna a while ago, it was probably Gaara.” He added after some more contemplation. </p><p>“He is a little like you as a child, from what I have seen from your mind of your childhood.” Isobu observed calmly. </p><p>Yagura’s eye twitched, he had been extremely annoyed when Isobu took a peak at his childhood memories to quote “Get to know his new host better.” Taking a tired breath, he responded. </p><p>“No Isobu, unlike the kid I still cared for others, I was reserved yes but not completely uncaring. And we were in a war, you had to be skilled to survive in Kiri back then.” Yagura explained uncomfortably.</p><p>“You didn’t have me back then though.” Isobu pointed out. </p><p>“Yes what a shame, what a complete shame that was.” The jinchuuriki sarcastically commented before ignoring the chuckling turtle. </p><p>The group was heading north towards the Land of Earth, where Iwagakure was located. But they had to first cross some of the minor lands first. Currently, they were traversing past Amegakure, sticking close to the border of the country as to avoid any unnecessary trouble. </p><p>“Amegakure got hit hard during the war.” The older jinchuuriki quietly explained to the younger ones while travelling. </p><p>Soon, they were close to leaving the country, under relentless siege by pouring pounding rain. Ironically, this made the Kiri shinobi in the group quite calm as they had an abundance of water to fight with if need be. </p><p>But there was a time when the rain stopped, and in that time they made good distance until they found a sizeable area, hidden by plenty of plant life and trees that they could safely stop there for the night. </p><p>Making camp swiftly, and then making sure they were properly hidden and secure, they ate and got ready to sleep for another day of trekking in the morning. However, Utakata noticed they were running low on food supplies.</p><p>“Hey, Yagura.” He hurriedly whispered to the short Kage as they were putting the fire out. </p><p>“Yeah Utakata?” Said Kage asked confused.</p><p>“Would you mind going with me to grab some fish quickly? It be best to go while it’s dark, and we’ll be able to get more if there’s more people fishing.” The brown haired shinobi asked quietly as to not disturb their companions. </p><p>“Sure.” Yagura nodded in understanding. </p><p>Grabbing a few sturdy empty sacks, the duo of Kiri shinobi made their way to a river a fair distance away from the camp area. Yagura paused when he saw Utakata immediately using jutsu to collect the fish. </p><p>“Utakata hold on.” He said after a few seconds of noticing the fact. </p><p>“What is it?” The younger jinchuuriki asked cautiously, thinking they were in some sort of danger. </p><p>“You’ll waste your energy by using your jutsu that way.” The older one explained in a wise guiding tone. </p><p>“Then how are we supposed to get the fish?” Utakata questioned confused.</p><p>“And that is where the fun part begins.” Yagura grinned while taking out two long wooden poles from the sacks they brought. </p><p>“Where did you get those?” The younger of the two asked, looking at the two fishing poles.</p><p>“Oh they were just lying around, and you never know when you need to do things manually.” The pink eyed adult explained with a shake of the poles.</p><p>“Well where’s the bait?” Utakata asked, not looking forward to ‘doing things manually.’ </p><p>“We’re in Amegakure, there’s bait everywhere.” Yagura said while motioning to the moist ground, where there was no shortage of worms both alive and dead.</p><p>The six tails jinchuuriki’s eye visibly twitched at the discovery. The shorter jinchuuriki managed to clap him on the shoulder though, sighing while grinning. “Don’t worry about it, it’s actually quite the calming experience.” The Mizukage added in a cheerful mocking tone. </p><p>“I don’t see how this could be very entertaining…” Isobu stated, with a sickly tone.</p><p>“I’m sorry Isobu, but this is in no way meant to offend you, that I due promise.” Their host replied apologetically. </p><p>“No fruit or any non aquatic life around, anything else that does not look like me or my brethren?” The turtle asked with some quiet hope.</p><p>“I don’t see any, but if you do feel free to inform me of such.” The jinchuuriki mentally said. “Also, you don’t really resemble typical turtles you know?” He added.</p><p>“I spent much time in the water when not imprisoned in humans.” Isobu shot back a little coldly. </p><p>“Oh right, apologies.” Yagura went awkwardly as he and Utakata gathered worms. </p><p>Sitting on the bank, the two began drawing the fish out of the water in silence, the dark night overhead as their respective beasts lay dormant during the activity.</p><p>“You know this is actually quite relaxing.” Utakata told his fishing companion, as their pile of fish began to noticeably increase.</p><p>“Told you.” Yagura answered with a soft quiet chuckle. </p><p>“Are you all right?” The younger man asked with calmly concealed concern. </p><p>“Yeah, yeah I’m fine, just feeling nostalgic that’s all.” The shorter male replied with the same gentle tone. </p><p>“When did you last do this?” Utakata prodded, staring at the calm blue waters that flowed past the banks. The wind was gently moving past, providing a whistle to the air and comfortable silence. </p><p>“The last time I went fishing it was with my father, when I was young.” The Mizukage explained. </p><p>Utakata noted how Yagura referred to the man as ‘father’ and not ‘Dad’ as he usually did when discussing family. </p><p>“I see.” The six tails jinchuuriki mumbled as they continued to fish.</p><p>No more was said for a few long silent minutes, until they heard a consistent noise from across the bank. Startled but alert, the duo slowly and silently made their way across to investigate. </p><p>Finding the source of the noise, they ran into, a young girl. </p><p>“Um, excuse me, kid?” Yagura asked gently but sternly, watching the girl as she watched them. The girl had minty green hair and strange orange eyes with tan skin, she was dressed in tight white clothing.</p><p>She smiled brightly as she raced forward with abnormal speed toward them, with an energy that reminded them both of Naruto or even Killer B.</p><p>“HI! I’m Fu!” The girl introduced happily.</p><p> </p><p>——— </p><p> </p><p>The next morning, with plenty of fish in the sacks. Everyone became acquainted with Fu. </p><p>“She just appeared last night while we were fishing.” Yagura explained to the older members while the girl played with the children in the group.</p><p>“What if she’s a threat.” Yugito asked cautiously, though she was relaxed inside. </p><p>“Yugito…” Matatabi tried to get their jinchuuriki’s attention to no avail. </p><p>“I mean I don’t think she is, she doesn’t have a dangerous aura. And I don’t pick up anything abnormal with her, and trust me as a Kage it is very hard to get things past me” The short man added wistfully. </p><p>“She said she was running away from Takigakure.” Utakata added to the discussion, a thoughtful expression on his face.</p><p>“Running away? At her age in this day?” Killer B rapped.</p><p>“Correct, it would be cruel to just leave her be.” Yagura stated, a determined look in his pink eyes.</p><p>“So what do you suggest then?” Yugito questioned, putting a hand on her hip. </p><p>“Let’s bring Fu with us, we can make a quick detour to Taki before Iwa, it’s in the same general direction, we’d just need to cross through the Land of Grass.” The Kage explained with a calm but firm tone. </p><p>“What if she doesn’t want to go back though? She did run away.” Utakata reminded everyone who nodded. </p><p>“Then she can come with us to Iwa, we’re a group of outcasts anyways.” Yagura said. </p><p>“What if she doesn’t want to go with us.” He pointed out which made the Kage sigh.</p><p>“I sincerely doubt that, she seems like a lonely girl who really wants some friends. But if she does decide that then there’s not much we can do about it.” Said Kage breathed out in a defeated tone. </p><p>“Did she mention how old she was?” The adult female jinchuuriki proceeded to ask.</p><p>“Fu mentioned she was around eight years old, just a little under Naruto and Gaara’s age in fact.” Utakata answered in stride. </p><p>“Okay then, I have no complaints about this.” The two tails jinchuuriki said, pausing to address her tailed beast who was insistent on speaking to her. </p><p>The remaining jinchuuriki went to speak to the children to inform them of the new developments. Coincidently, most of their tailed beast beside Matatabi were dormant and not paying attention to their jinchuuriki at the time. Before one of them could start speaking to the kids, a stick they were playing with got stuck in a tree. </p><p>“Aw man!” Naruto complained as they all looked at the stuck wood.</p><p>“I’ll go get a new one.” Gaara informed, getting up to stand.</p><p>“No, it’s okay I’ll just go grab it quickly.” Fu answered without a beat and before the other kids could respond she grew two translucent parts in the shape of bug wings and flew up to the tree. </p><p>Fu grabbed the branch and lowered herself, retracting the wings only to notice the shocked looks around her. “Oh um, did I do something bad?” She sheepishly asked nervously, scratching the back of her head.</p><p>“No, it’s okay Fu. We’re just shocked that’s all, that was an impressive feat.” Yagura told her with a warm smile. </p><p>“Oh really.” She went, tilting her head, orange eyes gleaming.</p><p>“Yeah, was that a jutsu?” He prodded friendly as the other two kids joined them.</p><p>Fu shook her head. “No, only I can do this.” She explained obliviously. </p><p>“So some sort of kekkei genkai probably.” He concluded curiously.</p><p>“No, it’s because Chomei can.” Fu carried on, which got most of their attention. </p><p>“Who’s Chomei Fu?” Naruto asked.</p><p>“Chomei’s my friend, their always with me so I’m never alone.” Fu explained as it was obvious. </p><p>Things started to click in the jinchuuriki’s minds. Coincidentally, it was at that moment that their respective tailed beast decided to start paying attention.</p><p>“Fu, do you know what a jinchuuriki is?” Yagura asked the mint haired girl. </p><p>“Yeah, don’t you know? Chomei told me you were like me, so I thought you already knew.” She continued blinking.</p><p>“So you’re a jinchuuroke too Fu?” Naruto realized brightly.</p><p>“YUP! Chomei is lucky number seven.” Fu answered with a cheer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Fu and Chomei</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Naruto, the world, the characters or any of the situations. All of these belong to the creator Masashi Kishimoto.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Takigakure was strong despite not being one of the great five villages. They maintained their village fairly and had a constant supply of requests which their capable shinobi were always able to carry out. It was usually a happy, quiet place to live. One of the main things going for the small village was that they were the only one outside of the great five to hold a tailed beast. Said beast was not weak, being the seven tails. </p><p>Their current village leader Shibuki had been seven ironically when his much older sister became the jinchuuriki for the seven tails. Sayako had always been more talented then her younger brother, though they still loved each other deeply. It had been a coincidence that she was compatible with the seven tails, and another coincidence that her reputation was known to the sealer. </p><p>Sayako spent days in shock over what had happened, but she stayed strong for her family and village. Takigakure had never experienced the shock and damage the beast could cause, the sealing always happening far away from the village and thus did not show the kunoichi any ill will or distrust. </p><p>Sayako ironically too, was aware of the resentment that could form against her and people of her status. She worked harder then she ever had before for Taki to prove herself. One day, she fell in love with a classmate of hers from long ago, they were wed not long after. Most people knew that Sayako was a shoe in to become the next village leader, however she decided to try and have a child with her husband. </p><p>It went wrong very quickly, Takigakure was not prepared for the challenges they would face with the jinchuuriki. Soon, the seven tails was unleashed on their village. Now the seven tails usually wasn’t as violent as they were that day, but as kind and strong as Sayako was, she had never liked Chomei. </p><p>It took ages, much carnage and pain before the seven tails was again sealed, in the only one available to contain it, Sayako’s newborn daughter Fu. </p><p>Her widowed husband couldn’t handle the pain he faced once his beloved died, he walked into a river one day and never emerged. </p><p>The village treated their jinchuuriki different after that, they understood the extent of what the beast could do. Of course the village leader at the time defended the newborn girl, taking his granddaughter in as the family she was. The death of his sister scared Shibuki, who was nine at the time, but he was strong in emotion and cared for his niece. </p><p>Then his father died protecting the village, Shibuki protecting Fu at the time in their house while the battle was fought. Then Senji, his father’s aide took the mantle of leader until Shibuki could do it himself. </p><p>Senji was more serious then his father, more stern. But though he never did anything to Fu, he also never did anything to help the girl. </p><p>Shibuki had long withdrawn himself after the death of most of his direct family, except for Fu of course he was still Shibuki to Fu. The village loved him despite their feelings of Fu, he was just as kind as Sayako and a strong shinobi in his own right. It didn’t matter if he had lost the will to fight sometimes. </p><p>But no matter what he loved his niece, loved Fu. He would always stand for his family, no matter what his beloved village called her and thought of her.</p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p>Five year old Fu ran through Takigakure energetically, saying hello to all the villagers despite no one saying it back. Finding her secret spot in the trees, she giggled before getting into a more comfortable position. </p><p>“Chomei!” She said out loud due to not liking to think her messages to her friend. </p><p>“Yes Fu? What can lucky number seven Chomei do for you?” The seven tailed beast asked bubbly. </p><p>Chomei was not one to hold grudges if people could prove that they didn’t deserve it. Usually their jinchuuriki were cold but not unbearable, Sayako had simply been a small exception to this mindset. The little human girl had quickly won the bug like beast over with her similar personality. Or maybe the impressionable youth had taken after the seven tails. </p><p>The Nanabi liked to help their jinchuuriki in whatever they were doing usually. That day the girl just wanted to talk to her only friend. </p><p>“I just want to talk to you Chomei, I’m bored.” She told the beast.</p><p>“Well what do you think you could do then so you’re not bored?” Chomei asked the young jinchuuriki.</p><p>“I’m not sure really, do you have any ideas Chomei?” Fu asked into the thin air.</p><p>“Go outside maybe?” The bug like creature put out with some hope.</p><p>“No Chomei, you know that Uncle Shibuki doesn’t like me going outside the village without supervision.” Fu reminded her friend who sighed.</p><p>“I know but still, that’s always how I spent my time, flying through the air freely.” Chomei reminisced happily, starting to get a little lost in their memories. </p><p>“Chomei! Chomei!” The little girl bugged as her friend had stopped visibly stopped paying attention to what she was saying. </p><p>“Sorry Fu!” It yelled apologetically but still high pitched. </p><p>“I wish Uncle Shibuki didn’t have to go to school every day, then he could play with me all the time.” The jinchuuriki huffed, crossing her small arms over her chest. </p><p>“Oh I get an idea for what we could do today!” The seven tails suddenly shouted as they both sat there babbling. </p><p>“OOH! What is it?” Fu eagerly asked, eyes beaming as she listened intently. </p><p>“We should sneak into your Uncle’s lessons and talk to him. We’ve never seen what he does in those!” Chomei stated energetically. </p><p>“That’s a great idea Chomei! Lets go!” The mint haired girl cheered as she hopped down the tree and began to hop toward where her Uncle was at the moment when he was studying. “This will be fun, Uncle is going to be the leader next year too, so he’ll be really busy soon.” She realized later.</p><p>Fu often borrowed some of Chomei’s chakra to move around quickly so they could move around the village fast. After a few minutes, they had arrived in front of the building, but Fu realized something. “Hey Chomei, how are we going to sneak in? I was only ever let in the front but then I had to wait for a long time for Shibuki.” She pondered while pouting. </p><p>“I was there too!” The seven tails complained to which Fu quickly affirmed. “Hmm, we could try and climb up a tree and knock on the window to his room.” The bug like creature planned, thinking. </p><p>“Right! Lets do that.” Fu agreed cheerfully as she observed her Uncle reading a book from behind the glass window. </p><p>Taking a deep breath, Fu swiftly and stealthily climbed the large tree next to the building and balanced herself on a branch that led to her Uncle’s window. She unfortunately looked down, gasping when she noted the height. “I’m really high up.” The girl whispered in a terrified notion.</p><p>“It’ll be alright Fu, I’m right here with you.” Chomei comforted their host as her breathing hitched.</p><p>“Y… you’re right… it’ll… b… be fine.” She mumbled as her legs gave out beneath her. Letting out a loud, high pitched squeak of terror, Fu grabbed the branch again and clung to it like her life depended on it. </p><p>“FU! Are you alright?” Chomei worriedly asked as said girl continued to tightly cling to the tree branch.</p><p>“I’m scared, I don’t want to fall!” Fu cried out as she held on for dear life. Desperately, the terrified jinchuuriki began calling for help, specifically her Uncle’s help but anyone’s help would do in her mind. </p><p>Not long after, she heard a whiz a cut and soon the branch came loose and she started falling. This elevated her cries to screams as she made a quick descent downwards only to be caught in a twirling gust of wind.</p><p>Falling on her bum, the girl sniffled as she looked around. Three of the Taki shinobi were before her, one of them being the shinobi who broke her fall. Smiling, thinking they saved her out of good will, she quickly stood up.</p><p>“Thank you for helping me!” Fu cheered as she took a happy step toward the shinobi, who then glared at her.</p><p>The girl paused, smile faltering as she stared at the glaring shinobi. “Um, are you, okay?” She nervously asked, stepping back a little. “Chomei, what’s happening?” She then whispered out loud.</p><p>Communicating with Chomei was the wrong move according to the shinobi. One of them growled.</p><p>“Did you just talk to the monster?” Another yelled angrily. “We heard you earlier, mumbling and crying to it!” They added menacingly. </p><p>“Chomei, are you talking about Chomei?” The mint haired girl asked as she continued walking backwards, but they took steps toward her.</p><p>“Who do you think we’re talking about brat?” The growling shinobi hissed out. </p><p>“Chomei’s not a monster! They’re my friend!” Fu defended fiercely, momentarily forgetting her fear, but it instantly returned when the shinobi got angrier. </p><p>“Get over here you monster!” The growling shinobi yelled as he raced forward before Fu could run, grabbing her by the hair and dragging her away despite her attempts to free herself. </p><p>“Let me go!” She yelled in protest, screaming now. </p><p>“Not a chance you damn brat! This is for out parents, for our friends you killed!” The shinobi chorused as they took out a gleaming metal kunai. </p><p>It glinted in her fearful orange eyes. </p><p>“UNCLE SHIBUKI! HELP!” Fu began yelling as two of the shinobi pinned her arms down. “No one’s coming to help you monster! No one in their right mind would!” They were yelling though she couldn’t tell who as she too was just yelling. </p><p>As the kunai was being raised, Fu began rapidly sobbing. </p><p>“CHOMEI!” She screamed into the still air, as the shinobi began to struggle to hold her down. </p><p>“FU!” Chomei answered back panicked, giving her chakra. </p><p>A red aura surrounded her small form as she began to twitch violently, shocking the shinobi into loosening their grip which she escaped. Then, she ran. </p><p> </p><p>——— </p><p> </p><p>Fu just started to run away, she wasn’t really paying attention to where she ran, she just ran away. The girl never even realized that she didn’t really feel tired or exhausted until she started to calm down. </p><p>Looking around, the jinchuuriki realized she wasn’t in Takigakure anymore.</p><p>“Wait, how did I get out here so fast?” She mumbled confused, drying her tears with her arm. </p><p>“I gave you some of my chakra and energy so you could escape!” Chomei answered her, still in a high pitched voice.</p><p>“Oh, thanks Chomei. I was so scared.” Fu cried again, crumpling into herself.</p><p>“It’s okay! Chomei cares about you I do, I do!” The seven tailed beast comforted as she sat down beside a tree.</p><p>“What do I do now? I’m so far away from Taki.” The young jinchuuriki bemoaned.</p><p>Chomei would’ve said that she should try and get back to the village just because Fu usually liked the village, before a thought occurred to it. After all, the beast had no loyalty to Takigakure itself, most humans were still so selfish and mean. Only Fu was nice, so only Fu mattered right now. </p><p>“Why don’t you leave, be free and go?” The bug like creature suggested encouragingly, with well meaning intentions.</p><p>“G… go?” The mint haired girl sputtered confused. </p><p>“Yeah, you and me could just leave and fly away!” Chomei said again happily.</p><p>“B… but, what about Takigakure?” Fu asked in disbelief.</p><p>“Do you really like it at Taki Fu? There always so mean to you!” The seven tails reminded. </p><p>“But what about Uncle Shibuki?” The girl questioned.</p><p>For a few hours, Chomei tried to persuade Fu to leave and escape, and was making good progress. Fu most likely would’ve have left right then and there if Uncle Shibuki didn’t crash through the woods towards the girl. “Uncle Shibuki?” Fu muttered as said teen enveloped her in a tight hug.</p><p>“FU! There you are, I was so worried about you when those idiots told me about what was going on.” He said, not releasing the gasping girl.</p><p>“U… uncle Shibuki, c… can’t breath.” She wheezed to which her uncle released her immediately. </p><p>“I’m sorry Fu, just, I was just so worried you were gone.” Her uncle explained rapidly, stumbling over his words as he cried tears of relief at finding her. “Now please tell me what happened, and why you’re out here all alone.” Uncle Shibuki ordered to which she dutifully and tearfully obliged. </p><p>When she was done explaining her uncle was fuming and crying again. “Goodness Fu, I am so unbelievably sorry that happened to you.” He muttered, before hoisting her on his back. “Come on, let’s head home and get you cheered up okay? I’ll show you some cool new tricks.” The teenager said, putting on a strained smile.</p><p>Fu felt warmth in her chest when she listened to her Uncle, who was always nice to her even if the people in Taki weren’t. She smiled and relaxed on her Uncle’s back, falling asleep.</p><p>Chomei however was not pleased by how these events had played out. This would not be the first time it tried to convince Fu to run away, and it would not be the first time she did run away. For Chomei believed it found a way for both them and their jinchuuriki to be free.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Takigakure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Naruto, the world, the characters or any of the situations. All of these belong to the creator Masashi Kishimoto.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fu sighed as she went through her memories. But smiled when glancing over at her new friends. Once the shock of her being a jinchuuriki wore off, they understood why she was running away due to their own experiences. But still, they were not allowed to just let her come to Iwa or it would probably be seen as kidnapping, and then a war. So, they had decided to still travel to Takigakure and get formal permission to let Fu join them. </p><p>Said young jinchuuriki was not happy about having to go back but was overjoyed at having made so many friends. </p><p>“This is amazing Chomei!” Fu cheered to her tenant mentally, as she had learned that speaking to them out loud brought trouble.  </p><p>“I know! If only we didn’t have to go back to Taki though…” The seven tails pouted but was happy too. </p><p>“It’ll be okay! I trust these guys, they are like me and you after all.” The girl replied cheerfully, bobbing her mint haired head.</p><p>Meanwhile, Yagura and Yugito were having a conversation about the turn of events.</p><p>“You know, it is quite fortunate we found Fu when we did. It actually slipped my mind that Taki had the seven tails.” Yagura went with a contemplative look.</p><p>“Agreed, that village keeps a very low profile.” Yugito added with a grimace. </p><p>Yugito and Fu got along very well, being the only females in the group. The older female was especially pleased at this fact. Fu meshed with the group well, often joining the other kids and Killer B during their travels and endeavours. </p><p>But soon, they would be back at Takigakure, where they all hoped that wouldn’t end. </p><p> </p><p>——— </p><p> </p><p>Travelling through the Land of Grass for a couple weeks, they saw the forested area of Taki. </p><p>“How do we get in?” Utakata asked curiously, after observing no obvious entrance. </p><p>“You go under and through the waterfall, then you’re in the lake but in the village.” Fu explained with a small grin.</p><p>“Alright then, lets go! To Taki so!” Killer B rapped, making the younger jinchuuriki laugh.</p><p>Moving through the tunnel Fu led them too, they found two Taki shinobi in the tunnel. </p><p>“Who are you! How did you get in?” One asked on guard and alert, then they noticed Fu. “Mon- Fu! You’re back! Did you bring these people to attack us you-“ They accused angrily, everyone noticing they were going to call her monster. </p><p>“I didn’t! They’re nice people who just want permission to let me come with them!” Fu yelled out in defence, puffing her cheeks angrily. </p><p>“And how are we supposed to believe you? You always keep running off?” The other shinobi protested vehemently.</p><p>“I wonder why she would ever want to leave?” Yagura sarcastically asked with a dark look. “Now listen here, I’m the-“ He then went to say before getting interrupted by a loud running sound.</p><p>“FUUUUUUU!” A long brown haired individual yelled before standing to pant in front of said girl. </p><p>“Hi Shibuki!” Fu answered cheerfully.</p><p>“You ran off again didn’t you?” The individual guessed with a tired resigned sigh. </p><p>“You bet I did.” The girl replied cheerfully. </p><p>“Well at least you came back this time. Wait, did you bring people with you?” The brown haired one asked curiously as he stared at the little mint haired jinchuuriki.</p><p>“Yeah, they want to talk to you about something Shibuki.” Fu informed him brightly before bouncing off to Naruto and Gaara to chat. </p><p>“Oh, okay.” Shibuki went suspiciously before nodding to the group to follow him, leaving the glowering Taki shinobi in the tunnel. </p><p>As they followed the man who introduced himself as the village leader despite his youth. they marvelled a bit at the village. </p><p>“This is a cool village Shibuki!” Naruto complimented as he looked around.</p><p>“Thank’s kid, that’s good to hear.” Shibuki answered back with a warm smile, as he was good with kids. </p><p>Leading the entire group into the village leader building, Shibuki sat them all around a wooden circular table.</p><p>Yagura once again represented the group and explained their mission, getting a more calm response from Taki’s village leader. “I see, and I assume Fu has already joined your group.” Shibuki said tiredly but not surprised.</p><p>“You would be correct Shibuki.” Yagura corroborated.with Fu.</p><p>“As much as I would prefer Fu to stay here. Taki has not ever been the kindest to her. If you promise to take care of my niece, you all have my permission to have Fu accompany you on this mission.” The young village leader concluded diplomatically with a sad face. </p><p>“Fu is your niece?” Yugito noted from beside Yagura curiously.</p><p>“Yes, she is Sayako’s, my late sister, daughter.” The Taki leader informed with a long face.</p><p>“We’ll take good care of her. You have my word Shibuki.” Yagura assured calmly and with an understanding tone. </p><p>“I don’t doubt it, if what Fu says is true about you all going through somewhat similar circumstances.” Shibuki waved off, before pausing to speak again. “But please, may I have a word with Fu first?” The village leader requested politely. </p><p>“Of course.” The Mizukage answered and all but Shibuki and Fu left the room.</p><p>Fu looked at her Uncle in confusion. “What do you need to talk to me about Uncle Shibuki?” She asked innocently, with a tilt of her little head. </p><p>“Ah Fu, I want to tell you something about your mother before you go, something tells me you wont be back in Taki for a while.” Shibuki explained quietly, motioning for the jinchuuriki to sit with him. </p><p>“You mean my mama?” Fu confirmed curiously, though she did seem a little sad. </p><p>“I am so sorry about what you have gone through in this village Fu.” Her uncle then began to say brokenly, avoiding her orange eyes. </p><p>“Uncle…” The young girl worriedly asked confused at her uncle’s behaviour.</p><p>“You’re mother knew the seven tails before you, but the village back then didn’t know about what it could do. They showed her no rude behaviour, they treated her well, unlike you. When you had the seven tails sealed in you, it did so much damage, the people then started to hate you and it.” He continued, beginning to leak a few salty tears. </p><p>This was news to the seven tails jinchuuriki.</p><p>“Chomei? Did you do that?” She asked her tenant in confusion, disbelieving her friend would do such a thing. However, Chomei didn’t respond, it was silent. </p><p>“Your grandfather and me tried to protect you, but then he died and I had to go through all that stupid training to become the next village leader, I’m sorry for not being there for you Fu.” Shibuki continued gloomily. </p><p>“N… no Uncle! I know you were busy but you still played with me when you could!” Fu tried to protest loudly only for said uncle to shake his brown haired head.</p><p>“It wasn’t enough, I should’ve been there more to help you but it just got worse. You had the right idea to run away.” The village leader continued.</p><p>“It was Chomei’s idea Uncle! It wasn’t me who thought about it!” The jinchuuriki yelled.</p><p>“Then the seven tails had the darn right idea.” Shibuki stated with finality. He then sighed in a tired tone, yet firm and resolute. “My point is Fu, I don’t think you should come back to Taki, it’s too dangerous.” The village leader explained.</p><p>“What? But Uncle Shibuki!” Fu protested weakly. </p><p>“Every time you ran away, it was because you got attacked by the village. I’m pretty sure I’m the only person one who is even nice to you Fu. I don’t want my only family to suffer like this, when this mission finishes, go with one of the others to a different village, there has to at least be one place that will be kinder to you then here, I know it.” Shibuki told her, getting down to her level so their eyes met. </p><p>“But what about you?” The mint haired girl asked tearfully.</p><p>“The village only hated the seven tails, and you because of that. They don’t even think ill of Sayako. Maybe if they go some time to think about what they’ve done, things will change but not now. But I care about all of the citizens in Taki, which includes you Fu, this is for the best.” He concluded, drawing his niece into a hug. </p><p>“This won’t be the last time we meet Fu, I’ll visit you, I promise.” Shibuki assured as the girl sobbed against him. “Please Fu, do you understand why I’m doing this?” The teenage leader tried to ask through his own tears.</p><p>“I… I understand Uncle.” Fu sobbed as she tightly gripped her uncle in a hug. </p><p>Shibuki forced out a strained smile as he and his niece stood. </p><p>“Come on now, let’s go and meet your new friends.” Shibuki croaked as he and Fu walked out of the building.</p><p> </p><p>——— </p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Yugito was walking through Takigakure alone peacefully. She had separated from the group for a bit while the village leader talked with Fu. The blonde sighed as she looked at the villagers doing their daily business and rounds. None of them steered their children away from her, none of them looked at her with disgust or contempt. It was always new to get used to this, that none of them knew she was a jinchuuriki. </p><p>Sitting by the shore of Takigakure’s sparkling lake, she sighed as her tailed beast began to speak.</p><p>“This is such a nice little place, the bug lucked out really in getting to stay here.” Matatabi observed with an air of arrogance. “It’s a lot nicer then your village Yugito!” The two tails continued with it’s haughty laugh. </p><p>The female jinchuuriki’s eye twitched. </p><p>“I quite like it at Kumogakure for your information you beast.” Yugito huffed at Matatabi’s undignified yelp. </p><p>However, getting distracted by Matatabi, she didn’t realize a figure had approached her. She felt a slight tap on her shoulder. Startled, the Kumo kunoichi turned her head and saw a familiar yet distant face. </p><p>“Una?” Yugito whispered in shock.</p><p> </p><p>——— </p><p> </p><p>Half an hour later, seated by a small wooden table in a small cottage, Yugito and Una conversed. </p><p>“You’re quite far from Kumo, aren’t you Yu?” Una noted as she poured the younger woman some tea. “Are you on a mission?” She asked warmly as the two drank the hot liquid.</p><p>“Sort of, I’m on a mission yes but it’s not an official Kumo issued one.” Yugito explained as she swallowed the tea. “This is very good, just like you used to make it.” The jinchuuriki noted with a soft smile. </p><p>“Thank you.” Una returned with a chuckle. “So is it a personal mission then? I’m surprised the Raikage approved such a thing.” The older woman said perplexed.</p><p>“Well, he didn’t at first, it took some convincing I believe.” The blonde clarified as the two sat chatting some more. </p><p>“Now that makes sense.” Una went. “So what is this mission of yours about?” She curiously prodded her former charge. </p><p>“Well, it will take some explaining first.” Yugito sighed as she recounted their journeys together. </p><p>“Why, that sounds like quite a time you’ve had with the other jinchuuriki.” Yugito’s former mentor stated softly. </p><p>“I’ve also talked with the two tails recently.” The younger woman added curtly to her old mentors surprise.</p><p>“Really? That really shocks me, I thought you, you would’ve…” Una trailed off but Yugito understand what she was thinking, ’never have tried after Roy died.’</p><p>“I know, they weren’t the most pleasant of company. I got blackmailed into letting them talk whenever they do please.” Yugito explained with an irritated tone, resting her hand against her Kumo forehead protector. </p><p>“That does indeed sound like the only way you could be convinced to do so.” The older woman chuckled.</p><p>“You wouldn’t believe them, they have this aggravating laugh and they insist we’re on a first name basis, the beast.” The jinchuuriki growled as said beast protested this description. </p><p>“That must drive you insane.” Una guessed to which she received a stiff nod. </p><p>After that they settled into an uncomfortable silence, during which occasional glances were shot at the other. It was Yugito who decided to cross the unforgiving void.</p><p>“Listen Una, I am so sorry about never talking to you after, that incident.” She apologized quietly, looking ashamed.</p><p>“No no, I understand Yugito. I wasn’t really thinking about anything in particular when I decided to leave Kumogakure and come here. If anything you should blame me for not being able to reach you after you grew distant.” Una insisted frantically.</p><p>“I do not and never will blame you Una! In all honestly, I don’t think anyone could get me to snap out of it back then.” Yugito insisted herself.</p><p>“But as your mentor I should’ve…” The older woman tried to say before being interrupted. </p><p>“You didn’t do anything wrong Una! Please listen to me when I say you did more then you ever had to do for me! I owed it to Roy to not let myself fall into a pit because of him, and I owe it to you to not let you feel regret over me.” The blonde jinchuuriki concluded with frantic determination. </p><p>“Yugito…” Una went before cracking a small smile. “Alright then, alright. Bygones be bygones then. So how did get out of that pit you fell into?” Her former mentor asked curiously. </p><p>“Well, I suppose it was after the other jinchuuriki offered me the option.” Yugito easily answered like it was basic addition. </p><p>“Didn’t you storm off after your first meeting though?” Una asked with a slight tilt of the head.</p><p>“Well yes, then I went back to the old house and spoke with the two tails.” The younger kunoichi explained after some hesitation. </p><p>“So, does that mean the two tails-“ The older woman tried to guess before being cut off.</p><p>“NO! No, don’t even suggest that it was only because of the two tails I came.” Yugito frantically protested, huffing like a stubborn child. </p><p>“Well actually Yugito, I agree with the human, I did after all have that talk with you on the cliff.” Matatabi pointed out cheekily.</p><p>“That meant nothing!” The jinchuuriki yelled out in defiance.</p><p>“Oh come on, would you have gone if you never talked with me?” The two tails innocently interrogated. </p><p>“Why I… “Yugito trailed off mentally, thinking hard. </p><p>“You can thank me for going on this trip Yugito! I got you out of your sad phase.” The beast argued happily. </p><p>“You caused that, phase. You killed my best friend!” Yugito reminded the two tails in an angry tone despite showing no emotions on the outside. </p><p>“It was one human boy! It’s not like you haven’t killed anyone using MY abilities!” The two tails shot back instantly, Yugito recoiled. </p><p>“That one human boy! Was my best friend!” Yugito snapped mentally, scowling in real life. </p><p>“You would understand if you lived as long as I or my siblings have.” Matatabi simply stated. “Compared to what I have done in the past, it was nothing.” They added stiffly. </p><p>“Quiet! Quiet you..” The jinchuuriki snapped as the conversation ended, glancing back to her mentor her expression softened. </p><p>“Sorry Una, the two tails is incredibly irritating as I said.” She explained, regaining her composure. </p><p>“It’s alright Yugito. I understand.” Una replied warmly, as she really did understand.</p><p> </p><p>——— </p><p> </p><p>Leaving on good terms with her former mentor, and making plans to meet one day once the mission was over, Yugito returned to the group. Upon arriving, she noticed that Fu was already there, and had been crying.</p><p>“Is Fu alright?” She asked Utakata who was nearby.</p><p>“She was just saying goodbye to her uncle. Her uncle also requested that one of us take care of her even after the mission is over.” The brown haired jinchuuriki explained. </p><p>“Oh, but didn’t Fu want to leave though. She ran away after all.” Yugito noted.</p><p>“Sometimes people don’t think their actions through completely when executing them. I also don’t think Fu expected to never return for a long period of time. Plus, her uncle seems to be the only one person in the village she was close too.” Utakata further elaborated to which he got a nod from his blonde companion. </p><p>“I see.” She said going up to Fu. “Hey Fu, it’ll be alright.” The older jinchuuriki comforted, giving Fu a light pat on the back. </p><p>“I know Yugito.” Fu answered back with her own smile, encouraging despite her quiet volume. </p><p>“You can talk to any one of us at any time if you need it.” Yugito told the girl before she got up to talk to Yagura. </p><p>After making further preparations and gathering more supplies from Takigakure, the group of seven went forward to Iwagakure to find the last of the jinchuuriki.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Traitors of Iwa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Naruto, the world, the characters or any of the situations. All of these belong to the creator Masashi Kishimoto.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bountiful geography and life of Takigakure eventually faded as more rocky terrain took over, leading to the Land of Earth. Approaching the border of the rocky landscape, they observed the tall rocky spikes that created the natural border. </p><p>“That looks so cool!” Naruto said while walking through the rocky columns with the others, eyes beaming and full of life. </p><p>“Yeah, but be careful, you never know what could happen kid.” Yagura chastised from up ahead, planning their next course of action. </p><p>Fu was near the back, with Yugito and Gaara. She was strangely quiet as she had been the last few days after leaving Takigakure. Most of the other jinchuuriki assumed she was feeling a little homesick and thus tried to help. However, she was not homesick, which was what she said so they backed off after some time.</p><p>What she was heavily pondering as they travelled, was the issue of her mother and Chomei. The past few days Fu had tried to reach out to her tenant, who had been silent ever since Shibuki told her the story of her mother. </p><p>The group of jinchuuriki settled to camp in the rocky stalactite border for the night, leaving most of them to their own devices. Fu sat in her tent with Gaara and Naruto who were both fast asleep trying once more to reach the seven tails.</p><p>“Chomei? Chomei come on! I want to talk to you.” She bugged insistently with worry and concern. </p><p>Lately she was getting no response, just empty silence and more silence and echoes from the surroundings. Just when the young jinchuuriki was about to give up again and get some sleep, the seven tails responded. </p><p>“Hello Fu.” It simply said quietly, without it’s usual high pitch.</p><p>“Chomei! Wait, what happened to your voice?” Fu questioned at the sudden pitch drop, Chomei’s voice was now deep and scraggly, unlike what Fu had heard for the past eight years. </p><p>“I really don’t feel like keeping up that voice for now Fu.” Chomei replied in a quiet tired tone. </p><p>“Keeping it up? You mean it’s not what you usually sound like?” The shocked jinchuuriki asked.</p><p>“No, I usually sound like how I am now. I keep the voice you’ve usually heard as most jinchuuriki seem to like it better, plus it lets their guard down around me.” The seven tails explained.</p><p>“Can we please talk now Chomei? You haven’t been saying anything the last few days and I’m worried.” Fu asked somber.</p><p>“I’ve been somewhat worried about what you would be thinking of me, you’re my first jinchuuriki to be genuinely nice to me after all this time.” Chomei admitted guiltily. </p><p>“You’re talking about what Uncle Shibuki told me earlier, about my mama?” The mint haired girl questioned to confirm. </p><p>“Yes that.” The bug like beast affirmed quietly. </p><p>“I want to hear from you about it first Chomei.” Fu said with serious finality. </p><p>“I understand Fu.” Chomei went and began recounting the story of Fu’s mother. </p><p>When they were done telling the story, full of regret and shame, Fu was silent. The beast did not think that their jinchuuriki would like them anymore.</p><p>“So, mama was mean to you, why?” Fu asked after a short silence in the tent, the night whispering the silence.</p><p>“Sayako never liked me. She never listened to me and acted rude towards me whenever I tried to be nice. She was scared I would be the reason for something terrible, and I was in a way. I was mad and angry when I was released.” Chomei explained with a distant tone. </p><p>“You were never mean to me though Chomei.” The young jinchuuriki noted.</p><p>“No Fu, I did end up regretting what I had done when I saw how you were treated. I disliked the humans, but seeing that abrupt change after I did something terrible made me start thinking. If I had done nothing, not attacked, you probably would not have been treated so badly.” The seven tails explained.</p><p>“Shibuki always told me my mama was a good person.” The mint haired jinchuuriki went.</p><p>“Your mother was a good person, you don’t have to like everyone to be a good person. Though I do believe she misplaced her anger, I don’t blame her for anything.” Chomei continued. </p><p>The girl was silent for more minutes, the silence unbearable as wind rushed through the rocks outside. Then, after taking a breath she began to speak. “I still like you Chomei, don’t worry. You’re still my friend.” Fu stated firm yet genuinely kind. </p><p>“But Fu…” Her tenant protested, shocked. </p><p>“I don’t care about what happened. You’re my first friend. Mama is still my mama, and Shibuki and everyone else at Taki is still Shibuki and everyone else.” The girl concluded with determination.</p><p>“I… Thank you Fu. You truly are my favourite jinchuuriki.” Chomei said in their gruff voice, though it was extremely touched. </p><p>“You’re welcome Chomei. So, are you going to keep talking like that?” She asked curiously.</p><p>“I would prefer that honestly, it has been ages since I used my actual voice with the jinchuuriki. But, if you preferred the high pitched, happy Chomei, then I would be okay being them instead.” The seven tails answered with some hesitation. </p><p>“Talk how you want to talk. But you’ll always be my friend, lucky number seven Chomei.”  Fu told the tailed beast easily. </p><p>“Indeed I am Fu.” Chomei replied in their deeper voice as the two continued to talk about things. </p><p>Later, as the moon shown in the sky, Fu was asleep content. </p><p> </p><p>——— </p><p> </p><p>The seven tails jinchuuriki was much more social after that night, now that she and her tenant were on good terms again. She never told any of the other jinchuuriki about what Chomei told her, and no one inquired about it.</p><p>Crossing the rocky border, the group headed toward Iwa in the northeast, but more east from how they were travelling. The terrain remained mostly unchanged           with rocky and empty landscapes. Luckily they planned ahead and had enough food to last the journey. </p><p>Yagura was conversing with Utakata when they finally entered Iwagakure, surrounded by large rocky mountains. </p><p>“What do you know about Iwa’s jinchuuriki?” Utakata casually asked to make conversation.</p><p>“I believe they’re names are Han and Roshi, they were very prominent during the last two shinobi wars.” Yagura revealed, thinking as they walked toward the Tsuchikage’s tower, made of rock like every single other building in the village. </p><p>“Really, they must be strong then.” The younger male noted. </p><p>“Yes, I am curious to see what they have been up to.” The Mizukage said with a slight grin as they entered the tower. </p><p>The entire group was shown to the Tsuchikage’s office, where Onoki was located. </p><p>“Is this about your jinchuuriki mission Mizukage?” The old Kage asked irritated. </p><p>“Yes, so you already know about it then?” Yagura prodded though he was surprised.</p><p>“You’ve went to see the other Kage’s already, it was bound to reach me sooner or later.” Onoki answered in the same irritated tone.</p><p>“Through your spies probably…” Yagura mentally thought as he continued. “Ah okay then, so you already know what I’m going to ask.” The younger Kage said politely with a smile. </p><p>“I don’t care about what you do with our jinchuuriki Yagura. But good luck getting them to come with you.” The Third Tsuchikage growled, grinding his teeth. </p><p>That statement confused the group, especially Yagura. </p><p>“I do not understand what you mean Onoki. Can you please elaborate?” The Mizukage asked with a raised eyebrow. </p><p>“Both of our jinchuuriki are missing-nin, both have been so for years now. So, I really don’t care about what happens to them at this point.” Onoki cold and angrily clarified before dismissing the group and practically shoving them out of the tower. </p><p>This shocked most of the group, but Yagura had a unique reaction to this new development. </p><p>Walking throughout Iwagakure with the group, his blood felt cold. Despite the raging heat of the sun overhead, he felt very cold in the village made of rock and earth. </p><p>“Traitors… the jinchuuriki are missing-nin… traitors.” He thought again and again though his face remained impassive. “How… I mean… becoming a missing-nin, what does this mean?” The Kage thought as his eye twitched a little, just slightly only. </p><p>By then, the others had noticed the three tails jinchuuriki’s silence. </p><p>“Yagura, what do you think we should do?” Yugito asked carefully, with a composed look on her face. </p><p>Yagura remained silent, lost in his own thoughts.</p><p>“Yagura! Yagura! Yugito’s talking to you! Hey Yagura!” Naruto poked at the out of it Kage, annoyed. </p><p>The short man still didn’t react, just kept walking aimlessly, staff on back, face composed in an emotionless mask. </p><p>“YAGURA!” Isobu yelled from within his own mind, startling the jinchuuriki. He stumbled and shook his head.</p><p>“Isobu, what was that for?” He mentally asked confused but still irritated at his thoughts being interrupted. </p><p>“The others are talking to you shorty.” The turtle simply pointed out. </p><p>“Oh.” Yagura curtly replied as he turned to face his observing group. “Apologies, I was lost in my own thoughts. What was that Yugito?” The short jinchuuriki innocently asked with a strained half grin. </p><p>Yugito looked like she was thinking about her own thing, before repeating her question.</p><p>“What do you think we should do now then? With this new information.” The two tails jinchuuriki replied cooly. </p><p>“Oh. I think we should just ask the shinobi around Iwa for information on them, the other, the other jinchuuriki.” Yagura stated, having to avoid saying missing-nin or, traitor. “We already know their names are Han and Roshi, so it’s something.” He added carefully, before lightly shaking his head again. </p><p>Yagura’s head felt weird for some reason, he was kind of dizzy and in a daze as well. Taking a deep breath in, he turned and began walking away with his eyes closed. “Maybe split up and ask around to gather more intel, don’t go alone though, Onoki can be shifty sometimes.” The Kage called out while walking off. </p><p>“I need to go think for a second.” He continued in a firm voice, thoughts not as collected as they normally or should be.</p><p>“Hey wait! Where are we meeting after all of this you say?” Killer B rapped and Yagura uncharacteristically snapped. </p><p>“We’ll meet at the gates.” He quickly said with a dark edge, hissing extremely quietly that no one but him heard. </p><p>“Yagura, you’re acting-“ Isobu tried to say before being mentally cut off.</p><p>“Isobu, can you please be quiet. I, really, need to think right now.” Yagura harshly asked, struggling to reign in his killing intent while keeping up his composure.</p><p>“Will you be alright going alone Yagura?” Yugito called out in a subdued tone, not wanting to draw attention to their group. </p><p>“I’m the Fourth Mizukage, I will be fine.” The three tails jinchuuriki said before shaking his head once more while rapidly stalking away. </p><p>“He seemed weird.” Gaara noted as they organized into smaller groups. </p><p>“I saw. Utakata can you check on him? He didn’t seem to be in the right state of mind when he left.” Yugito asked the remaining Kiri shinobi who dutifully nodded and chased off after the Kage. </p><p> </p><p>——— </p><p> </p><p>Outside the village, Yagura was sitting on a flat boulder near a rocky valley, in a dazed thought process. </p><p>“What am I doing, what am I thinking?” He suddenly asked himself out loud, as he held his head frustratingly. </p><p>Then, he remembered his remarks he had issued to his group, feeling regret instantly. “What was I thinking?” Yagura questioned himself as he shook his head more, harder. </p><p>“You were acting weird earlier.” Isobu calmly noted from inside the Kage’s mind. </p><p>“Gosh Isobu, I’m sorry about snapping earlier. I don’t know what I was doing.” The jinchuuriki apologized profusely. </p><p>“It’s fine Yagura. I hear your thoughts so I know what you were going through at the moment.” Isobu calmed in his old wise tone. </p><p>“I swear there’s something wrong with me Isobu. Whenever I even hear the word tra… trait…” He tried to think up but found he couldn’t. “Are you kidding me? I can’t even THINK the words without entering a moment.” Yagura mentally cursed.</p><p>“It’s not surprising, considering your past Yagura.” The three tails pointed out knowingly. </p><p>“I know Isobu, I know.” The short man said after a while, losing himself in thought once more.</p><p>Suddenly, he felt a large amount of water being dropped over his head. Sputtering, he looked around to see a smirking Utakata.</p><p>“What are you doing here Utakata?” The Kage asked annoyed before noticing that despite his smirk, the shinobi was slightly shaking. “Are you all right?” Yagura asked concerned and confused.</p><p>“You’re letting off a large amount of killing intent Y… Yagura.” Utakata informed him with a slight stutter. </p><p>Realizing he had in fact, been releasing a lot of killing intent, he drew it back in and the other jinchuuriki eased. </p><p>“Thanks, guess I was thinking too hard.” He tried to say before stopping himself slowly. “So why are you here again?” The pink eyed adult questioned. </p><p>“The others were worried about you, so i’m making sure your okay.” The bubble user answered calmly, but the look on his face said he knew Yagura wasn’t okay. “Let me guess, it’s because you found out that the jinchuuriki are missing-nin.” The brown haired shinobi asked, watching as the other jinchuuriki have a visible twitch at his last words. </p><p>“Possibly.” Yagura curtly replied, sighing loudly before sitting down on the rocks again. </p><p>“Everyone knows that traitors to Kirigakure are harshly punished when found, missing-nin in general are punished harder in Kiri then in other villages, care to explain?” The six tails jinchuuriki asked as he sat down next to the Kage. </p><p>Sighing again, and despite the mention of his trigger words, Yagura began speaking. He told the teen near adult about his childhood, and his encounters with traitors, and then about Mori who altered his original perception of what a traitor was. </p><p>“You know, I’m only that harsh to missing-nin. I learned a long time ago that there are people still loyal to their village even if defecting, like lets say in a rebellion.” Yagura mused. “Missing-nin however, they forsake themselves and have no loyalty to their village left, they are traitors.” The short Kage continued.</p><p>Utakata just silently listened the entire time even after Yagura finished recounting his original story. He contemplated his answer before speaking.</p><p>“I was going to become a missing-nin once.” The bubble user simply stated to make the Kage pay rapid shocked attention.</p><p>“You, what?” Yagura quietly asked.</p><p>“It was during and after Saiken’s near extraction. I remember thinking about how this could’ve happened and just wanted to leave and never return.” Utakata explained as he watched the Mizukage take the information in. </p><p>*In one world*</p><p>Utakata did leave. For the Fourth Mizukage didn’t have it in him or the power to care at the moment. The masked man could care less if the jinchuuriki suffered. There was no need to come to the teens rescue. Besides, the two had grown distant for some odd reason after Yagura became the Mizukage. This would be both of their downfalls. </p><p>*In another world*</p><p>“Why should the jinchuuriki have any loyalty to the villages?” The bubble user prodded, interrupting before Yagura could object. “Most of us have been mistreated since childhood, hurt by the villagers we are meant and sworn to protect.” He continued still calm. </p><p>“Sure there are people who leave because of greed, leave for selfish reasons and deserve the harsh punishments.” The six tails jinchuuriki lectured.</p><p>“My point is Yagura, that there are ulterior motives and reasons for becoming a missing-nin. Not all the factors in leaving is entirely because of loyalty to the village or not. We of all people should know that the village can be at fault as well for the missing-nin.” Utakata concluded, standing up and walking away back to Iwagakure, leaving the stunned Mizukage to their own thoughts once more. </p><p>The silence enveloped Yagura as he contemplated what he had heard. Inside though, sitting on the rock, he was thinking one thing. </p><p>“He’s right.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Han</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Naruto, the world, the characters or any of the situations. All of these belong to the creator Masashi Kishimoto.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rikido could safely say he had lived a nice long, happy life. It was full of achievements and he had become quite distinguished, making a name for himself despite his shortcomings from a family of poor neglectful farmers. He supposed of course, that being friends with the future Tsuchikage helped, only a little. </p><p>They were childhood friends, the soft spoken yet hard willed Rikido and prideful, arrogant Onoki. Keeping in touch even well into their old age. Rikido could definitely say he was content, he had a wife, kids and even one newborn grandson, named Han. </p><p>Then, his dear wife passed away of sickness during a bad storm. Soon after, his son and daughter in law were killed away in an accident. Of course he still had his blood daughter, who unfortunately moved far away for work but might actually succeed him as the only living member of the family. However, his son had left Han orphaned, and Rikido was not about to let his only grandson stay as such. </p><p>For Rikido had a strong will and pushed pass his loss and pain for the sake of Han.</p><p>It was quite a surprise when Onoki visited his humble home. Located in one of the rare forested areas in the Land of Earth. A wooden shack near a small stream where he had raised his entire family and currently the three year old Han.</p><p>Of course the old friends caught up inside, but then the Third Tsuchikage revealed the reason for his surprise visit. </p><p>“Rikido. Are you aware of our jinchuuriki’s failing health currently?” Onoki curtly asked after some time.</p><p>“No, is it bad?” Rikido answered slowly, feeling sympathy for the elderly five tails jinchuuriki.</p><p>“Yes, we need to reseal it before it gets loose and causes Iwa problems.” The shorter of the two, Onoki revealed with a tired tone. </p><p>This made the non Kage suspicious of his friend’s intentions. </p><p>“Who do you have in mind.” Rikido asked slowly with justified concern, casting a glance towards his grandsons’s room down the hall.</p><p>“You’re a clever man even in your old age Rikido. I have no family compatible with the beast after my cousin became the four tails, and you’re my only friend who even has a relation with someone.” The Tsuchikage stated with some regret, only some though. </p><p>“I do not believe I can call you a friend if you are suggesting my grandson!” Rikido furiously protested, slamming his hands on the rickety table, somehow not damaging the surface. </p><p>“Rikido! The damage those beast can cost if unleashed could ruin Iwagakure. For the greater good you have the obligation to do this.” Onoki argued firmly. </p><p>“You cannot ask me to do such a thing to Han! I have heard about how the jinchuuriki are treated.” The taller elder yelled, will still as strong as ever. </p><p>“You do not have a choice in the matter and you know it. If you resist I could easily just take the boy and have you slandered.” The Tsuchikage immediately shot back, not afraid to threaten one of his oldest friends if it was for the Iwagakure’s benefit. </p><p>“Onoki…” Rikido growled threateningly, though inside he knew he was long out of his prime while Onoki was still in a zenith. </p><p>“Don’t worry my friend. The boy can still live with you. There will only be routine visits every few months to make sure his loyalties have not, drifted.” Onoki explained in a somewhat compassionate tone even as his friend’s glare deepened murderously, somehow no killing intent leaking. </p><p>Rikido remained silent as the process was completed. Han becoming the five tails jinchuuriki after it was done. The old man was silent even after the Kage left with his shinobi, leaving him and his grandson alone. </p><p>Now Rikido still had his will though, that didn’t change, wouldn’t change no matter what happened. He still loved and cared for his grandson just as fiercely as before, if not more. But he was also a sly old man. </p><p>The Tsuchikage Onoki had underestimated his friend. A decades old friendship was broken that day, and a new fire sat in Rikido’s stomach and heart. He would raise Han, make sure he knew how to act around Iwagakure. But, he would also make sure the boy knew about every little thing that was wrong about it while he did. </p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p>Han at age seven was a quiet child, he didn’t excel at most ninjutsu, which was surprising for the jinchuuriki. The boy preferred physical combat above all else, often training his body vigorously instead of meditating. </p><p>Growing up, he often heard stories from his grandfather about the shinobi of the past and present. These stories were usually negative and painted Iwagakure in a tainted, distorted light while the other villages were taught normally. This led to Han developing, a distrusting view on his home village. </p><p>The boy resembled his parents greatly, with his dark brown hair that was kept in a semi long ponytail and common on his father’s side of the family but had multiple streaks of almond from his mother. On his face was light brown eyes, that actually came from his grandfather. </p><p>His grandfather and him usually stayed in their secluded forest in the Land of Earth, rarely going to Iwagakure or beyond that. </p><p>Iwagakure’s villagers and shinobi disliked the jinchuuriki despite never actually experiencing their wrath. It was this reason that they never openly warmed up to the idea of jinchuuriki and so Han stayed away. </p><p>The quiet child would have to meet the Tsuchikage every few months, which his grandfather was uncharacteristically tough and strict about. Rikido had taught the boy to be respectful, and to under no circumstances reveal what he had taught the boy about Iwagakure in the negative sense. Han understood why though from his grandfather’s stories. </p><p>The Tsuchikage was disappointed that the young jinchuuriki seemed to not live up to it’s expectations, but left it alone. Iwagakure did not particularly care about their jinchuuriki much, not even as weapons but more as dangerous burdens. </p><p>On the point of jinchuuriki, Rikido made it no secret to Han about his status. However, the old man told him that while he shouldn’t be yelling about it every few seconds, it was nothing to be ashamed of. </p><p>So his grandfather had been apprehensive but not against his grandson’s wishes to speak to the five tails. </p><p>From what the previous five tail jinchuuriki, an elderly man named Shin said, the five tails was nicer then what was believed. Apparently, they were a pacifist at heart and did not wish to attack. Iwagakure in his words had lucked out of some destruction when it received the Gobi. </p><p>Knowing all this, Rikido had hope that his grandson would be alright. </p><p>Now, even in his old age, he had a few tricks up his long silver beard that were not known to the average shinobi or kunoichi. This was one of the reasons Han had been selected as the jinchuuriki, and Rikido didn’t doubt that had he been younger by a few decades it would’ve been him hosting the beast. </p><p>If something went wrong with the conversation and meeting, Rikido was more then prepared to deal with it. </p><p>Han was lead into an isolated small clearing far from their home by his grandfather. After running through the necessary precautions with Han and suppressing his chakra a bit, the jinchuuriki began to meditate. </p><p>Slowly, as be breathed in and out, his conscience began travelling elsewhere. </p><p> </p><p>——— </p><p> </p><p>Opening his eyes wearily, Han observed his surroundings with interest. Rikido had told him he would end up in his own mindscape and that what it would look like was different based on the person. </p><p>Han’s mindscape was the area he and his grandfather lived, it was where he felt the safest and happiest. The house was gone but in it’s place was a large tree that he had never seen before, it was incredibly huge and had an ethereal air about it. </p><p>Approaching the gigantic sequoia with avid curiosity, he saw that the roots formed a sort of path into a large nook. Wondering forward, Han saw that in the nook was a white horse like being with tan ends held in place in the nook by glowing chains. </p><p>This was the five tailed beast.</p><p>The horse like being had noticed the jinchuuriki coming up from the roots but said nothing, simply staring at Han as he went to stand by the nook’s edge. </p><p>“Are you the five tails?” Han asked politely as he observed the beast. </p><p>“That is what the humans call me.” The five tails answered in a deep mature voice, unblinking and unchanging. </p><p>“Five tails isn’t your name?” The human boy questioned, surprised.</p><p>“No.” The Gobi replied curtly. </p><p>Looking away embarrassed, Han shuffled his feat awkwardly as his eyes wandered around the tree. “My name is Kokuo. You are Han correct?” The five tails asked out of the ensuing silence.</p><p>“Yeah, that’s me. It’s a pleasure to meet you Kokuo, even though I’m sure you would prefer it not be under these circumstances.” Han told the beast while gesturing to the many chains that imprisoned it. </p><p>“It would be preferable that I was free, but I do not believe in senseless violence and would like to build a beneficial relationship with you, as I did with Shin and those before him.” Kokuo stated with a wise tone that actually reminded Han of Rikido. </p><p>“Do those chains bother you?” The jinchuuriki asked softly as he continued to observe. </p><p>“Do you intend to release me?” The five tails went in an amused tone. </p><p>“Sorry, but I know that would kill me, and I would really rather live.” The boy joked, letting out a small chuckle. “I want to see if I could somehow loosen them, after I research this of course. My grandfather made me promise to not do anything in here for now.” He added matter of factly. </p><p>“In that case then yes, they are rather uncomfortable Han.” Kokuo answered appreciably. </p><p>“I think I’ll enjoy talking to you Kokuo.” Han finished in a kind manner, as he and Kokuo continued to talk. </p><p> </p><p>——— </p><p> </p><p>Han and Kokuo were able to eventually form a mutual relationship. The jinchuuriki would be able to freely draw Kokuo’s chakra and energy while Kokuo was let free from the nook and could explore the mindscape, though they were still chained to prevent it’s release. Han had spent a few days researching various books to figure out how to manage this, though most were biased against the beast and their jinchuuriki.</p><p>However, it turned out both Kokuo and Han were quiet, reserved individuals. So communications between them were actually rare. Both were content most of the time to just let the other be. </p><p>One day, an eleven year old Han was exercising instead of practising jutsu again. Ever since he had been taught taijutsu he had taken to it immediately. It also made the Tsuchikage annoyed whenever he observed this fact, pleasing both Han and his grandfather once the Kage left. </p><p>Unfortunately, as hilarious this was, Han did want to become stronger to become a shinobi. He had the idea that he could become a shinobi of a different village. His grandfather didn’t discourage this, not having the heart to point out the illogical hope that another village would do so. </p><p>So Han began to take his training more seriously, but still found he couldn’t focus on the jutsu or more chakra based techniques as well as he could taijutsu. </p><p>This frustrated him to no end, so to compensate for his disappointment, he pushed himself harder on the physical aspect. Sensing their jinchuuriki’s feelings, Kokuo decided to try and help Han. </p><p>“Han.” Kokuo spoke out of nowhere, surprising the jinchuuriki. </p><p>“Kokuo? Did you want to talk to me about something?” Han asked confused after getting over his shock at the rare presence of his tailed beast. </p><p>“I see you are having trouble with finding a style that suits your fighting needs.” The five tails noted.</p><p>Han averted his eyes in embarrassment even though no one was watching. “Yeah.” The boy said softly and shyly. </p><p>“I think I know a way to help you with that Han.” The horse like being informed.</p><p>“You do?” The brown haired boy asked, his interest piqued. </p><p>“Yes, as my jinchuuriki you have the ability to use steam in a boil release style.” Kokuo explained. “With this steam, I believe you could use it to enhance physical moves and power.” They continued which brought a slow grin to the jinchuuriki’s face. </p><p>“Oh, then that means I could make up for not being that good with the jutsus. That’s brilliant! Thanks Kokuo.” Han said, catching on to what the beast was saying. “So how do I produce the steam then?” He proceeded to ask, eager to perform the feat. </p><p>“Focus on your chakra, and try to heat it up. This will produce steam you should be able to control.” Kokuo explained with a scholarly attitude. </p><p>“Right, got it.” The jinchuuriki mumbled as he began to meditate. </p><p>Slowly he felt his body heat up after a few long minutes. “Woah.” The brown haired boy thought as he began again. </p><p>After a few more attempts, the temperature rising each time, Han could feel some steam radiating off his body and looked to observe it. “I think I got it.” The boy excitedly thought as he began trying some taijutsu moves. </p><p>He was faster, and he could see that if he attacked an opponent his hit’s would be more powerful and cause bigger impacts. </p><p>“This could work, I could definitely become a shinobi like this.” Han yelled as he increased the temperature. </p><p>However, it began getting too high and there was too much steam after some time. Han tried to tone it down but struggled, the heat getting to him as he coughed. Kokuo was saying something but he couldn’t hear. </p><p>Soon, the boy felt stabs of pain on his arms and face and let out an ear curdling scream as he passed out. </p><p> </p><p>——— </p><p> </p><p>Han woke up back in the house days later, with Rikido fussing over the boy concerned. His body was covered in bandages, especially his arms and lower face. His hair was singed too but it would grow back. </p><p>Explaining what had happened to his worried grandfather, Han was disappointed that it looked like he wouldn’t be able to control the steam after all. Kokuo tried to take the blame and apologized profusely in the mindscape but Han told and didn’t blame them for what had happened. </p><p>When the burned boy took his bandages off eventually, what he saw was deep, extremely noticeable burn scars travelling all over his arms and mouth area. They also stretched from his neck and some parts of his lower body as well, the damage wasn’t permanent, but the scars were forever. </p><p>The five tails jinchuuriki had admirably been severely distraught over this, mostly over the fact that even if he wasn’t a jinchuuriki people would always look at him strange. </p><p>Rikido tried to comfort the boy, saying the burns weren’t that bad and that they actually looked cool. Han had smiled for his grandfather and pretended to be better but softly sobbed when he was alone. </p><p>Han would eventually get over it though, eventually. </p><p>Weeks later Han came back home from training to find his grandfather waiting for him by the kitchen table. </p><p>“Hey Han, I got something to show you in the back, follow me.” Rikido told the confused boy cheerfully who dutifully followed the old man. </p><p>In the back shed was a large red amor set with a furnace attached to the back. It looked extremely heavy but also fancy in a way. </p><p>“Woah, what is this?” Han asked, drawn to the amor in interest. </p><p>“This is for you Han, I spent a few weeks designing it after I learned about your new steam ability. It should help you control and utilize it better.” Rikido explained compassionately. </p><p>“For me?” The burned boy asked amazed, before smiling wide and grabbing his grandfather in a huge embrace. “Why’s it red though?” He asked after examining it further.</p><p>“What? You don’t like the colour red?” His grandfather asked jokingly.</p><p>“No! Red is fine! I like it!” Han frantically waved off.</p><p>Trying the amor on immediately, Han noticed how it hid his burn scars as well, though he didn’t care. At first he was hesitant to use the steam again, but after seeing how the armour could contain, store and help direct the steam it gave him renewed vigour and soon he was using it every day while fighting with taijutsu. </p><p>The only downside to this new development was that the Tsuchikage was actually pleased and happy when he next visited. </p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p>But soon, the first real tragedy in Han’s life would occur. </p><p>It had been a slow process, Rikido was getting old and more sickly. Soon, he was bedridden in their small humble home in the forest. Han stayed by his grandfather’s side during that time. He had grown quite tall, and constantly made his own adjustments to the armour, always keeping the red base his grandfather had designed. </p><p>Rikido’s death was quiet, Han was fifteen and next to him in a small chair that didn’t quite fit the jinchuuriki. The old man took his last breaths content though, his only regret was not being able to raise Han for longer. </p><p>When the elder was buried beside the house, Han cut off his long ponytail with it. </p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p>Then the third shinobi war came, Iwa entered immediately and Han was forced in as well. Making use of his unique fighting style he made his own name known to his enemies. He had friends of course, all other shinobi fighting for Iwa. They all loved their village, all except Han, who continued to hide his contempt. </p><p>One day while he was on a break from duty in a base, Han noticed one of the commanders discussing something he found important.</p><p>“Sacrificed the newer recruits and one of the experienced ones to make an opening.” They were saying.</p><p>Rushing forward Han asked what he had meant by that statement. “To make an opening we sacrificed some of the newer recruits and some experienced shinobi in a diversionary attack.” The commander repeated before asking a question to the known jinchuuriki. “Do you have any suggestions on the matter Han?” They asked.</p><p>“No. No I don’t.” Han simply stated distantly as he walked away with a tortured look in his eyes. </p><p>The jinchuuriki knew the people they had sent out to die, he was in agony over hearing of their fate. Despite his roaring steam he felt cold inside. </p><p>“Is this what it means to be a shinobi?” Han asked himself grievingly. </p><p>“I have seen this happen many times before in wars. Sacrifice, Han.” Kokuo spoke up from within, sympathetic to the harsh reality Han was exposed to. </p><p>“That doesn’t make it right Kokuo. They didn’t even know what they were getting into” The armoured jinchuuriki replied back sorrowfully.</p><p>When Han returned to his home after the war, he was changed. Disillusioned with the shinobi purpose he began contemplating every little thing.</p><p>“Why am I a shinobi for Iwa again?” He asked himself mentally as he just sat unresponsive by the kitchen table. “There’s nothing bounding me here, I could just leave.” Han continued thinking, spiralling downwards. </p><p>Finally he solidified his resolve to leave after visiting Iwa again, going through yet another day of insults and jabs. </p><p>“I’m leaving. It’s settled.” He mentally told Kokuo one day after getting home. </p><p>“Isn’t that dangerous though? Iwa will hunt you down once they find out.” Kokuo reminded him, though she didn’t object outright.</p><p>“They only check on me every few months. I have no purpose nor reason to continue serving that corrupt village!” Han argued mentally as he packed his things to leave. </p><p>Exiting the house he took a look over the home he had lived in for over twenty years, then he glanced at Rikido’s grave. It was a humble tombstone located next to his wife’s. Smiling under his amor, Han gave a small wave at the area. </p><p>“Thank you for everything.” Han said out loud, before venturing away into the mountains, to disappear for years.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. The Bothersome Jinchuuriki</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Naruto, the world, the characters or any of the situations. All of these belong to the creator Masashi Kishimoto.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The armoured jinchuuriki sighed as they surveyed their little temporary camp for the month. It had been nearly nine years since he had ventured out into those woods and became a missing nin. </p><p>At first Han had travelled the world, visiting all the hidden villages he could before word got out he had left. Keeping his forehead protector as well was something he had pondered in the beginning, it was proven to be a wise choice though. </p><p>It had taken months before Iwagakure and the Tsuchikage realized he had deserted, but they were too prideful to admit that they had lost one their jinchuuriki so never reported it. This action basically freed Han to do whatever he pleased if it didn’t involve Iwa. With his forehead protector he kept, the jinchuuriki was often able to fool foreign shinobi for information and sometimes even aide as he was never in the bingo books. </p><p>The first few years had been pleasant and relaxing to the adult’s mental state, doing odd jobs and always on the move around the hidden villages. Eventually though, he grew bored and decided to just settle in the mountains of Iwa, living a nomads existence as he pondered the world. </p><p>Kokuo was a nice conversationalist during that near decade experience, they still didn’t talk much, but their chats were nice. </p><p>Han became used to a schedule of resettling a new camp every one month or so, as to not go completely insane. Sometimes he would run into Iwa shinobi who would try and recapture him only to be foolishly beaten away. Other times he might see a traveller who would indulge him in a conversation. </p><p>It was a peaceful life, one Han was definitely content with and would never in any circumstance consider changing.</p><p>In the current present the five tails jinchuuriki was tending a small fire. Usually he would just use his steam to cook his things but the manual work passed the time that he now had so much of. </p><p>While watching the small bright orange flames dance across the air, Han heard multiple rapid noises approaching him. Sighing, he stood and got ready for a fight.</p><p>“It’s probably more Iwa shinobi trying to return me to the village.” He thought bored as this was far from the first time he had been attacked. </p><p>However, the group of people he saw did not look like typical Iwa shinobi, in fact they had different types of forehead protectors on from a variety of villages. “Strange, I wonder if they are trying to get me to let my guard down?” Han wondered as the people inched closer to his location. </p><p>Pausing a bit to observe, he studied them more closely. There was a short man with pink eyes and a long staff that was probably taller then the man himself, who actually looked more like a child then adult. Also, there was a young blonde woman with a Kumo protector on her head. Lastly a man in a blue kimono but looked like he was from Kirigakure. </p><p>Feeling like he had wasted enough time studying the new arrivals, Han jumped in front of the group with his steam enhanced physical prowess.</p><p>Sparing only a second to gauge their shocked reactions, he wasted no time in beginning to fight them off. “For the last time. Leave me alone!” Han boomed as he swept the trio back. </p><p>The short man seemed to recover quickly from his shock though. </p><p>“Hold on! We’re not your enemy!” They yelled while dodging Han’s powerful punches. </p><p>“I’ve heard it before, now leave me in peace.” The armoured jinchuuriki ordered as the party looked to each other before backing away. </p><p>Sighing, the six tails jinchuuriki stalked back to his camp and packed up to find a new location before the trio came back with inevitable reinforcements. </p><p> </p><p>——— </p><p> </p><p>Han eventually made his way to the next mountain over, setting up his camp once more. Just when the large man was about to finally relax after the journey he head some familiar sounds. “More Iwa shinobi, not again.” Han thought as he once more prepared to fight, only to see the exact same trio from before. </p><p>“How did you find me?” Han asked alarmed that the same people had managed to locate him.</p><p>“We followed your chakra signature, not many have a jinchuuriki’s out here.” The blonde kunoichi informed, though none of them were in a fighting stance though weary. </p><p>“We just want to talk quickly! No fighting!” The short one interrupted before Han could kick them out.</p><p>“How do I know you’re not from Iwagakure, or at least hired by them?” Han asked with mountains of suspicion lacing his deep voice. </p><p>“Well, you don’t. But do any of us look like we’re from Iwagakure?” The short one asked calm, motioning to the differing forehead protectors. </p><p>“Those can be easily faked.” The five tails jinchuuriki stated darkly.</p><p>“I suppose. But just hear us out.” The pink eyed adult replied. Thought Han didn’t immediately start fighting, he didn’t relax his stance either. “We’re all jinchuuriki, everyone in our group is.” He explained, surprising the larger man. </p><p>“I wonder if they are telling the truth. Why must Kokuo be asleep right now?” Han mentally checked as he narrowed his eyes. “What does that have to do with me if you share the same condition or not?” He demanded irritatingly, though less so then before. </p><p>“We’re making a group and bringing all the jinchuuriki together. There are major threats to the jinchuuriki right now and we want to make sure that no one is alone and not prepared to face them.” The blonde kunoichi informed with a cool air. </p><p>The brown haired individual in a kimono remained silent in the background, observing. </p><p>“I believe I can handle myself, but thank you for the offer.” Han said lowering his guard, sensing that the new arrivals were genuine in their intentions. </p><p>“Would you at least like to meet the group, Han right?” The short one asked again curiously, and beneath his armour Han was mildly surprised that they knew his name.</p><p>“That is my name yes. But I would like to ask that you introduce yourselves if you already seem to know me.” The large jinchuuriki politely requested and the introductions began easily.</p><p>“I am Yugito Nii. Jinchuuriki of the Nibi and hail from Kumogakure.” The blonde kunoichi went diplomatically.</p><p>“Utakata, I have the six tails and am from Kirigakure.” The quiet man in the kimono said after Yugito finished. </p><p>Lastly, the short one began his introduction. </p><p>“I’m Yagura Karatachi, holder of the Sanbi and the Fourth Mizukage of Kirigakure.” Yagura went kindly, extending his hand for a handshake. </p><p>Han froze upon hearing the last name. </p><p>“The Fourth Mizukage?” He quietly and slowly asked again, unease creeping up his spine through his armour. </p><p>“Yeah, but I’m not officially on Kage duty right now.” Yagura joked, chuckling though oblivious of the rising tension in the armoured man.</p><p>“You… you are here from Iwa! Everyone know’s that Kirigakure! That the Fourth Mizukage murders any missing nin they find!” Han accused, charging the group once more.</p><p>Caught up in his alarm and anger, Han didn’t notice the stricken look on the Mizukage’s face when he brought up the missing nin accusation. He missed the regret and shame that was bore into his youthful features as the trio once again fled. </p><p> </p><p>——— </p><p> </p><p>The annoyed five tails jinchuuriki later moved camp again to another, much farther and steep mountain after the fight. It became days and soon a full week with no incident or bothersome jinchuuriki or shinobi in general. This fuelled Han’s belief that he was right in his original assumption of the band and that they might’ve been lying even. </p><p>He tried to consult Kokuo once the beast woke up, but they had no recollection as they were asleep during the altercation. </p><p>Han had assumed that the trouble was finally over and that he could get back to a semi normal life. He was wrong. </p><p>A week and a few days later, Han once again heard the footsteps and breaths of multiple people, larger then the trio. “So they finally brought reinforcements huh… cowards.” He mentally scoffed as he readied himself, building up steam. </p><p>Going to charge the group he stopped when he almost hit a young blonde boy with his punch, he stopped right in time though so he avoided hurting the kid. </p><p>Said kid let out a terrified scream before returning his own punch at the larger man, actually causing him some pain. Surprised he stepped back, cursing under his breath. This gave him time to observe the group, it was the trio again but they had four others with them. Another adult and three children. </p><p>The Mizukage looked a little irritated, but it was more at his own group, specifically the new adult and the children. “So, you’re here to capture me I presume.” Han asked frustratingly, but this time reeling in his obscenities as there were young ears around. </p><p>The Mizukage sighed tiredly, full of guilt before speaking.</p><p>“No Han, we were truthful with our original intentions.” He awkwardly said, averting his gaze from the irate jinchuuriki in red armour. </p><p>Said jinchuuriki observed the group once more. </p><p>“Kokuo. This is most likely the group they were referring to, can you confirm if they are fellow jinchuuriki or not?” He asked his tenant wearily. </p><p>“Yes, they are who they say they are. I can feel my siblings within these humans.” Kokuo answered with a fond tone.</p><p>“I see, they weren’t lying about that then. It explains why that kid’s punch hurt so much.” Han winced as he thought about the attack. “But still, Iwa could’ve miraculously hired them, they have the Fourth Mizukage with them after all.” He added carefully in his head.</p><p>“You expect me to believe you of all people?” The five tails jinchuuriki demanded, quietly seething but avoided spilling his killing intent, for the kids of course. </p><p>A look of more shame crossed the man’s face, providing a dark contrast that was unreadable. “I did use, to have some violent tendencies to provide no mercy to those who are classified as missing nin, or traitors.” The Mizukage spoke quietly. “But I have changed my opinion of them after some much needed talks with a close friend. I plan to change for the better on that regard.” Yagura continued, sneaking a subtle glance at his fellow Kiri shinobi. </p><p>Han just looked at him sternly, but not yet showing any outwardly hostile behaviour. </p><p>“I, we of all people should know that many actions have a reason behind them. So please hear us out.” The short Kage went with a more determined tone. </p><p>The blonde woman, Yugito spoke next. </p><p>“We wish you no harm Han. But I can assure you that Yagura here is a good person, and whatever you have heard of him is most likely exaggerated.” She spoke with an air of authority yet understanding. </p><p>The rest of the group began affirming that notion, making the five tails jinchuuriki loudly sigh. </p><p>“Fine then, let’s say I believe you. Now leave me alone.” He curtly added as he turned to return to his camp. However, he felt a strong presence up ahead and saw the kids in the group rampaging about. </p><p>His eye visibly twitched as the adults tried to get the younger members in order. </p><p>“Sorry about that, we had a feeling you would say no, so we brought the entire group to do the introductions here.” Utakata told him apologetically with a gesturally grin. </p><p>“You would be right…” Han trailed off in agitation as he joined the efforts to tame the chaos. </p><p>Half an hour later, having been acquitted with the group of jinchuuriki. Han out of obligation let them stay for a meal. </p><p>“I miss ramen.” The young blonde boy, Naruto complained as he chewed a fish. </p><p>Yugito grew a soft smile on her face as she pulled out a package from her bag, instant ramen. </p><p>“Here Naruto, you can have this.” She said, using the Nibi’s abilities to heat it up and cook it in a disposable wooden bowl. </p><p>Naruto’s face lit up as he devoured the tasty noodles in under a minute, then spending more time thanking the two tails jinchuuriki profusely. </p><p>“So, I’m sorry for asking again but, the offer is still open to join if you like?” Yagura asked after eating and the group was packing up their own gear. </p><p>“While I still appreciate the offer, Yagura. I would prefer being by myself.” Han answered in forced politeness, inside he was still uneasy around the controversial Kage when it came to the topic of missing nin. </p><p>“That’s understandable, so I assume you and your tailed beast have a good relationship then?” The Kage prodded curiously to which Han nodded.</p><p>“Indeed, me and Kokuo get along well, though we don’t talk much due to the fact that we are both reserved individuals.” The larger man explained calmly, receiving another nod from the shorter male. </p><p>“That’s good. But I would like to warn you against the threat you might face alone Han.” Yagura added with concern.</p><p>“I appreciate the sentiment, but I would prefer my solitude.” Han insisted and the other male relented, a little disappointed. </p><p>“Okay then, but before we go could you direct us to the four tails jinchuuriki? Roshi I believe his name was.” The Mizukage asked politely. </p><p>Han thought the request over, he did know where Roshi probably was, but he didn’t know if he should tell them or not. The group could be dangerous despite their current demeanour, and that would put Roshi at a disadvantage. Before responding, Han felt a nagging on his armour, looking down he saw Naruto again. </p><p>“Hey are you coming with us?” The nine tails jinchuuriki excitedly asked eagerly with pleading eyes.</p><p>Han had a soft spot for kids. Loudly sighing once more at what he was about to do, he made his decision. </p><p>“I know where Roshi is most likely located at the moment. I will accompany you there and then take my leave after we see the old fool.” The large jinchuuriki answered to general positivity from the rest of the group. </p><p>It would only be until they met Roshi though, then he could leave and have his peace back. </p><p>As he too packed his small camp up and began leading the group northwards, to where Roshi liked to camp and train, Han began thinking.</p><p>“I wonder what that old fool is doing right now?” He absentmindedly pondered as they ventured forth.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Roshi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Naruto, the world, the characters or any of the situations. All of these belong to the creator Masashi Kishimoto.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He still remembered that day like it was yesterday. Every little detail was burned into his mind, the smell of the air, the boom of their voices. Roshi was five years old when he became the jinchuuriki of the four tails, the Yonbi. </p><p>Five years old was older then the average jinchuuriki sealing age. Roshi was the distant cousin of the Third Tsuchikage Onoki, extremely distant but related all the same, and the only one compatible with the Yonbi. The young Roshi had been in class when he was suddenly taken from the school. Confused but innocent, he naively believed the lies they told him about taking on a great honour.</p><p>The pain had been unbearable, he remembered the screaming and the old jinchuuriki lying motionless beside him as he was pulled away. </p><p>For the first few weeks he had been unable to understand what happened to him. For the first few weeks he couldn’t understand why no one ever seemed to want to play with him. He couldn’t understand why his family didn’t like him anymore, why they yelled and cursed him whenever he was home. </p><p>All of these conditions caused Roshi to be moved to a different part of Iwagakure, to an isolated villa with a cold sealer. Nothing was the same for the boy after that, he couldn’t remember being happy in that time.</p><p>The beast began talking to the jinchuuriki when he was ten. At that point Roshi had already learned about his status and what it truly meant. Gone was the bright, shy, loving boy and what remained was a sullen, blunt jinchuuriki. </p><p>Roshi was mediating in the villa alone, he was deep in concentration as his thoughts were the only thing he had for comfort those days. </p><p>“Hey human!” A loud voice bolstered out of nowhere, startling the jinchuuriki. </p><p>Looking around, Roshi scanned the area. However he saw nothing and quickly came to the conclusion he had imagined it. “No you weren’t! I’m talking to you human so listen up!” The voice screeched again, offended. </p><p>“Who are you?” Roshi slowly asked out loud, confused. </p><p>“I am Son Goku! The great monkey king!” The voice revealed brimming with pride.</p><p>“Sorry, don’t know who that is ‘monkey king’.” The ten year old mocked bored, the voice rubbed him the wrong way. “Wait, you can read my thoughts?” He then experimented mentally.</p><p>“You better get used to me human! You and me are stuck together forever, or at least until you croak. I am in you after all, ‘sealed’ is the word I believe is what the humans use.” The voice continued arrogantly and without care.</p><p>“Sealed.” The boy mumbled in thought before the pieces began to click. “You’re the four tails!” Roshi yelled mentally.</p><p>“Do not call me that name you humans created. My name is Son Goku got it! SON GOKU!” The four tails corrected, sounding irritated for the first time.</p><p>“No you listen up FOUR TAILS! My life is ruined because of you. Everyone in my village hates me because of you! My own FAMILY threw me out because of you!” Roshi angrily accused. </p><p>“Do not call me the, the Four Tails.” The beast once again demanded, angry now.</p><p>It appeared both jinchuuriki and tailed beast had a temper. </p><p>“Oh please, I would say that not saying your name is a small punishment compared to what I’m going through Four Tails.” The young jinchuuriki scoffed venomously, dark eyes darkening. </p><p>“You insolent child! This is why I hate humans, you ruin EVERYTHING!” The four tails began ranting which Roshi tried and failed to tune out.</p><p>“The sentiment is returned you lousy monkey.” Roshi deadpanned, scratching his red haired head. </p><p>That is how the first meeting between the four tails and their jinchuuriki went, this was what most of their conversations could be summed up as. </p><p> </p><p>——— </p><p> </p><p>As the years progressed, Roshi was forced into harsh training to control the Yonbi’s powers. He had to work hard to force the chakra out and make what he stole his own. It was a tiring effort, but eventually he did manage to utilize some of Son Goku’s abilities to perform lava release techniques. </p><p>Of course this meant that he had to become one of Iwagakure’s shinobi. </p><p>He would have to often meet with his cousin, the Tsuchikage. These visits were much more common then usual, as Roshi actually lived in the village. </p><p>If there was someone he hated more then the Yonbi, which was unlikely, it would be the Third Tsuchikage. After all, it was Onoki who had ordered the beast sealed within him and thus a direct reason for his suffering. </p><p>The two never got along, which was unfortunate. Maybe the four tails influenced the jinchuuriki’s personality during these visits to rile him up more. But anyways, the two were quite similar in their mannerisms and personalities though neither would admit it. Arrogant, headstrong and stubborn individuals they were which led to at least one yelling match every time they met. </p><p>This relationship was not good, far from it but it was worse for Roshi then the old Kage. For the Tsuchikage could just restrict the jinchuuriki’s movements every time he made him mad which not many objected to, having similar feelings for the boy.</p><p>Still, Roshi was alone. He refused to call the four tails its preferred name, sometimes he didn’t even acknowledge it had one to annoy the beast. Roshi believed that all this was beyond minor compared to what he went through daily, the four tails on the other hand.</p><p>“You bastard human! You and your entire race can burn in fire! Don’t even try and steal my chakra!” The four tails angrily threatened as Roshi trained his lava release.</p><p>When it was especially mad, the four tails would make it harder to use it’s chakra. It was always hard on it’s jinchuuriki, but it made it near impossible some days for the young inexperienced boy. </p><p>“You’re just making me try harder!” Roshi muttered mentally in an annoyed tone as he panted.</p><p>The tailed beast scoffed as the days continued on in their same dull routine.</p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p>Continuing on this dark and resolute path would surely make an isolated individual go mad. Luckily, Roshi learned humility eventually. He had been slowly walking through the streets of Iwa with a cold indifferent look on his face when he was around fifteen. </p><p>While walking, he passed an older male teenager working in a garden. The teenager was taller by a few feet then the jinchuuriki, with pitch black hair and golden eyes. However, they were gentle with the little plants, treating them with care. </p><p>Scoffing once more as was a habit of the jinchuuriki, Roshi was about to leave before he heard a yell and sighed. </p><p>Jumping to the side, he used his lava release to shove his attackers into the garden. It was unintentional, but he found the direction the most convenient at the time and really could’t care less about the plants. </p><p>Once he was sure the offenders were down Roshi finally went to leave back to the villa before a new voice called out. </p><p>“Hey you! You just ruined my garden!” The voice angrily accused and turning, Roshi saw it was the teenager.</p><p>“Yeah, I guess I did.” Roshi replied coldly, glancing at the scorched greenery. </p><p>“I was working hard on that you know!” The teenager continued scandalized. </p><p>“What a shame then.” The jinchuuriki said before turning around to leave, still not caring about the random civilian whose garden he wrecked. </p><p>But, he felt a rough grip on his shoulder pulling him back. Trying to just shove out of it, Roshi found it wasn’t that easy to escape. “Hey!” He yelled out annoyed at the teenager who was dragging him back to the ruined plants. </p><p>“What are you doing?” Roshi asked confused as he was released onto the burnt grass, feeling his shoulder. </p><p>“You wrecked my garden, now you’re going to help fix it.” The teenager cooly replied as they already started to get to work on the plants. </p><p>“Um, no thanks. I’m going.” The four tails jinchuuriki stated as they stood to leave once again, but were once again grabbed and thrown against the dirt. </p><p>Now the jinchuuriki was annoyed as he activated his lava release to just charge out. Before he could even start attacking a cool metal shovel was smacked against his face, knocking him back and deactivating the lava mode. </p><p>“Oh no you don’t!” The teenager said again, as if it never happened. </p><p>“Oh come on! It wasn’t even my fault, they attacked me!” Roshi complained, motioning angrily to the multiple bodies that were still on the ground. </p><p>“But you had to throw them into my garden.” The taller teen noted. </p><p>“Not like it matters, no one cares about me so why should I care.” The red head said as he once again stood. </p><p>“You’re the four tails jinchuuriki right kid?” The dark haired teen asked casually as if it wasn’t huge. </p><p>“What gave it away, the lava release or the people attacking me? Also you’re not that older then me.” Roshi shot back irritated. </p><p>“All of the above, but you’re really not helping your point by wrecking other people’s stuff, and their gardens.” The teen argued, smirking.</p><p>Roshi didn’t have a response to that, mouth open to retort but not finding the words too. “Go start separating the burnt flowers from the not burnt ones will you?” The teen went, and for some reason Roshi couldn’t place later, he did. </p><p>“You’re Roshi right?” The teen asked and the younger boy nodded. “Well, I’m Kai, resident gardener.” They continued, introducing themselves with a friendly tone. </p><p>“Okay?” The jinchuuriki said slowly, as the two continued to work on the ruined garden. </p><p> </p><p>——— </p><p> </p><p>Eventually, Roshi was let go by Kai once the garden was fixed up, new flowers replacing those scorched by Roshi. The offenders also got removed from some other Iwa shinobi, who shot the duo some odd looks. Then again, the resident jinchuuriki was planting flowers, it was a rare sight. </p><p>The next day Roshi traveled the same route he did the day before to observe Kai and his garden. </p><p>To his surprise the teen was still working on the botany, with the same determination as well. “You’re still working on this?” He asked surprised as he studied the scene.</p><p>“I care about my garden. You came back?” Kai asked back, a twinkle in his eyes. </p><p>“Just travelling this route again.” Roshi answered, trying to looked bored, though he was secretly intrigued.</p><p>“Want to help out?” The older teen then offered generously, giving a charming smile. </p><p>“Are you going to drag me over if I say no?” The jinchuuriki questioned, though he was already walking over to the greenery. </p><p>“Only if you wreck it again.” Kai replied casually. </p><p>After that, Roshi and Kai developed a mutual bond. The jinchuuriki would come over after training and help with the plants, his walls slowly crumbling around the older teen.</p><p>Roshi also developed a sense of humour, something he though he had long lost. </p><p> </p><p>——— </p><p> </p><p>And then the wars came. </p><p>Roshi had to leave for both, battling endless battles in the name of the village and Kage he despised with a fiery passion. He was recognizable though, as not many could replicate his lava release that the four tails seemed to be easing up on. Maybe it was the war and seeing so many humans being killed that the beast enjoyed viewing. </p><p>After the second shinobi war ended, Roshi returned to Iwagakure to see his buddy gardening still. </p><p>They greeted each other like old friends, Roshi showing the older man his battle scars and jokes. It lasted into the night as the friendly reunion continued, it was peaceful for some time. Soon after, maybe just maybe, their friendship evolved into something more. </p><p>And then the third shinobi war came, and Roshi once again had to leave. He was somewhat calmer due to his newer experiences back in Iwa. Despite the roaring battles and bloodshed around the shinobi, Roshi existed in his own sort of violent calm. </p><p>Returning back to the village, Roshi was happy despite the poor result of the war for Iwa. If anything, the loss Iwagakure underwent brought him more joy.</p><p>Wondering toward the house Kai and him shared, Roshi noticed it was empty. He then noticed that the garden looked untended too, for a good deal of weeks as well. This concerned the mature jinchuuriki.</p><p>Kai never forgot to tend the garden, never. </p><p>Roshi looked around frantically before he stumbled upon a fellow shinobi, who had the unfortunate fate of informing the jinchuuriki of Kai’s fate. Said unfortunate shinobi spent a few days in the hospital after suffering the wrath of the grieving man.</p><p>Kai had been innocently taking a stroll through the village. Under his arm he had been carrying some flower seeds, typical Kai, with his garden. Out of an alley a large man charged suddenly. Striking Kai in the chest and then not stopping until Kai was long dead, not even being able to scream.</p><p>The man had hated the jinchuuriki, and since there was no jinchuuriki to torment at the moment, he settled for the ones they kept close. </p><p>They were punished and executed of course, long before Roshi had returned. The funeral had also already happened, and no one had bothered to even send news to him about Kai’s fate. It was a war after all, they were not going to bring back one of their best fighters because a civilian died. </p><p>Roshi spent a few months grieving, visiting the tombstone of Kai every morning. Talking to the stone as if it was Kai himself. He talked about the war like the first time he returned, only this time nothing good came out of it. </p><p>The four tails took the time to mock their jinchuuriki as well, only adding to the man’s agony. </p><p>Eventually, Roshi took some time to contemplate life as a whole. Contemplating the four tails, his purpose in the world. He wondered if it would ever be possible to truly control the tailed beast, which said beast scoffed at angrily. </p><p>But it was a worth a shot, he needed to know. He needed to get away from the memories, from the ruined garden that had long fallen into disregard. Iwagakure had nothing left for him besides ghosts of a world he used to know. </p><p>Roshi wanted to understand himself, and he knew the only way he could was to leave, for good. </p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p>He was thirty years old when he abandoned the village, but abandoned isn’t the right term when he never felt any loyalty in the first place. </p><p>He mellowed out in that time, he travelled around learning all he could about the jinchuuriki and tailed beast. The results of his findings were minimal though, and the four tails wasn’t any help, continuing to be a constant pain to Roshi. </p><p>One day when travelling around Iwa’s mountains, he discovered a small hidden camp in the forest, a figure in red armour was seated around a fire. The armoured man looked at Roshi curiously, before he saw surprise in the man’s eyes. </p><p>Roshi a little perturbed, turned to leave the man to his own devices and avoid the trouble of confrontation, before they said something that made him sigh.</p><p>“You are a jinchuuriki?” They asked slowly, as if sceptical of the claim them self. </p><p>“I am. Why does this matter?” Roshi asked curtly, though it lacked the hard edge it once had. </p><p>“I am one myself, I hold the five tails.” The armoured man explained. </p><p>This surprised Roshi so much that he decided to stay the night in the man’s camp when the offer was presented. However the two didn’t exactly hit it off. The topic of the tailed beast came up and they had some minor disagreements. Roshi believed that if there was a way to completely subjugate them to the jinchuuriki’s will it would be the best, while Han said they weren’t that bad. </p><p>In the end any physical blows were avoided, but Roshi left the next day in a huff. </p><p>They would keep meeting occasionally, though never saying more than simple greetings and an exchange of information. </p><p>Roshi was getting no where in his search for purpose.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. The Nine Jinchuuriki</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Naruto, the world, the characters or any of the situations. All of these belong to the creator Masashi Kishimoto.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For weeks the jinchuuriki now numbering eight travelled through the Land of Earth. Apparently Han and Roshi had had enough meetings to at least make a good estimate on their travel patterns. While Han had long decided to stay close to Iwagakure, Roshi was more varied, moving across the world at large but most commonly the Land of Earth territory. </p><p>In regards to the five tails jinchuuriki, Han had tried to keep himself reserved and distant. However the group’s energy was incredibly infectious and the armoured shinobi found himself developing a level of fondness for them. </p><p>But Han was still set on leaving the group of jinchuuriki once they found Roshi, he was already happy and content on how he was living.</p><p>Eventually, the eight jinchuuriki reached a tall mountain that was tipped in clouds. This was one of the highest mountains in the earth land, which unnerved the group slightly. </p><p>Some time earlier the group had been involved in a rocky landslide involving a different mountain. But no one was injured and they got out of the situation promptly when official shinobi from Iwagakure arrived. </p><p>Despite that minor inconvenience, they had arrived to where Roshi supposedly was located. </p><p>“The old fool finds this mountain easy to hide in. Almost no one except some brave foolish youngsters come here.” Han explained as they began the long climb up the mountain. </p><p>“That’s smart.” Yagura replied slowly, observing the new terrain.</p><p>“You lot would be the foolish youngsters by the way.” The five tails added quickly after, then rushed ahead while the ones who heard him reacted.</p><p>“WE’RE NOT THAT MUCH YOUNGER THEN YOU!” Most of them cried and shouted. The children in the group simply yelled out protests to the foolish part.</p><p>Han simply scoffed, amused as he continued to lead the group up the mountain. </p><p> </p><p>——— </p><p> </p><p>it took a week to scale the giant rock, sometimes one of the jinchuuriki came close to a perilous fall before being caught. But they managed to reach the area that was capable of hosting a camp in the end. </p><p>Han continued leading, being the one most experienced and knowledgeable about the terrain. Apparently Roshi had a sweet spot for camping, a medium ranged cliff facing upwards, a similar sized cave located near it that served as the camp area. </p><p>This guess was spot on, the red haired jinchuuriki meditating when the group arrived. </p><p>Roshi looked at them in surprise, before immediately moving into a fighting stance to defend himself from his presumed attackers. Han however, intervened before anyone was pushed off the looming cliff outside. </p><p>“Roshi! WAIT!” The five tails jinchuuriki yelled in a firm voice that echoed off the cave’s walls. </p><p>“Han? What are you doing here? And who are these people?” Roshi asked confused, he had long discarded his shinobi gear and wore only a simple purple attire. </p><p>“Good people who won’t attack you. But, I’ll let the short one explain.” Han explained, not liking being the centre of attention currently and ignoring the indignant shouts of said short one. </p><p>The four tails jinchuuriki sighed before hesitantly lowering his stance. However when the group entered he made sure to be by the entrance of the cave in case they attacked him. He too was on edge around the infamous Mizukage who brutally executed missing nin, though Han vouched for the man.</p><p>“So every one of you are fellow jinchuuriki?” The old man asked curiously.</p><p>“That is correct Roshi. I’m honestly surprised you didn’t notice us approaching.” Yagura explained after everyone made their own introductions. </p><p>“What do you mean?” Roshi asked perplexed. </p><p>“Well, the tailed beast can recognize each other’s jinchuuriki. Also we have a unique signature, especially in this place, where I assume you don’t see many people.” The Mizukage answered with a tone that said, ‘you don’t know?’</p><p>“Me and the four tails don’t get along.” The older jinchuuriki gruffly informed. </p><p>“I see.” The short Kage noted before beginning his usual explanation about the group.</p><p>“So you are gathering all the jinchuuriki because there is a perceived threat against us?” Roshi asked for confirmation as the group continued to mingle. </p><p>“That and we also want to provide assistance to the jinchuuriki who are having trouble with getting along with their tailed beast.” Yagura affirmed with a wise smile. </p><p>“The proposition sounds interesting…” The four tails jinchuuriki trailed off, thoughts wondering. “So you mean controlling the tailed beast?” He asked after a while, curious to see what they knew.</p><p>“In controlling the abilities, yes.” The Kage continued, nodding.</p><p>“Well then, that is a little embarrassing for me. I’ve spent over fifteen years trying to learn about the beast.” Roshi chuckled to which he got awkward laughs from the other participants. </p><p>The tailed beast themselves didn’t find that in any way amusing, which most of them expressed to their respective jinchuuriki. </p><p>“That’s a long time. So, would you accept an invitation to join Roshi?” Yagura proceeded to ask politely. </p><p>“Hmm…” The old jinchuuriki hummed, thinking as the four tails was uncharacteristically silent for once. “So you joined Han?” Roshi asked his fellow former Iwa shinobi.</p><p>Han was about to say he wasn’t actually going to stay after this meeting, before Kokuo began speaking to him. </p><p>“Han, would you consider joining?” They asked with a pleading tone, unlike their usual calm self.</p><p>“Kokuo?” Han mentally replied in surprise at the sudden question. </p><p>“It has been an incredibly long time since me or my siblings have been so close to each other.” The five tails continued in that same tone.</p><p>“But…” The armoured jinchuuriki protested before glancing over toward the rest of the group. </p><p>Now the adult’s stares he could handle. However, the kids had more vibrant expressions, eyes that were big and basically screaming ‘please stay!’ “Curse those kids, this is practically blackmail!” Han mentally ranted as he visibly sighed in defeat.</p><p>“Yes. I am joining the group all the way for the training.” The five tails jinchuuriki answered after a silence. </p><p>This surprised Roshi, but he also realized that by denying he would be the only jinchuuriki not in the group, which would put a target on his back if this perceived threat was real. Also, these people were probably not that bad if Han seemed to tolerate their presence. </p><p>“In that case I will join as well.” Roshi answered, accepting the invite. </p><p>“We’ll be glad to have you.” Yagura said warmly in response, a smile on his youthful face as he shook the older man’s hand. </p><p> </p><p>——— </p><p> </p><p>After some time the group left the cave to observe the darkening sky and plan their next moves, many of them admired the view from the cliff. </p><p>“Do you think that the nine jinchuuriki have ever been brought together like this?” The short Kage asked out loud,</p><p>“Most likely not.” Utakata noted from the side.</p><p>“So what happens now that we're all together?” Yugito asked from beside the Mizukage as the rest of the group embarked into small conversation. </p><p>“I have a plan for that, and I think most of you will hopefully agree with it.” Yagura stated, and began explaining said plan to the rest of the nine jinchuuriki.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Return to Kiri</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Naruto, the world, the characters or any of the situations. All of these belong to the creator Masashi Kishimoto.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Welcome to Kirigakure! The village of the hidden mist!” Yagura shouted as they entered said village. </p><p>Their now complete group of nine jinchuuriki had spent a full two and a half months travelling to the Land of Water. Yagura had suggested they all go there as it was an isolated location where they could all peacefully train. Another reason had been that as Mizukage Yagura could better protect them diplomatically and politically. The last reason had mainly been for the villagers, in the case they figured out that not two, but all nine jinchuuriki were in the village.</p><p>The long journey had been peaceful, rarely confrontational as well. The Iwa jinchuuriki were mainly silent, but did open up after the first month with large amounts of pestering. However, the four and five tails jinchuuriki were still not close with the group, they were more of acquaintances if anything. </p><p>Utakata and Yugito were not new to Kiri, having lived and been on missions there respectively. Roshi and Han had visited during their early days of being missing nin, but that had been many years before so the sight was refreshing. </p><p>The three children though were a little intimidated by the thick and ominous mist that surrounded the village, as well as a gloomy atmosphere that many newcomers initially experienced. They opened up though after some of the adults gave them a talk about not judging on appearances, and also that they had been here before and it was a nice place to be. </p><p>The Kage of the group decided to find everyone a place to stay before reporting to Mei and resuming his title officially. After all, he was gone for a number of months already, a few more hours wouldn’t hurt. </p><p>That plan almost fell apart immediately when every villager that saw him began whispering or yelling. All of these discussions being about how the Fourth Mizukage was back and who the mysterious people he was leading were. </p><p>In hindsight Yagura should’ve expected this, this being his own village after all. However, months without having to deal with constant recognition dulled that sense of caution. </p><p>Sighing, the Fourth Mizukage quickly ushered the group of jinchuuriki into one of the secure inns before rushing off himself to see Mei before she heard from a second hand account that he was back. </p><p>“Hey Mei! I’m back!” The three tails jinchuuriki announced, narrowly beating a panting shinobi who arrived after him to the office. </p><p>“I see that, great to have you back…” A tired Mei greeted in return, offering a loopy smile. </p><p>She was completely surrounded by stacks of paperwork and looked exhausted. </p><p>“Thanks Mei. I see your managing things well.” Yagura noted, as the large amount of paperwork Mei had was actually normal around this time, maybe even less. </p><p>“That I am. So are you going to be reassuming your position as Mizukage? I have many things I would like to take care of.” Mei asked with a hint of eagerness. </p><p>“Of course, as soon as I get things settled with our new guests. And greet my family. So assume around tomorrow I’ll be ready to start again.” The jinchuuriki informed with only a twinge of nervousness in his voice. </p><p>“Oh well okay then, that’s to be expected.” The auburn hair woman kunoichi replied with only a slight irate twitch. She then looked to the shinobi who arrived after Yagura. “Please leave the two of us.” She ordered to which the shinobi dutifully obliged. </p><p>“I assume this means that your mission regarding the jinchuuriki was a success Yagura?” The taller woman prodded as she resumed some paperwork. </p><p>“You would be correct Mei. All of them are in the village currently. I want to help train them personally though.” Yagura confirmed with a light smile. </p><p>“That means your going to balance your work as the Mizukage and training?” Mei sceptically questioned with a doubting gaze. </p><p>“Yes Yagura, are you trying to kill yourself with overwork? Don’t forget your family as well. I imagine Asuri and the kids will be heartbroken if you come back only to be stuck in work every hour of the day.” Isobu added to the statement making the jinchuuriki wince.</p><p>“I, am painfully aware of that fact. I am just going have to persevere through all of it.” The Fourth Mizukage answered with his own nervous and irate twitch. “And get used to speeding every process up tenfold.” He mentally added crestfallenly. </p><p>“I wish you luck in that regard Yagura. I really do wish you luck.” The Fifth returned with a forced grin.</p><p>“I wish myself luck too…” The short Kage trailed off quietly with a mental pout. </p><p>“But I do wish to discuss the jinchuuriki matter with you more, if you don’t mind?” She proceeded to implore with a firm tone befitting a Kage. </p><p>“Of course, it’s only natural there would be some questions.” Yagura returned easily.</p><p>“Do you have a plan if any of the jinchuuriki lose control? Kirigakure is in a dangerous position and risks many things if a situation like that arises.” Mei stated with a hint of concern and worry. </p><p>“Of course, at least three of the jinchuuriki including myself should be able to handle a situation like that. I have complete faith in the other two to take charge in such a hypothetical scenario.” The short Kage explained with determined confidence. </p><p>The woman in the desk of the Mizukage relented the matter, satisfied with the answer. </p><p>“I worry sometimes you know.” She then began to say playfully. “That sometimes the things you do cause more harm then good to Kirigakure. But I trust you Yagura.” Mei finished with a chuckle.</p><p>However the other Kage was not laughing, in fact he had a dark yet serious look on his face, pink eyes standing out from the shadows. </p><p>“Mei.” He curtly began in a slow, serious tone that was rare coming from him. “If you believe that I am doing seriously anything that puts Kirigakure in a bad position, in danger, then I want you to do something about it.” Yagura ordered with that same dark look, his fists tightly clenched at his side. </p><p>“Yagura…” Mei trailed off a little surprised at her dear friend’s reaction. </p><p>“One of the reasons I know you can handle being the Mizukage is because I know you can put the village first. Above everything including your own beliefs and jurisdictions.” The jinchuuriki continued darkly, looking beyond Mei now, out the window behind her in the office he had spent so much time in. </p><p>“If the time ever comes, if it’s for Kirigakure’s benefit in the long run. I know you of all people will be able to strike me down.” Yagura spoke with an air of finality, eyes hard, body clenched. </p><p>*In one world*</p><p>The Fourth Mizukage is introducing reform after reform in a public announcement. Kekkei Genkai user’s rights are being restricted one after another. He doesn’t even flinch when the crowd roars it’s mixed opinions, both positive and negative. Yagura simply ignores it all and leaves, a dull lifeless look in his pink eyes and face. </p><p>Mei is in the crowd, surprised and horrified about what is happening. This is not the first new policy that is so unlike her friend to come out. She doesn’t know what’s happening with one of her oldest and closest friends but enough is enough. </p><p>She looks over to a sullen and distraught Asuri, her and Yagura’s only daughter and child Yui held tightly in her arms. The wife of the Mizukage does not move even as the crowd began to disperse. </p><p>The auburn haired kekkei genkai kunoichi of Kirigakure slowly turns around. Her steps are hard and every movement is filled to the brim with purpose, a noble purpose but one she doesn’t want to have to do. </p><p>“I’m so sorry, my friends.” Mei whispers quietly, so quietly that only she could have heard it. </p><p>The kunoichi knows what she needs to do, this cannot continue, and Yagura must go. Maybe after this she won’t have her close friends anymore, maybe just maybe Asuri but Yagura will be gone, by her hand if necessary. Mei continues to walk, the will of her former sensei filling her being and mind. </p><p>“Loyal to Kirigakure I am. Not to you Yagura, the Mizukage.” Mei thinks, putting her sensei’s words into her own phrase. “And Kirigakure, I will not let suffer under you.” She thinks as the mist thickens around the village.</p><p>*In another world*</p><p>That moment, that situation, never comes to pass. </p><p>“Yagura, is this about when…” Mei starts but does not finish, she doesn’t need to. They both know she’s talking about the genjutsu he was once in. </p><p>“I was weak, I could’ve have single handily destroyed the village and all we had done for it. But luckily I was freed, but what if I wasn’t?” Yagura droned on with a distant voice. </p><p>“And I know I’m stronger now. But I want no one in this village to follow blind loyalty, as blind loyalty is just that, blind. Blind loyalty will never let you see when the one you follow changes so much they no longer resemble what you thought you followed in the first place.” The Fourth Mizukage concluded with a hard look between him and his friend. </p><p>“I know that Yagura, I know. But that doesn’t mean I can’t wish for something like that to never come, for the decision to never come.” Mei says in return to a grateful nod from the Sanbi jinchuuriki. </p><p>“Sorry for suddenly going all serious on you Mei. This is just something that’s really important.” The older Kage goes. </p><p>The silence was deafening for a few minutes, before the jinchuuriki sighed and decided to lighten the atmosphere he darkened. “Anyways, you’re probably happy to go back to trying to snag a husband.” Yagura joked to a furious response from his friend.</p><p>He had to run to avoid the attack’s parried his way, both verbal and physical. </p><p> </p><p>——— </p><p> </p><p>Before checking on the jinchuuriki again, Yagura quickly raced towards his home, to his children and beautiful wife. </p><p>Almost throwing the door from it’s hinges Yagura frantically looked around the house for his family. However, he did not find them inside. At first the short man panicked before calming down, reminding himself that Asuri is a capable kunoichi that would defend the entire family. </p><p>His worries were immediately squashed when he heard distinct familiar laughs from the backyard garden. The sound was heavenly to the Kage, who had spent months on end without hearing it. </p><p>Rushing to the garden he saw them, his family. </p><p>Yui was chasing Akimori, they were laughing with smiles on their faces, they looked older but did not look different from when Yagura had last seen them. And then there was Asuri, with her black and white hair and mesmerizing azure eyes. She only captures his attention from where Yagura stands. </p><p>And then the three saw him, standing by the house in semi dirty clothing, and a goofy smile on his face. For a moment he lost his voice before finding it, voice breaking at every word. </p><p>“I’m home!” Yagura yelled out filled with emotion, flooding into his voice and being and threatening to break out into a full blown flood. </p><p>The kids ran into him and knocked the Kage backwards into the ground but they were together again, and laughing again. They kept yelling papa over and over again and clinging to him as if he would disappear if they let go. </p><p>Everyone was crying, him, the kids and Asuri of course. </p><p>Eventually the kids released him though reluctantly. And he slowly turned to Asuri, with that same smile. Staring at her glowing face they strongly embraced each other too, he gave her a long passionate kiss before parting. The kids were grossed out by their parents, which was normal though. </p><p>Yagura spent the rest of the afternoon and evening with his family, recounting his tales of the journey and promising to introduce them to the jinchuuriki. That promise amused both Yagura and Isobu, who wonder what it will be like. </p><p>Soon, the kids were tired and were reluctantly tucked into bed, both parents beside them as they dozed off happily. </p><p>Yagura knew he should be getting back to the jinchuuriki to sort things out, but another hour wouldn’t hurt. He was with the other jinchuuriki for months, they could wait a hour while he gave it to his family.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Kyubi and the Karatachi Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Naruto, the world, the characters or any of the situations. All of these belong to the creator Masashi Kishimoto.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been about a week since the group had initially arrived back at Kirigakure. Yagura had arranged different housing arrangements late at night on the first day. The entire group was located in a semi large house that could independently operate if need be. There would be no security guarding the jinchuuriki, as it was understood that they would be allowed to do their own thing while in the village. </p><p>None of the villagers knew about the status of the mysterious new visitors. The only ones who knew about them were Kiri’s council and other trusted figures.</p><p>They spent their time planning out schedules on the future. Nothing majorly eventful occurred besides that though, and the group’s relations to each other didn’t change either. Mostly, the jinchuuriki got used to living with each other in the house. Though, it was not hard considering they spent months camping together.</p><p>Meanwhile, it was determined who needed the most help with their tailed beast. Naruto had always bugged the older jinchuuriki about the tailed beast, being the only one in the entire group who had not yet even met their tenant. </p><p>However, it was unanimously decided that it would not be wise to start the training while gathering the group. Lest something go wrong while in a foreign country and accidentally cause irreversible damage that might start an international incident. </p><p>But now that they were in a village instead, the older jinchuuriki relented on the matter and Yagura took Naruto out to an island to start. </p><p>The Fourth Mizukage had been working extremely hard to balance out all his duties as a jinchuuriki, Kage, husband and father. Isobu had once had to console their despondent jinchuuriki to keep moving forward after a particular rough day.</p><p>So Yagura was tired, but still ready to help the excited young boy with his training. </p><p>The duo took a boat across a river to one of the islands with no people on it. Travelling to the centre of said land, Yagura placed a few seals and other precautions before beginning the meditation process to begin speaking to the Kyubi. </p><p>If this was almost any other jinchuuriki or tailed beast, Yagura probably would’ve let them go alone. However, he had heard some, unfavourable things about the Kyubi from Isobu and thus was going to enter the mindscape with Naruto. </p><p>From there, depending on how the interaction went he would decide if the kid could do these alone. It wasn’t like he didn’t trust Naruto, the boy had a very likeable personality if a little bit extreme sometimes. But, he was still a child who didn’t even know they were a jinchuuriki until recently, still very susceptible to influence. </p><p>So with that in mind the two tried to reach the nine tails. </p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p>Naruto was anxious to meet the nine tails, he had heard a lot about the tailed beast from all the other jinchuuriki. He had been at first confused about his apparent status as one, even so more when it appeared he was the only one to never have met it either. But the more he learned the more he wanted to meet the Kyubi and do all the cool things the others could do. </p><p>From observing alone Naruto was able to piece together how to harness some of the Kyubi’s chakra. When he first used it while taking a break, he thought he heard a dark cackle, but it could’ve been his imagination. </p><p>The other jinchuuriki were surprised by this, commending Naruto for doing the feat by only observing them. Afterwards telling him to wait before anymore training, as it could be dangerous if they tried going any further while travelling. </p><p>That disappointed the young jinchuuriki, but he obeyed after they explained why. He wouldn’t stop asking though. </p><p>So when they finally settled in Kiri, he had been ecstatic if a tad nervous to finally meet his tenant. </p><p>The boy woke up in a metallic room coloured yellow, it was ornately decorated with long pipes covering the walls. The floor was covered in some water but he didn’t mind it too much. The main attraction in the mindscape though was the huge fox held behind bars on the opposite side of the room. </p><p>That was the nine tails, the Kyubi. </p><p>Curious and only a little scared of the beast, Naruto approached slowly, steps creating huge ripples in the watery floor. The nine tails gave the boy a wayward, loathing look that pierced his soul. It growled as he got closer. </p><p>“Hi, you’re the nine tails right mister fox?” Naruto cheerfully asked loudly, his voice echoing off the metallic walls. </p><p>“Who else would I be you human brat?” The fox snakily replied, scoffing. </p><p>Naruto paid no mind to the fox’s tone, continuing his energetic introduction. </p><p>“I’m Naruto Uzumaki! The next Hokage and your jinchuuriki!” The boy yelled out, as if it was something to celebrate.</p><p>The fox narrowed their glare at their host. “I wouldn’t be so happy about that brat.” The nine tails spat out like venom. </p><p>Naruto winced at the retort, about to apologize before he felt a presence beside him. </p><p>“Hello there Nine Tails.” The Sanbi jinchuuriki greeted curtly as he put a hand on Naruto’s shoulder. </p><p>“You’re Isobu’s brat then? Just a bunch of small humans.” The nine tails stated with that same growl.</p><p>Yagura choked back a verbal response to the insult, but he did think to himself that he was an adult and to not let the fox get to him. </p><p>“I am Isobu’s jinchuuriki, though I suppose partner is the correct term at the moment.” The pink eyed adult replied in a polite tone. </p><p>“Isobu’s a weak softie, letting a human get close to them.” The large orange fox returned with another scoff.</p><p>“Isn’t that a little rude to say about your siblings.” Yagura interrogated with a disapproving tone. </p><p>“Most of my siblings are weak anyways.” The nine tails returned with an arrogant tone this time. </p><p>“How are they weak exactly?” The Kage asked even though isobu began a mental rant.</p><p>“That is why Kurama never gets along with any of us! They’re always so focused on strength! And they always believe that the ones with more tails are better then the rest of us!” Isobu blabbered with their own anger and disapproving tone. </p><p>While the turtle complained about their sibling, the nine tails more or less affirmed the statements confidently and without remorse. Naruto just observed for the moment, but then realized he was being kept out of the conversation. </p><p>“Hey! I’m here too you know!” The indigent boy called out. </p><p>“Shut it brat.” The fox ordered which offended Naruto. A shouting match then began between the nine tails and their jinchuuriki. Sighing, Yagura coughed though it didn’t do any good to get either of their attention. </p><p>“This isn’t good for me after being stuck in that office all day…” The Mizukage tiredly thought as he gathered his composure. “Excuse me? Can we place have a civil discussion now you two?” Yagura commanded in his Kage voice, firm and unyielding. </p><p>The two arguing parties gave a look to each other, but were silent for the moment. “Okay, off to a great start.” The sanbi jinchuuriki sarcastically muttered under his breath before the fox began talking. </p><p>“Why should I listen to you humans? You’re all the same, so annoying and arrogant.” The fox stated though it was slightly hypocritical. </p><p>“I’m mainly here so you and Naruto can meet up, though clearly it’s not going well.” Yagura explained with a sheepish look to the boy, who was still a little miffed about his tenant displaying rude behaviour towards him.</p><p>“Well you can leave then. I have no interest in speaking to you humans.” The nine tails waved off darkly. </p><p>“While I could still teach Naruto some things even if the nine tails didn’t cooperate. It will make things harder in the long run if this type of relationship continues between them.” The short Kage noted in his head.</p><p>Trying to come up with a solution to get the fox to cooperate with the jinchuuriki, Isobu began speaking.</p><p>“Kurama is such a stubborn fool. I apologize for their behaviour.” Isobu started to say exasperated. </p><p>“Don’t apologize Isobu, their actions do not reflect you. But do you think calling the nine tails by their name would make any difference?” Yagura asked his tenant, looking for help from the nine tails sibling. </p><p>“No, that would probably make them angry. Kurama would be one to say their name first.” The turtle informed with a scoff.</p><p>“You were the same Isobu.” The Sanbi jinchuuriki reminded with a twinkle of amusement despite the irritating situation. </p><p>Isobu ignored this and continued with their advice on how to get the nine tails to cooperate. </p><p>“Do you remember when you made Shukaku’s jinchuuriki a sleep seal?” The three tails asked.</p><p>“It was a chakra suppression seal for one, but I do recall that yes.” Yagura answered, sighing when the fox began yelling at them to leave already. </p><p>“Well we had an interesting conversation that night, about whose fault it was that we are treated horribly by most humans. Perhaps bringing up a similar topic of conversation with Kurama would at least make them think more, instead of yelling.” Isobu explained wisely. “That or they’ll just yell more, but it’s worth a try.” They added soon after. </p><p>“I’ll try that, thanks Isobu.” Yagura thanked before composing his next words carefully. “Nine tails, do you think you deserve to be treated this way, by us humans?” The Kage asked in a wondering voice. </p><p>“What kind of question is that human? Of course I don’t, neither me or my ridiculous siblings!” The nine tails angrily answered, incredulous. </p><p>“But you attack the villages when you are released. You cause so much death and damage to humans don’t you?” The sanbi jinchuuriki continued to prod, slowly edging the topic. </p><p>“You all deserve it.” The Kyubi sniped shortly.</p><p>“But most of the humans you kill don’t even think about you or your siblings until you start attacking them. Most of us humans do not have a part in your situations.” Yagura explained to the fox with his own wise tone. </p><p>“You’re all the same, you selfish humans.” The nine tails shot down.</p><p>Sighing again, Yagura decided to try and take a more personal approach to the fox. Looking, he saw Naruto still huffing about his fox being uncool and rude.</p><p>“Well when you attacked Konohagakure-“ The older jinchuuriki tried to start before being cut off almost immediately. </p><p>“They deserved it. And I wasn’t even in control of myself that one time, wasn’t my fault that one.” The Kyubi stated gruffly, mad at the situation them self.</p><p>This perplexed the Kage, so he decided to ask about what they meant. </p><p>“What do you mean when you say you weren’t in control?” Yagura asked in a confused but curious tone. </p><p>“Some human in a mask was controlling me.” The nine tails muttered angrily, ashamed of that small show of weakness back then. </p><p>“Human in a mask?” The short Kage whispered, remembering his own encounter with a masked man. Then, he thought up a new plan to get the nine tails to be more cooperative. “We might have a common enemy then, Kyubi.” Yagura called out in a determined voice. </p><p>This interested the nine tails despite it’s own beliefs about the humans. It gave a sound of interest to the short humans. </p><p>“I was once controlled by a man in a mask as well you see. One of the reasons we have been gathering you and your siblings together is to create a defence against the masked man and their allies.” The Sanbi jinchuuriki further elaborated upon. </p><p>“So that is why we were brought together…” The Kyubi trailed off before realizing something. “Does this mean there is an opportunity to fight the masked figure who controlled me?” They questioned, eager for revenge. </p><p>“Well if they attack us, and Naruto specifically then yes.” Yagura answered, with a small hint of caution in his voice. </p><p>The large orange fox let out a loud laugh. “In that case what do you want me to do small humans?” They maliciously asked with a crazed glint in their eyes.</p><p>“Let Naruto use your chakra freely, and don’t take him over or try to destroy any of the villages.” Yagura stated without stopping. “Specifically not Kirigakure.” He mentally added nervously inside.</p><p>“Hmm. I accept those conditions if it means I can end that bastard masked human.” The nine tails eventually answered without much thought, delighted at the opportunity to take revenge. </p><p>“Then we are at agreement Nine Tails. Naruto?” The Sanbi jinchuuriki asked the boy, who after suspiciously glancing at the Kyubi nodded slowly. </p><p>“Call me Kurama, I want the ones delivering my revenge to know my name when they slay the masked bastard.” The Kyubi stated soon after, a final agreement being formed. </p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p>Days later, things were uneventful for the jinchuuriki. Most jinchuuriki simply needed to learn how to maintain control during transformations, not having troubles with the tailed beast themselves. </p><p>Naruto was proving to be handling his new chakra abilities extremely well, making remarkable progress with Kurama’s willing assistance. So far, no major incidents had occurred luckily. </p><p>In the present Yagura had finally made good on his promise to bring his family over to visit the jinchuuriki. Of course he went over it with them first, making sure they were okay with meeting the Karatachi family. None of them objected, understanding that kids were extremely curious when they wanted to be. </p><p>So the Mizukage brought Yui, Akimori and Asuri over one day in the afternoon, when the other eight were home. He was mainly quiet when making the initial introductions, as he was tired. </p><p>The children of the Kage got along best with the other children in the house, animately chatting. It was mostly Yui asking questions about the tailed beast, while Akimori focused more on casual conversation every now and then. The older jinchuuriki made polite greetings to Asuri as she stayed with Yagura who was resting on a chair. </p><p>She and Utakata quietly conversed while Yagura just observed with a loopy smile. Asuri was like an older sister to the Rokubi jinchuuriki after all, along with Mei. Utakata had decided to stay in the shared house for now, despite having his own home in Kiri. It would be best for the younger ones he defended in his head. </p><p>Meanwhile the two Iwa jinchuuriki were off to the side, separated from the rest of the group. They had made their formal introductions but after that kept their distance still. Han noticed that Roshi had an odd look on his aged face though, different from the jovial and sometimes stubborn attitude he usually carried. </p><p>It was a look that he held while looking at Yagura and Asuri, hands intertwined lovingly. </p><p>Han was no fool when he observed that look, having had lots of time to contemplate emotions. </p><p>“Roshi.” Han said quietly, standing next to the older jinchuuriki.</p><p>However, Roshi did not react, not hearing the armoured jinchuuriki. He was in his own world at that moment. “Roshi!” The five tails jinchuuriki said again, a little louder this time but not too loud to attract attention from the others. </p><p>That time the older of the two reacted, blinking rapidly and snapping their head up. He turned to Han with a surprised look. “Are you alright?” The latter curtly asked with quiet concern. </p><p>Roshi turned his head away, moustache drooped. “Yes Han. I am okay. I was just thinking back to better times.” The four tails jinchuuriki answered with a fond but distant voice. </p><p>Han put a gloved hand on the elder’s shoulder, sighing. </p><p>“I may be a quiet man Roshi. But I can still guess what you are feeling right now. I am here if you want to talk.” He told his fellow Iwa shinobi who gave a small smile in return. </p><p>“I’ll take you up on that offer Han. Have you ever been in love before?” Roshi questioned with a wise air about him.</p><p>The five tails jinchuuriki gave a small blush underneath his armour, though luckily it was hidden beneath said armour. </p><p>“A couple of times in my life, I liked a person more then, a friend.” Han slowly answered, keeping his voice together despite the embarrassing topic of discussion.</p><p>Roshi gave an hearty laugh, which lightened the mood. “I didn’t take you for one who involved himself in such things Han.” He chuckled to which said person scoffed at. </p><p>“Not like they went anywhere.” He muttered darkly which went unnoticed by the older jinchuuriki. “What about you? What girl did you hold close?” Han prodded quietly, not joking but more of a comforting tone. </p><p>The host of the four tails gave a slight chuckle, though it contained no humour. His eyes were somewhere else for a few seconds, before returning to the present. </p><p>“It wasn’t a girl for one. He was the one who broke down my walls when I was young, I truly loved him.” Roshi simply stated quietly, but it held the heavy weight of lost.</p><p>“Oh.” Han said in return, ashamed. </p><p>“He was murdered while I was in the war, no one even told me until I got back.” The four tails jinchuuriki growled though it held no anger. Then he glanced at the awkward armoured man and grew a soft smile once more. “It was over a decade ago though. I still miss him but it hurts less now a days.” Roshi explained as he looked at Asuri and Yagura again. </p><p>“Watching them just makes me think of what could’ve been.” He said with another distant look.</p><p>“I’m... I’m sorry.” Han apologized, looking at the floor. </p><p>“No don’t be, like I said it was a long time ago.” Roshi waved off as he forcefully moved the conversation to lighter topics.</p><p>The two missing nin from Iwagakure had not much social experience. But it was the first of many bonds that were beginning to develop after so long. Even after the Karatachi family left.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Scars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Naruto, the world, the characters or any of the situations. All of these belong to the creator Masashi Kishimoto.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kirigakure was an ominous village at first, but slowly they all got used to the thick mist and even started to feel comfortable. Easing into a routine, most of them slowly adjusted to what would be their surroundings for the foreseeable future months. Most of the jinchuuriki were gaining control over their transformations as well. </p><p>Han was silently sipping his tea in the house alone. Roshi was sleeping in his room, which they each had one to them self. However, the three youngest jinchuuriki being Naruto, Gaara and Fu shared a room as they had become close. </p><p>The others were off doing their own activities in Kiri, be it exploring or doing paperwork in Yagura’s case. Han was content to just relax and be left to his thoughts. It was much like his travels as a missing nin, with only your thoughts for company, and Kokuo sometimes. </p><p>So far he didn’t regret coming along with the others. It had so far been yielding positive results, the transformation training being one of them. But still, Han kept his distance from most of them except Roshi. He liked the group, but he was still getting used to daily social interaction after all these months. Roshi and him had gotten over their rocky start to get a decent friendship though.</p><p>These days getting the house relatively alone was rare. So Han would enjoy Kiri some other day and take advantage of that fact now. </p><p>The younger jinchuuriki were voluntarily taking lessons at Kirigakure’s academy. Naruto had already been enrolled in Konoha’s, and he didn’t want to fall behind when he came back. Fu wanted an early start as she had not officially started her training yet while Gaara came along for the ride. The teachers were accepting of them, though they were not informed of the new student’s status. </p><p>The older jinchuuriki trusted the kids to control themselves, and Yagura may have mentioned that the academy teachers had some prejudicial tendencies. </p><p>Turns out that without the weight of constant discrimination and mistrust from those around them, they produced better results. Yagura had gotten ahold of past academy records for the kids when they first enrolled, and there was a considerable difference between the two. For one, Naruto was topping the class with Gaara and Fu trailing close behind. </p><p>Yugito hypothesized that the sudden chakra boost from the nine tails was motivating Naruto to do his best. After all, he was serious about his goal of becoming Hokage and on their journey saw all the possibilities that jinchuuriki could perform. </p><p>Even if the younger jinchuuriki were at the academy, there were usually at least one other person in the house. So Han was once again enjoying the current but temporary solitude. </p><p>It was rare when he could take some of his armour off as well. When they first arrived in Kirigakure he had been encouraged to try and take it off every once in a while. However, Han felt secure in his red armour, it was like his grandfather was with him while wearing it through battle. </p><p>The armour hid his steam scars as well, the scars that were so prominent and seemed to define him whenever people saw them. One of the main reasons he wore the armour was to hide them. The scars that marked him as not normal, as the steam style five tails jinchuuriki.</p><p>In a group of jinchuuriki though, where he was normal for once instead of an outcast. It probably wouldn’t matter, but for a while he could pretend that his status was the only thing different about him. </p><p>Han was long used to his scars. But that didn’t mean he wanted everyone to know about them.</p><p>But in that moment, he showed them off in the open, where no one but him could see. Suddenly, he heard shuffling and noise from Roshi’s room and rushed to get his armour back on before the older jinchuuriki came down. </p><p>The five tails jinchuuriki just barely finished when the other occupant entered the room, giving a curious glance to Han as he made his own tea.</p><p>“Good day Roshi.” Han said politely as he sat back down. </p><p>“Same to you Han. You seemed panicked when I came in.” Roshi noted as he drank his own hot tea.</p><p>“Did I?” The five tails jinchuuriki feigned innocence as silence enveloped the area once more.</p><p>Later, all the jinchuuriki except Han who was taking a late night stroll were talking. Naruto noticed that they were missing the five tails jinchuuriki, which in turn spurred on some thoughts about their quiet companion. With a question in mind the boy approached Roshi.</p><p>“Hey Roshi, how much do you know about Han?” Naruto curiously asked, taking a seat next to the older jinchuuriki. </p><p>“Not much, he lived outside Iwagakure and we didn’t talk much or meet while we were both missing nin. Why do you ask though?” Roshi questioned after informing the boy. </p><p>“Well he’s always wearing his armour. So I was wondering what he looked like without it.” The nine tails jinchuuriki explained with a slight pout. </p><p>“Why does he wear it by the way?” Fu added in, inserting herself into the conversation.</p><p>“Han explained to me once that it helps him control his steam so he can fight effectively with it.” Roshi informed politely.</p><p>“What do you think he looks like without it though?” The blonde boy asked out loud.</p><p>“I don’t really know if I’m being honest, but you should respect his privacy and wishes if he doesn’t want to show anyone.” The four tails jinchuuriki stated with a chastising manner. </p><p>“Yeah, I know…” Naruto trailed off, sharing a look with Fu that agreed that this was not the end of the matter.</p><p> </p><p>——— </p><p> </p><p>Naruto, Fu and after asking and dragging him into their shenanigans Gaara decided to try and see what Han looked like under his armour. This had proved to be a hard task. </p><p>The group of three noticed that Han always ate separately from the group, turning a different direction as well when eating. This was odd but everyone knew he liked being alone. Somehow Han was more antisocial then Roshi, who was a missing nin for far longer then the former which was something they noted. </p><p>After that they tried to just follow the five tails jinchuuriki around Kirigakure. However, not once did he remove his armour. He also caught them quickly which they had to then flee before he could question them.</p><p>So in the end they decided to just steal the armour while Han was showering. The bathrooms were big and thus he probably wouldn’t hear them enter and take his armour. </p><p>Once an unsuspecting Han went to the bath area. The trio waited about three minutes of solid sound before silently entering. Having planned beforehand, the trio quickly rushed over to the red armour that was left unattended too. However, they found that the armour was extremely heavy, which they should have realized giving that it belonged to the large jinchuuriki. </p><p>Attempting to lift the set to no avail for a full minute, they eventually had to use some of their tailed beasts chakra to heave it out of the room. A plain tunic and pants were left where they were. They made minimal noise that was luckily covered by the rushing water. </p><p>They dropped the armour outside the bathroom wall then waited eagerly to see the results. Roshi proceeded to walk past the three jinchuuriki and paused, sensing that something was wrong. </p><p>“Why are you three just staring at the bathroom door?” The older man asked cautiously, proceeding to then notice Han’s armour by the wall. “What did you do?” Roshi then questioned worried. </p><p>“We took Han’s armour so we could see what he looks like without it!” Naruto explained simply with a grin. </p><p>“What did I say about respecting other people’s privacy?” The elder chastised with a long sigh.</p><p>Roshi was going to scold the kid’s and then put Han’s armour back, before they heard the water stop and confused sounds come from the bathroom. Soon, Han’s deep voice was calling out from the door. </p><p>“Can anyone hear me?” He called out in an annoyed voice that echoed from inside.</p><p>“Yeah Han, me and the kids are out here.” Roshi answered back, looking at the kids excited faces before sighing once more.</p><p>“Did you take my armour?” Han curtly asked in the same tone.</p><p>“The kids did, I just got here.” The four tails jinchuuriki replied. “They want to see what you look like without your armour apparently.” He added.</p><p>Han took a deep breath in and out before pausing. The silence lasted for about half a minute before Roshi ended it to try and solve the situation without issue. “I can bring the armour back in if you like Han.” Roshi informed only to be answered with a grunt. </p><p>“Don’t worry about it. I doubt you’ll be able to even lift it up. Just give me a minute.” Han called out, his footsteps growing fainter.</p><p>The four jinchuuriki believed that this meant Han would just show his face, while Roshi became intrigued upon the mystery as well. However, when the door slowly opened they saw the large man wearing the plain clothing. His short dark brown and almond hair was visible as well. Lastly, his lower face area and every other area of his body was tightly wrapped in toilet paper. </p><p>Ignoring the gaping jinchuuriki, Han simply picked up the armour with ease and reentered the bathroom, soon after leaving it with the red set on. He then proceeded to stand in front of the three now embarrassed children. “I do not want to show anyone what I look like. Please respect that.” Han simply told them as he walked off to his own room to sleep. </p><p> </p><p>——— </p><p> </p><p>Han couldn’t sleep that night though. It was actually hours earlier then he usually slept, he just needed an excuse to isolate himself. When he got to his room, he was in deep thought. </p><p>“So they want to know what I look like. I suppose it was inevitable that they would become curious.” Han thought with a drawn out sigh. </p><p>“I am sorry Han.” Kokuo began before Han cut them off.</p><p>“It’s not your fault Kokuo, it never was.” The large jinchuuriki stated with serious finality. “But what do you think I should do Kokuo, it probably looks extremely suspicious at this point.” He then asked his tenant for advice. </p><p>“Honestly, I do not know what you should do. Maybe the other jinchuuriki will simply let it go.” The five tails suggested hopefully.</p><p>“Maybe Kokuo, maybe. But maybe I should also just reveal it, it’s not, that big of a secret. Just some steam scars from years ago.” Han noted with some sadness.</p><p>“But you don’t want to even then.” The tailed beast observed.</p><p>“No, I don’t want them to see my scars. I’ve always tried to hide them. They have always marked me as a physical reminder of what I am.” The armoured man explained softly. “I just can’t stand the thought of the stares I would get. The thought of stares being at me, without even knowing what or who I am.” He continued.</p><p>“You feel you would never be able to feel normal if you didn’t cover your scars.” Kokuo summed up, producing a scoff from their jinchuuriki.</p><p>“You know me so well don’t you Kokuo.” Han chuckled.</p><p>“You are my jinchuuriki after all. I can hear all your thoughts and views.” Kokuo replied playfully.</p><p>“I know, I know. I guess that is one reason I liked being on my own as a missing nin. I decided what was normal when no one else was around.” The jinchuuriki explained with a distant tone.</p><p>“Do you miss it? Being a missing nin.” The five tails questioned curiously.</p><p>“A little, but only a little.” Han stated confidently. </p><p>“Can I ask you a question Han?” Kokuo then asked, a little nervous.</p><p>“What is it?” Han said back.</p><p>“Do you ever loathe being a jinchuuriki? If you had the chance to go back in time and change things, to somehow avoid being one, would you?” The tailed beast asked, more curious if anything.</p><p>Han paused for a moment, contemplating an answer. “No. I would stay like this. It made me who I am.” He answered firmly. “It’s the treatment that I hate, when we are hated and isolated usually. I do not like the perception that I’m weird. I don’t dislike what makes me ‘weird’, it’s just the preconception about what it makes me.” Han elaborated on.</p><p>“That is an interesting viewpoint.” Kokuo expressed.</p><p>“I suppose it is.” The jinchuuriki agreed. “But my grandfather always told me to never feel ashamed of what makes me, me. My scars and what you and I have been through, is what makes me, me.” He continued to explain. “I am not ashamed of those things. It is the treatment I would get because of them that I want to avoid most of the time.” Han concluded softly.</p><p>“The humans have such odd beliefs about how to treat each other.” The horse like being said. </p><p>“You and your siblings dynamic is not that much better.” Han retorted with a soft laugh. Silence enveloped them for a few more minutes before Han come to a decision. “I think I’ll just show them if they ask actually. They won’t treat me differently, I am sure of that. There is no perception to fear from them.” Han concluded as a knock sounded at his door.</p><p>Opening the door he found the trio of young jinchuuriki looking ashamed. Before he could guess why they were there, Fu began speaking for the group. </p><p>“We’re sorry for not respecting your privacy.” The girl quickly said, bowing her head apologetically. </p><p>Besides her the other two children nodded in agreement. Han sighed before offering a small smile, though they couldn’t see that through his armour. </p><p>“It’s alright. Don’t worry about it, it’s not that big of a deal.” Han reassured them quietly, getting down to their level. “Actually, do you want to see what I look like?” He proceeded to ask.</p><p>The kids looked to their left, where Roshi was curiously watching, most likely making sure they apologized. </p><p>“Are you sure you’re okay with that?” Naruto nervously asked after turning his head back. </p><p>“I’m fine with it Naruto. I really am.” The older jinchuuriki stated confidently yet gently. </p><p>The three looked at Roshi then each other, before slowly, hesitatingly nodding. Giving a slight chuckle, Han stepped back into his room for a moment and removed his armour in an eerie calm. Leaving only the plain tunic and pants he wore under it. The scars on his face and arms fully exposed. Stepping back out, he heard the audible gasp from the kids.</p><p>Roshi also had a reaction from where he stood, his eyes slightly widening. “So, this is what I look like without all that armour. Not what you were expecting right?” Han asked, as he gestured to the burnt scars. </p><p>“How did you get them?” Gaara slowly asked after a few seconds.</p><p>“When I first started using my steam, I burnt myself really badly. My grandfather made me the armour to control it. I still burn myself every now and then but I’m used to it.” The large jinchuuriki explained with a light tone, though inside he was nervous about what they were thinking.</p><p>The redhead simply blinked before pointing to the red mark above his left eye, meaning love. </p><p>“My uncle tried to kill me a few years ago. After that I put it here.” Gaara stated, eyes meeting Han’s.</p><p>This was news to everyone present, the origin of the mark on Gaara’s head. No one asked about it, Yagura only fixing his seal up a little to make training with Shukaku easier. Though the one tails only needed to be told that Kurama was helping Naruto to agree to assist Gaara. Not wanting to be one upped by the fox. </p><p>Han paused before grinning. “I guess we all have our scars then huh?” The five tails jinchuuriki said to which the boy nodded. </p><p>Eventually, all of the jinchuuriki became aware of Han’s steam scars, but none judged him. Some even shared their own marks, like Yagura and his stitched eye wound. But that marked the beginning of real, long bonds for Han, things he lost almost a decade previously.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Pride and the Toad Sage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Naruto, the world, the characters or any of the situations. All of these belong to the creator Masashi Kishimoto.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roshi had spent almost fifteen years travelling the world in search of purpose and understanding. He had read useful and worthless text after another, biased and informative. The jinchuuriki had interviewed and studied the methods of the past jinchuuriki tirelessly, interviewed people for their knowledge. For over forty years he had learned to forcefully take chakra from the four tails and make it his own. </p><p>Which means, Roshi thought, shouldn’t he logically be the most skilled out of the jinchuuriki. Even if the tailed beast he contained was on the lower end of the ensemble, he had more then four decade’s worth of experience. He should, at least, be one of the best out of the bunch. Even if one was a Kage. </p><p>Now Roshi didn’t care about power that much. But it did wound his ego when he was by far, the one struggling the most with their tailed beast. And Naruto, who was five times his junior had never even met the nine tails until a few months ago. Roshi hadn’t even learned to harness the four tail’s chakra at his age. </p><p>So, clearly something was going wrong for the oldest jinchuuriki. However, said jinchuuriki believed that the problem lay with their tenant, solely. The four tails jinchuuriki had tried to ask his closest relation in the group, Han for advice. </p><p>“Have you tried working with the Yonbi?” Han had asked blatantly.</p><p>“The four tails has no interest or care with working with the lowly human host.” Roshi answered mockingly in a huff. </p><p>“Have you tried, asking politely?” The five tails jinchuuriki questioned, helmet off at the moment. </p><p>“Politely? The four tails doesn’t deserve that kind of respect.” The older of the two retorted, to which his companion gave out a long sigh.</p><p>“You are too much like Onoki…” Han trailed off.</p><p>Roshi’s eyes narrowed to slits at the comparison. “I. Am. Nothing. Like. Him.” He seethed out, hissing almost like a venomous snake. </p><p>“Couldn’t fool me. You’re both stubborn, arrogant, headstrong, and refuse to allow themselves to be wrong. You related by any chance?” The armoured individual prodded cooly. </p><p>“That’s… He’s my cousin, by a very distant connection.” Roshi explained, not liking how he couldn’t argue against Han’s characterization and thus switching topics. </p><p>“Hmm, that must have been horrible. My grandfather was his childhood friend.” Han stated, deciding not to fight the issue any longer. </p><p>From there the conversation spiralled away into a discussion on how much the Third Tsuchikage sucked, and was a terrible, horrible person who they both very much hated and despised. It wasn’t until later that Roshi remembered his original purpose, when waking up the next day to the howling monkey’s laughter and taunts. </p><p>The old jinchuuriki continued to struggle with his training. Blaming it on the four tailed beast and then looping on repeat until he was forced to accept reality. That maybe, he was in some way part of the problem as well. </p><p>After an particularly hard day full of frustrations and failures. Roshi went to a nearby riverbed to cool down and release his pent up anger. It was at this time, observing the calm rapids and once again wondering about what he was doing, that Roshi made a decision. </p><p>Roshi swallowed his pride, and attempted to have a peaceful talk with the Yonbi. </p><p>Getting into a meditation position, Roshi eased himself into his mindscape as he had so many times before to yell at the tailed beast in person. Those times were usually during his younger days and missing nin era, but now it was different. Now, he had a purpose besides unloading his grief and frustrations at the self proclaimed king of monkeys. </p><p>Roshi’s mindscape had usually resembled a field at first. However, after meeting Kai the field had filled with some decorative plants to reflect his growing and shifting mentality. The one constant in the place was the huge volcano that imprisoned the four tails under steaming rocks and chakra chains. </p><p>The red headed jinchuuriki slowly stalked over to their tenant, contemplating their actions each lengthy step. The moment he appeared in the field the monkey had begun it’s usual loud tirade against him and humanity in general.</p><p>This time though, instead of returning the arguments and escalating into a screaming match, Roshi listened with forced calm and patience until they were done. Then, he began to speak to his tenant of four decades. </p><p>“Hello.” Roshi started, with the same forced tone. </p><p>“What are you doing here now you pitiful human?” The four tails angrily demanded.</p><p>“I am here, to negotiate some things with you.” The jinchuuriki said, moustache scrunched up. </p><p>“So you finally want to talk after forty years of bemoaning my existence? Why should I even entertain the idea after so long?” The monkey roared like the boom of a volcano. </p><p>“I… have observed that maybe some things need to change in our, partnership.” Roshi forced out, ignoring the urge to have a screaming match with his tenant.</p><p>“Is it because you realize you’re the weakest one out of all my sibling’s jailers?” The Yonbi asked arrogantly.</p><p>“I have been facing, the reality of our situation.” The redhead jinchuuriki informed, not rising to the bait. </p><p>“That you’re a stubborn bastard.” The four tails stated with a growl.</p><p>“Partially. You see, I realize that I should at least try and make an effort to get along with you, if I want to get stronger we need a better relationship.” Roshi explained with a defeated sigh, shoulders slumping. </p><p>The Yonbi paused when hearing this, before uncharacteristically sighing as if it were disappointed. </p><p>“So you only wish to improve this ‘relationship’ to further your own goals.” The monkey surmised. Before Roshi could protest this notion they continued. “I envy my siblings you know.” The four tails informed.</p><p>“Hmm?” Roshi went confused as to why he was being told this from the usually loud monkey. </p><p>“Their jailers don’t just see my siblings as power sources or burdens. Most of the jinchuuriki right now are actually cooperating with them as partners and not prisoners. Even Kurama or Shukaku are playing along, even if their own jinchuuriki are uneasy, they’re trying to befriend my siblings. The only other exception is Matatabi, but at least their jailor is tolerant of them. So why am I the only one who has to deal with a human bastard who refuses to even acknowledge my name?” The Yonbi spat out, the venom and anger returning to their harsh voice. </p><p>Roshi was a little shocked at the statement. He wondered why the Yonbi was telling him all of this now. Maybe the decades of negligence and lack of positive company just finally caught up with them. Maybe the roaring fire temporarily died down when the wind came in. </p><p>“Befriend the tailed beast…” Roshi mentally trailed off as silence returned. “The others, they get along with the tailed beast, because they don’t see them as the problem. It’s possible to have a good relationship. I never even considered the option. I was the problem.” Roshi concluded, reaching a silent epiphany.</p><p>“I… I see. Do you think it’s possible to start over then?” The jinchuuriki asked, further burying his pride. </p><p>The four tails grunted, as if to elaborate more. “Fine, I admit it. I’m a stubborn ‘bastard’ but I do want to change things between us.” Roshi relented, trying to push his intentions.</p><p>“You think it can change? After so long?” The monkey questioned with a doubting tone. </p><p>“I do, despite our past differences I think we can, Son Goku.” Roshi stated with a nod, </p><p>Son Goku paused, nothing that Roshi used their name for the first time in forty years. They looked down at their jinchuuriki for a moment, contemplating if they could trust him. Finally, they broke into a large laugh.</p><p>“Then we will start over, Roshi you bastard.” Son conceded with a light but not negative tone. </p><p>“I hope so, Son” The jinchuuriki curiously said back with an amused but relieved tone.</p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p>The four tails jinchuuriki’s performance improved drastically after that. He was no prodigy but it was definitely something to be proud of. The group was fairing well in the end. </p><p>A man with long spiky white hair walked through Kirigakure one day. He had red lines under his eyes and was dressed modestly. This was Jiraiya, the famed perverted toad sage and sannin of Konoha. </p><p>Usually, he would’ve been off exploring the wide world and writing his amazing novels. Though at the moment he had a purpose to fulfill in Kirigakure. Through his large spy and intelligence network, the sannin had discovered that the current Mizukage had been gathering all the jinchuuriki together. This included Jiraiya’s own godson, Naruto Uzumaki. </p><p>He had gathered enough information to conclude the purpose of gathering the jinchuuriki. And if they were training to manage the tailed beasts then the white haired man figured that he should drop the key to the nine tails seal off. </p><p>But first, he would look around the hidden mist village. Maybe, he would even gather some research for his books. </p><p>Venturing toward the bathhouses for some time, then getting kicked out once discovered, Jiraiya decided to try and observe his godson. </p><p>It took a few hours, but eventually the toad sage located the area the jinchuuriki were staying in. Most of them were in the yard area, training it seems. Naruto was easy to see as he was almost the spitting image of Minato. </p><p>The blonde was showing a girl with wing like parts on her back and a male redhead some techniques. It didn’t surprise the sannin that the son of the Fourth Hokage appeared to have inherIted some of his father’s skill. Even if he did contain the nine tails within him.</p><p>Naruto looked like he was concentrating, and slowly he formed a red aura around him with about four tails. This was the nine tails version one form. Jiraiya’s breath hitched, worried that the boy would lose control but no such thing happened. Naruto simply demonstrated some moves while in this form, seemingly impressing his companions who did similar feats. </p><p>The other two kids then re entered the house leaving Naruto alone to continue training. </p><p>Jiraiya then decided that was a good time to meet his godson. Approaching the field in a casual manner he called out to the blonde.</p><p>“Hey! Kid!” The sannin shouted, attracting the weary attention of said kid.</p><p>“Hi mister?” Naruto called back brightly, though he was on a guard as he had learned to be around strangers.</p><p>“What you doing?” Jiraiya asked curiously.</p><p>“Training. I’m going to be the Hokage one day so I got to be strong!” The kid yelled energetically as he continued to train.</p><p>“Impressive.” The white haired man observed which elicited no response, the boy was really focused.</p><p>“So, why are you here mister?” Naruto asked when he was done the movements, moving next to the observing shinobi. </p><p>“I was just looking around and thought what you were doing was interesting.” Jiraiya answered nonchalantly. “Should I tell him I’m his godfather?” He mentally wondered inside.</p><p>“Thanks. Just wait until I’m the Hokage, then I’ll show off what I can really do!” The excited blonde cheered.</p><p>“No, I won’t be around in Kiri for much longer when I’m done. But I can’t just do nothing… hmm.” The toad sage stated in his head as he wondered on what to do next. </p><p>The nine tails jinchuuriki meanwhile, was still blabbering. “I can’t wait to learn more techniques from Yugito and Killer B…” He was saying filled with eager readiness to continue his training. </p><p>That gave the toad sage an idea. “I got it! I’ll teach him Minato’s rasengan.” He thought happily. “Hey kid! Want to see something cool?” Jiraiya asked with a smirk.</p><p>Naruto gave him a confused look but nodded. The toad sage then stalked over to a tree and slammed a small rasengan against the wooden trunk. The wood blasted off as expected but nothing too major. The young jinchuuriki looked at the sannin in shock before a wide grin spread across his face. </p><p>“Can you teach me how to do that?” He eagerly pestered, dashing up to stand beside Jiraiya. </p><p>The older man pat the boy’s head warmly. </p><p>“Sure. This is a technique created by the Fourth Hokage though, so it might be pretty hard for you.” Jiraiya stated.</p><p>Naruto’s eyes widened at the Hokage part, filling with avid determination to perform the technique. “I wonder if he knows that Minato is his dad?” The white haired shinobi wondered as he began walking the boy through the procedures of performing the rasengan. </p><p>The jinchuuriki took to the technique quite well, though he couldn’t pull off the final step after a few hours of attempts. </p><p>Eventually, Jiraiya had to leave to deliver the seal key. This disappointed Naruto but Jiraiya simply told the boy that he would get the hang of it if he kept practising. He trusted the young jinchuuriki to know what the final result should look like after all. </p><p>Later, he entered the Mizukage’s office to hand the seal key in. The Fourth Mizukage was hard at work, surrounded and glaring at paperwork, which reminded the sannin of the Hokage.</p><p>“Greetings, Lord Mizukage!” The white haired man yelled out in a cheerful tone.</p><p>“Hello too- who are you?” Yagura answered back, realizing that no one had told him someone was coming.</p><p>The Mizukage readied their staff for battle. Jiraiya frantically waved his hands to signify he wasn’t a threat. </p><p>“Hold on! I’m not here to do any foul play, except maybe do some research for my books but-“ The perverted sannin was interrupted.</p><p>“Research?” The short Kage said, perplexed.</p><p>“Um, lecherous subjects, Lord Mizukage.” Jiraiya casually waved off, grossing the Kage out.</p><p>“So, who are you exactly? And why are you here?” Yagura slowly asked, still confused at the sudden arrival in his office. </p><p>“Oh, I heard that all of the jinchuuriki are here in Kiri.” The toad sage answered, shocking the the shorter man.</p><p>“How do you know about that?” The Mizukage demanded to know in a firm, serious voice. </p><p>“It’s not important, I’m just dropping off something for Naruto.” Jiraiya stated, summoning Gerotora.</p><p>Yagura looked at the toad sitting on the scroll, blinking before looking back at a serious Jiraiya.</p><p>“Is that a frog?” The Kage deadpanned.</p><p>“The scroll contains the key to Naruto’s seal. Gerotora, do what this guy tells you to do.” The sannin called over his shoulder as he suddenly disappeared before either could protest.</p><p>“Pervert, frogs… was that Jiraiya of Konoha’s legendary sannin?” Yagura asked the frog in disbelief at the short and sudden encounter, though he was questioning his mental state at the moment.</p><p>“That was.” Gerotora confirmed as they began explaining in more detail about the key. </p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p>Yugito, Killer B and Utakata were in the house talking when the Sanbi Jinchuuriki entered, a frog with a scroll wrapped around them floating behind. The trio just stared at the frog as the Kage approached them.</p><p>“One of you needs to swallow the frog.” Yagura explained with a quiet, irritated voice. </p><p>“What?” The three other jinchuuriki yelled.</p><p>Eventually after much squabbling, they decided to just let Gerotora stay in the house until they could give Naruto the key for his own usage. In that time the frog could help the young jinchuuriki in whatever way they could. Said jinchuuriki was a little weirded out by the frog but accepted it nonetheless, though he had already been doing well at harnessing the Kyubi’s chakra.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Mei and Ao</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Naruto, the world, the characters or any of the situations. All of these belong to the creator Masashi Kishimoto.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When she wasn’t with her friends, Fu was exploring Kirigakure. Though she couldn’t fly using Chomei’s wings, which did sadden her. However even on foot the girl was fast and she glided through the misty streets quickly. The villagers noted most the jinchuuriki as only ‘the strange new arrivals that the Mizukage brought’ so they payed her no mind after the first few days. </p><p>One time, she was running through the village with a vibrant energy. The seven tails jinchuuriki was aimlessly chatting with her tenant to pass the time. </p><p>“What do you think of Kiri Chomei?” Fu asked the bug like creature curiously.</p><p>“I think the mist is thick.” Chomei bluntly answered in their usual, deeper voice. </p><p>“Yeah but that’s obvious. Like, what do you think about it compared to Taki?” The young jinchuuriki elaborated on with a sigh. </p><p>“The mist is thicker here.” The seven tails once again deadpanned, though this time it had an amused mocking tone that made the girl giggle out loud.</p><p>Luckily, not many villagers saw them, and if they did no one questioned it. The jinchuuriki continued to wander the village without a destination in mind. The mint haired girl would share a friendly hello with random people she passed, which was usually returned. After a while though, Fu began to get lost in her thoughts. </p><p>A substantial amount of time proceeded to pass before Fu bumped into someone. Realizing what had happened, she immediately started to apologize before being interrupted.</p><p>“Hey, it’s fine kid. No worries.” The person she bumped into assured while chuckling.</p><p>Looking up, Fu saw that it was a tall woman dressed in blue with auburn hair. The jinchuuriki recognized the woman from times she had seen Yagura doing his Kage work. She remembered that she was the one who had been standing in as the Mizukage while Yagura got the group together. Thinking back, Fu was pretty sure her name started with a ‘M’. </p><p>The kunoichi was with another shinobi, who looked embarrassed for some odd reason. There seemed to be a tense situation going on, as the two both seemed uncomfortable. Actually, it was the shinobi who looked uncomfortable, the woman looked irritated. Fu wanted to know what was going on and tried to ask for the woman’s name out of curiosity.</p><p>However, before the young girl could ask for this information. The woman had already left the shinobi in a huff to do other things in Kirigakure. </p><p>The next time Fu saw Yagura, she implored about the auburn haired kunoichi. </p><p>“Oh you mean Mei?” The Kage had tiredly asked as she described his friend.</p><p>“Yeah, her!” Fu remembered.</p><p>“Why do you want to know? Did you run into her or something?” Yagura casually asked as he drank some water. </p><p>“Well I ran into her while wandering the village. She was with another man though. They were acting really weird next to each other.” The girl informed with a confused tone, wanting to understand the context. </p><p>The Mizukage simply proceeded to give a mock sigh before breaking out into a light chuckle. Shaking his head after putting his water down. </p><p>“Ah, she must have been trying to get in a relationship again then.” The Sanbi jinchuuriki stated. </p><p>“Huh?” Fu went, growing more confused, eyes begging for a bigger explanation. </p><p>“Mei really wants to get into a relationship and get married you see Fu. But recently, it hasn’t been working out for her.” The short Kage further explained with a soft smile. </p><p>“Oh, so she’s worried about not ever falling in love?” She innocently summarized.</p><p>“In a way Fu. But don’t worry about Mei, she’s just waiting to find the right person.” Yagura waved off as he got ready to leave. </p><p>“Hmm, okay.” Fu called back, though inside she wanted to learn more about the situation.</p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p>Later, Fu asked Chomei about what it knew about relationships and love.</p><p>“Why are you asking me? I don’t indulge myself in such things as the humans do.” The Nanabi simply stated. “In fact, I find the entire concept of ‘love’ that the humans engage in confusing.” They added, thinking back to Fu’s mother and father.</p><p>So with Chomei being no help, the girl asked her fellow jinchuuriki about what they knew. Gaara offered similar sentiments to Chomei. Meanwhile Naruto related an experience he had with a girl back in Konoha, someone named Sakura that didn’t matter right now. Apparently the pink haired girl would punch him a lot, which didn’t sound that good but was noted. </p><p>Yugito simply told her that it was a very deep connection between two people. When Fu asked if it were deeper then friendships, Yugito ended up not answering, pondering the question herself instead. </p><p>Han tried to explain what crushes were, as a very strong attraction for a person. After asking the armoured jinchuuriki, Fu tried to question Roshi but Han tried deflecting the question for his friend. However, Roshi waved the five tails jinchuuriki off, saying that it was something of great importance and trust. The older jinchuuriki then tried to use a metaphor about puzzle pieces that Fu only half understood. </p><p>Utakata wasn’t available for her interrogation, so it was left unknown on what the quiet six tails jinchuuriki thought about the subject. </p><p>In the end Fu decided to focus on the one relationship she knew was lovey and all that. The relationship between Yagura and his wife, Asuri. Observing the couple, Fu noted that it seemed very casual, and though they gave each other weird looks it appeared no different from a friendship. But, she did see that all the things the jinchuuriki had said seemed to apply to the pair. </p><p>Concluding her observations, the seven tails jinchuuriki decided to try and help Mei with her search of love and a husband. </p><p> </p><p>——— </p><p> </p><p>It appeared that Mei was a busy individual. Though it wasn’t surprising considering that if she was like Yagura, she would be just as busy as him. Eventually,  after a couple weeks Fu found the kunoichi alone in the training ground with another man. </p><p>Deciding to observe the situation first before approaching, Fu ducked behind a thick pillar but listened in on the conversation. She was good at stealth from numerous times she eavesdropped on the people of Taki. </p><p>The man that Mei was talking to had dull blue hair that was styled up. Most notably, he had an eyepatch over his right eye. </p><p>From listening in, Fu noticed that the two were mainly discussing fighting tactics and the like. The girl also observed that the two seemed to trust each other to an extent, though she couldn’t tell what. But mainly, they seemed calm and at ease in the others presence. </p><p>The man with the eyepatch left after a while, and when Mei moved to do the same Fu popped out of her hiding place. Mei didn’t look that surprised, as she and the man had already saw that the jinchuuriki was watching.</p><p>“Hey there again.” The kunoichi greeted in a kind manner, waving to the girl.</p><p>“You’re Mei right?” Fu eagerly asked with a bright smile.</p><p>“Yeah, that’s me. And you’re the seven tails jinchuuriki, Fu.” Mei whispered in return, to which she received a nod. “Do you mind telling me why you were spying on Ao and me Fu?” The older woman proceeded to ask chuckling.</p><p>“I was curious on a few things.” The Nanabi jinchuuriki replied.</p><p>“Like?” The Kage level kunoichi went. </p><p>“Love and stuff. Yagura told me about you and relationships.” Fu explained, oblivious to the landmine she was treading on.</p><p>“Oh… really?” Mei continued calmly on the outside, inside she was drawing up a death plan for the current Mizukage. “And what did he say?” She asked with a wondrous tone. </p><p>“That you were waiting for the right person.” The innocent girl stated, surprising the kunoichi who then dropped her murder plans. </p><p>“Really?” Mei trailed off with a chuckle, appreciating that her friend believed in her. </p><p>“So you and the eyepatch man…” Fu trailed off on her own, as the two then walked out of the training grounds.</p><p>“You don’t think me and him are a thing do you?” The Kiri kunoichi questioned amused.</p><p>“Well from I know, love is like being really good friends, trust and something about puzzle pieces.” The young jinchuuriki stated. “Are you and Ao friends?” She then questioned intently.</p><p>“I mean, we are friends but it’s more like colleagues.” Mei answered calmly.</p><p>“Do you trust each other?” Fu pressed.</p><p>“Of course I trust Ao. We’ve known each other for years.” The older kunoichi replied casually.</p><p>“Hmm, okay. Last question. Are you like puzzle pieces?” Fu concluded, finishing her questioning. </p><p>“Puzzle pieces?” Mei asked confused.</p><p>“Roshi said something about puzzle pieces when I asked him. I think it means you’re not yourself without the person you love.” The jinchuuriki explained though she herself was still confused about the topic. </p><p>Mei gave a noise of agreement as the two walked through Kiri. The younger of the two still babbling her theories about romance. The older was thinking however about what the girl had brought up. </p><p>“Me and Ao?” The kunoichi contemplated, not shooting the idea down entirely. </p><p>Anyways, she needed to meet with Ao anyways, so the jinchuuriki could come observe. “Why are you so interested in my love life anyways?” Mei asked after a few minutes.</p><p>“I want to help!” Fu cheered.</p><p>“Well the effort is appreciated Fu.” The woman thanked as Ao approached them.</p><p>Fu then left, calling over her shoulder that Ao and her would make sense according to her own understanding. Catching Ao up on the humorous situation the girl was talking about, proceeding to discuss the actual matters they were meeting for.</p><p>When they were done, they moved into lighter topics. “You know, the girl said she wanted to help me with my love life.” Mei stated as they sat on an old wooden bench. </p><p>“That’s nice of her.” Ao replied, unmoving as befitting his rigid personality. </p><p>“She suggested you and I be a pair.” The kunoichi informed with a bored expression. </p><p>“Oh really?” The eyepatch wearing shinobi said, curious as to where the conversation was heading.</p><p>“I doubt the kid will just leave it at this to be honest. And you know how kids can be sometimes with their plans.” Mei started with a wondrous tone. “Do you want to try it out? A relationship Ao?” She finally asked with a sly tone.</p><p>This surprised the man despite him guessing where it was headed. “To avoid any schemes the jinchuuriki would undoubtedly cook up then?” He said, maintaining a cool composure.</p><p>“I suppose that would work.?” The auburn haired woman answered.</p><p>It was silent for a few good seconds, before the two burst out laughing. After their chuckles wore down, the two gave each other a warm look, two eyes meeting one. The two Kiri ninja shared a smile.</p><p>So maybe they needed a spark to light the fire. Or maybe the foundation was already there but was left untouched without any reason to. But the seven tails jinchuuriki had uprooted it for the moment, and maybe even more. </p><p>The next time anyone saw the duo, the two were holding hands. If at first to avoid any inevitable plans concocted by meddling kids.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Sensei</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Naruto, the world, the characters or any of the situations. All of these belong to the creator Masashi Kishimoto</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Utakata had grown to care for his fellow jinchuuriki. So much so that he had decided to stay in the shared house instead of returning to the home he already had in Kirigakure. Well, it wasn’t much of a home but his master’s old abode. It stopped being home when Harusame tried to extract Saiken. The six tails jinchuuriki was planning on moving out once he had the funds to do so.</p><p>But he was enjoying his time with the other jinchuuriki. Despite not talking much and generally staying in the background, the energy of the rest was affecting him. Saiken was certainly enjoying the occasion. </p><p>The extra time to devote to training was also welcome for the brown haired shinobi. He had got a head start technically, being in close proximity with Yagura who was a perfect jinchuuriki. So he was advancing at a good pace, especially with the added help from Yugito and Killer B. The latter’s raps had annoyed him and most of the others at first, but they had gotten long used to it. </p><p>Utakata could say he was content for the moment. He almost had complete control of his tailed beast transformation and Saiken’s abilities with it. He had his solitude when needed. And lastly, everything was peaceful in the village. </p><p>The adult jinchuuriki was taking a calming stroll through Kiri’s woodland area. He was conversing with Saiken at the moment, having learned to adapt to his tenant’s bubbly personality. </p><p>A week before his birthday had come around. Making the jinchuuriki officially an adult in the eyes of society. His birthday’s were usually a small celebration with his master, and sometimes Yagura’s family and Mei. This time though it was without his master and including the jinchuuriki. That was one of the few times he didn’t mind being the centre of attention. </p><p>But the spotlight from the event was finally dying down. So Utakata enjoyed the quiet while it lasted, away from the village and people. </p><p>However, while listening to one of Saiken’s vibrant stories about clouds, there was a noise. It sounded like fast, light footsteps coming from behind him. Alert, Utakata stiffened his posture and turned, ready to see if it were a threat or not. </p><p>It was not a threat. It was a young girl around six years old with blonde hair and azure eyes. This was not just any girl though, for it was Yui, Yagura’s bright daughter who Utakata had met many times before. </p><p>“Yui?” Said man stated confused as the girl ran up to him eagerly.</p><p>“Hey Utakata!” Yui greeted loudly, bouncing a little on her feet. </p><p>“What are you doing all the way out here? Does your father know you’re out here?” Utakata asked, still confused as to why the kid was here.</p><p>“Papa told me to try asking you for help on my training.” The blonde explained causally with a wide smile. </p><p>“You need help with training?” The jinchuuriki said, raising an eyebrow. After receiving another nod he then realized something. “And your father told you to ask me for help?” He asked to which was confirmed from the girl. </p><p>Internally sighing, Utakata put together what was going on. “Yagura’s trying to help me get over my master stigma.” He thought.</p><p>It had been more then half a year since Harusame had died. Half of year of Utakata trying to move past the incident. Initially, he had disliked the concept of a master and student relationship. He had been generalizing the entire concept to his own experience, which dampened the view. Masters in general had reminded him of Harusame. </p><p>Though, as time moved on, Utakata was slowly recovering and changing his views. He kept in mind that his old master had been trying to help him. Most of all, he had grown okay with the idea of becoming one himself. Utakata had always liked to teach when he was little, he had admired his master in that aspect. But, he didn’t feel ready yet, the idea wasn’t that comfortable with the young man. </p><p>Yagura knew of this, and thus had sent his eager daughter out for Utakata to teach and try to move past the incident for good. </p><p>The bubble user was hesitant, but Yui looked extremely excited and he didn’t want to disappoint the kid. Plus, it wouldn’t look good if it got around the he had made the Mizukage’s child upset. The villagers didn’t need another reason to hate him. </p><p>So giving the girl a pat on the head, the two began walking to a river where Utakata could judge on what Yui needed help on. </p><p>The blonde was excitedly talking about everything and anything. Utakata himself was reflecting on this new development. The Rokubi jinchuuriki had decided to distance himself from the group when in public, to make sure no one grew suspicious of their identities. The villagers had a blatant bias toward Yagura as he was the Mizukage, they still treated Utakata the same.</p><p>He hoped the village wouldn’t extend the treatment to Yui, but he knew that she would probably be fine. </p><p>The kunoichi hopeful was already showing her natural prowess with the water release techniques. It made sense though, seeing as both her parents were well known users of the element. </p><p>At the moment, the only thing he could think of was water clones. So Utakata spent the rest of the afternoon teaching the girl how to perfect the technique until the clone was an exact replica of her.</p><p>After that the jinchuuriki told the girl he would meet her at the Mizukage’s mansion the next day. And Utakata spent the rest of his day planning out a training schedule despite his hesitation. </p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p>When morning came Utakata walked the familiar path to the home of the Karatachi’s. He had come over many times already, being well acquainted with the family as a honorary older brother to the kids. </p><p>Yagura himself, the sly bastard, was waiting with his daughter when handing the girl to him. The Mizukage had a knowing smirk on his face too, which basically said. “You know I know what I’m doing.”</p><p>“Hey Yui, ready to go?” Utakata asked the azure eyed girl, who eagerly replied.</p><p>“I’m ready Sensei.” Yui replied, oblivious to the man’s stigma.</p><p>“Heh. I would prefer just Utakata please.” The six tails jinchuuriki corrected quietly.</p><p>“Okay, Utakata sensei.” The girl answered, grinning brightly as she dragged the brown haired shinobi away. </p><p>“Have a good day you two!” Yagura called out after them, with a replica of Yui’s grin on his own face.</p><p>“Did they plan this out?” The younger shinobi wondered before sighing at the older man’s cheekiness, Utakata then took Yui out to continue her training.</p><p>It turns out that Utakata was as much a teacher as Yui was a prodigy. He had taken to tutoring the girl naturally after getting the hang of it. Yui had known most of the D and C rank jutsus, so he had taught her a few B ranks. Though, those were too, easily mastered so he had to switch to physical training instead.</p><p>It was a month into their mentorship when Utakata took his student out to eat in Kirigakure. This was after much pestering and begging from the girl, as her master was extremely hesitant. He didn’t want Yui to see his usual treatment from the villagers, which he would inevitably get if Yagura wasn’t around. Eventually, the girl’s constant pleading wore the jinchuuriki down. </p><p>Besides, Utakata thought, she was Yagura’s daughter. The villagers probably wouldn’t act inappropriately around the kid. He was wrong. </p><p>Sometimes he forgot that there were people in Kirigakure who didn’t know what the Mizukage, let alone his kids looked like. But how they still knew what he looked like, he didn’t know. </p><p>The duo were peacefully walking through the streets of Kiri, to an old diner that Yui liked going to with her family. The conversation had turned to food related topics. Yui regaling the tale of the miracle that was sugar. </p><p>Suddenly a middle aged couple with greying hair stopped in front of the two. The couple observed them with a judging look, and the woman scoffed as she looked from Yui to Utakata. </p><p>“Can we help you?” Utakata asked cautiously though a little irritated. </p><p>“Hey little girl, are you okay? Is this monster hurting you?” The man asked with a gruff voice, trying to sound concerned. </p><p>Yui gave a look of confusion as she observed the scene. The question surprised her as well.</p><p>“I’m okay, why wouldn’t I be? I’m with Utakata sensei so the monster wouldn’t be able to hurt anyone.” The blonde replied with a confused but confidant look.</p><p>“The monster actually has a student. How did that get approved by the Mizukage.” The woman questioned coldly, sneering at the jinchuuriki.</p><p>“Hey! He’s not a monster! Don’t talk about my sensei like that!” Yui retorted angrily, punching her small fist in the air.</p><p>“Oh really? Kid do you know what happened to his old master?” The man this time questioned rudely.</p><p>Utakata felt a little nervous now, knowing what the couple was going to say. “HIs old master died because of the monster here. You’re sensei is a murderer kid.” The man explained with a cruel snarl. </p><p>The azure eyed kunoichi in training paused and went silent at hearing that. She looked at Utakata’s crestfallen face for confirmation and saw the guilt, letting out a small gasp when she realized it to be true. </p><p>“You should get away from him while you still can kid. Nothing good will come out of this monster teaching our next generation of ninja.” The woman called out as she and her husband then left the scene. </p><p>“Well… I suppose it was fun while it lasted…” Utakata thought in his head sadly as he waited for the inevitable accusations from Yui. </p><p>“Don’t worry Utakata! I’m sure it will be fine!” Saiken tried to comfort their pessimistic host. </p><p>“Thanks Saiken.” The jinchuuriki thought back, though he himself didn’t believe in the optimistic words. </p><p>“Utakata sensei? Did they call you a monster because of Saiken?” Yui asked quietly, having learned about the tailed beasts from her father in a positive light.</p><p>“Yeah. The people in Kiri don’t have the best opinions when it’s about me.” The brown haired jounin explained, inside he was waiting for the topic of Harusame to come up. </p><p>“But, isn’t Saiken and Isobu good?” The blonde asked confused, looking to the ground. </p><p>“Their siblings, don’t have the best reputations around here.” Utakata stated, looking at his student with a sad look. </p><p>“What happened to your old master Utakata sensei?” Yui finally asked, causing the jinchuuriki to sigh. </p><p>“How should I explain this to a near seven year old. A smart kid but still.” Utakata wondered to himself, as he subconsciously started to blow some bubbles through his trusted pipe. “You know how sometimes people go away, for good Yui?” He started slowly, nervously.</p><p>The girl nodded as they took a seat, leaning against a stone wall. The mist surrounded them like a wall, guarding them from the outside gazes of Kiri. “Well, my old master left like that.” The jinchuuriki elaborated on, making the girl’s eyes widen more as she nodded again. </p><p>“I know what death is sensei.” She mumbled quietly. “What did it have to do with you though?” The girl questioned as her azure eyes pierced his sullen gaze.</p><p>Utakata drew a sharp breath in, before letting more bubbles fly out through the mist. </p><p>“My master had the best intentions for me. He was looking out for me, really. But, he tried to take Saiken away.” Utakata said slowly and distantly, reliving the memory in his head. </p><p>He remembered the pain and the feeling of betrayal that had burned in his chest as Saiken took control to save him. Yui brought her legs into her chest as she thought about this new information. Her young mind trying to comprehend it. </p><p>“If he cared about you then why did he want to take Saiken away?” She asked after a short silence. </p><p>“He didn’t think Saiken was good. He just didn’t understand.” The older shinobi explained softly. </p><p>“Oh… okay…” Yui said back, drawing in another silence.</p><p>“I bet she thinks I’m a bad person now. She probably doesn’t want me as her sensei anymore.” Utakata glumly concluded in his head. He sighed as he then planned his next words, though Saiken tried to frantically dissuade their host. “So, do you still want me to be your sensei Yui?” The jounin asked with a defeated tone. </p><p>“Huh?” The girl went, blinking rapidly. </p><p>“After learning that I caused the death of someone. You probably don’t feel comfortable around me, let alone having me continue teaching you.” He continued, avoiding her gaze.</p><p>“No! I still want you to be my sensei Utakata!” Yui hurriedly gestured while shaking her head. </p><p>“Really?” Utakata said, surprised.</p><p>“Papa trusts you. And I’ve known you for a really long time too. I don’t care about what meanies like them think.” She defended passionately.</p><p>“But, I just told you that I-“ The jinchuuriki tried to say before the girl cut him off.</p><p>“I don’t care about that Sensei!” Yui insisted, with a fire that suggested that she was not giving this up.</p><p>Utakata blinked, blowing more bubbles briefly before letting his pipe fall. Then a warm, relieved smile blossomed on his face. </p><p>“Alight then Yui, alright.” He stated gently as he and the kid got up.</p><p>Yui grabbed the young man’s legs, looking up at his surprised face with a cheery grin.</p><p>“Can we get food now please? I’m hungry and Mama and Papa will want me home soon.” The girl asked, with that same trusting demeanour that Utakata had always known from her.</p><p>“Yeah, come on kid.” He said back still smiling, the two proceeding to continue their journey to the diner.</p><p>“Right Utakata sensei!” Yui yelled back happily.</p><p> </p><p>——— </p><p> </p><p>More time passed, and the time for their little mentorship had to end. This disappointed both of them, but Yui wanted to start training on her own for a while before she entered the academy next year. Kirigakure had lowered the acceptance age in exchange for training for more years before graduating. </p><p>The master had taken his student out to a river for one last training session before she would officially be leaving his tutorship. </p><p>When they were done and Utakata had to walk the girl back to the Mizukage, Yui struck up another conversation. </p><p>“Thank you for teaching me all sort of things Utakata sensei.” She said which brought a small smile to the man’s face.</p><p>He had gotten used to the girl calling him sensei after two months. “It was a pleasure teaching you Yui.” He answered softly. </p><p>“What are you going to do now though Sensei?” The girl asked after some more silence passed, she skipped along the trail with light undetectable steps.</p><p>“I’ll go back to training and then back to my duties as a jounin.” Utakata explained with a fond look on his face, he had enjoyed teaching the girl. </p><p>Yui looked a little sad at this answer though. “Did you want me to say something else?” The jinchuuriki asked confused at his former student. </p><p>“It’s just, you’re a really good teacher sensei! I’m really going to miss learning from you.” Yui expressed with a slight pout. </p><p>They were getting closer to the Mizukage’s house now, Yui would go off on her own. Utakata thought about his future, he did like teaching. </p><p>“I, might consider becoming a jounin sensei in the future. With my own team maybe.” He mused out loud, bring a bright hopeful smile to the blonde’s face. </p><p>“That would be really cool Utakata!” She stated happily. “I got to go home now! Bye Sensei!” Yui called as she ran up to her family, giving the jinchuuriki one last wave. </p><p>Utakata smiled at the parting gesture, he whistled a soft melody as he made his way back to the jinchuuriki’s house. He was in deep thought and contemplation while wandering the cold, misty streets.</p><p>“What do you think Saiken? Would I make a good team leader?” He asked his tenant curiously.</p><p>“Yeah! You can do it!” Saiken enthusiastically cheered, though they were always positive and bright. </p><p>“Hmm.” The jinchuuriki said out loud as he further pondered the position. </p><p>He would consider it, definitely consider it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. What Comes Next</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Naruto, the world, the characters or any of the situations. All of these belong to the creator Masashi Kishimoto.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>More time passed as three months came and went. The jinchuuriki all slowly learned to cooperate and synchronize with their respective tailed beast. Eventually, all nine of them could maintain and control a full transformation into the tailed beasts. It was a hard won effort, full of challenges and obstacles. There had been plenty of twists and turns to sort out before they could fully complete the process. </p><p>But in the end, the result was worth the journey forged and wrought. </p><p>Naruto had been extremely pleased with his newfound power, being one of the first jinchuuriki to achieve the full transformation. He couldn’t wait to show everyone what he could do now. Soon, he would definitely be the Hokage. </p><p>Once he had proven he could fully control and maintain the Kyubi’s power, the group got him to swallow Gerotora so he could pursue the full transformation. Kurama had initially continued his rude animosity toward their host. However, Naruto was persistent in his efforts to befriend the fox as suggested by the older jinchuuriki. The Kyubi eventually gave in, partly driven by their own drive for revenge and they had also come to respect the boy. </p><p>The nine tails jinchuuriki’s efforts were noted by his tenant, plus his attitude improvement as well. The fox had grown to trust the current jinchuuriki to be different from the average human it so hated long ago. </p><p>Plus, the fox could never turn down an opportunity to try and show their siblings up in power. Taking in vast satisfaction at their jinchuuriki’s rapid progress using their chakra and abilities. As compared to the other jinchuuriki, who were admirably also very powerful but definitely not as good as Naruto. This was the Kyubi’s opinion of course, one that flattered it’s host but still did not necessarily agree with the words used. </p><p>All in all, Kurama had some time to reflect on it’s beliefs. Especially so once their siblings began regaling their own tales of the jinchuuriki’s lives. The dynamic indeed, was unique, a level of trust being formed beyond revenge and egotistical purposes. </p><p>Naruto had been training extremely hard. He had amazed the group when he showed off his unique tailed beast transformation, a golden black colour that enveloped his body instead of the shape of Kurama. But, he had also been working on the rasengan technique the strange old man had showed him. </p><p>The boy was determined to master it completely, more so because of it being his father’s creation. It took him about four days to get it right without fault. Then he started to create his own variations of the skill. Kurama had been particularly helpful in this aspect, despite it being the technique of the man who sealed them into the boy. </p><p>But it could’ve been worse, they could still be in the angry redhead before Naruto after all. </p><p>Naruto created a rasengan that thrived off negative emotions and memories. The fox had told the boy on how to sense the negative feelings around him, and how to surge that feeling to his advantage. More or less, Naruto could create and increase negative feelings in his enemies so they would be easier to fight. Though it made him extremely uncomfortable doing so, and guilty. </p><p>The new rasengan technique involved taking the negative quantities of the enemy, fueling it into his own rasengan then firing it back. This overpowered the chakra sphere, increasing it’s power but also creating an atmosphere of negativity that soon dissipated after a few minutes. </p><p>The Uzumaki also grew curious of what else he could do. So he researched some special techniques in some of his free time and discovered some very handy sealing patterns. It would take a few more months to completely understand and learn though. Naruto also heard about his heritage’s abilities, resolving himself to research these abilities when he returned to Konoha. </p><p>But currently, most of the jinchuuriki were celebrating their success in controlling their abilities and various transformations.</p><p>Though, there were still a few things left to do. Yagura had an interesting conversation one time with his tenant, leading to an equally interesting development for the jinchuuriki. </p><p>“Hey Isobu, I was wondering about something?” The Mizukage thought as they went through his paperwork.</p><p>“What do you want to know Yagura?” Isobu asked curiously.</p><p>“Can you and your siblings communicate with each other?” Yagura prodded nonchalantly as he sorted through the white sheets.</p><p>“Well… yes.” The Sanbi informed, going on to explain the complicated relationship and bond the tailed beasts shared. </p><p>“Hmm… could we somehow create a telepathic link for the jinchuuriki then?” The three tails jinchuuriki hypothesized. </p><p>“If the jinchuuriki and their respective tailed beast share a compatible bond that goes deep enough. Then I would assume so.” Isobu stated, seeing where their host was going.</p><p>“Also. Does this mean you and your siblings could talk all this time? Even when we were all still separated.” Yagura asked, a little disappointed that it appeared that his journey may not have affected his turtle friend. </p><p>“Well we always could. But no one actually used the link until recently. I suppose the situation sort of, seemed appropriate to start talking.” The turtle said back.</p><p>“So not only the jinchuuriki got something from this.” The pink eyed adult responded tiredly, though relieved. </p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p>Later that evening, Yagura gathered the jinchuuriki together. Telling them to all start meditating and to try and access the telepathic link the tailed beasts were connected too. </p><p>All nine of them woke up in a white void, their respective tailed beast with them. After getting over the strange site of all nine of the tailed beasts arguing, they figured out how to access the link themselves. The group made a plan to use the link to call for help if they were separated from the group, though it required a good amount of chakra to access. </p><p>But it was a solid method for staying connected. Later though, Yugito suggested an idea once they were back in reality. </p><p>“Why don’t we spar with each other? Now that everyone can control themselves.” The tall blonde stated to the surprised stares of her comrades. </p><p>“Wouldn’t that be suspicious to the villagers though?” Utakata asked slowly.</p><p>“Actually, Kiri’s shinobi and kunoichi often fight each other, it wouldn’t be that abnormal a sight.” Yagura added with a sly smirk.</p><p>“I’m in!” Naruto yelled out energetically, wanting to test his skills.</p><p>After that the rest of the group eagerly joined in, expressing their own wishes to fight. They walked out to an unpopulated area to commence the spars in a calm pace. Reaching the forested ground, the jinchuuriki divided themselves into sparring partners. Yagura opted to stay out, saying that as they were an uneven number, he as the sole Kage of the group should sit out. </p><p>But he said that with the same smirk, only slightly irking some of the jinchuuriki. </p><p>“So the pairs are Yugito and Utakata. Gaara and Killer B. Roshi and Han. Fu and Naruto.” The Sanbi jinchuuriki observed, declaring himself the judge. “Okay then, Yugito and Utakata!” Yagura called out as the fights began. </p><p> </p><p>——— </p><p> </p><p>Yugito grew her claws on her hands as she flew across the field to her opponent. Making swift slashes at the kimono wearing jinchuuriki. Utakata just dodged each slash, circling the nimble blonde. The Kumo jinchuuriki then slashed with both her hands, proceeding to swing her foot that also had claws at the man when he dodged. </p><p>Utakata barely dodged the sharp talons as he jumped back. Neither moved for a second, neither were tired. </p><p>“Do you intend to keep avoiding me?” Yugito asked with a cat like grin. </p><p>The brown haired man was silent as he snapped out his bubble blowing pipe. Yugito tensed as he immediately blew the clear spheres toward her. The bubbles then exploded, creating a thick smoke that blocked her vision of the shinobi. Keeping her sight clear, the kunoichi was able to spot movement through the dark haze and struck the figure with her claws. </p><p>The figure popped like a bubble, a clone. </p><p>Yugito however expected this, having watched the other jinchuuriki train their skills. Immediately turning her body backwards, she moved to block an attack, though there was none. </p><p>Scanning the area, she saw that it was empty besides the other observing jinchuuriki. </p><p>And then there was a pop, and a large force threw her to the ground. Quickly rolling out of the way of more explosions, she got up just in time to see Utakata bursting forward from his own bubble from the air. </p><p>“He put himself in a bubble while exploding the others. Then waited for me to let my guard down before attacking again.” The Nibi jinchuuriki noted as she parried more attacks. </p><p>Eventually, she maneuvered herself close enough past the bubbles to begin using ninjutsu instead. Opening her mouth, Yugito let out a small firmly blue mouse that burst into sharp hairy needles. Letting the needles attempt to hit the younger man, she mainly used them as her own distraction. </p><p>Transforming her right arm into Matatabi’s paw and arm, she stormed past the dust and into the flurry. Locating the shinobi’s figure, she brought her flaming limb up to strike. Right when the impact was about to hit though, she felt a burning sensation on her transformed hand. Glancing up, she saw that Utakata had partially transformed as well.</p><p>His entire left arm was now lilac coloured and resembled a wet blob. Acid rained down from the tendril, slighting burning away the ground beneath with its corrosive tendencies. </p><p>The Rokubi jinchuuriki had a confidant smirk on his face as she hissed from the slight pain, backing up a bit but remaining steady. “I can’t effectively use my fire release techniques again a Kiri shinobi. Which leaves brute strength as the only path toward a victory.” Yugito thought to herself as she and her opponent moved in circles, trading blows.</p><p>Utakata managed to dodge most of her taijutsu attacks, while she had to avoid much more obstacles created by him. </p><p>The Rokubi jinchuuriki was feeling good about the fight, having initial worries about facing the more experienced jinchuuriki. However, he soon couldn’t keep up with his female opponent’s quick paced movements, leaving a decisive opening. </p><p>Yugito pounced upon this chance, first striking with a fist full of fire to waver the shinobi away from any water sources. Then, she got in close between him and his bubble pipe, despite the man’s abilities, he was lacking in close combat. Knocking the Rokubi jinchuuriki down onto the ground. She levelled her fiery fist firmly in front of his face.</p><p>Utakata sighed before signing over his defeat, waving his hands in the air. </p><p> </p><p>——— </p><p> </p><p>After Yugito helped her fallen opponent off the ground, she gave him some tips as they left the field, which were much appreciated. Saiken however, was once again saying no negatives and continuously praise their jinchuuriki despite the loss. </p><p>Gaara then walked across the field for his fight with Killer B. The larger adult looked at Gaara for a moment, then at the others.</p><p>“Yo! Is it really okay for me! Killer B! To be fighting Gaara of sand? There is a big difference clear in our hand!” The Hachibi jinchuuriki asked with a hint of concern. </p><p>Gaara simply blinked as the comment sank in. Before scoffing unlike his tenant who began creating a racket inside his head. It’s a wonder how the boy remained calm with the things Shukaku were saying.</p><p>“Oh please, I was already going on B ranks daily when you guys showed up. I could probably become the Kazekage at this rate if the current one died for whatever reason.” The redhead stated blandly, not wanting to be underestimated. </p><p>Killer B looked at him again, before cracking his knuckles and a smirk. </p><p>“Very well! Gaara we will fight, that I can tell!” He rapped as he suddenly charged, his large fists poised for a punch.</p><p>Though this was surprising to the one tailed jinchuuriki, Gaara swiftly ducked out of the way and used his sand to direct himself to the other end of the field. Killer B blinked, clearly believing he was going to end the fight easily. This gave the rapper inspiration for lyrics though. Spitting some ink from his mouth and taking a rap book out. “The unexpected like me! Can create surprises to even Killer B!” The right tails jinchuuriki rapped.</p><p>However, this gave Gaara time to prepare a counterattack, promptly launching a storm of sand shurikens at the large man. Ironically, his smaller size made Gaara harder to hit, while Killer B proved easy to spot and land attacks on. </p><p>The eight tails then took out his sword, charging it thoroughly with lightning, moving out of the attacks way with a spin. Then, he hopped from foot to foot as he advanced toward Gaara. Said kid began creating sand tendrils to try and immobilize him.</p><p>Killer B dodged the fast tendrils with chaotic finesse, doing a sort of battle dance with his swords.</p><p>Eventually, he made it past the boy’s defence and went to strike Gaara. Though, this powerful attack was blocked by the younger jinchuuriki’s shield of sand. Giving his senior a determined look, Gaara began piling sand onto Killer B’s legs in an attempt to hold the large body in place. </p><p>The Hachibi wasn’t worried though, letting the boy use up lots of his energy before partially transforming into Gyuki. While he did so, he let out a large stream of lightning that almost struck the redhead if he had not dodged in time. Gaara thought that maybe it would’ve even reached him if he had not openly chosen to move out of the way. </p><p>On the downside, the entire ordeal caused him to lose his concentration and efforts in containing Killer B. Said jinchuuriki immediately rose into the air, a flurry of eight tentacles replacing his lower body. </p><p>“He transformed!” Gaara immediately thought, and proceeded to do the same. </p><p>“Now this fight is getting good!” Killer B eagerly noted as he prepared another strong attack to launch. </p><p>The beasts made of sand and tentacles made moves to strike before a sharp yell interrupted them.</p><p>“No huge transformations guys!” It was both Yagura and Yugito, with an urgent tone which caused the two to settle down and change back. “We can’t do anything too big remember! So no one gets suspicious!” The duo continued chastising the two, who looked disappointed but nodded in understanding. </p><p>“The fight was just getting good. I hoped we would be able to fight like we should…” The rapper droned as he and the kid left the field, their match being cancelled. </p><p>Gaara was upset too by the result, but he kept a calm face and celebrated his tie with the others. While Roshi and Han entered the wounded field after saying their words of wisdom, Killer B wrote another rap to express his feelings. </p><p> </p><p>——— </p><p> </p><p>Roshi and Han gave each other a respectful bow before fighting, as was the tradition both were used to when sparring. Both began building up their energy and chakra, preparing to launch attacks filled with extreme heat. </p><p>Han built up his steam with his infamous red armour. </p><p>When the fight began the five tails jinchuuriki rushed toward the older man, raising his leg to deliver a hard kick. However, Roshi expected this from his fellow Iwa shinobi, building up his lava release chakra mode to dodge. Then, the red haired man shot out piping hot molten rocks at Han, who also dodged. </p><p>The fight became a competition over who could raise their heat the highest, with both utilizing similar skills and tactics. But, one thing that Roshi held in his advantage was long ranged attacks. Being the only one in the fight to be able to hold off their opponent from a distance, Roshi could rest for a moment while his rocks forced Han on the defensive even if only for a few seconds. </p><p>This also made the five tailed jinchuuriki divert his attention temporarily, creating openings that Roshi exploited and Han closed just as quickly. </p><p>Soon, both of the men were emitting hot steam from their bodies. The fuel of the fight keeping it going as they continued to charge, parry and loop. The field in which they were sparring had become quite hot, the air heating up and causing the other jinchuuriki to back a bit away. </p><p>The jinchuuriki actually fighting though didn’t care, not noticing the increasing temperature even as they panted and slowly grew tired. Most of the ground was now filled with barren dead life. Han was the first to notice, having less exposure to the heat. He still had mountains more then the average advanced ninja, just not as much as Roshi who practically lived for the heat.</p><p>Both of them had used their respective tailed beasts chakra to keep going this long in the volcano like setting. Han knew that if this turned into an endurance contest, he would lose. In this one case he realized, his armour might be a disadvantage against someone well versed in the temperature. </p><p>Luckily, his armour still provided him certain advantages. Like, hiding his growing discomfort to how the battle was turning out from Roshi. </p><p>The older man charged Han once more after recovering, but this time with a new found purpose in his movements. After dodging more hits from the lava covered jinchuuriki, Han directed his vision toward the direction Roshi was trying to push him towards. </p><p>It was a lake, a large one as well. </p><p>“He’s trying to get me into a water source. He knows the moment one of us exits the heat, we’ll collapse from exhaustion and won’t be able to generate any more steam.” Han observed as he backed away in the opposite direction. </p><p>One flaw remained in this plan though, for both of them as Han contemplated using it as well. </p><p>The natural landscape towards the area, which was quite the distance. Would most likely suffer a similar fate to the current field. And if the field didn’t attract any attention, a large tract of destruction surely would like the one they would inevitably create. </p><p>Sighing, the armoured jinchuuriki began brainstorming ideas on how to end the fight without surrendering himself. Roshi unleashed another barrage of molten rocks, some cracks forming in the ground that lava poured out of.</p><p>After multiple half baked ideas flew out the field, both literally and figuratively, Han settled on a solution. Said solution would either result in a satisfying victory for him or an embarrassing defeat at the hands of Roshi. </p><p>Taking a deep breath of the hot air around him, Han charged once more. This time though instead of fighting back against the other taijutsu fighter, he stayed firm in his stand. Now, he had to make sure he stayed standing and not fall over, which would lead to an unfortunate ending to the battle. Despite feeling the burn from the lava release user, Han got into a preferable position. </p><p>Then, he grabbed Roshi’s flailing hands and arms and pushed the Yonbi jinchuuriki to the ground. Roshi resisted, but Han used his superior size to pin the man firmly on the charred earth. Soon, Roshi finally let his strength fall and relented the win to Han.</p><p> </p><p>——— </p><p> </p><p>After the battle of rising temperatures, the group made sure the two jinchuuriki were alright before moving to a different area to continue the fighting. Their last one, was not suitable anymore now that it was dead and near burnt all over. Han and Roshi both spent some time just laying in the nearby lake, steam pouring out from both of their bodies as they talked about the battle. </p><p>Awkward chuckles were had as Fu and Naruto then started their own battle, in a forested area near the same lake. </p><p>It was an upbeat fight that mainly involved Fu avoiding Naruto’s offensive attacks using Chomei’s ability to fly. But it was more lighthearted, the opponents giving each other advice and tips while fighting. </p><p>Kurama insisted on giving their host commentary while they sparred. Insisting that he should hurry up and finish the battle. They also suggested Naruto use his ability to influence negative emotions, which the boy denied. He was still and probably always would be uncomfortable with that ability. </p><p>At the battle’s climax, Fu flew up high into the air, confidant that the people of Kiri wouldn’t see her. From the high vantage point she rained down aerial attack after attack, which Naruto did his best to dodge successfully. </p><p>The Kyubi’s jinchuuriki tried to counterattack from the ground, but Fu could easily dodge whatever made it high enough. She relaxed a little, even talking with Chomei. </p><p>“I love flying!” Fu cheered as she did a graceful loop in the air.</p><p>“I love how you’re beating Kurama’s jinchuuriki.” Chomei added in their own happy tone, obviously pleased with the turn of events. </p><p>“Thank’s Chomei.” The female jinchuuriki stated.</p><p>“Kurama’s face is going to be priceless when you defeat his kid.” The bug like creature continued in the same tone. “When he is defeated by happy go lucky, lucky number seven Chomei!” They concluded, using their high pitched voice in an amused manner. </p><p>Fu softly laughed alongside her friend and tenant, not noticing how Naruto was now still on the ground. Before either knew what was happening, Naruto had gathered up his chakra and launched himself into the air. The pair noticed however when the blonde whizzed past them into the air above. Then directing his trajectory toward her. </p><p>Letting out a yelp, Fu immediately dashed across the sky, which Naruto followed. </p><p>After an eventful chase in the sky, involving a flurry of powerful and flashy attacks. Naruto grabbed Fu’s arms when they were close to the ground and smashed the girl against it. This gave him the victory, and Fu wasn’t seriously injured by it either. Though she was annoyed at the defeat and when Chomei started regaling how the fox laughed at them in the aftermath. </p><p>That seemingly concluded the fights, as Yagura began leading the group back, Naruto had a thought. It was probably the adrenaline of his last fight, but he suddenly really wanted to fight the Kage. </p><p>“Hey Yagura! Can we have a fight please?” The boy pleaded eagerly despite the surprise it brought the grey-blonde haired man. </p><p>“Are you sure about that kid? You just got out of one fight already.” Yagura stated with a few doubts.</p><p>“I don’t care! I feel fine, let’s fight! Please!” Naruto continued with a burning fire in his blue eyes. </p><p>Staring at the boy for a few more seconds, the Mizukage relented with a sigh. He really needed to get over his weakness for kids. </p><p>“Fine, fine. Just a quick duel though. And just because you’re a kid doesn’t mean I’m going to go easy on you got it? I’m still the Mizukage after all.” Yagura said as he and the kid walked back to the field, the group following behind to watch with anticipation. </p><p> </p><p>——— </p><p> </p><p>The moment the fight started, Yagura immediately conjured up a heavy mist to cover the entire field. After summoning it, the Kage leapt away to avoid an attack Naruto had fired off. </p><p>Pausing, Naruto squinted through the heavy fog. He had grown used to the varying levels of mist in Kirigakure, but this mist was heavier then anything he had ever seen. To find Yagura, Naruto would have to constantly be trying to sense the man’s chakra, which would drain him eventually. </p><p>Cautiously, the boy began cutting his way through the mist, weary of sudden attacks. The adrenaline of the last fight had been wearing off, but Naruto still wanted to try and win. There was a noise next to him, which Naruto instantly attacked without thinking. His fists reached the body, however it turned into water.</p><p>“Water clone!” The young jinchuuriki immediately realized as a hard force slammed into his back, sending him crashing forward. </p><p>The real Yagura emerged twirling his staff in his hands while his clone rematerialized. </p><p>“It’s a good thing I have a constant water source.” The Kage thought as he waited for the blonde’s response.</p><p>Naruto didn’t underestimate the Mizukage. He respected Yagura as he did the Hokage’s after all. So, he thought his best chance to win was to immediately enter the nine tails chakra mode. Kurama approved of this action, apparently Isobu was a bit of a bragger when he talked about their jinchuuriki. </p><p>The golden black colours flared on his body as he charged the Kage. Said Kage remained calm as he dodged the fast paced swings and kicks, there was even the occasional rasengan that he managed to dodge. After a few minutes of just dodging the boy, Yagura began going on the offensive again. First, activating his own version one tailed beast cloak.</p><p>With a sea green aura of three tails behind the short Kage, he flew behind the boy and hit him with his staff again, knocking him down. While his clone continued to distract Naruto, Yagura stayed in the back. </p><p>Later, he made the clone prepare a long jutsu to create a distraction. This distracted the boy once again, who forgot that he was still in the back. While Naruto began countering the jutsu, the Kage raced forward and slapped him on the back. Shocked at first, the boy tried to charge before finding he was stuck in place.</p><p>Yagura had used coral palm to grow the colourful spiky rocks on the boy’s body, rooting him to the same spot. “Have you practised using that form out in the field yet Naruto?” Yagura asked with a calculating gaze. </p><p>He received no response which was as good an answer he needed. It explained how the boy seemed weaker then he probably should be in that form, given a few weeks the problem would be solved. They probably should have sparred more, to create that battle instinct. </p><p>During the time the Mizukage was figuring this all out, Naruto broke free from the coral. Sending out another heavy attack which was blocked once more. Naruto then shot a rasengan which was neutralized with the aqua mirror jutsu. </p><p>After some more back and forth mostly in the Kage’s favour, Naruto noticed that the older jinchuuriki didn’t seem tired in the slightest. He, meanwhile was already feeling exhaustion from both his fights. </p><p>“Dang it, he was just letting me use up my energy and chakra. He’s wearing me down!” The Kyubi jinchuuriki said a little irritated at having let himself fall for such a ploy. </p><p>The Sanbi jinchuuriki leaned on his staff as he gave a calm smile. </p><p>“Well, I suppose it’s time to end this fight.” Yagura stated as he prepared a final attack.</p><p>Getting a little desperate admittedly, and feeling stubborn as well. Naruto used Kurama’s ability to increase the negative feelings in Yagura, just to make him slow down a bit so the boy could maybe have a chance at winning. He raised his levels of despair, hopelessness and doubt. But, for some odd reason, in his delirium and panic he also decided to raise the anger levels of the Kage.</p><p>Naruto decided to make a Kage genuinely furious. This, along with all the other emotions, were a perfect formula to create a feeling Yagura was all too familiar with. </p><p>The Kage paused, stiffening, breaths picking up as his eye also twitched. A guilty Naruto thought that this meant he could start attacking again. However, it didn’t go to plan. </p><p>Yagura raised his head, eyes dazed and hazy. They had a sharp pink focus in them that sent shivers down Naruto’s spine. Before he knew what was happening Yagura was relentlessly attacking the boy. Said boy barely managing to defend himself against the sudden attacks. But, he was in a bad position to begin with, so the Mizukage soon had the boy on the ground defeated. </p><p>The attacks didn’t stop there though, Yagura was slowly raising his staff high in the air. This confused the younger jinchuuriki, before he realized what the Kage was intending to do. He was going to kill him. Frantically, Naruto lowered the negativity he himself had spurred on in the man. </p><p>Before the staff made contact with the boy’s face, it stopped, being pulled back almost unnaturally. </p><p>Before him when Naruto opened his eyes was Yagura, eyes wide, slightly shaking. The staff was dropped, abandoned on the ground.</p><p>“Y… Yagura?” The blonde asked uncertainly, feeling immense guilt in his chest for having made his friend have such a reaction. </p><p>“Naruto…” Yagura trailed off, before drawing the boy into a tight hug. “I am so… so sorry for that. I honestly don’t know what came over me.” The Kage started to apologize quietly before Naruto interrupted him.</p><p>“Wait hold on! Don’t apologize, I should be apologizing! It was me, I was using Kurama’s abilities and wanted to win so I raised your negative emotions…!” Naruto quickly explained, the guilt threatening to burst out.</p><p>The Sanbi jinchuuriki looked at him for a moment, then sighed deeply. Putting his hand over his face he breathed out in relief.</p><p>“Oh thank goodness.” He breathed out, confusing Naruto.</p><p>“Um, why are you relieved?” The boy asked, as the Kage was acting extremely grateful, more so then he thought someone would be. </p><p>“Let’s just say that what I was just now. Was something I used to have a very bad problem with.” Yagura explained but said no more, walking the injured boy back to the group. </p><p>“I’m sorry Yagura.” The Kyubi’s jinchuuriki stated, avoiding the man’s gaze.</p><p>“It’s alright Naruto. I’m just glad no one was seriously hurt.” The Kage waved off gently, regaining his lost composure. </p><p>This made the younger jinchuuriki gape for a moment before his fire returned. </p><p>“You were going easy on me!” Naruto angrily retorted as the man whistled away, pushing the incident to the back of his mind.</p><p>Well, he was going easy at first, that was for sure. But while under the influence of whatever the raised emotions were doing, he was certainly going to kill the boy. Naruto made a vow later, he was never using that ability again. Not after seeing how Yagura looked when snapping out of it. So distressed and horrified at what he thought he had been doing. </p><p> </p><p>——— </p><p> </p><p>The jinchuuriki were good after that. Naruto was keeping to his vow of not using the negative ability from Kurama, which the fox begrudgingly accepted. But now they all wondered about what came next. Multiple conversations discussing this topic arose the following days. </p><p>“Hey Naruto?” Fu asked to the blonde one night as everyone was asleep.</p><p>“Yeah Fu?” Naruto went confused.</p><p>“Do you think you’re going to leave Kiri?” She asked quietly, a little saddened at the prospect of everyone leaving.</p><p>The girl also had to find somewhere to stay herself, as Shibuki had told her to not come back to Taki. Yagura would probably let her stay in Kiri, but she didn’t want to be without the others. </p><p>“Well…” Naruto pondered as he gazed at the ceiling. “Not many people in Konoha treated me that well. But there were a few who did. There was Iruka, Teuchi  and Ayame, and of course the old man Hokage.” He stated. “I honestly still want to become Hokage. To show them that I’m more then what they think of me. I’m going to give Konoha one more chance, you know?” The blonde finally answered after a short silence, it held a fond tone despite the words. </p><p>“Oh… Okay.” The Nanabi jinchuuriki responded, distress hidden in her small voice. </p><p>“You should come with me!” Naruto suddenly shouted, shocking the girl. </p><p>“What?” Fu asked. </p><p>“Well, if your uncle lets you come. You and Gaara should come with me to Konoha, it’d be really cool if you guys came and saw where I lived. Plus, I’d be bringing more then the fur ball and training back with me.” The energetic blonde explained in an endearing tone, making Fu smile.</p><p>“Yeah, I would like that.” She answered dreamily, thinking of all the fun they could have.</p><p>“I’m in.” Gaara said from beside her, making the other two kids jump. </p><p>“How long have you bene here?” Naruto demanded to know. </p><p>“The entire time.” The redhead simply answered cooly. “It sounds fun, lets do it.” </p><p>Another day, Yugito was staring at the sky when Killer B showed up.</p><p>“Yugito, number two! What is it that you’re here to do?” He rapped taking a seat next to the younger woman. </p><p>“I’m thinking about the future.” She replied quietly, continuing to stare upwards.</p><p>“About going back to Kumo? We’re probably going back soon you know!” Killer B informed, thinking that the Nibi jinchuuriki was missing Kumo.</p><p>“I know.” Yugito answered, letting out a deep breath. “I’m just thinking about how nice the world looks when it’s not through the lens of a mission.” The Nibi jinchuuriki elaborated on.</p><p>The larger jinchuuriki understood the hidden meaning in those words. Growing silent and pondering his own thoughts. He remained next to her as the wind blew through the grass.</p><p>Another time, Roshi and Han sat in the crispy remains of the old training field. It turns out that the ground was easier to keep heated, so it was reminiscent of a dormant volcano. </p><p>“What do you think happens now Roshi?” Han asked out loud.</p><p>“To the jinchuuriki now that our training is mostly complete.” Roshi stated quietly.</p><p>“Yeah.” The armoured jinchuuriki curtly replied. </p><p>“I really don’t know if I’m being honest. Go back to the life of a nomad I guess.” The older of the two said with a shrug.</p><p>“But weren’t you only on your own to learn about Son Goku?” Han questioned intently. </p><p>He received no response. “What do you think about going back to work as a shinobi?” The five tailed jinchuuriki proceeded to ask solidly. </p><p>“With the old bastard Onoki?” Roshi stated, incredulous.</p><p>“Maybe not with him. But it would at least be easier getting work legally if we’re not listed as missing nin in every Iwa bingo book.” Han said with another shrug of his own. “Besides, I’ve heard he’s mellowed out in recent years.” He added as Roshi listened. The older jinchuuriki scoffed, but it held no contempt this time.</p><p>Finally, Yagura was with his family in the Mizukage’s mansion. Akimori and Yui were playing with kunai under the watchful gaze of Asuri and him. The other jinchuuriki were getting ready to go their separate ways in a few weeks. Their training was done, and they could properly defend themselves if the need ever raised, at least for a while. </p><p>They would use the link the tailed beasts shared to communicate every now and then, so they wouldn’t be totally isolated and alone once more. </p><p>But still, he wondered about the masked man and what he was doing. There was a strange tension in the air sometimes, that sent shivers down his back. However, feeling those same cold shivers and feelings as he watched his beloved family. Yagura pushed them away. </p><p> </p><p>——— </p><p> </p><p>“They’re all in Kirigakure for sure. I think now would be the opportune time to attack and capture them all.” A masked man cheerfully stated with a slight bounce in their step. Murmurs of agreement floated throughout a dark echoey chamber. There were numerous people in it, though all of them wore black cloaks with red clouds on the bottom. </p><p>“I agree.” A man at the front with swirling purple eyes said. “It’s settled. Akatsuki attacks in three days.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. The Attack</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Naruto, the world, the characters or any of the situations. All of these belong to the creator Masashi Kishimoto.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had started out as a normal day. The mist was heavy, but no one really noticed. Yagura had taken his family out to eat again, before departing to his office to tackle the monstrous paperwork. </p><p>He stayed behind the desk late into the night. It was busier then usual, one of Kiri’s teams had just finished an A rank mission and so the Mizukage had to look over the report. Usually, he would be home by now, with his family. Cursing the sheets, Yagura methodically continued his work. </p><p>Out of the corner of his eye though, the Mizukage saw a flash of movement. Pausing, he stared out the large window, a foreboding feeling in his chest. The night sky was looming over the village, the mist glowing with the shine of the moon. It was eerily quiet, not even a whisper to be heard.</p><p>Then suddenly, a chaotic boom ricocheted throughout Kiri. A wave of sound erupting through the streets, smoke was piling in the distance. There were screams and shouts, the village was under attack. Getting over his surprise, Yagura called for the units to assemble and capture the offenders immediately. Shinobi and Kunoichi began spilling out into the mist like a blade through air. </p><p>The Mizukage then began finalizing the details in his office with his subordinates. There was no time to waste, all were needed on the field, including their Kage. </p><p>When the subordinates left the building, the Kage made to follow. However, more movement near the window caught his eye. Turning cautiously, he froze. There outside the glass window, standing on the tiled roof of another building. </p><p>Was the masked man.</p><p>He looked the same as he did those years ago, the only difference being the orange mask he wore. For one short second they just stared at each other. Then, Yagura’s eyes darkened as he made to pounce out the window himself to fight the figure. </p><p>Before he could though, the masked man gave him a energetic wave and greeting before, disappearing. </p><p>Growling, Yagura could feel the fury and desire for revenge build up in him. His hold on his staff tightened as he flew out his office, ready to hunt the man who tried to bring Kiri to ruins. </p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, at the same time Kirigakure was attacked. Asuri awoke in the MIzukage’s mansion with a cold sweat. The experienced kunoichi was alone in the bedroom, Yagura being busier then usual that day. Something was wrong, that Asuri could tell when she woke up. Gearing up, she immediately made her way to her children’s room. </p><p>That’s when Asuri heard the noises. </p><p>Sprinting to her kid’s bedroom, she saw a man with a swirling orange mask struggling to keep the two children in his hold. Yui was not making their capture easy, twisting and yelling as she tried to break free. Akimori was also contributing what he could, though he was less skilled then his older sister. </p><p>Wasting no time, Asuri shot out shurikens at the intruder. He dodged them with ease, but his hold on the children lessened just ever so slightly. This was all the time Yui needed to perform a jutsu.</p><p>“Water release: Water formation wall!” The kunoichi in training yelled out.</p><p>The attack caught the masked man off guard, not being able to counter in time. He released the children from his hold who fell to the floor. Yui immediately jumped up, avoiding the man as he tried to grab them again. Reaching for her younger brother’s arm, the blonde girl began running across the room towards their mother. </p><p>Asuri shot out a tendril of water to snatch the kids. However, the masked man leapt from the corner and grabbed Akimori’s waist. Stalling their efforts to escape as the young boy let out a scream. </p><p>“Akimori!” Asuri cried out as she pulled Yui away, the siblings being separated. </p><p>“The girl’s too troublesome for me to handle…” The masked man pouted as the boy tried to desperately wiggle out of his hold. “This one will do though, too bad Mizukage wasn’t here. Now I have to find him.” He continued as they disappeared in a swirling vortex, avoiding an attack from Asuri. </p><p>“No!” Both the female’s screamed out. </p><p>The older of the two immediately caught on to what the masked man had finished with. “He’s after Yagura! He was going to use the kids as bait.” She figured out in her head.</p><p>The kunoichi then began moving to take Yui to safety before they were surrounded by more intruders. Cursing under her breath, Asuri readied a kunai to continue the fight. “Yui, stay close to me.” She ordered firmly, which her daughter gave an equally serious nod to. </p><p>Asuri knew she could protect herself and Yui, the ones attacking her were no problem at the moment. It was Yagura and Akimori she was worried about.</p><p> </p><p>——— </p><p> </p><p>Naruto, Fu and Gaara were in the house just talking about their future plans. They had been in a peaceful atmosphere, partaking in leisurely activities. However, a sudden crash and explosion sounded, shaking the house. This surprised the kids, who grouped together and tensed for a fight. </p><p>Two figures entered the ruined abode, both wearing duplicate cloaks. One was a short, slightly, decomposed bent over figure. While the other looked no older then a teenager himself, with long blonde hair that covered his left eye.</p><p>“We only got to get the kids, hm.” The blonde stated with arrogant confidence. </p><p>The bent over of the two simply nodded at the response. They poised to attack. The three young jinchuuriki simply gave each other a look, and then a nod. Then they activated their version one tailed beasts cloak and got ready to defend themselves. </p><p> </p><p>——— </p><p> </p><p>Han and Roshi were once again in the training field when they were attacked. Sensing the hostile chakra and intent, they were both able to evade surprise attacks.</p><p>Their attackers were a duo consisting of two fighters in the same cloak. One had grey hair and wielded a scythe, the other had strange black stitches trailing over his body, dark forest green eyes bore into the jinchuuriki.</p><p>“Who are you?” Roshi questioned as he and Han entered their own version one forms.</p><p>“I’m going to show you the will of Jashin! The grey haired man called out energetically, an almost maniacal glee in his eyes. </p><p>His companion sighed, muttering something about the scythe wielder’s religion. But nonetheless, battle ensued between the two parties. </p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p>Utakata and Yugito were walking through Kirigakure, with no people up at the time they could just peacefully wander. However, both paused sensing someone watching them. Yugito grew her claws and swiftly blocked an attack from a tanto. The duo faced a pair of shinobi with the black cloaks, one with gleaming red sharingan and the other a person with blue grey skin. </p><p>The Kiri shinobi recognized the blue skinned man, and the sword he wielded. </p><p>“Kisame?” Utakata growled out, moving into a defensive position as the mist surrounded the four people. </p><p>The man with blue skin who resembled a shark, gave a wide toothy grin at seeing the Rokubi jinchuuriki.</p><p>“Oh, hey Utakata. Good to see you?” Kisame said with a lax demeanour. </p><p>*Flashback* </p><p>The Fourth Mizukage was working late again, paperwork piled on his desk. Yagura was tired, having been in his office for the entire day. Right when he finished signing a paper and placing it on the desk, a sudden crash from behind shook him out of his daze. </p><p>Pulling and readying his staff, the Kage saw that it was Kisame, one of the seven swordsmen who attacked him. </p><p>Kisame’s induction into the group had been unusual. Having killed the previous owner of Samehada, Fuguki after finding out the latter was selling Kiri’s information. Yagura had applauded this effort, as he had his own suspicions about the former swordsmen and despising any and all traitors. </p><p>The new owner of the sword himself though, had been shaken by the experience though never outwardly showing it. This ended up being his introduction to the darker sides of society, full of lies and deceit for a greater good. </p><p>Kisame had enjoyed his membership, mingling with the other swordsmen and woman. Even still, he would often wonder about the world and his purpose in it.</p><p>One day Kisame was approached by a mysterious figure in a mask. The Mizukage had told them of the mysterious masked man who was definitely against Kirigakure’s prosperity. So when first meeting the mysterious ‘Madara Uchiha’, he attacked him in the good name of Kiri. </p><p>But the masked man escaped his volley of strikes, stating his purpose while doing so. He spoke of a world of truth that deeply intrigued the shark like shinobi. </p><p>It would take a few weeks before he finalized his decision. Not many swordsmen turned rogue, Kirigakure being a good place to live. But he wanted to see what this masked man meant by a world of truth. </p><p>So Kisame decided to become a missing nin. But before he left, he decided to try and assassinate the Mizukage. Not even Kisame could explain why he decided to attack the Kage. Maybe he saw Yagura as the centre of Kiri’s dark side, maybe he just wanted a chance to fight him. Whatever the reason, he and Samehada were trying to kill their former Kage. </p><p>They had crashed through the window at night to surprise the short Kage. However, the jinchuuriki was still able to block the attack with his staff, sending them back to the ground. </p><p>Yagura simply looked at him, not even speaking as his eyes narrowed. Realizing Kisame had gone traitor. </p><p>A chase had ensued through Kiri, with the Mizukage hunting down the missing nin angrily. But, in his anger of the betrayal, Yagura forgot that he was already tired and thus in no position to fight the elite swordsman. </p><p>It didn’t take long for Samehada to drain the Kage of most of his chakra. Before he could land a killing blow though, Utakata had arrived with Harusame, blowing the shark like man away with bubbles. He had met both of the jinchuuriki before, and he was more then prepared to face the bubble users. However, the rest of the swordsmen then arrived.</p><p>Kisame didn’t want to fight his old teammates, and after the six other swordsmen arrived he proceeded to successfully flee from the Kiri ninja. </p><p>After that he met the mysterious masked man again, and joined the organization he led called Akatsuki. </p><p>*Flashback End*</p><p>“The feeling isn’t mutual.” Utakata retorted, eyes narrowing at the former Kiri swordsmen.</p><p>Kisame shrugged as he and his partner began battling the jinchuuriki. Yugito had already begun to fight the man with the sharingan further in the mist. That left Utakata to fight his former ally. </p><p>The Rokubi jinchuuriki knew of how Kisame fought and how Samehada worked. Luckily, he was a long ranged fighter by nature. Backing away from the spiky sword’s swings, Utakata began blowing his bubbles.</p><p>He filled the bubbles with Saiken’s acid. </p><p>As expected, Kisame slashed the bubbles apart, spilling the acid all over Samehada and Kisame. Harusame had always told him to never entrust his secret fighting techniques to anyone. This caught the former Kiri shinobi off guard. </p><p>He couldn’t tell if Samehada was affected by the tailed beast acid or not, but Kisame definitely was. The blue skinned man cursing slightly as he shook the acid off of him. During that commotion, the brown haired shinobi blew some exploding bubbles to knock the swordsmen down. </p><p>When the explosions went off, Kisame was no where to be found. </p><p>Utakata bubbled himself immediately and flew off into the air. Watching below, he found that Kisame was hiding in the mist, waiting to strike. Utakata knew that if he stalled for too long, the swordsman would undoubtedly go assist the sharingan wielder against Yugito. </p><p>The jinchuuriki could evade the sword for as long as needed, but that would get them no where. Kisame was smart, he would undoubtedly find a way around the soap bubbles. “It can’t be helped. I’ll have to enter at least version two against Kisame.” Utakata thought as he popped the bubble and entered said version.</p><p>“I don’t remember you ever being able to do that. Only Lord Mizukage ever entered that form.” Kisame noted cheekily when the red black being floated down.</p><p>Not answering his enemy, Utakata shot out a white stream of acid. Kisame dodged the corrosive substance, but Utakata simply changed the direction to where the missing nin moved. The buildings and streets behind were badly damaged, but it was necessary. </p><p>Physical fighting was inevitable with the swordsman. He just had to remember to avoid getting hit with Samehada, as the sword could absorb large amounts of chakra. </p><p>Utakata’s body turned a dark indigo blue, becoming extremely flexible like a snake. Bounding off towards his opponent, the jinchuuriki began maneuvering around the swings and slashes. Continuously aiming for the limb that held Samehada, Utakata was able to make Kisame drop the sword temporarily as he hissed in pain from multiple acid burns.</p><p>Exposing the opening, Utakata wrapped the snake like form around Kisame, proceeding to secrete acid. Kisame openly cursed now, but suddenly Utakata felt woozy and backed off in the opposite direction. Struggling to maintain version two mode, he saw that the swordsman used his foot to direct Samehada on one of his tails. </p><p>It was a good thing that there was no open water sources besides the mist. Or the fight would become much more complicated. </p><p>Meanwhile, Yugito was holding her own against the sharingan user. Their fight had mainly involved taijutsu and the occasional jutsu. She avoided the man’s gaze, knowing of the abilities the sharingan possessed. </p><p>The female jinchuuriki too had entered her version two form. Her opponents movements had become sluggish after some time of fighting. Yugito however, believed this to be a trap, and didn’t pursue the opening. She was proven correct when the black haired fighter picked up speed again. </p><p>“Matatabi!” Yugito mentally yelled as she nimbly moved out of the way of extremely accurate shurikens.</p><p>“Yes Yugito?” The Nibi asked in a serious tone.</p><p>“You know what to do if I fall under a genjutsu.” The jinchuuriki stated as she continued to block attacks.</p><p>The fight dragged on, but Yugito’s opponent was slowly gaining an edge over her. She soon made the mistake of looking into the man’s sharingan, falling under a genjutsu while her form wavered.</p><p>But just as soon as she had fallen under the genjutsu’s influence, Matatabi snapped their host out of it by feeding her their chakra. </p><p>Rapidly coming back to her senses and maintaining her version two form. Yugito rolled out of a tanto’s strike. Glancing over to Utakata and the strange sword wielder, she saw that her fellow jinchuuriki was having similar problems with fighting. “These are no average missing nin.” Yugito concluded worriedly. </p><p>The two separate fights began to merge together, with the jinchuuriki at the centre defending from the bombardment of attacks. This was a problem. Knowing they needed to do something before being overwhelmed, Yugito observed their surroundings. There was smoke in the distance, near where the old training field was located. </p><p>“That must be Han or Roshi. All of us must’ve been attacked.” The blonde jinchuuriki noted as she discreetly motioned to Utakata to follow her.</p><p>With that, they began leading their opponents away. </p><p> </p><p>——— </p><p> </p><p>Avoiding another strike from the abnormal grey tendrils. Han panted as his body let out extreme amounts of steam. </p><p>His and Roshi’s attackers were skilled, that was for certain. When the fight began, initially the scythe holder tried to target Han. But the scythe couldn’t make a big enough dent in Han’s armour to create a substantial injury. This left his face the only vulnerable part of his body, which the jinchuuriki did not intend on making easy to hit. He had enough scars on his face, he could really do without any more. </p><p>This displeased the foul mouthed man so he and his partner switched opponents after some time. </p><p>Han’s new opponent was tougher to say the least. Both of the two seemed to have strange healing abilities that made it hard for the jinchuuriki to make permanent damage. </p><p>Roshi was fairing no better, having to constantly dodge the younger man’s weapon. </p><p>However, a new development in the battle occurred when both Yugito and Utakata charged through. Two figures in cloaks following them as well. Utakata blew exploding bubbles that knocked the other clocked figures away for a bit. This let the four jinchuuriki group up while the cloaked men began their next attacks.</p><p>“Yugito! Utakata! Do you know who these bastards are?” Roshi yelled as the scythe wielder again engaged him in combat, yelling profanities. </p><p>“They’re after the jinchuuriki I think!” Yugito shouted as she too managed her opponent. </p><p>Han began thinking up strategies to defeat the cloaked attackers. Looking toward Roshi and the small cracks that formed when he landed on the ground gave the armoured jinchuuriki an idea. </p><p>“Roshi!” Han yelled as he ducked a swing from the grey tendrils once more.</p><p>The Yonbi jinchuuriki looked towards him confused, but Han simply rolled to one of the lava cracks and put a gloved hand over it. His eyes meeting the older jinchuuriki’s, he could see the understanding form. With a nod, Roshi raced toward Han, the scythe wielder being slower. </p><p>Using his lava release, Roshi created large cracks in the burnt ground, easily splitting the earth under his influence. While he did this, Han piled his steam in the same forming cracks. Soon, using the cracks he focused the steam in certain areas to build up. </p><p>With a large amount of effort, the cracks near their enemies suddenly burst out with hot steam. Scathing all four of the figures in the high temperature, they all staggered away with burn marks so reminiscent of Han’s own. </p><p>“Enter a full transformation!” Utakata called out which they began to obey. </p><p>However, before they could finish the group off. The four figures gave one last look at the jinchuuriki before fleeing. This puzzled the tailed beasts hosts, but they had no time to think about it. </p><p>They had to find the others and see what was happening in Kirigakure.</p><p> </p><p>——— </p><p> </p><p>Killer B had been wandering far out in the forests when the attacks started. Startling him out of his thoughts. He began running back towards the jinchuuriki’s house to check on the younger ones. </p><p>“The other jinchuuriki are being attacked!” Gyuki urgently warned as Killer B got closer to his destination. </p><p>When he got to the ruined house, which increased the eight tails jinchuuriki’s worry, all Killer B saw was the three children tense and ready for a fight. Rushing towards them to first make sure they were alright, he saw that they had no major injuries. </p><p>“Are you guys alright? What happened?” Killer B worriedly questioned, forgetting to compose a rap in his concern.</p><p>“We were attacked by people wearing weird robes.” Naruto explained as the group continued to cautiously look around for any signs of danger.</p><p>“Where are they?” A new voice called out, it was Yugito and the other jinchuuriki who had just finished their own fights. </p><p>“They left after we fought them off. I don’t think they expected us to be able to fight back.” Gaara stated as the group came together. </p><p>“What happened to you guys? Did you get attacked too?” Fu asked the older jinchuuriki who fixed the table and chairs back up to rest.</p><p>“Yeah, all of us were attacked by people wearing the same cloak.” Utakata said this time, sighing tiredly.</p><p>“They were targeting the jinchuuriki.” Han this time noted with a firm hard voice. </p><p>“It’s a good thing no one was too badly hurt.” Yugito concluded as she looked everyone over. “Except Yagura. Who’s probably still out in Kiri.” She sighed.</p><p> </p><p>———</p><p>The Mizukage was indeed still in the village. After rendezvousing with the seven swordsmen, who would handle the redheads and paper lady that were attacking the civilians, Yagura hunted the masked man. </p><p>He was extremely focused in his task, wanting to finally capture the man who had almost caused him and his village so much misery. The Kage had helped the worried citizens who had left their homes and met up with Ao and Mei, who went to help the swordsmen. </p><p>Yagura had contemplated going to check on his family, but waved the thought off. His village needed him right now, and he trusted Asuri to protect herself and the kids. </p><p>Trying to locate the masked man’s location, he noticed that the crowd was thinning out the closer to got to the centre of Kirigakure. Many of the people he did pass seemed to be running away in terror. Bingo, the short but determined Kage began racing towards the village’s centre. </p><p>What he saw would haunt him for the rest of his life. </p><p>He found the masked man alright. Surrounding him were dead bodies, both civilian and shinobi but that was no new sight for Yagura in the long run, growing up during a war. What would scar him was his precious son, Akimori struggling in the man’s grasp.</p><p>His son had tears running down his face, he looked slightly injured as well. The boy was just yelling out for help and for him and Asuri. The scene broke his heart. </p><p>Yagura stepped forward to rescue his son before another shinobi entered the scene. They were a jounin by the looks of it, with light blonde hair and plain brown eyes. The jounin charged the masked man who playfully dodged the attacks, wearing the jounin down while still keeping Akimori captive. But this still, distracted the masked man, giving the jinchuuriki time to charge in himself. </p><p>The Sanbi jinchuuriki brought his staff down hard against the man’s back, causing him to lurch forward. While this happened, he grabbed Akimori safely into his arms and backed away. Yagura had long activated his version one form, the sea green aura surrounding him like armour. Setting his son gently on the ground, Yagura grabbed the boy’s shoulders and shook slightly.</p><p>“Go find your mother and sister. Everything will be alright, just get away from here son.” Yagura ordered firmly, glancing back at the masked man and jounin still fighting. “I love you. Now go.” The father finally said to his son before running back into battle.</p><p>With a loud yell the Mizukage charged the man once more staff raised. </p><p>After trading more blows with the masked man, Yagura made sure to avoid eye contact, refusing to let himself fall under another genjutsu. But eventually, both he and the jounin were thrown back. </p><p>Stopping the jounin before he could race back, Yagura issued them an order. “Go, protect my son. I will handle him myself.” The Mizukage stated as he activated version two and continued the battle while the jounin wordlessly obeyed. </p><p>During the battle, the masked man began to taunt the Kage. </p><p>“You know I was really annoyed when the Hokage freed you from my genjutsu Lord Mizukage.” The masked man said in an overly carefree voice.</p><p>Yagura stayed silent, quickly circling the man as he tried to hit the body. Though, his attacks often just passed through an intangible area. He didn’t want to have to fully transform, as he and Isobu reminded, that would wreck the village. But, he was willing to do whatever it took to take the man down. Just the sight of the swirling mask filled him with rage. </p><p>“I really need the nine tails beasts. It’s really important for my plans you see!” The masked man called out in an energetic voice as he continued to evade Yagura’s attacks. </p><p>However, all of a sudden the masked man paused, seemingly thinking hard about something. Then, he unexpectedly scowled hard, voice deepening. “I knew we waited too long to come here. Now all of you, are really annoying.” The masked man pouted as he backed away a little. </p><p>“So he wants all of the jinchuuriki, not just me.” Yagura noted in his head as he tried to come up with a plan to defeat his opponent. </p><p>“Okay then, so I need to capture you quickly now.” The orange mask wearer stated as he tilted his head. “Oh I got it!” They continued, disappearing in another swirling vortex again. </p><p>“Dang it! Where’d he go!” The jinchuuriki muttered frustratingly. </p><p>Then, he heard the screams. The masked man was attacking his son again. </p><p>Yagura once more raced off in the direction of the sounds, finding the jounin was again clashing against the masked man while Akimori watched. The jounin was horribly losing this time though, soon being pierced through the chest with a chain. After the jounin collapsed to the ground, drowning in their own blood, the masked man grabbed Akimori. </p><p>Holding the boy up, he put a kunai to the boy’s throat menacingly. Looking at the snarling Mizukage, the masked man brought the kunai closer. </p><p>“Okay now Lord Mizukage. You will come with me or the boy dies, got it?” The masked man asked in a sickly sweet tone.</p><p>Yagura stood firm, but knew he had no choice in the matter. He was not so petty as to put his desire for revenge over the lives of his family. Lowering his staff, the Kage saw red. </p><p>He wondered why Akimori thought it was a good time to show his spine. He wondered why Akimori decided to try fighting back. He wondered why Akimori did what he did in that moment. Did he not like that Yagura was giving up the fight because of him. Maybe, no one knows. </p><p>Akimori had begun struggling in that moment, annoying the masked man. This caused panic in the Mizukage who started yelling to stand down. However, Akimori didn’t listen. The boy’s struggling had started to move the man’s mask. And that’s when the kunai was reflexively slid across his pale neck. </p><p>Everyone’s eyes went wide as the boy fell to the floor clutching his neck. Yagura screamed his son’s name as sound seemed to abandon the scene. The masked man just stared for a moment before shrugging, proceeding to end the boy’s suffering with a stab to the heart before the Kage could stop him. </p><p>The world froze for Yagura after that. There was a familiar thumping in his chest, the lack of noise and feeling. Well, there was rage, pure unfiltered fury, sadness and loss. But on top of all of that was the hot blazing hatred that took over his senses and mind. Bloodlust filled his head. </p><p>Isobu was saying something, but Yagura couldn’t hear them. His jinchuuriki form had worn off in his panic, but he reactivated it, a deep red. </p><p>Letting out an inhuman scream, Yagura charged the masked man with a new purpose. Movements fast but still precise, thrusting attack after attack. </p><p>The masked man was somewhat surprised at the new turn of events, but he had seen what that mindset could do to the Mizukage. There was a reason he had amplified that feeling during his genjutsu of the man. </p><p>But he didn’t want to fight the Mizukage right now, not when they were spilling out so much killing intent he had to actively focus to block it out. He also couldn’t properly restrain the jinchuuriki in a fight, it would take too long. </p><p>He regretted the boy’s death, he really did, but it would all be worth it in the end. What’s one death if it’s for the benefit of millions of others after all. So the masked man promptly left the scene, vanishing, leaving the Mizukage alone with the dead body of his son. </p><p>Yagura froze when the masked man left, still heaving heavily. He dropped his staff on the ground, it rolled away slowly, narrowly avoiding the puddles of blood that now decorated Kirigakure’s centre. Then, he slowly turned his head toward Akimori, his son. In a haze, the father stumbled towards the corpse, holding the boys head. The eyes were closed, there was no pulse or life left. </p><p>*In one world*</p><p>Akimori Karatachi never got the chance to be born, to experience the world.</p><p>*In another world*</p><p>He meets a tragic, early fate. </p><p>The sound was still gone, but his vision was blurring. Salty tears made their down the Mizukage’s face and onto Akimori’s corpse. His breathing hitched again, Yagura squeezed his eyes tight, sobbing.</p><p>Then he screamed, a loud and agonizing sound. At the masked man, at the world, at himself. He just screamed until his voice cracked and let out, never letting go of his dead son’s body.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. The Attack</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Naruto, the world, the characters or any of the situations. All of these belong to the creator Masashi Kishimoto.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had started out as a normal day. The mist was heavy, but no one really noticed. Yagura had taken his family out to eat again, before departing to his office to tackle the monstrous paperwork. </p><p>He stayed behind the desk late into the night. It was busier then usual, one of Kiri’s teams had just finished an A rank mission and so the Mizukage had to look over the report. Usually, he would be home by now, with his family. Cursing the sheets, Yagura methodically continued his work. </p><p>Out of the corner of his eye though, the Mizukage saw a flash of movement. Pausing, he stared out the large window, a foreboding feeling in his chest. The night sky was looming over the village, the mist glowing with the shine of the moon. It was eerily quiet, not even a whisper to be heard.</p><p>Then suddenly, a chaotic boom ricocheted throughout Kiri. A wave of sound erupting through the streets, smoke was piling in the distance. There were screams and shouts, the village was under attack. Getting over his surprise, Yagura called for the units to assemble and capture the offenders immediately. Shinobi and Kunoichi began spilling out into the mist like a blade through air. </p><p>The Mizukage then began finalizing the details in his office with his subordinates. There was no time to waste, all were needed on the field, including their Kage. </p><p>When the subordinates left the building, the Kage made to follow. However, more movement near the window caught his eye. Turning cautiously, he froze. There outside the glass window, standing on the tiled roof of another building. </p><p>Was the masked man.</p><p>He looked the same as he did those years ago, the only difference being the orange mask he wore. For one short second they just stared at each other. Then, Yagura’s eyes darkened as he made to pounce out the window himself to fight the figure. </p><p>Before he could though, the masked man gave him a energetic wave and greeting before, disappearing. </p><p>Growling, Yagura could feel the fury and desire for revenge build up in him. His hold on his staff tightened as he flew out his office, ready to hunt the man who tried to bring Kiri to ruins. </p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, at the same time Kirigakure was attacked. Asuri awoke in the MIzukage’s mansion with a cold sweat. The experienced kunoichi was alone in the bedroom, Yagura being busier then usual that day. Something was wrong, that Asuri could tell when she woke up. Gearing up, she immediately made her way to her children’s room. </p><p>That’s when Asuri heard the noises. </p><p>Sprinting to her kid’s bedroom, she saw a man with a swirling orange mask struggling to keep the two children in his hold. Yui was not making their capture easy, twisting and yelling as she tried to break free. Akimori was also contributing what he could, though he was less skilled then his older sister. </p><p>Wasting no time, Asuri shot out shurikens at the intruder. He dodged them with ease, but his hold on the children lessened just ever so slightly. This was all the time Yui needed to perform a jutsu.</p><p>“Water release: Water formation wall!” The kunoichi in training yelled out.</p><p>The attack caught the masked man off guard, not being able to counter in time. He released the children from his hold who fell to the floor. Yui immediately jumped up, avoiding the man as he tried to grab them again. Reaching for her younger brother’s arm, the blonde girl began running across the room towards their mother. </p><p>Asuri shot out a tendril of water to snatch the kids. However, the masked man leapt from the corner and grabbed Akimori’s waist. Stalling their efforts to escape as the young boy let out a scream. </p><p>“Akimori!” Asuri cried out as she pulled Yui away, the siblings being separated. </p><p>“The girl’s too troublesome for me to handle…” The masked man pouted as the boy tried to desperately wiggle out of his hold. “This one will do though, too bad Mizukage wasn’t here. Now I have to find him.” He continued as they disappeared in a swirling vortex, avoiding an attack from Asuri. </p><p>“No!” Both the female’s screamed out. </p><p>The older of the two immediately caught on to what the masked man had finished with. “He’s after Yagura! He was going to use the kids as bait.” She figured out in her head.</p><p>The kunoichi then began moving to take Yui to safety before they were surrounded by more intruders. Cursing under her breath, Asuri readied a kunai to continue the fight. “Yui, stay close to me.” She ordered firmly, which her daughter gave an equally serious nod to. </p><p>Asuri knew she could protect herself and Yui, the ones attacking her were no problem at the moment. It was Yagura and Akimori she was worried about.</p><p> </p><p>——— </p><p> </p><p>Naruto, Fu and Gaara were in the house just talking about their future plans. They had been in a peaceful atmosphere, partaking in leisurely activities. However, a sudden crash and explosion sounded, shaking the house. This surprised the kids, who grouped together and tensed for a fight. </p><p>Two figures entered the ruined abode, both wearing duplicate cloaks. One was a short, slightly, decomposed bent over figure. While the other looked no older then a teenager himself, with long blonde hair that covered his left eye.</p><p>“We only got to get the kids, hm.” The blonde stated with arrogant confidence. </p><p>The bent over of the two simply nodded at the response. They poised to attack. The three young jinchuuriki simply gave each other a look, and then a nod. Then they activated their version one tailed beasts cloak and got ready to defend themselves. </p><p> </p><p>——— </p><p> </p><p>Han and Roshi were once again in the training field when they were attacked. Sensing the hostile chakra and intent, they were both able to evade surprise attacks.</p><p>Their attackers were a duo consisting of two fighters in the same cloak. One had grey hair and wielded a scythe, the other had strange black stitches trailing over his body, dark forest green eyes bore into the jinchuuriki.</p><p>“Who are you?” Roshi questioned as he and Han entered their own version one forms.</p><p>“I’m going to show you the will of Jashin! The grey haired man called out energetically, an almost maniacal glee in his eyes. </p><p>His companion sighed, muttering something about the scythe wielder’s religion. But nonetheless, battle ensued between the two parties. </p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p>Utakata and Yugito were walking through Kirigakure, with no people up at the time they could just peacefully wander. However, both paused sensing someone watching them. Yugito grew her claws and swiftly blocked an attack from a tanto. The duo faced a pair of shinobi with the black cloaks, one with gleaming red sharingan and the other a person with blue grey skin. </p><p>The Kiri shinobi recognized the blue skinned man, and the sword he wielded. </p><p>“Kisame?” Utakata growled out, moving into a defensive position as the mist surrounded the four people. </p><p>The man with blue skin who resembled a shark, gave a wide toothy grin at seeing the Rokubi jinchuuriki.</p><p>“Oh, hey Utakata. Good to see you?” Kisame said with a lax demeanour. </p><p>*Flashback* </p><p>The Fourth Mizukage was working late again, paperwork piled on his desk. Yagura was tired, having been in his office for the entire day. Right when he finished signing a paper and placing it on the desk, a sudden crash from behind shook him out of his daze. </p><p>Pulling and readying his staff, the Kage saw that it was Kisame, one of the seven swordsmen who attacked him. </p><p>Kisame’s induction into the group had been unusual. Having killed the previous owner of Samehada, Fuguki after finding out the latter was selling Kiri’s information. Yagura had applauded this effort, as he had his own suspicions about the former swordsmen and despising any and all traitors. </p><p>The new owner of the sword himself though, had been shaken by the experience though never outwardly showing it. This ended up being his introduction to the darker sides of society, full of lies and deceit for a greater good. </p><p>Kisame had enjoyed his membership, mingling with the other swordsmen and woman. Even still, he would often wonder about the world and his purpose in it.</p><p>One day Kisame was approached by a mysterious figure in a mask. The Mizukage had told them of the mysterious masked man who was definitely against Kirigakure’s prosperity. So when first meeting the mysterious ‘Madara Uchiha’, he attacked him in the good name of Kiri. </p><p>But the masked man escaped his volley of strikes, stating his purpose while doing so. He spoke of a world of truth that deeply intrigued the shark like shinobi. </p><p>It would take a few weeks before he finalized his decision. Not many swordsmen turned rogue, Kirigakure being a good place to live. But he wanted to see what this masked man meant by a world of truth. </p><p>So Kisame decided to become a missing nin. But before he left, he decided to try and assassinate the Mizukage. Not even Kisame could explain why he decided to attack the Kage. Maybe he saw Yagura as the centre of Kiri’s dark side, maybe he just wanted a chance to fight him. Whatever the reason, he and Samehada were trying to kill their former Kage. </p><p>They had crashed through the window at night to surprise the short Kage. However, the jinchuuriki was still able to block the attack with his staff, sending them back to the ground. </p><p>Yagura simply looked at him, not even speaking as his eyes narrowed. Realizing Kisame had gone traitor. </p><p>A chase had ensued through Kiri, with the Mizukage hunting down the missing nin angrily. But, in his anger of the betrayal, Yagura forgot that he was already tired and thus in no position to fight the elite swordsman. </p><p>It didn’t take long for Samehada to drain the Kage of most of his chakra. Before he could land a killing blow though, Utakata had arrived with Harusame, blowing the shark like man away with bubbles. He had met both of the jinchuuriki before, and he was more then prepared to face the bubble users. However, the rest of the swordsmen then arrived.</p><p>Kisame didn’t want to fight his old teammates, and after the six other swordsmen arrived he proceeded to successfully flee from the Kiri ninja. </p><p>After that he met the mysterious masked man again, and joined the organization he led called Akatsuki. </p><p>*Flashback End*</p><p>“The feeling isn’t mutual.” Utakata retorted, eyes narrowing at the former Kiri swordsmen.</p><p>Kisame shrugged as he and his partner began battling the jinchuuriki. Yugito had already begun to fight the man with the sharingan further in the mist. That left Utakata to fight his former ally. </p><p>The Rokubi jinchuuriki knew of how Kisame fought and how Samehada worked. Luckily, he was a long ranged fighter by nature. Backing away from the spiky sword’s swings, Utakata began blowing his bubbles.</p><p>He filled the bubbles with Saiken’s acid. </p><p>As expected, Kisame slashed the bubbles apart, spilling the acid all over Samehada and Kisame. Harusame had always told him to never entrust his secret fighting techniques to anyone. This caught the former Kiri shinobi off guard. </p><p>He couldn’t tell if Samehada was affected by the tailed beast acid or not, but Kisame definitely was. The blue skinned man cursing slightly as he shook the acid off of him. During that commotion, the brown haired shinobi blew some exploding bubbles to knock the swordsmen down. </p><p>When the explosions went off, Kisame was no where to be found. </p><p>Utakata bubbled himself immediately and flew off into the air. Watching below, he found that Kisame was hiding in the mist, waiting to strike. Utakata knew that if he stalled for too long, the swordsman would undoubtedly go assist the sharingan wielder against Yugito. </p><p>The jinchuuriki could evade the sword for as long as needed, but that would get them no where. Kisame was smart, he would undoubtedly find a way around the soap bubbles. “It can’t be helped. I’ll have to enter at least version two against Kisame.” Utakata thought as he popped the bubble and entered said version.</p><p>“I don’t remember you ever being able to do that. Only Lord Mizukage ever entered that form.” Kisame noted cheekily when the red black being floated down.</p><p>Not answering his enemy, Utakata shot out a white stream of acid. Kisame dodged the corrosive substance, but Utakata simply changed the direction to where the missing nin moved. The buildings and streets behind were badly damaged, but it was necessary. </p><p>Physical fighting was inevitable with the swordsman. He just had to remember to avoid getting hit with Samehada, as the sword could absorb large amounts of chakra. </p><p>Utakata’s body turned a dark indigo blue, becoming extremely flexible like a snake. Bounding off towards his opponent, the jinchuuriki began maneuvering around the swings and slashes. Continuously aiming for the limb that held Samehada, Utakata was able to make Kisame drop the sword temporarily as he hissed in pain from multiple acid burns.</p><p>Exposing the opening, Utakata wrapped the snake like form around Kisame, proceeding to secrete acid. Kisame openly cursed now, but suddenly Utakata felt woozy and backed off in the opposite direction. Struggling to maintain version two mode, he saw that the swordsman used his foot to direct Samehada on one of his tails. </p><p>It was a good thing that there was no open water sources besides the mist. Or the fight would become much more complicated. </p><p>Meanwhile, Yugito was holding her own against the sharingan user. Their fight had mainly involved taijutsu and the occasional jutsu. She avoided the man’s gaze, knowing of the abilities the sharingan possessed. </p><p>The female jinchuuriki too had entered her version two form. Her opponents movements had become sluggish after some time of fighting. Yugito however, believed this to be a trap, and didn’t pursue the opening. She was proven correct when the black haired fighter picked up speed again. </p><p>“Matatabi!” Yugito mentally yelled as she nimbly moved out of the way of extremely accurate shurikens.</p><p>“Yes Yugito?” The Nibi asked in a serious tone.</p><p>“You know what to do if I fall under a genjutsu.” The jinchuuriki stated as she continued to block attacks.</p><p>The fight dragged on, but Yugito’s opponent was slowly gaining an edge over her. She soon made the mistake of looking into the man’s sharingan, falling under a genjutsu while her form wavered.</p><p>But just as soon as she had fallen under the genjutsu’s influence, Matatabi snapped their host out of it by feeding her their chakra. </p><p>Rapidly coming back to her senses and maintaining her version two form. Yugito rolled out of a tanto’s strike. Glancing over to Utakata and the strange sword wielder, she saw that her fellow jinchuuriki was having similar problems with fighting. “These are no average missing nin.” Yugito concluded worriedly. </p><p>The two separate fights began to merge together, with the jinchuuriki at the centre defending from the bombardment of attacks. This was a problem. Knowing they needed to do something before being overwhelmed, Yugito observed their surroundings. There was smoke in the distance, near where the old training field was located. </p><p>“That must be Han or Roshi. All of us must’ve been attacked.” The blonde jinchuuriki noted as she discreetly motioned to Utakata to follow her.</p><p>With that, they began leading their opponents away. </p><p> </p><p>——— </p><p> </p><p>Avoiding another strike from the abnormal grey tendrils. Han panted as his body let out extreme amounts of steam. </p><p>His and Roshi’s attackers were skilled, that was for certain. When the fight began, initially the scythe holder tried to target Han. But the scythe couldn’t make a big enough dent in Han’s armour to create a substantial injury. This left his face the only vulnerable part of his body, which the jinchuuriki did not intend on making easy to hit. He had enough scars on his face, he could really do without any more. </p><p>This displeased the foul mouthed man so he and his partner switched opponents after some time. </p><p>Han’s new opponent was tougher to say the least. Both of the two seemed to have strange healing abilities that made it hard for the jinchuuriki to make permanent damage. </p><p>Roshi was fairing no better, having to constantly dodge the younger man’s weapon. </p><p>However, a new development in the battle occurred when both Yugito and Utakata charged through. Two figures in cloaks following them as well. Utakata blew exploding bubbles that knocked the other clocked figures away for a bit. This let the four jinchuuriki group up while the cloaked men began their next attacks.</p><p>“Yugito! Utakata! Do you know who these bastards are?” Roshi yelled as the scythe wielder again engaged him in combat, yelling profanities. </p><p>“They’re after the jinchuuriki I think!” Yugito shouted as she too managed her opponent. </p><p>Han began thinking up strategies to defeat the cloaked attackers. Looking toward Roshi and the small cracks that formed when he landed on the ground gave the armoured jinchuuriki an idea. </p><p>“Roshi!” Han yelled as he ducked a swing from the grey tendrils once more.</p><p>The Yonbi jinchuuriki looked towards him confused, but Han simply rolled to one of the lava cracks and put a gloved hand over it. His eyes meeting the older jinchuuriki’s, he could see the understanding form. With a nod, Roshi raced toward Han, the scythe wielder being slower. </p><p>Using his lava release, Roshi created large cracks in the burnt ground, easily splitting the earth under his influence. While he did this, Han piled his steam in the same forming cracks. Soon, using the cracks he focused the steam in certain areas to build up. </p><p>With a large amount of effort, the cracks near their enemies suddenly burst out with hot steam. Scathing all four of the figures in the high temperature, they all staggered away with burn marks so reminiscent of Han’s own. </p><p>“Enter a full transformation!” Utakata called out which they began to obey. </p><p>However, before they could finish the group off. The four figures gave one last look at the jinchuuriki before fleeing. This puzzled the tailed beasts hosts, but they had no time to think about it. </p><p>They had to find the others and see what was happening in Kirigakure.</p><p> </p><p>——— </p><p> </p><p>Killer B had been wandering far out in the forests when the attacks started. Startling him out of his thoughts. He began running back towards the jinchuuriki’s house to check on the younger ones. </p><p>“The other jinchuuriki are being attacked!” Gyuki urgently warned as Killer B got closer to his destination. </p><p>When he got to the ruined house, which increased the eight tails jinchuuriki’s worry, all Killer B saw was the three children tense and ready for a fight. Rushing towards them to first make sure they were alright, he saw that they had no major injuries. </p><p>“Are you guys alright? What happened?” Killer B worriedly questioned, forgetting to compose a rap in his concern.</p><p>“We were attacked by people wearing weird robes.” Naruto explained as the group continued to cautiously look around for any signs of danger.</p><p>“Where are they?” A new voice called out, it was Yugito and the other jinchuuriki who had just finished their own fights. </p><p>“They left after we fought them off. I don’t think they expected us to be able to fight back.” Gaara stated as the group came together. </p><p>“What happened to you guys? Did you get attacked too?” Fu asked the older jinchuuriki who fixed the table and chairs back up to rest.</p><p>“Yeah, all of us were attacked by people wearing the same cloak.” Utakata said this time, sighing tiredly.</p><p>“They were targeting the jinchuuriki.” Han this time noted with a firm hard voice. </p><p>“It’s a good thing no one was too badly hurt.” Yugito concluded as she looked everyone over. “Except Yagura. Who’s probably still out in Kiri.” She sighed.</p><p> </p><p>———</p><p>The Mizukage was indeed still in the village. After rendezvousing with the seven swordsmen, who would handle the redheads and paper lady that were attacking the civilians, Yagura hunted the masked man. </p><p>He was extremely focused in his task, wanting to finally capture the man who had almost caused him and his village so much misery. The Kage had helped the worried citizens who had left their homes and met up with Ao and Mei, who went to help the swordsmen. </p><p>Yagura had contemplated going to check on his family, but waved the thought off. His village needed him right now, and he trusted Asuri to protect herself and the kids. </p><p>Trying to locate the masked man’s location, he noticed that the crowd was thinning out the closer to got to the centre of Kirigakure. Many of the people he did pass seemed to be running away in terror. Bingo, the short but determined Kage began racing towards the village’s centre. </p><p>What he saw would haunt him for the rest of his life. </p><p>He found the masked man alright. Surrounding him were dead bodies, both civilian and shinobi but that was no new sight for Yagura in the long run, growing up during a war. What would scar him was his precious son, Akimori struggling in the man’s grasp.</p><p>His son had tears running down his face, he looked slightly injured as well. The boy was just yelling out for help and for him and Asuri. The scene broke his heart. </p><p>Yagura stepped forward to rescue his son before another shinobi entered the scene. They were a jounin by the looks of it, with light blonde hair and plain brown eyes. The jounin charged the masked man who playfully dodged the attacks, wearing the jounin down while still keeping Akimori captive. But this still, distracted the masked man, giving the jinchuuriki time to charge in himself. </p><p>The Sanbi jinchuuriki brought his staff down hard against the man’s back, causing him to lurch forward. While this happened, he grabbed Akimori safely into his arms and backed away. Yagura had long activated his version one form, the sea green aura surrounding him like armour. Setting his son gently on the ground, Yagura grabbed the boy’s shoulders and shook slightly.</p><p>“Go find your mother and sister. Everything will be alright, just get away from here son.” Yagura ordered firmly, glancing back at the masked man and jounin still fighting. “I love you. Now go.” The father finally said to his son before running back into battle.</p><p>With a loud yell the Mizukage charged the man once more staff raised. </p><p>After trading more blows with the masked man, Yagura made sure to avoid eye contact, refusing to let himself fall under another genjutsu. But eventually, both he and the jounin were thrown back. </p><p>Stopping the jounin before he could race back, Yagura issued them an order. “Go, protect my son. I will handle him myself.” The Mizukage stated as he activated version two and continued the battle while the jounin wordlessly obeyed. </p><p>During the battle, the masked man began to taunt the Kage. </p><p>“You know I was really annoyed when the Hokage freed you from my genjutsu Lord Mizukage.” The masked man said in an overly carefree voice.</p><p>Yagura stayed silent, quickly circling the man as he tried to hit the body. Though, his attacks often just passed through an intangible area. He didn’t want to have to fully transform, as he and Isobu reminded, that would wreck the village. But, he was willing to do whatever it took to take the man down. Just the sight of the swirling mask filled him with rage. </p><p>“I really need the nine tails beasts. It’s really important for my plans you see!” The masked man called out in an energetic voice as he continued to evade Yagura’s attacks. </p><p>However, all of a sudden the masked man paused, seemingly thinking hard about something. Then, he unexpectedly scowled hard, voice deepening. “I knew we waited too long to come here. Now all of you, are really annoying.” The masked man pouted as he backed away a little. </p><p>“So he wants all of the jinchuuriki, not just me.” Yagura noted in his head as he tried to come up with a plan to defeat his opponent. </p><p>“Okay then, so I need to capture you quickly now.” The orange mask wearer stated as he tilted his head. “Oh I got it!” They continued, disappearing in another swirling vortex again. </p><p>“Dang it! Where’d he go!” The jinchuuriki muttered frustratingly. </p><p>Then, he heard the screams. The masked man was attacking his son again. </p><p>Yagura once more raced off in the direction of the sounds, finding the jounin was again clashing against the masked man while Akimori watched. The jounin was horribly losing this time though, soon being pierced through the chest with a chain. After the jounin collapsed to the ground, drowning in their own blood, the masked man grabbed Akimori. </p><p>Holding the boy up, he put a kunai to the boy’s throat menacingly. Looking at the snarling Mizukage, the masked man brought the kunai closer. </p><p>“Okay now Lord Mizukage. You will come with me or the boy dies, got it?” The masked man asked in a sickly sweet tone.</p><p>Yagura stood firm, but knew he had no choice in the matter. He was not so petty as to put his desire for revenge over the lives of his family. Lowering his staff, the Kage saw red. </p><p>He wondered why Akimori thought it was a good time to show his spine. He wondered why Akimori decided to try fighting back. He wondered why Akimori did what he did in that moment. Did he not like that Yagura was giving up the fight because of him. Maybe, no one knows. </p><p>Akimori had begun struggling in that moment, annoying the masked man. This caused panic in the Mizukage who started yelling to stand down. However, Akimori didn’t listen. The boy’s struggling had started to move the man’s mask. And that’s when the kunai was reflexively slid across his pale neck. </p><p>Everyone’s eyes went wide as the boy fell to the floor clutching his neck. Yagura screamed his son’s name as sound seemed to abandon the scene. The masked man just stared for a moment before shrugging, proceeding to end the boy’s suffering with a stab to the heart before the Kage could stop him. </p><p>The world froze for Yagura after that. There was a familiar thumping in his chest, the lack of noise and feeling. Well, there was rage, pure unfiltered fury, sadness and loss. But on top of all of that was the hot blazing hatred that took over his senses and mind. Bloodlust filled his head. </p><p>Isobu was saying something, but Yagura couldn’t hear them. His jinchuuriki form had worn off in his panic, but he reactivated it, a deep red. </p><p>Letting out an inhuman scream, Yagura charged the masked man with a new purpose. Movements fast but still precise, thrusting attack after attack. </p><p>The masked man was somewhat surprised at the new turn of events, but he had seen what that mindset could do to the Mizukage. There was a reason he had amplified that feeling during his genjutsu of the man. </p><p>But he didn’t want to fight the Mizukage right now, not when they were spilling out so much killing intent he had to actively focus to block it out. He also couldn’t properly restrain the jinchuuriki in a fight, it would take too long. </p><p>He regretted the boy’s death, he really did, but it would all be worth it in the end. What’s one death if it’s for the benefit of millions of others after all. So the masked man promptly left the scene, vanishing, leaving the Mizukage alone with the dead body of his son. </p><p>Yagura froze when the masked man left, still heaving heavily. He dropped his staff on the ground, it rolled away slowly, narrowly avoiding the puddles of blood that now decorated Kirigakure’s centre. Then, he slowly turned his head toward Akimori, his son. In a haze, the father stumbled towards the corpse, holding the boys head. The eyes were closed, there was no pulse or life left. </p><p>*In one world*</p><p>Akimori Karatachi never got the chance to be born, to experience the world.</p><p>*In another world*</p><p>He meets a tragic, early fate. </p><p>The sound was still gone, but his vision was blurring. Salty tears made their down the Mizukage’s face and onto Akimori’s corpse. His breathing hitched again, Yagura squeezed his eyes tight, sobbing.</p><p>Then he screamed, loud and in agony. At the masked man, at the world, at himself. He just screamed until his voice cracked and let out, never letting go of his dead son’s body.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Capture</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Naruto, the world, the characters or any of the situations. All of these belong to the creator Masashi Kishimoto</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another week passed uneventfully. Yagura finally let himself recover properly, giving himself a break to do so. While sitting off in the sidelines, he appointed Mangetsu, the leader of his seven swordsmen to take over for a while. Any other scenario and the Mizukage would’ve asked Mei, but she was also extremely busy and had been grieving herself. She had been like an aunt to Akimori after all. </p><p>But it turns out that not many could handle the relentless paper sheets. As when the jinchuuriki returned to his position Mangetsu was already worn out and in a zombie like state. Just shoving the papers toward the shorter male before departing to his relatively undamaged home he and his brother shared to sleep.</p><p>On the bright side, the sight had brought an amused but sympathetic chuckle to the people who saw. </p><p>However, the matter of Akatsuki remained. Everyone wondered if the fugitives would strike the wounded Kirigakure or not. News of the incident reached the other countries rapidly. Most of the countries that had once harboured an Akatsuki member had sent letters to the Kage. </p><p>Said Kage had wrote back, informing them of the incident diplomatically. Also noting that if they saw the Akatsuki, it would be extremely appreciated if they captured them. And that it would be remembered if any of them, aided, the group.</p><p>The Mizukage thought the requests were reasonable, even if Kiri had been weakened. He still concluded in the letters that he would be calling a Kage summit, which would occur in two weeks time. </p><p>Most of the villagers were tense when they left the safety confines of their homes and village. Many of them fearing that Akatsuki would strike any stranglers found. This included the jinchuuriki, for varying reasons. Most were genuinely worried about being attacked again, but some wanted the organization to show themselves for another fight. </p><p>But, Kirigakure couldn’t just isolate themselves. And the shinobi and kunoichi of the village needed to keep their skills sharp if another attack did come. Which once again included the jinchuuriki. </p><p>Which was why Yagura was with Yugito and an insistent Naruto on a routine training trip through the the forested areas near Kiri. The older jinchuuriki at first had tried to dissuade the younger ones from leaving by themselves. But as they so courteously reminded them, they had fought the cloaked offenders off as well. </p><p>Even then, the jinchuuriki were limited to only leaving in groups. Acknowledging that they were at a disadvantage if going alone. With this new development, the remaining hosts would assist with any remaining reparations and trivial work that needed to be done in Kiri. </p><p>The trio were working their way through the forests and back, making a circular pattern route. It mainly tested their endurance and speed, which all three excelled at. Maintaining their fast pace, they took a short break halfway. It was uneasy though, being the farthest they could possibly be from the village’s protection. </p><p>This paranoia was well justified though.</p><p>Right before the trio were to take off back to Kiri, sound erupted around them. All three knew that this was probably another attack by Akatsuki, and thus got into fighting positions. However, it was not what they were expecting. The jinchuuriki had strategized on each member individually and in small groups, going over their abilities and suspected limitations. </p><p>But Yagura, Yugito and Naruto were facing the entire organization. Every member was present and also ready to strike. </p><p>This put the jinchuuriki in a bad spot. No one thought about what would happen if all of the missing nin showed up at once. It was a strategic move on the Akatsuki’s part. Knowing now how powerful the jinchuuriki were, they would snatch them off individually with their full power and might to guarantee a capture.</p><p>The three jinchuuriki knew they couldn’t flee, that would lead the organization back to Kiri. So the only way they could get out of the problem was to try and fight them all off. </p><p>It had been a long, hard, tiring battle. </p><p>Only Naruto was able to activate his full transformation, the others not being able to find the time to do the same. So he was making the most damage and hits  against Akatsuki. But they were all tiring out, becoming sluggish.</p><p>This edge seemed to only energize their opponents more, movements seemingly increasing in ferocity and speed. The Mizukage had wanted to target the masked man once more, but found that the other members were proving an extremely difficult challenge as well. Kisame especially seemed to enjoy the battle. </p><p>Yagura was dodging hits before he could fully process there was an attack. It was a flurry blur of colours and movements. </p><p>But, he did see that his companions were struggling, soon they would inevitably be captured. He made a split impulse decision. No one was dying on his watch, not again. </p><p>It had taken some time before he could maneuver his way toward his allies. When he did though Yagura used his water release to push the two other jinchuuriki away.</p><p>“Yagura! What are you doing?” Naruto yelled out as he and Yugito got pushed extremely far by the water. </p><p>“Run! Go back to Kirigakure! I’ll make sure you’re not followed!” The Sanbi jinchuuriki ordered harshly, Akatsuki wouldn’t attempt to enter Kiri again, not when all it’s fighters would be aware of their arrival.</p><p>Which the escaping jinchuuriki would undoubtedly announce. </p><p>But Yugito, also a seasoned kunoichi, knew they had no other options. Naruto and her were also already tired out from the constant fighting, despite their naturally large chakra reserves already boosted from their tailed beasts. She grabbed Naruto and started to run despite his protests, he struggled but Yugito kept her hold firm.</p><p>“Listen, if we stay and fight none of us leaving here. We got to get back to Kiri and warn the others!” Yugito hissed as the boy reluctantly relented. </p><p>The blonde who made explosions out of clay made to follow with an eager grin. </p><p>“Hey! Get back here hm!” He yelled before a staff crashed into his back, knocking him to the floor.</p><p>“Not… on my watch.” Yagura growled as he pushed himself into overdrive. </p><p>Finally, Yagura found the time to transform. Eyes turning bloodshot red, three spiky armoured grey tails protruding from his back. Yagura turned into a huge turtle, looking exactly like Isobu. </p><p>He fought for what felt like hours, losing his sense of time as he grabbed at Isobu’s chakra desperately. Blow after blow came and went, but Yagura continued to fight, making sure that not one figure left the forests to pursue Yugito and Naruto. Pain enveloped his body but he made himself numb, continuing to move as long as his body permitted it so. </p><p>But soon, he couldn’t keep his conscious afloat, and felt his body swaying as Yagura collapsed. </p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p>Yugito had transformed into Matatabi to increase her speed. Naruto ran along with her in a similar state, though he often looked back to see if anyone was following them, ally or enemy. He would usually have larger chakra at his command, but out of the three he had fought the hardest, using up a large majority of that chakra that Kurama couldn’t quickly replenish. </p><p>The young jinchuuriki was dazed himself as he forced himself to keep moving, not quite processing what had happened yet.</p><p>Eventually, the duo arrived at the secure gates of Kirigakure and let their transformations fall. The guards were surprised at the arrival of not just one foreign jinchuuriki, but two. Especially since they recognized their identities within the village. </p><p>“Akatsuki! Forests!” Yugito shouted as she and Naruto dragged themselves inside. </p><p>So a group of the most skilled jounin were sent out with some of the swordsmen, but they found that Yagura and Akatsuki was already gone. The other jinchuuriki had rushed to the scene as the two blondes were healed. </p><p>“Where’s Yagura?” Utakata had questioned, but the sullen faces on both injured jinchuuriki said enough.</p><p>“That idiot…” Roshi said from beside him with a hurt growl.</p><p>“Have you tried contacting them with the link? Did he send out any thoughts to think?” Killer B asked.</p><p>“We’re all low on chakra, I doubt he would have enough to access the link.” Yugito breathed out.</p><p>“You! You’re all jinchuuriki!” One of the shinobi who was guarding the gates accused, mainly at the injured pair but they were putting the pieces together about the new arrivals.</p><p>This started a flurry of discussion from the surrounding villagers, giving looks of disgusts and hatred. There were yells of throwing the entire group out already. Luckily, they were silenced by a loud voice.</p><p>“That is enough!” Mei yelled, cutting through the crowd to get to the group, having been informed of the situation. “I’ve heard about what happened. I’ve been made the acting Mizukage. So quiet down now!” The powerful kunoichi ordered, which the hecklers obeyed.</p><p>“But they’re all jinchuuriki!” A braver shinobi accused.</p><p>“Yeah! They’re probably why Akatsuki came here and attacked!” Another joined in, leading to another argument ensuing. </p><p>Mei simply shouted again to gain control of the situation. </p><p>“I am aware of their status! But you should all know that it was the jinchuuriki who fought off most of the Akatsuki in the first place!” Mei yelled, silencing the people, who took the information in. </p><p>Though appearing strong on the outside, Mei was facing inner turmoil inside. She was heartbroken at the new’s of Yagura’s capture and likely death. Later, she would spend many hours sobbing with Ao. But there was no time for that now with news of Akatsuki.</p><p>“We have a sighting of Akatsuki!” Mangetsu yelled, racing inside with his sword already drawn. </p><p>“All of them?” Mei questioned urgently.</p><p>“No! It’s only one, but he say’s he comes in peace.” The leader of the swordsmen informed warily. “But it could be a trick.” He added in a pant. </p><p>The acting Mizukage paused at this information, contemplating her next move. </p><p>“Make sure they he is bound thoroughly and cannot do Kiri any harm or escape!” She commanded. “Which one is it?” The kunoichi then asked darkly, Kiri having compiled a list of the known members.</p><p>“The one with the sharingan.” The swordsman simply said, not breaking eye contact with the auburn haired woman.</p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p>Itachi Uchiha leapt through the trees under the pretence of gathering intel on the jinchuuriki. This was one of the rare times he and Kisame separated during missions. He was sure he would not be followed or spied on. After all, for years now he had loyally obeyed and performed whatever he was told to do. </p><p>The Uchiha wanted to be killed by his little brother of course. Making this happened would be easiest by sticking with the Akatsuki and continuing to create a facade for his sibling’s hatred to fester. </p><p>But that would be pointless if the entire world was taken over by said organization. Even with the jinchuuriki being stronger then anticipated, Akatsuki had a high chance at collecting them all being bundled up in one place. He would find some other way to die from Sasuke’s hand. Right now, Sasuke, Konoha and so much more were at stake. </p><p>He knew that the plan for what the tailed beasts were going to be used was something big. Even bigger then a simple super weapon. Itachi had been recruited by Tobi after all, knowing that the mask he wore was false. </p><p>When he surrendered himself by Kiri’s gates, he was roughly blindfolded and dragged through the streets to the village’s ANBU headquarters for interrogation. The acting Mizukage herself came by to question him. </p><p>“Itachi Uchiha.” The auburn haired woman stated with a firm voice, that hid her anger.</p><p>“Mizukage.” He replied calmly.</p><p>“Why did you surrender?” Mei curiously asked, suspicious of the young man’s intentions.</p><p>“This is bigger then me and my own goals. But also, I would like to ask of a few conditions in exchange for my information.” Itachi explained, still in a calm manner.</p><p>“You are in no position to negotiate Akatsuki!” Someone else yelled before being silenced by the acting Mizukage. </p><p>“It’s the only way you’re getting anything out of me. I was in ANBU and can promise I won’t give anything by torture.” Itachi argued nonchalantly. </p><p>“You did turn yourself in. So what are these conditions?” The kunoichi proceeded to ask.</p><p>“Do not hand me to Konoha’s authority. And release me when I do give my information.” The former leaf shinobi stated. </p><p>There were murmurings at this, most incredulous at the prospect of letting the wanted shinobi go. After a discussion between Mei and the many other advisors, she announced her final deal.</p><p>“You will stay in our custody until all of Akatsuki have been dealt with. After that you will stay in out custody for one month. If you are deemed trustworthy to not start anything, you’ll be released and we will not inform Konoha of your capture, or subsequent release if you agree.” Mei offered, in a tone that said that there would be no negotiating it. </p><p>“I agree to these terms.” Itachi said with a soft smile. “Good, I’ll be able to still create an image so Sasuke can kill me.” He thought in his head.</p><p>“You’ll have to keep that blindfold on though. You and your organization did in fact, still murder the Fourth Mizukage. Don’t expect pleasant treatment.” A gruffer voice near the Kage stated harshly. </p><p>“Oh, the Mizukage isn’t dead.” The black haired man corrected.</p><p>“What?” Mei immediately questioned, eyes wide but knowing better then to have hope, he could be lying after all. </p><p>“Akatsuki took him to an island near the border to extract the Sanbi from him. The process takes a few days at minimum though so he is most definitely still alive at the moment.” Itachi explained.</p><p>This created another discussion. Eventually though the rest of the information came smoothly and he was led to a cell that was heavily guarded. He was still bound in heavy chains though, not being able to move while still wearing the thick blindfold. However, a new voice interrupted his thoughts on how best to proceed after Akatsuki. </p><p>“Hey! You look like Sasuke!” An energetic voice called out, intriguing the older Uchiha.</p><p>“Don’t talk to him!” Someone ordered but the voice audibly payed no mind. </p><p>“Do you know a Sasuke Uchiha?” The voice called out. </p><p>“Why would Sasuke know anyone in Kirgakure?” Itachi mentally thought in his head. “Wait, he probably knew the Kyubi’s jinchuuriki. They’re from Konoha!” He figured out, cursing himself. “He’ll be able to tell Sasuke I was here. I have to try and convince him to stay quiet.” The former leaf shinobi resolved.</p><p>“I’m his older brother.” Itachi quickly said to make the boy stay.</p><p>“He has an older brother?” The voice asked confused. “Wait! Why did you join Akatsuki then?” They continued.</p><p>“I left Konoha.” Itachi simply stated. “Darn, I’m in no position to threaten him.” He thought afterwards. “Do you know my little brother then?” The former leaf shinobi prodded, aware of the eyes watching the conversation. </p><p>“He and I attended the academy together. Sasuke’s a jerk.” The voice went with a puff, but there was also a fond tone. </p><p>“I can still work with this. If I make myself appear as a bad guy. Then it won’t matter that I turned myself in from Akatsuki.” Itachi thought in his head, maintaining his calm composure. </p><p>“So why did you leave Konoha and come here?” The energetic voice asked.</p><p>“I killed my entire clan.” He answered. </p><p>There was a pause on the other side, the voice processing this information. </p><p>“Wait! That means that Sasuke-“ They started before being interrupted.</p><p>“I spared Sasuke only, so he really has no family left in this world.” Itachi explained, changing his voice to appear uncaring and menacing. “That should do it.” He thought in his head satisfied. </p><p>“So you’re the reason Sasuke acts like a jerk!” The voice accused angrily.</p><p>“Probably, I could care less about what he does though.” Itachi answered with a cool attitude. </p><p>“Mph, no family huh… you’re a bad brother.” The voice said with a wondrous tone before their footsteps were heard growing fainter. </p><p>“I know.” itachi thought when he was alone finally, only him and the bars that bound him. </p><p> </p><p>——— </p><p> </p><p>The Uchiha had revealed the location of the extraction. Most of the jinchuuriki were adamant on going to save their comrade. The village couldn’t do much to stop them anyways. They knew the risks but still wanted to go. </p><p>A few select jounin would accompany them. Kirigakure would not let any more of their capable fighters leave, which included all of the swordsmen, Ao and Mei. </p><p>If they hurried they would be stopping the process halfway through according to the Uchiha. He had explained each member’s weakness’s and special abilities, so they made plans to counterattack each and every one. It would be a hard battle, but now that they knew what to expect it would be easier. </p><p>Yugito and Naruto had long healed from their battle and were ready to go. The Nibi jinchuuriki approached the gates in a fast walk, while Matatabi spoke.</p><p>“So, we’re going to save Isobu then?” The cat asked, excluding the host of said turtle. </p><p>“Yes, we are saving both Isobu and Yagura.” Yugito responded as the Nibi gave another haughty laugh and scoff.</p><p>But she wanted to make sure there were no risks on this rescue mission. Every factor had to be accounted and planned for. She had seen that her relationship with Matatabi was not perfect, and she would be dammed if that got in the way of rescuing her friend. “Matatabi, you know I’m never going to forgive you for killing Roy right?” The blonde jinchuuriki stated with a determined demeanour. </p><p>“Obviously, it’s not like you say it every time I bring it up.” The Nibi responded curiously, noting the first use of their name from the jinchuuriki. </p><p>“But, I think we could still move past that. If you would work with me to do so.“ Yugito finally said softly, eyes on the ground.</p><p>Matatabi paused, thinking the offer over. The cat had grown fond of Yugito and her snarky remarks, taking pride in making their jinchuuriki lose her composure. But, a genuine bond did sound nice after a while. And their siblings would stop teasing them about being the only one who still had problems with their container. </p><p>“I could, agree on that.” Matatabi answered slowly, lacking the haughty tone they often wore.</p><p>And so the two tails jinchuuriki and beast came up with a new plan for how to proceed. </p><p>At the gates the group gathered, all with expressions bearing hard determination. As they left Kirigakure, Asuri and Yui watched from the sidelines, with hope that they would return with one more jinchuuriki. </p><p>But far off in the forests of Kiri, a black and white being emerged from the ground. Having watched the Uchiha abandon the organization and turn himself in, and the jinchuuriki prepare a retrieval mission in response. </p><p>“Interesting… I think we can work with this very well.” It mumbled out loud, burrowing into the dirt to go report it’s findings.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. The Masked Man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Naruto, the world, the characters or any of the situations. All of these belong to the creator Masashi Kishimoto.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yagura slowly opened his eyes, squinting into the darkness as his vision blurred. Slowly, he made out faint details as his sight cleared. He was in a cave, it was a large one too. It was probably one of the isolated islands near the Water country’s border. There was a small lagoon nearby while moonlight streamed in through cracks in the rocky exterior. </p><p>He was positioned in a T shape on the cold stone floor. His arms and legs were tightly bound with thick rope. But even if he did have the freedom to do so, Yagura didn’t have the energy to move his body. </p><p>Looking around more, the Kage saw a large wooden like statue behind him. It was a strange sight, that sent foreboding shivers down his spine. </p><p>He felt extremely tired and weak, and remembered the beating from the fight. Yagura’s breaths were short and ragged, as he tried to collect his thoughts together. He was alone in the cave for now, which gave him some hope of escape if he could gather the strength to do so. </p><p>“I wonder… if Yugito and Naruto, and all the others are okay…” Yagura thought to himself tiredly, feeling pain when he tried to move his limbs. “I really hope I was… I was the only one captured…” The short Kage continued, letting out a pained gasp. </p><p>Suddenly the jinchuuriki remembered that their tenant was still with them. “Isobu! Are you there?” The jinchuuriki asked, praying for an answer from the turtle.</p><p>“I’m here Yagura. I’m here.” Isobu called back with a similar tired, exhausted tone.</p><p>“Do… do you know what’s happening?” Yagura futilely questioned, trying to grasp the situation. </p><p>“No, I haven’t been able to contact anyone at all… I have little chakra left after your last fight.” The turtle answered drowsily. “I’m sorry…” It continued.</p><p>“Isobu it’s fine. It was my fight and… and my decisions that have led us here. I’m just thankful that I’m not alone and have someone with me right now.” The Sanbi jinchuuriki assured.</p><p>“What do you-“ The three tails tried to ask before a new voice echoed throughout the gigantic cave. </p><p>“You’re awake, finally.” The voice stated in an annoyed and impatient tone, though it sounded a little eager as well. </p><p>Yagura focused his vision a little to see the figure from where he lay. It was the masked man stalking toward him alone. His breath hitched as memories of Akimori’s death flashed across his eyes. He narrowed his pink eyes in hot rage. </p><p>“You…” The jinchuuriki growled, sending a glare that could kill at the man, who stood impassive. </p><p>“Hello Lord Mizukage, can I call you Yagura actually?” The masked man asked in a hyper voice, unlike the one they used when putting him in the genjutsu, or when killing Akimori. </p><p>“Why are you here!” Yagura questioned intensely, weakness forgotten while ignoring the man’s questions who shrugged. </p><p>“I wanted to speak with you alone.” The figure answered with a sigh, reverting to a deeper voice.</p><p>They then slowly took their spiralled mask off, revealing a cracked, scarred face underneath. The red sharingan blared into his soul, though it was not active on the man’s face. </p><p>“You’re… alone then.” The injured jinchuuriki pressed, barely containing his boiling hot rage and contempt. </p><p>“Right now I am, but the others are on stand by for later. Besides, we both know that you’re not leaving here. I alone could make sure of that.” The masked man taunted, gesturing to his eyes which deepened the glare he was receiving. </p><p>“What are you planning to do here. And why keep me alive?” Yagura questioned though he was in no position to do so.</p><p>The masked man paused, as if contemplating his answer, before shrugging once again with a bored expression. “Why not tell you, you won’t be around for much longer anyways.” They stated with confidence. “I, we are going to use the tailed beast to bring about a new world. One where everyone can finally live in peace.” He called out, voice bouncing off the cave’s walls. </p><p>“How are the tailed beasts supposed to help with that?” Yagura asked, curiousness just barely skimming his tone. </p><p>“This will absorb the tailed beasts from all the jinchuuriki. Eventually killing all of you in the meanwhile, but for the world we are going to make with the power, it will be a small sacrifice.” They stated, gesturing to the statue. </p><p>The Sanbi jinchuuriki scoffed, the idea of this new world sounding not so appealing coming from the man he hated more then any other. The formally masked man narrowed his own mismatched eyes at this reaction. </p><p>“I suppose it is poetic that you’re the first jinchuuriki to die for my plan. For the three tails to be extracted.” They mused lightly, circling the bound jinchuuriki.</p><p>Said jinchuuriki’s eyes followed their movements, tilting his head slightly in confusion at the odd statement. “A death started me on this path, a death orchestrated and carried out by Kirigakure and the Sanbi beast!” The scarred man explained in a slightly angry tone. </p><p>That certain description sounded oddly familiar to Yagura. The masked man had stopped to just look at him now, giving him time to think. </p><p>“Isobu. Do you remember hearing something like this?” The jinchuuriki asked their tenant, knowing they vaguely recalled a similar statement.</p><p>“I’m thinking about that as well.” Isobu said, before a long silence enveloped them, though in reality it was short. </p><p>Yagura closed his eyes briefly to focus, feeling tired again. “Kirigakure… Isobu causing a death…” He thought as he glanced at the masked man still staring at him. “Shar… Sharingan!” The jinchuuriki finally muttered, putting the pieces together as he finally recalled the statement. </p><p>The statement so oddly familiar to Kakashi of the sharingan. With this newfound discovery Yagura and Isobu both were able to locate a definitive conclusion to the masked man’s identity. </p><p>“You’re Obito Uchiha.” The jinchuuriki said in confidence, the conversation with the Konoha shinobi at the front of his tired mind. </p><p>The accused looked surprised at this information, that they had figured out his identity. He saw no point in denying it though, the youthful looking jinchuuriki was on deaths doorstep anyways. </p><p>“How did you figure it out? Lord Mizukage.” Obito curiously asked, though mockingly on the last part. </p><p>“I have met Kakashi of the hidden leaf. He told me of… of Rin’s death by his hands. She was your former teammate?” Yagura explained coldly. </p><p>“My best friend. But her death helped me realize how rotten this world was.” The Uchiha stated just as coldly, though rage bubbled inside them both, for entirely different reasons. </p><p>“Me and Isobu had no say or part in her death.” The jinchuuriki defended passionately. </p><p>“I know that. But anger and revenge is a very powerful thing. You should know that, Lord Mizukage.” Obito reminded, referring to Akimori’s fate. </p><p>Yagura gritted his teeth as he prepared a retort, however the sharingan wielder interrupted him. “It doesn’t matter now does it though? Zetsu has informed me your fellow jinchuuriki will soon come in days time to save you, but you’ll be dead by then. And when they come we will capture them and their beasts as well. And our goal will finally be realized by this world!” The Akatsuki member stated as they finally turned to leave. </p><p>“They are strong if you can remember. You won’t succeed in this.” The Sanbi’s host yelled back in defiance, though was ignored. </p><p>Soon after, all the members minus the other sharingan user piled into the cave. Getting into positions near the statue that would be his end. Most looked at the defenceless Kage with glee as they passed. </p><p>Yagura stayed silent through it all, though inside he tried to come up with a plan to escape to no avail. His iconic hooked flowered staff was leaning by a rock in the cave, so close yet out of reach. It was taunting. </p><p>“Do you have a plan Yagura?” Isobu asked their host, though they both knew there was none. </p><p>“No… no I don’t Isobu. I think this is where my journey ends.” Yagura said in a quiet despair. “I can’t believe i’ll be leaving Asuri and Yui alone, and so soon after Akimori.” He bemoaned, though showed no signs of this on the outside as a final defiance.</p><p>“I’m sure Mei and the others will look after them. You will have died a good man at least.” The Sanbi tried to comfort.</p><p>“I know that. Mei will probably take over as the next Mizukage then. At least Kirigakure will be in good hands.” The jinchuuriki said, trying to cheer themselves up at the face of their fate. Pushing away their sadness for the moment. </p><p>The statue was glowing now, the end was near. </p><p>“You’ve been my favourite jinchuuriki so far Yagura. Thank you.” Isobu stated, resigned to their fate. </p><p>“Thank you as well Isobu. You’ve been one of the best friends I could ever ask for.” The Mizukage said back, a small smile growing on his face as the glow started to grow toward them. </p><p>“Goodbye Yagura.” Isobu solemnly said. </p><p>“Goodbye Isobu.” Yagura said back, tears finally spilling as he thought of his life and friends, his family. </p><p>Then all he felt was pain, and the world went black.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Battle of the Jinchuuriki</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Naruto, the world, the characters or any of the situations. All of these belong to the creator Masashi Kishimoto.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Consciousness slowly fluttered back into Yagura. He groaned and murmured, his head swaying from side to side. His mind felt fuzzy and a little numbed. Trying to move his body, the Kage found that he was still restrained on the stone surface. It took a little effort to open his even halfway, but he couldn’t make out the colours and shapes that danced in front of him. </p><p>Yagura thought he heard shouting, very familiar voices belonging to the other jinchuuriki. </p><p>It could’ve been his imagination though. There were clashes of metal and panting of breaths. He distinctly remembered explosions, the cracking of, something and the sound of chains. Then there had been a splash of water, but he couldn’t really tell. </p><p>Suddenly, there was a clatter on the ground. Looking beneath him, Yagura woozily made out the shape of his staff. Then, the ropes keeping him bound were cut in an instant. Stumbling to the stone floor with a cough, Yagura’s head began to clear slightly. </p><p>The jinchuuriki proceeded to remember his tenant. Desperately calling out to the turtle, begging, praying and hoping all together they were still with him. Yagura heard the Sanbi’s soft moans and growls in his head, bringing immense relief to the Kage. </p><p>Then he heard more shouting, his name was definitely called and yelled from far away. But he couldn’t act on that information much. As almost seconds later, the sharingan was in front of him again. And his mind went numb like those years ago. </p><p> </p><p>——— </p><p> </p><p>His head cleared almost instantly. which was good. Suddenly he didn’t even feel that much pain or ache or anything either, also good. There was a whistling and buzzing in his ears, but he ignored it. His staff was on the ground, odd but he picked it up and got into a fighting position before he could really process himself moving. </p><p>Even if the sound was acting a little odd, there was a subconscious thought flying through his mind. </p><p>“Tire the traitors out. Stop them from fighting while the good guys incapacitate them.” Or something like that, Yagura really wasn’t thinking about strange un-important voices in his head.</p><p>Then, he felt a burning rage envelop his being. The small shard of euphoria that had been created was destroyed just as quickly. Everything he had just been feeling felt distorted somehow, but he would dwell on it later. </p><p>Now that his vision was fixed, he could finally observe his surroundings. The cave looked about the same, the statue looked a little damaged though. On the ground random litter decorated it. Pieces of clay, bits of red, blood or whatever else and metal scraps. The ceiling had caved in, letting large amounts of sunlight in the cave.</p><p>But then, there were the other eight jinchuuriki. All of them, even the children for some weird reason. Why were they here and not in Kirigakure? A majority of the people in the cave were fighting each other, it was a fight then. </p><p>Instantaneously, he felt a burning hatred for the other containers of the tailed beasts. He didn’t actually remember why, but he knew they were traitors somehow. This thought took over the Kage, making his eyes narrow and breath race. Adrenaline rushed through his small body as he charged into battle, staff raised. </p><p>Yagura was mad, traitors were bad, all of them no exception. </p><p>It were traitors that took his Mom, his childhood away from him. Traitors who always betray others. Traitors who hurt him, hurt those he keeps close. Traitors who killed Akimori. </p><p>Right Akimori, he would have to avenge him later. Killing all of the traitors he saw would probably work. </p><p>His bloodlust was high and killing intent leaked throughout the cave. That was good, the traitors would be scared and easier to take care of, cowards. He was in version two now, wait, when had he entered version two? Never mind, it didn’t matter right now for the Kage. Speaking on the topic of tailed beasts, Isobu was oddly silent. That actually didn’t matter either, he would try and speak to the Sanbi later. </p><p>Focusing on his current goal, Yagura using his enhanced speed brought his staff down hard on Utakata’s back. The bubble user fell down to the floor, unable to react in time. </p><p>“That’s what he deserves.” The voice trailed in his mind, ethereal and persuasively. “He’s a shinobi for Kirigakure as well. What a waste, how weak.” Yagura thought to himself as he raised his hooked staff for a finishing blow. </p><p>But then he stopped himself, new thoughts entering his mind. “Wait, I shouldn’t kill him yet. He deserves a slow painful death later.” The Mizukage resolved, leaving the downed fighter to pursue new targets. </p><p>Then all of the other jinchuuriki were fighting him, one time or another. This greatly displeased Yagura, who though slightly distressed about fighting his former allies, hated traitors more then his care for bonds. </p><p>Ducking a kick from Han, then another punch from Roshi, both powered with their high temperatures. Yugito tried to knock him out by getting behind him once, to no avail. Killer B tried to use a partial transformation, but that effort was easily avoided. Yagura sighed inwardly when fighting, a blank look on his face which held the highest form of fury he could muster. </p><p>They were all holding back, which made things easier if they weren’t trying to kill him. But traitors always stab someone in the back, one way or another, one day or one year, it happened eventually. </p><p>After more fighting, the jinchuuriki were all yelling something at him and each other. Strange, he couldn’t quite process what they were saying exactly, but it didn’t matter what they said in the long run. All of them would be dead in the end. Naruto charged the Mizukage who dodged and parried each attack thrusts at him. When the boy fired a powerful rasengan he used the aqua mirror jutsu to counter it. </p><p>Before attacking again, Yagura paused for some reason. The jinchuuriki were giving him strange, pitying but determined looks. He was feeling, guilt at what he was doing. This was strange, traitors didn’t deserve any mercy.</p><p>But wait, why were they traitors again?</p><p>Yagura shook his head, trying to clear his mind. The question however bombarded his mental defences. There was a presence in his mind, trying to push the urges out but it was overcome. </p><p>Memories started to flow back, becoming the centre of attention in his head. </p><p>This made the Kage sluggish, movements slowing as his mind waged a civil war against itself. Soon, Naruto landed a punch on his shoulder sending him stumbling back with a growl. </p><p>But the memories continued. </p><p>Yagura remembered Mori’s words, Utakata’s speech in Iwagakure. He had spent months on end with these people, they weren’t traitors. He shouldn’t be fighting any of them. They were as close to him as his actual family. </p><p>No one in his family was a traitor. Why was he fighting his family?</p><p>The Mizukage suddenly heard a quiet, contained murmur from Isobu in his mind. Right Isobu was still here, but the turtle wasn’t talking either. If something was wrong Isobu would tell him, so everything must’ve been fine. </p><p>“No!” Yagura shouted in his head.</p><p>Something was wrong, it felt too familiar. A growing pain in his gut and head started to form again, but Yagura was determined to think. </p><p>Isobu was silent. His actions weren’t making sense, it was getting incredibly hard to think for himself. His thoughts were contradicting themselves. “Genjutsu!” The jinchuuriki concluded in his head, the word filled with bile, disgust and contempt.</p><p>Now Yagura could remember. The masked man, what had occurred. </p><p>But still, the masked man, Obito was figuring out his puppet was fighting back. The genjutsu he had used before was not working this time. Before the Akatsuki could strengthen it, Yagura gasped out some words, like those years ago as well.</p><p>“Attack me now! With everything you got!” Yagura yelled to Naruto, who though shocked obliged the request.</p><p>A well aimed and powerful rasengan sent the Kage flying through the air and making a deep dent in the rocky walls of the cave. But it worked, he could feel the restraints on his mind lifting though he himself fell unconscious. </p><p>Not for long, he fought his way back to the land of the living. Now was not the time for rest. Sputtering and limping, Yagura shouted out again to the other jinchuuriki, who were finishing of Akatsuki. “Get the statue! Their plan can’t work without the statue!” The Kage yelled out.</p><p>The others looked relieved he was back to his senses. Seeing how he was himself again, they all followed through when the fights were finished. All other members of Akatsuki having been executed. Nine tailed beasts bombs were shot at the statue, blowing it away and reducing it to ashes. </p><p>Obito looked at the ruined statue for a fraction of a second, eye twitching behind his mask. Before letting out his own yell and charging the group. </p><p>Naruto blocked this attack though, as all the other jinchuuriki focused their attacks on the masked man. </p><p>All except Yagura though, who was finally feeling the exhaustion from his past exertions. Falling to the ground and heaving heavily, he observed his family fight. He wanted his revenge for Akimori as well, but suddenly revenge didn’t feel right. They were stopping a dangerous criminal, nothing more right now. Besides, the father doubted his son would’ve wanted revenge anyways. </p><p>Still, he felt pity for Obito Uchiha, the result of a cruel world. As he started to lose his consciousness one last time, the Sanbi jinchuuriki mumbled something. “I’m sorry, for whatever the Third Mizukage did to you…” Yagura said so quietly only he and the air heard, before the black spots claimed his vision.</p><p>*In one world*</p><p>Obito Uchiha is redeemed, after a long, disastrous war. He tries to fix his mistakes, but at what cost? Thousands of people dead, hurt, loss, suffering and more for his vision of peace that never even came to fruition. </p><p>*In another world*</p><p>A man with nothing left to lose is fighting eight jinchuuriki. He’s not thinking, doesn’t want to start over. His vision is ruined before it was even realized by the world. </p><p>But the jinchuuriki remain calm and focused. Naruto jumps in and lands the finishing blow, ending the life of one Obito Uchiha. In his own words, sacrifices needed to be made for the peace wanted. For peace, his one death in exchange for the safety of all those he would’ve killed and hurt is worth it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The epilogue is up next!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As always, I obviously do not own Naruto, the world, the characters or any of the situations. All of these belong to the creator Masashi Kishimoto.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <b>*Two years later*</b>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">It was a beautiful day in Kirigakure, the mist wasn’t as heavy and the sun was shining. The Fourth Mizukage was doing paperwork in his office as usual, sighing softly as he looked toward his family picture with both Yui and Akimori.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“<b><em>Are you okay</em></b>?” Isobu asked his host, sympathetic.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“<em>I’m alright Isobu, it’s been two years after all.</em>” Yagura answered quietly, though his face remained glum.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Suddenly, the door burst open and nine year old Yui leaped in happily. Utakata followed her, relaxed. He had become a genin team leader after much begging from the girl, and Yagura just couldn’t say no when she requested him to be her sensei.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Papa! We finished the mission!” Yui informed with a cheerful grin as Utakata stood beside her, blowing bubbles from his pipe.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“That’s great, Yui.” The Mizukage congratulated, giving her a warm smile.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I’m going to go file the report quickly, I’ll meet you two later.” Utakata reported as he backed out of the room, waving to his student as he left.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“So, can we go meet the others now, Papa?” Yui asked eagerly.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Give me a second, Yui.” Yagura answered, signing the last of his papers while his daughter chatted with him.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Removing his Mizukage hat, he and his daughter proceeded to leave the building and start walking through the village. Yagura couldn’t wait to finally retire, as Mei was willing to take up the position as the Fifth Mizukage fully once she and Ao got back from their honeymoon.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">It had been a slow two years for everyone, as life started to get back to normal. Yugito and Killer B decided to travel the world, beyond the five countries to explore. Roshi and Han made peace with Onoki and were allowed to return to active duty. Gaara, Naruto and Fu all decided to stay together in Konoha as the youngest, but Gaara would visit his siblings in Suna after he made up with them. Relations with his Dad were still strained, but Rasa had been there to greet the kid when he visited, it was something.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Every few months though, the jinchuuriki would try to meet up in person. Usually that would be Kirigakure, being one of the places they were most familiar with. It was one of these gatherings that Yui was dragging her Dad to.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The short Kage sighed as he viewed his peaceful village, thinking back over his journey to this point.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <b>
    <em>*In one world*</em>
  </b>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The jinchuuriki are slowly captured one by one, their tailed beast extracted. Yagura is dazed as his life slowly fades, under a genjutsu even at the end. They would be avenged by a certain blonde though.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <b>*In another world*</b>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Papa hurry up! Mama and everyone else is already there.” Yui hurried, dragging her Dad along the road.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I’m coming I’m coming!” He insisted laughing at his daughter, his sweet daughter who always kept smiling for their family.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">They made their way to the grassy hills outside the village, the wind blowing the emerald blades softly, like a lullaby. Reaching the tallest hill, where the mist receded, Yui let go of her Dad to run to her mother.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Hey Asuri.” Yagura greeted as he trekked up himself.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Paperwork keep you captive?” Asuri jokingly asked her husband, taking his hand.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Not for long, soon It’ll be just like the good old days.” He answered fondly, staring at the sky.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><em>“Aki’s watching us</em>.” Yui noted as she observed her parents staring at the blue sky, azure eyes peaceful.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The family of three reached the hill’s summit, where the other occupants were located.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Hey! Yagura!” Naruto yelled as he raced toward the trio, excited.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Hey Naruto, how have you been?” The older man asked kindly.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Great! Me, Gaara, and Fu made a genin team. I also made a bunch of new friends, so I hope you don’t mind if I brought people over.” The blonde answered happily.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Of course you can bring people, it’s not like these are jinchuuriki only.” Yagura joked, patting the boy’s shoulder before turning back to his family.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Advancing, he saw a happy looking black haired boy and pink haired girl along with Kakashi. This was probably the Uchiha’s younger brother. Naruto had nonstop bugged the older Uchiha to return to Konoha during his one month in Kiri. Somehow, he got through to the fugitive who was given full amnesty by Sarutobi. Apparently, he was working as a spy for the leaf and his surrender were enough to pardon him. It took a while, but the two siblings eventually reconciled after Sasuke learned a few things about his brother and family. Itachi was now happily living with his brother again while his disease slowly sapped his life away. But medical nin helped to slow the process down, so he was content and had many years ahead of him.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The Mizukage and silver haired man simply gave each other a nod as they passed.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">At the top of the grassy hill was a large tree, it’s trunk firm while it’s canopy provided shade for those underneath. Huddled around the tree were the remaining jinchuuriki, all conversing with one another.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Exchanging greetings, the family moved to the centre, near the tree. Leaning against the trunk, hand still in Asuri’s Yagura sighed content, watching the clouds pass by.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you to everyone who've read my story this far!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This story is already posted on fanfiction.net. But, updates here are going to be every couple days. Going to be Yagura centric but will eventually include all the jinchuuriki and the main hidden villages. Mainly Kirigakure though. Tell me your thoughts so far!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>